The Peraltas
by portlandborn
Summary: Starts right after Jake and Amy get married.
1. The Honeymoon - Waco Stylez

They had done it, they had survived the wedding and made it to their honeymoon, Waco, Texas. Thanks to the ongoing Nutriboom issue there had not been a lot of money for a honeymoon and then Jake had come up with a cheaper trip to Waco, Texas where Amy had told the couple they were tailing where they planned on honeymooning. That happened to be the night of their first kisses, work required and actual.

Now they were here in Waco and Jake couldn't stop his goofy smile, which Amy pointed out.

"C'mon Babe, enough with that grin, you look like an insane person."

That made Jake smile for real.

"Sorry Ames, it's just that this place really is a hole, sorry for that."

"Babe, it doesn't matter. We're married and we're together."

With that Jake embraced her and was deep in a kiss when several thoughts started to swirl aroundm in his mind. Amy, the new Mrs. Peralta could tell something was wrong.

"Jake, what is it?"

"Ames, are you pregnant?"

Amy went white as a sheet at first, and then she started to turn red and got really loud as she started to stammer.

"ME! NO, JAKE! C'MON PERALTA, ARE YOU DRUNK? ARE Y-YOU P-PREGNANT, YA JAG?"

Jake just shook his head and grinned slightly.

"Ames, you wouldn't drink last night, and then when we toasted at the wedding and did the arm thingy and drank from each other's glasses you really didn't drink and yours was apple juice. And you were sick with the supposed flu last week, but NO, YOU WERE PREGNANT! Worst of all though Ames, you didn't tell me."

At this Amy began to cry and cradled his face with her hands.

"Babe, I wanted to tell you, but everything has been so crazy."

She then started to grin, which he found strange for the moment they were having.

"I did not think I could trust you to not say something during the ceremony or to your parents or worst, to Charles."

"Yeah, good call there. But you are—you're, ya know, with child?"

"Yes, Jacob Peralta, I am with child, yours to be exact."

Amy started to cry, while still smiling and Jake turned a dark shade of red and then embraced her hard and long, and then remembered she was pregnant.

"Crap, sorry Ames, I don't want to squish the baby, no ruining it until its actually born."

"It does not quite work that way Jake. I am healthy, the baby is healthy, and now you know. Y-

you are okay with it? With the baby? With me?"

Amy released a torrent of tears again and Jake was unsure why, but he embraced her again and comforted her.

"Ames, I am so happy, I just didn't expect it, but it's great, you will be a great mom, and me, well that will be interesting."

Amy had just confirmed to Jake that she was pregnant, he was overjoyed, but then his mind began to wonder and mid embrace he realized something.

"Ames, are you really okay with this, will you be okay, you've had such set in stone plans, to be the youngest captain ever in the NYPD, I mean, are you really okay."

Amy burst into tears, more so now and began to sob.

"Yes, I am okay, I am thrilled Jake, really. I know it does not appear that way, but really, I truly am. My plans may change, but that is okay, it is more than okay, Jake, we will be parents, and we will love this child no matter what."

Hearing that Jake hugged her tighter and kissed her several times before pulling back to look at her.

"Ames, I love you, and I will love this baby, planned or not. The Peraltas are having a baby.!"

Amy squeaked as loud as she could through her crying, "Hell yeah they are!"

The embraced and kissed for sometime before Jake spoke first, "How are we going to tell people? Do we tell the precinct first, my parents first, your parents, oh my god, your parents, your dad will know we had sex! I'm a dead man!"

Amy laughed and spoke, in a much more composed manner than before. "Jake, you will be fine, I am positive he suspected as much, when we were dating, then when we moved in together, and then when we got engaged. I think the cat was already out of the bag."

Jake still looked semi-terrified, but his smile returned. "Damn, Mrs. Peralta, we're having a baby, Jake Peralta, the greatest man child detective to ever walk the streets is going to be Dad. Noice. Smort."

Amy was mildly amused, there would be a lot of time to work on his vocabulary and his language before the baby arrived. "Oh, babe, I have been raising a baby for three years."

"Yeah you have, oh crap, you meant me, not Charles. Damn, less noice."

"Jake, how would Charles be our baby."

Jake made his epiphany face. "Good call, mommy."

Amy smiled widely, for a second. "Wait a second Mr. Peralta, are you calling me your mommy, because that is gross, even though I guess I did just say I was raising a baby, but still, we are about to have a real baby. For real babe, for reals."

"For reals for reals Ames, and you will be the best mom there has ever been. Smart, beautiful, and great taste in husbands."

They both continued laughing, there would be serious things to tackle soon enough, but for now they could just enjoy their honeymoon and their impending child.


	2. The Plane Ride Home

The honeymoon was over and the Peraltas, soon to be three, were on the plane back home from their honeymoon in Waco. Jake was decked out in a Baylor University baseball uniform and wearing a Doctor Pepper hat, as these were the main claims to fame for Waco. Amy couldn't help but smile at him as she looked at him in wonder. She had worried that he would freak out and be upset, she had worried about how would think a child would affect his career, but his thoughts had been for her, she truly did love him, this adult man child of hers with the world's worst eating habits and obsession with Die Hard. Die Hard, this thought did make her think of one area she worried about with Jake.

"Jake. Babe, wake up."

"Huh, what's up Ames?"

"What do want to name the baby? Boy and girl names."

Jake got a big grin on his face as he thought of this, his first thoughts were of course of Die Hard, but he had to have some others, or he would be left out of the naming process all together.

"Well, of course John, McClain or Hans are great for boy names, but I also like Jake Jr., we could call him JJ, and I've always liked Lando."

Amy semi frowned at him. "You at least had one non-movie name, that's better than I expected, I guess. What about girl names?"

"I like Amy, but I also like Ruth, after my nana. I wish you could have met her Ames, she would have loved you."

Amy began to tear up at this. "Jake, that was beautiful, and here I thought you would say McClain again."

Jake laughed at this at looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know Ames, Ruth McClain Peralta sound great, thank you, I accept."

Amy got her shocked and worried face and turned to face him. "Jacob Peralta, you had better be kidding, we will not name our daughter after a movie, or our son. They need a name that will help them in the world, not one that makes people think they and there are jokes, or idiots."

"Sure thing, Ames, but as usual, you're overthinking this, aint no thang, just naming a lil' baby, that's all."

"And that baby will grow up and choose a better name not to be embarrassed. Like Rosa did."

Jake nearly jumped out of his seat at this. "Amy, what are you talking about. Rosa's not her real name? Spill Amy spill, how do you even know? I don't care, tell me, tell me, tell meeeee!"

Amy tried not to laugh while talking. "Fine, but this stays between us. I overheard her talking on the phone one time when I was sneaking a cigarette a few years ago. Her real name was Eugenia, but she hated it, so she changed her first name to her middle name, which was Rosa, and took her grandma's name as her middle name."

"Eugenia! That's too good to keep a secret!"

"Jacob Peralta, you promised, and you don't want the mother of your child, or your unborn child to come from harm for sharing a Rosa secret."

Jake's face became serious suddenly. "Damn, that's true, and she'd probably kill me too just make sure it stays a secret. What's the use of knowing terrible and embarrassing crap about people if they're too terrifying to be able to share it. It's Captain Holt and his thumb sucking all over again."

"I still have my doubts about that, but yes, it would be fun to tease, but the payback would not merit the little bit of fun we would have at her expense."

Jake just smiled at her, he couldn't believe his luck. He was married to Amy Santiago, who he had loved long before she knew how he felt, and she not only loved him back, but had married him and was now going to be the mother of their child. He had his doubts about him being a parent, but with Amy, he felt like he could do anything, even parenting. Of course, his dad had been a miserable parent, to this day really. His face must have betrayed his thoughts.

"Babe, what is wrong? You are frowning. Are you okay will all of this? It is a lot to take in."

"Ames, relax, I'm great with it, super excited, just worried, that's all. You know my dad, he sucked, still mostly sucks, he jacked me around just a few years ago and would only pop up when he needed something."

"Jacob Peralta, listen and listen well. You are not your father, you have never been like him. You took care of your mother when he left, and then you have continued to help take care of people and I would never be with, let alone marry someone who I thought was a flight risk, or a bad father. You are super immature, your spending habits are still questionable, and you take too many risks, but you will be a great father."

Jake teared up at this, maybe Amy didn't need to mention the bad stuff, but he felt better.

"Thanks, Ames, even for the negative stuff, but I guess you're right. And I've had Terry's example for years, he's not only my god husband, but my role model. Don't tell Charles that, he'd lose it and make a scene."

"I love you, Jake Peralta."

"I love you, Amy Peralta. Let's do this thang!"

At this they snuggled down together and got comfortable for the rest of the flight. Jake was scared, but it was a good scary, he knew he could do it, he could be the father he always wanted, that he always needed. All this thinking must have been a lot on his man child emotions, because he started to tear up again.

"Babe, why are you crying. I told you, you will be great."

"I know Ames, it's just, you know, it hit me that I can be the great fun, involved dad I always wanted, the one I needed, and then I just thought about this kid will be so much better than me because he or she, or it, no judgement here, will not be so messed up. I mean sure, it'll be a little messed up, weird dad, overprotective, obsessive-compulsive mommy, but in a good way."

Amy hit him softly, "I am not obsessive compulsive nor am I overprotective, but the most important thing for you to know, Jacob Peralta, is that this child will not be better than you, it will be its own person, and will know that his or her dad loved them and was always there for them. I know you get teased a lot about why I'm with you, and why I'd marry you, but you are funny, and more important than that, you are kind, and those are traits I want in my children, so you were the only choice for me."

Jake smiled at this, "Well thanks for reminding me everyone thinks you are way too good for me, but I get it. I am awesome, just kidding, mostly. But seriously Ames, I'm mostly excited, this baby will be the best of both of us, ours to screw up and protect from Charles and his probable plans to mate Nicolaj with this child regardless of whether it's a boy or girl."

"Yeah, we might have to move away from Charles, or plant evidence and get him fired."

"That's my Mrs. Peralta!"

Jake moved Amy aside a bit and stood up partially, as well as you can in an airplane seat. "Hey plane people, we just got married and we're having a baby!"

Jake looked down at Amy who was now simultaneously smiling and hiding her face.

Amy couldn't help but smile, he will always be sort of an ass, but he's her ass, and also the kindest, funniest man she will ever know, so it usually makes up for the embarrassment and mess that come with being his better half.


	3. Hiding in Plain Sight

Jake and Amy had talked a lot about when to tell people, both wanted to wait. Amy wanted to wait until the end of the first trimester, just to be sure everything was fine with her pregnancy, and Jake thought it would be hilarious to hide the entire pregnancy and just come in with a baby.

"I'm telling you Ames, just cover it up with big bags and baggy clothing, no one will notice. If they stare too much just complain to the mayor like Rosa did about Hitchcock or pepper spray them, like Rosa did to Hitchcock, or break their thumb, which Rosa also did to Hitchcock."

"As great as all of that sounds, I think I will pass on that. I do want to wait a while though. I do not like to talk about this a lot, but things can happen Jake, miscarriages, pregnancy issues, I just want more time before other people find out."

Amy's face went full frown as she thought of the possibility of losing this little thing inside of her, then her frown went full grumpy face as she thought of something almost as horrifying.

"Ames, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, just, well, Jake, what about Charles? He's obsessed with us and snoops around and has a weird sixth sense about this stuff."

Jake looked thoughtful for a second, Amy honestly thought he was just killing time so he could make a joke, and then he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it, we will tell everyone you have been having food allergies. They started a little before the wedding and won't go away. We will even tell him you're considering going vegan and eating gluten free things, that will keep him away for a while for sure. He still hasn't forgiven his dad for that, and it's been almost a year!"

"Babe, that's genius. I'll even bring in some vegan stuff. Don't worry, I know one place that actually makes good vegan burritos, that will keep him from staring at me, he'll do his weird angry pacing and probably have to work in the evidence locker to avoid me."

"Noice, now that's a toit plan."

"Jake, we talked about this, baby coming, remember?"

"Sorry Ames, that sounds like splendiferous plan, as they say in your native language, a muy bueno."

"My native language is English, but thanks for trying, even if you are a jack-ass."

"And you're my Mrs. Jack-ass."

The next few weeks flew by, returning to work was as chaotic as always. Jake was working a lot on a case that involved some of Doug Judy's old pals, but in the end was a dead end. Amy was working multiple cases, including a murder case where a up and coming baseball player from Brooklyn was murdered. Jake was furious he didn't get to work the case, but captain Holt reminded that he still can't be closer than 200 feet to Mr. Met after a case last summer. Jake gave up easily after that, but asked Amy a lot of questions.

Amy and Jake's plan with Charles worked like a charm, he had been so upset that he could barely talk to her, and when he did, he nearly cried and kept offering to make her goat or quail to change her mind. Luckily those options were both terrible and it was easy for her to say no. Jake marveled that their deception was working so well. The Peraltas were now into week 10 of the pregnancy and they thought they could make it, but they do work with detectives.

"Peralta, Santiago, my office, now!"

Amy and Jake exchanged worried looks at each other and moved towards Holt's office. Jake looked nervous and Amy couldn't stop smoothing her clothing.

"Close the door, Peralta. Thank you. Have a seat, both of you."

Amy and Jake sat down, each one trying not to look terrified from the way the captain was acting.

"I think congratulations are in order, correct?"

Amy and Jake looked at each other for a second, both confused, until Jake spoke. "Captain, for what?"

Amy interrupted him, "He knows I am pregnant, Jake."

"Bingpot. Why have I not been told yet, and how does no one else know, we are all detectives after all."

"Sorry sir." Amy looked like she on the verge of tears. "I hated deceiving you, but I just wanted to get through the first trimester before divulging anything, to be sure."

"Smart, detective, smart."

"Sir, if you do not mind me asking, how did you figure it out?"

"Thank you, detective, I do not mind. I noticed you started wearing baggy clothing more often, you have been ill more than normal, and you have not been out to drink with us since your honeymoon, always using an excuse. By the way, taking care of your neighbors' pets is a terrible lie, you have allergies."

Amy hit Jake on his arm with some force and he yelped in pain and sort of went into a modified fetal position.

"I told you that was a bad excuse. Dammit Jake, now the captain can't trust me."

"Do not be ridiculous, detective, you are trustworthy, as always. I understand the need for privacy and care. How do the two of you intend to proceed?"

"Proceed, sir?"

"Yes, detective, how much longer will you work cases? I talked with Frederic, my ex, which was not pleasant, but he seemed to be of the opinion that you should desist working cases before the sixth month, and possibly earlier. That being said, he has never been much for police work, too much of a scaredy cat if you ask me."

"Damn cap'n, that was smort thinking."

"And you Peralta, when will you stop talking like a common street person and begin to set an example, you have a child on the way."

"I am working with him sir, we have made progress, he even eats one vegetable a day now, even if sometimes it is only a potato. But sir, we just want things to be normal for as long they can, I will eventually have to do desk duty, but I do not want people treating me differently. I had to stop Jake from worrying about me so much by reminding him that I have never had a work related injury while he is in the double digits."

"Well put, detective. Peralta, it is time to grow up, you need to be even more careful about your choices in the field. You are easily both my best detectives, but please be careful, a child is a wonderful opportunity for growth, unfortunately I could never convince Kevin of this, so Cheddar was as close as I will get."

"Sir, you could be Godfather." Amy had blurted this out and Jake's mouth dropped open, his mind immediately went to Charles, Charles would kill him, or at least shriek and cry a lot about this.

"Thank you, detective, but I think Boyle would be inconsolable if this happened, but I am honored you would think of me. Dismissed, and good luck with keeping this under wraps, I would come clean with everyone sooner than later."

"Noted and thank you, sir."

"Yeah thanks, Cap'n, cool cool cool cooool."

As Amy and Jake exited Holt's office they both smiled at each other, the captain knew and was happy for them. Amy looked like she might pass out from sheer happiness and Jake just had his normal goofy grin.

"What's up you two?"

Boyle, neither one had seen him, this could be problematic, but before Jake could speak, Amy beat him to it.

"The captain just wanted to talk about our health, he's concerned with my new diet and Jake's normal diet."

Boyle just turned around while mumbling, "I get it, I get it, I get it."

That night at home, Jake and Amy discussed how tell everyone. "Ames, let's throw a shin dig. It's your birthday soon, and we'll tell everyone then."

"Jake, that is forty-five days away and I do not think the others can be put off for that long."

"What if he involved the captain?"

"How and why Jake?"

"Because, Ames, Holt loves intrigue and deception, we convince him it's like the heist, us against them, the prize, him being the only one besides us who knows."

Jake was unable to say anything else because Amy basically tackled him and they started groping and making out.


	4. the Announcement

Amy and Jake had both been a little nervous about asking Captain Holt to help them, but as Jake predicted, he was game, and enthusiastic to boot. He began distracting the other detectives whenever he suspected they might get too close. Holt was surprised how clueless the other detectives seemed to be.

Jake and Amy had told everyone they were attending couples counseling to stay on top of issues so they could easily escape for Amy's doctor appointments. It worked really well except for Charles crying and blaming Amy's new found veganism on their problems.

Amy loved that Jake gladly went to her appointments with her, but he was a little too familiar with the examination room and enjoyed spraying the jelly and listening for heartbeats in his own stomach. Today was the day though, today they would finally find out the sex. Amy had gone into the pregnancy thinking Jake would really want a boy, but he seemed excited about a little girl, who he insisted would be just as pretty as her mommy, but as funny as her daddy.

Amy and Jake had talked several times about telling their parents, but Jake was worried that their mothers would send things to Amy and the secret would be blown. The doctor told them it might be a little early to find out the sex, but Amy's party was tonight and they were going to tell people tonight and knowing the sex of the baby would make it even better.

Jake was about to touch the machine when Amy chastised him. "Jake, knock it off, the doctor will be here soon, please behave."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I just want to know so bad, Ames. Our little blob will have more identity and we can plan."

"Wait, you want to plan? You, Jake Peralta, want to plan?"

"Hells yeah I do, this our baby. We can talk more about names and room décor, not to mention sneakers."

"Dear God, you and sneakers. Jake, you need to take it easy on things, babies are small and absolutely do not need fancy shoes."

"Fine, I'll limit myself to three pairs per year of the child's life."

"Deal, that was a low number for you, I thought I would have to settle for five."

"Damn, I shouldn't have lowballed you."

Just then the doctor entered the room, Jake always got nervous around Dr. Friel, she was very tall and stern, even more so than the captain.

"How are the Peraltas today? "

"We are doing great, just ready to know the sex of this baby." Amy realized how much hope they had put into this idea and began to get more and more nervous if it didn't work out.

"I hope we are able to Amy, but we can see how the baby is doing and if it doesn't happen today, in two weeks our chances improve considerably."

Jake sat by nervously as the doctor prepared Amy's stomach. Amy appeared more uncomfortable than normal, even for a pregnant lady. The doctor began to use the ultrasound machine, Jake couldn't even look at the screen, he closed his eyes and was waiting for doctor to tell the they wouldn't find out until next time when the doctor interrupted his silence.

"There's the heart, there's the lungs, 10 toes, 10 fingers. Let's see here, do you want to know the sex now?" The doctor was smiling.

Amy and Jake both smiled from ear to ear and looked at each other and said yes together. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Peralta, you are going to be the proud parents of a baby girl."

Amy instantly started to cry while smiling, Jake's mouth was still open and was slowly turning into a giant smile. Jake finally came out of the stupor of his shock of knowing and walked to Amy and embraced her as they both shed some tears.

In the car on the way to the party Amy was being quiet and Jake almost didn't notice until he realized she hadn't asked him to stop talking for over five minutes.

"Ames, hey Ames, are you alright?"

"What, yeah, I'm great, it's just, everything changes tonight Jake. So far it has just been you and I, and the captain, which just made it better. But tonight, we share it with everyone, Charles starts to stare at my belly, Gina makes comments about my body, Rosa makes fun of me, and our moms will start to give us advice, wanted or not."

"Yeah, I get it. But this little girl is ours Ames, no matter who knows, and by the way, you might need to change desks because once Hitchcock knows your pregnant, he will stare at your breasts non stop."

"Gross and done. But thanks Babe, you're right, she will be ours and only ours. Now, what shall we name her?"

At Shaw's bar, everyone was there for Amy's birthday party. The entire precinct, Amy's parents who just thought she really wanted them there, Jake's mom and dad, even though Jake didn't really want his dad there, he knew it would be good for everyone. Some of Amy's brothers even made it, Jakes cousin who he didn't even like, but he really didn't care. Jake couldn't take his eyes of his wife, his pregnant wife who was right now nervously laughing while talking with her parents.

Amy noticed Jake staring at her and crossed the room, "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry for staring, I'm just a lucky bastard, I love you, and I wish we could keep this just with us, but they'd catch on soon enough."

"Jake, you are going to make talking impossible, I have to wipe my eyes now, don't make me cry."

"Peralta and Peralta, it is time, are you ready for me to begin?"

Amy nodded and the captain cleared his throat.

"Attention, attention please. We are gathered today for the birthday of one of the finest detectives in all of the NYPD. Detective Santiago or Mrs. Peralta, happy birthday, and I have been allowed to reveal something else, tonight we also celebrate the coming of a child to the Peralta family."

Jake got up and looked at Amy and got the nod to continue, "Thanks Captain for those emotionally charged words, but seriously, thank you to everyone for being here tonight. We are pregnant, well Amy is pregnant, but I'm in this too, don't forget my part, actually please forget that right now as I see Amy is getting mad and her dad looks like he wants to harm me, sorry, nervous here. We would also like announce the sex of upcoming family member, we just found out today. Ames, care to do the honor?"

"We're having a baby girl! And she will not have a Die Hard name!"

The second announcement seemed to get even more applause and Jake mouthed the word harsh to Amy but both were smiling. Amy thought Jake was done, but he stood up again and motioned for everyone to quiet down.

"Today is an awesome day for so many reasons, the baby is coming, we know it's a girl, but the best part of this day is that it is my wife's birthday. Ames, I love you. You have stood by while I do my normal me stuff, but you have also stood by while I spent six months in witness protection. You were my rock when I was wrongfully convicted and put in jail for the two longest months of my life. I joke a lot, but you were the only reason I made it there. Every time I thought I couldn't make it, I thought of you, I thought of my future with you and I somehow managed to push through. You are my best friend, sorry Charles, my wife, and soon to be the mother of a Die Hard themed baby, just kidding, don't hit me. To Amy!"

The entire bar joined in his toast while Amy wiped the tears from her eyes. The Peraltas then had to face the crowd of well wishers.

"Amy, how could you not tell me and let your captain know."

"Mom, I'm so sorry, but he figured it out and I didn't want to let it out before I was sure everything was fine."

"Oh hija, always the same. I'm happy for you and Jake, your father is worried about Jake being mature enough, but I told him to relax."

"Thanks mom."

Amy was then bombarded by some of her brothers and cousins, she was happy but tired, as she turned from talking to one cousin she notice Jake approaching her looking very tired.

"Ames, can I talk to you for a second?"

Amy and Jake crossed the room to an empty corner. "So, how's it going."

"It's going great Jake, my mom is happy, my dad is my dad, but everyone has been surprised, even Terry said we fooled him. Charles cried and thanked me for not being an unhealthy vegan and I had to slap him when he stared at my belly."

"Yeah, my dad smiled and my mom cried and said she won't forgive me for not telling her first, but yeah it's good."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just got a call from an FBI agent, Romero, the guy that wanted to kill me in prison, escaped with a few from his gang today. They'll probably be picked up soon, so I have nothing to worry about, but the agent did say Romero had my picture and our address in his possessions when they searched his cell after the escape."

Amy just stared at Jake in disbelief for a second. "Babe, I'm sure we're fine, they will catch him."

"Okay, I'm lying a bit, it actually gets worse, the warden, remember the one who threatened me and let his guards beat the crap out of people, well they have arrested him and they believe he allowed Romero and his gang to escape in return for my murder so I couldn't ever testify against him and his staff."

"Oh my God, Jake, what the hell is happening?"

"They have offered to protect me, they offered for you as well, but I don't want to take you away from your family and friends, I think you should go to your parents, and I can go into hiding, again. You and the baby will safe with your big family"

Amy started to sob, and then she stood up straight and slapped Jake.

"Amy, what the hell? I'm sorry all this is happening, but slapping me?"

"Jake Peralta, listen to me carefully. None of this is your fault, I am so sorry that you continue to suffer for other people's crimes and stupidity, but you are my family, you are my future and the future of our baby girl. If you think I will spend another minute not knowing exactly where you are, you are one stupid bastard."

Jake pulled her in for a hug. He saw that the captain and Terry must have noticed them and were now approaching them.

Terry spoke first, "Peralta and Santi, er uh Peralta 2, what's going on, you don't look as happy as you should or did. Terry loves babies, what's going on?"

Jake explained the recent developments while Amy listened again, trying to control her tears, the hormones from the pregnancy were not a good mix for yet another life-threatening incident involving her husband.


	5. Romero Retreat Part 1

One week later

Jake felt miserable, not prison miserable, but miserable. His beautiful pregnant wife was on the couch in tears, they were both nervous and scared, and to make matters worse, they were now relocated and hiding in Oregon.

When the agent told Jake they wanted to move them far away, he was thinking Florida again, even though he did not want to go back to Florida, but Oregon? He couldn't even think of anything famous or good from Oregon, the Blazers, but he hated them, he was a Nets man. Amy had read in a guide book that Goonies was filmed in Oregon, but that was on the coast

To make matters worse, they were no longer the Peraltas, they were Saul and Carmen Nusbaum from New York City. Jake thought this was terrible as Amy had finally become a Peralta, but now neither one of them was. Jake hated everything about Portland right now, it had too many hills, too many trees, and you had to drive everywhere. He was about to get lost in his misery when he glanced at his wife again, this brought him back and gave him a purpose.

Jake sat down on the couch next to his pregnant wife. "Ames, I am so sorry about this. At least I can be with you, the cover they gave us is better than my Florida cover. I mean, here I'm a wealthy software developer who works from home and this house would be dope if not for the fact that yet another person wants me dead and we can't be us or see our friends and family."

Amy managed a small smile, then she tenderly reached her hand to his face. "Jake, relax, hormones, remember? I'm not as bad as I seem right now. We have our burner phones, Charles, Terry and Holt have our number, Holt has texted a few times, he's had to keep Charles from texting, you know how bad he is."

"I know Ames, I just feel responsible for this mess, I know, you say it's not my fault, yet here we are with an unborn child hiding for our lives on the other side of the country."

"Jake, I am fine. If you were gone and I didn't know where you were, that would kill me. I wasn't going to let that happen again. In Florida you had to pretend to not know Holt and call each other different names?"

"Yeah, our handler was sort of crazy and you know Holt. Also, the agent said this house is swept for bugs regularly and we are fine talking here, but he did say we should use our fake names some to avoid slipping up in public."

"Jake, I still have one question, how is an escaped prisoner on the east coast supposed to be huge threat to us here or even in New York? I know he is dangerous, but how many resources could he possibly have?"

"Ames, I, uh, well I didn't exactly tell you everything. I see your dagger eyes, but I just don't want you to stress out. You have the baby to think of and it's stressful enough just being here."

"Jake, I love you and I appreciate you, but tell me everything. Now."

"Okay, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. Well, Romero was told about the escape a month ago, he was allowed to call people and set things up. I never knew why he was in there, he was just a murderous badass with connections, but it turns out he was major drug smuggler with a lot of connections and he, well he also had like a bunch of people killed. Just an overall great guy, sorry, stress makes me crazy."

"Jake, Babe, relax, we both need to, or this is going to be impossible. I have an idea, there is no reason we still can't plan for the baby. I want to talk about names. I like Sylvia, Alicia, and Hermione, but I told you no movie names, so no Harry Potter names."

"Noice, sorry, but I like Hermione, but I hear you, geeky. Let's see, I like Holly."

"Jake, that's a Die Hard name and you know it."

"Good catch, sorry. Hmm, Ripley, I like that name."

"Sigourney Weaver in Alien, try again. We just watched that two weeks ago."

"Again, good catch Ames, let's see, again, I like Ruth, but it is a very nana type name. I actually like Amelia, I did a few reports on her in school, because she was a pilot, you know like my dad, but not a slut, and also she didn't abandon me."

"Well aside from the depressing stuff, Amelia's not a bad name, but lets keep talking for now. I also kind of like the idea of naming her Amy, she'd be little Amy, the only problem is someone might call me Big Amy, then I'd have to cuff them."

"I like Abbey as well, my kindergarten teacher was Ms. Abbey and she was dope, I mean great, she was great."

"Good catch yourself Peralta. I get it, we are both stressed, you are going to slip and talk like a street person like the captain said."

Jake was laughing now and grateful his wife was so positive and capable of keeping them distracted from their current problems.

"He did say I talked like a street person, of course for him people that use contractions are vulgar and nicknames are for the mentally insane."

"Terry said the first time he worked with him he lectured a cop everyone called Jackie, but who's actual name was Tim and in the end told him he didn't have the maturity or mentality to be a police officer."

Both of them were quiet for a minute when Amy had a thoughtful look on her face. "Why did they give us such a nice set up here? The captain had to work at the fun zone in Florida. "

"Well, I guilted them. I told them how crappy this was since I'm being hunted by a criminal I only met because I was wrongfully convicted and jailed, so they called in a favor. I think another possibility was working at a fish market in Seattle."

"That's gross. You wouldn't have lasted the day, and thank you for using your miserable past to get us better conditions"

"Well, I am planning for three of us now, can't have the baby tagging along to work with you at a strip club."

"Jake…"

"Sorry, just kidding, but I just pointed out how ridiculous this is, I've paid a huge price for the actions of crooked cops, it may have helped that I broke down and cried some, on purpose of course."

"Yeah, on purpose, of course. Jake, thank you, you are an honorable man and that's why everything that has happened doesn't bother me, a lot at least. You didn't cause any of this, this is unfair and we will make it."

Jake and Amy sat quietly for bit, Amy's mind going to the baby and hoping things would be resolved before she was born and Jake's mind went to Romero, and then to his wife and how great she was handling this terrible situation, while being pregnant.

Jake's head shot up suddenly, "Hey, we don't have to hang around here. We do have to work on our names and story, we, that is you and baby Peralta, have an appointment in three days, so we should take a trip. They said day trips were cool, or overnight trips within reason and in state."

Amy smiled suspiciously, "Are you dying to do the Goonies tour?"

"No, honestly, I liked but didn't love the Goonies. Let's just drive to the coast, go south, since we are not supposed to go out of state, and see what happens."

"I would love that, a trip to the Oregon coast with my baby daddy."

"That was hot."

"What's say the baby daddy and I go practice making babies in our dope bedroom before our road trip?"

Jake's jaw dropped and he followed behind her obediently as she walked towards the bedroom.


	6. Romero Retreat Part 2

Jake and Amy were feeling as relaxed as a couple in hiding from murderers can be, the car they were given, a 2012 Honda CRV was not Jake's favorite or preferred car, and Amy complained that the seat hurt her back a bit, but the weather was actually nice. The first week in Oregon had been nothing but overcast with drizzling rain, so a little bit sunshine was greatly appreciated.

Amy couldn't sleep well and woke up a lot to pee, so Jake finally gave in and decided they would leave before traffic, if traffic existed in Oregon. After an hour of stop and go on the interstate, they finally got to the small highway that would take them to the coast.

Amy felt a little car sick, but the drive was beautiful. Jake stopped several times to take it easy on his wife, when they found themselves in a one of the bigger small towns. Jake saw signs for fish and chips so he followed and soon he and Amy were eating in a parking lot over looking the ocean.

"You know, when we came to L.A, we didn't even go to the ocean. I guess it takes another threat on my life to get me to vacation somewhere pretty."

"Maybe, but I'd be happy to just stick in Brooklyn and not have your life in danger. Unless there is someone who could threaten our way to the Bahamas."

Jake smiled, the situation sucked, but here he was with his wife, who could joke about things even now. It's what he needed, it's what they both needed.

"Say, Ames, I saw a semi nice looking hotel not far from here, and I see a candy store that was mentioned in the one tour book at the house."

"Noice, Peralta, toit."

Jake and Amy met each other's eyes and both erupted in laughter.

The hotel was nothing fancy, but it wasn't expensive and overlooked the ocean. Jake felt really strange being Saul Nusbaum, but he'd been Larry before and countless other personas in his undercover work. Amy cringed every time she was called Mrs. Nusbaum, she hadn't even gotten used to being Mrs. Peralta and now this.

Before Jake and Amy went up to their room, Jake went to the front desk to ask about movies.

"Mr. Nusbaum, I'm afraid we don't have much. He do have dvd players in your room, but the movies haven't exactly been returned, I think we have like 11 movies now. Mostly kid movies, 2 classic black and white movies and the first and third Die Hard movies."

Jake couldn't even speak when he heard this, his smile was only matched by Amy's look of dismay which eventually turned into a smile as she watched her husband, the detective who had risked so much to turn into a ten year old when these movies were spoken of.

"I'll a take the Die Hards please."

In their hotel room, one of the bags began to buzz as they unpacked their few items.

"Ames, it must be a burner phone, in your red bag."

Amy found the phone and answered it, "Carmen Nusbuam, who's speaking?"

"Carmen, this is Trevor Huntly." The voice was the soothing monotonous tone of their captain, using the name they agreed upon for safe communication.

"Hello, Trevor, how are you and yours this fine day?"

"We are fine Carmen, thank you. Two of my employee's families are coming in daily to ask why they are not here, but other than that, everything is fine. How is Saul?"

"He is great sir, uh Trevor."

"I understand the two of you took a small trip?"

"Yes, Trevor, we were told it was okay, it's been very good for both us, for all three of us for that matter."

"Yes, well, I cannot talk for very long, we here at my…office, just wanted to make sure you and Saul and your travel companion are safe and happy."

"We are Trevor, thank you."

"Goodbye Carmen."

Amy's eyes began to tear up a little, she looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe how big she looked, she felt like she had doubled in size since her birthday, but stress, moving across the country and pregnancy hormones can do that. Before she could say anything to Jake, he had started the first Die Hard movie and was sitting on the edge of the bed like it was the first time he'd ever watched it.

Jake was enthralled in his movie, Hans Gruber was exiting the truck and making his way into the building when Jake heard crying, he turned around saw Amy sobbing on the bed.

"Ames, what's wrong? Too much Trevor time?"

Amy gave a weak smile and shook her head. "No Babe. This is normal pregnancy stuff, not our crazy life. I'm huge, I'm hormonal, and I'm in Oregon away from our families, so okay it's a little about our crazy life, but it's mostly about my pregnancy."

"Amy Santiago, now Peralta, and actually now Nusbaum, you are as beautiful today as you ever were, in fact more so. You are carrying our baby, no one else's, ours, baby Peralta, I mean Nusbaum. Everything is so screwed up right now, and know that none of this is making your pregnancy easier, but we will make it, things have to get better. When I was in prison, I honestly didn't know if I would actually get out alive, I was scared, I was lonely, and you got me through it. We have each other this time, this will be difficult, but I have everything I need with you, me, and McClain makes three."

Amy laughed through her tears as she hit him for the McClain comment. "Saul Nusbaum of New York City, I love you."

"I love you Carmen. I will always love you, doesn't matter what we have to change our names to, doesn't matter which state we live in. You and this baby are everything I need."


	7. Romero Retreat Part 3

one week later

Jake was finally getting restless. The doctor's appointment had been fine, everything with Amy and the baby looked good and everything was as it should be. Since their road trip, Amy had been happier, and Jake had been as well, but being in the house for another week and worrying about someone coming after him and how it could affect his wife and his child were finally beginning to take their toll.

"Jake, sit down, please, you haven't stopped pacing back and forth for a few hours, it's starting to make me tired."

"Sorry Ames, I just feel useless, I want to do something, or know something."

"I get it, we are detectives, it's in our DNA, it's what we've been taught, but someone wise told me this baby is what we need to focus on right now."

Jake smiled at that as he calmed down a bit and sat down next to her on the couch. "I'm wise now, and here I just thought I was a piece of ass."

Amy hit him softly, "Well the piece of ass is always true, but the wise thing comes and goes."

"That makes more sense."

"Jake, or Saul as it should be, maybe we should call Trevor. Let's use our detective brains and ask questions like we would if we were working a case, maybe that would put our mind at ease a little more."

"Carmen Nusbaum, that is a great idea."

It took Jake a while to find the burner phone, and then Amy had to pee before they called. They were now both sitting in office of the house, a room, with no windows, that was to be used as a safe room in the event of an attack or threat.

The phone rang at least ten times and Jake and Amy were both looking very nervous and disappointed at the same time when the phone was finally answered.

"Jake, thanks for calling."

This was not the captain, Amy looked confused, but Jake's face betrayed a look of pure terror, he knew that voice, he would never forget that voice, it was Romero.

Jake hung up, "Ames, I'm so sorry, that was Romero, I know it was him, how could he… why hasn't anyone told me.."

"Jake, get our guns we've hidden, let's start to make this place a little more secure, we won't have answers to our questions right now, but let's do what we can."

"Ames, how are you so calm right now?"

"I'm a detective, and I'm fighting off every pregnancy hormonal urge right now, except that I do have to pee again."

Jake smiled at her, kissed her forehead and preceded to find their weapons and follow Amy's instructions. Amy was in the bathroom and Jake was taking out a box of guns and ammo from the crawl space when he heard the doorbell.

"Saul, did you hear that?"

Jake immediately was very appreciative his wife had the state of mind to call him Saul, he was about to yell her actual name. "Yes, Carmen, I'll get it."

Jake ran to the kitchen and the small security screen, there was a very small, mostly hidden camera that showed them who as their door. Jake had to do a double take, it looked like the captain. Jake ran to the front door. "Who's there?"

"This is Trevor."

"Oh really, well the Trevor I know would have warned us he was coming, or that he lost his phone."

"Peralta, this is captain Raymond Holt, you have once won the Halloween heist, I have won once, your wife Amy has won once, Gina has won once, and one year does not count because you proposed and put personal matters above the heist."

This put Jake at ease, only the captain would know of the heists that well and especially for the way he described the last heist, not to mention his never using contractions.

Jake still held his gun at the ready, just in case. He opened the door carefully, the captain, dressed in slacks and tucked in shirt held up his arms, Jake smiled and pulled him in.

"Peralta, how do know it is truly me."

"A bunch of reasons captain." Jake preceded to relock the doors and secure the area as well as he could.

He silently motioned for the captain to follow him.

"Saul, who was at our door?"

"Carmen, it was Trevor, for real."

"C-c-Trevor?

"What the hell, we've already used our own names a lot, Amy, meet us in the office."

All three of them were now seated in the office or safe room, it was a comfortable sized room with a mini fridge, t.v. that could pick up the cameras placed around the house, and a collection of dvds Jake had place there just in case they had to be in there for an extended period of time.

"So, Trevor, what the hell happened."

"I am just going to use real names, the charade now seems unnecessary. Peralta, Santiago-Peralta, the phone in my possession was stolen and given to Romero. I spoke with the agent involved and we determined that no one else knows where you were, that has never been written down, only the agent and I knew the address, so here I am. The phone was taken by a policeman who was approached by Romero and given the task to do so."

Jake couldn't comprehend this, "A cop did this, who, what cop would know us and do this?"

"Peralta, think, who is petty enough, corrupt enough, and would want to swoop in ruin your happiness."

Amy and Jake said it together, "The vulture!?"

"Yes, the vulture. However, he has been arrested, and this was only after Rosa literally beat him with in an inch of his life, as the expression goes. Romero approached him, gave him 100,000$ and he came in the precinct, he used some excuse, but since you have been in hiding, I increased the security around my office. I knew he was doing it, I let him keep searching, I alerted your agent and let them know what was happening, and together we decided to let him find the phone. Because of this impromptu sting operation, we know a bit more now. Between the statements of the vulture and Peralta's former corrupt warden, we know that Romero is operating in New York, we know he wants Peralta dead for a vendetta, not just the warden's paid hit on his life."

"Are they any closer to finding him, captain, we, especially me, but Amy and the baby too, this is too much."

"I understand Peralta, you have given above and beyond what any officer should have to do in a career, but the FBI is closing in on Romero. I have been assigned to come here and inform you of what was happening, and help to keep things calm while they hopefully find him."

"And if they don't captain, Amy cannot give birth in hiding, we cannot live our lives in hiding!"

"Peralta, please, calm down, I understand, you know that I, more than anyone else you know, understand that. I am here to also help protect and be a personal touch to your lives, even though you consider me a robot."

Amy and Jake both smiled at this and even the captain had the whisper of a smile on his lips.


	8. Romero Retreat Part 4

Three days later

Since the captain's arrival, even though they knew that their lives were still in danger, Jake and Amy felt better just to know what was going on and having the captain there with them. The captain had assured them that Romero received no information from the burner phone. Only numbers showed up, all texts had been erased, and that the FBI had worked with the phone carrier to insure no information could be taken and were actually using the burner phone now in Romero's possession to try and track him.

Jake and Amy were watching t.v. in bed, Amy didn't like watching movies around the captain because he had negative opinions about everything they watched, Jake was starting to nod off when the doorbell rang. Jake jumped out of bed and pulled out a box from under the bed and took the safety off of his gun. "Ames, go to the safe room."

"No way, I'm just as involved in all of this as you are, and it's you they want dead."

"Thanks for confidence, but seriously, you are pregnant, and yes, it is me they want, and I could never forgive myself if my actions caused harm to you or the baby, please do this, this is not a command, I'm not like that, I just can't have you or the baby getting hurt."

Amy looked like she was going to answer back with a retort, but instead walked over to him, kissed him, and left the room to go to the safe room. The captain then entered the room, "I hope Amy is going to the safe room, we will go to the kitchen, I see you have your weapon, good."

The captain and Jake quietly made their way to the kitchen, both of them however made noises of disbelief when they saw was ringing their door through the security camera.

The captain and Jake both went to the door, the captain spoke, "Who is at my house so late at night?"

"Captain, it's Boyle."

"How do I know that?"

"I hope Jake is there, only Jake and I know that I want to pair Nicolaj with their second born, Boyle's have always done better with younger mates, even an adopted one, and I want them to have three children."

"Sadly, yes, that is Charles. And you know that plan is never happening Charles."

The captain opened the door and ushered Charles in, signaling for him to be quiet with his finger as the door was relocked and the three of them quietly made their way to the safe room. Amy's eyes were huge as she saw it was Charles.

"Charles, why are you here?"

"Yes, Boyle, why are you here, you have a lot of explaining to do to be away from your post and endanger the three of us and an unborn baby."

"Captain, I assure you, it's a good reason. I had a hunch that the Vulture knew more than he was saying. The FBI couldn't get him to say anything, so I asked them if I could try, they of course thought I would do something physical, as if, that is not the Boyle way, so they locked him in a room with me, and I used the Boyle method."

Jake gave a half laugh, "If it wasn't the Vulture and he hadn't tried to get us killed, I'd almost feel sorry for him."

"You see captain, the Boyle method is me talking about my sex life with perps, it makes them very uncomfortable, and they give up easily. I reserve it for bad guys and my best friends, but the results are sadly the same."

"Well, Boyle, did it work?"

"It did Captain, the Vulture knew he was caught, so he gave up the fact that Romero had paid him to steal the phone, but what he didn't tell us was that he knew where Romero was hiding. He was afraid Romero would kill him, but after twenty-five minutes of me describing my methods for arousing Genevieve, he said that he preferred death, so he sang like the bird he is."

"Well done detective, did they catch Romero?"

"That's why I'm here, they raided his warehouse, they did catch three of his men, but Romero was gone, and they found maps of Portland with Jake's picture. When Jake and Amy called the phone, the number came up with an Oregon number, he must have figured that wasn't a coincidence."

Amy looked visibly shaken, "I'm so sorry, this is my fault."

"Ames, we both wanted to call the captain, this is on the damn Vulture and Romero, and on crooked cops and a crooked warden, man, how can so many people screw me over at time and try to kill me?"

"Sargent, this is not your fault, you did what the protocol was, as Peralta says, this is on people who did not honor their positions. Boyle, do we have reason to believe that Romero knows where we are?"

"Not at this time sir, the FBI is nearby watching the area and the house. They didn't want to risk calls from them, and they don't think Romero knew about me or what I looked like, so they sent me."

All of them looked at each other, each one with a worried look on their face. They remained like this for a few minutes until Boyles phone rang.

Boyle took it out of his pocket and answered it nervously, "Boyle….oh thanks…..I see, yes we will….no….wow, I can't….I see…yes sir…..I will, we will…of course…..thanks."

Boyle was silent, and Jake was about to talk before Charles finally began, "They might know where we are. The Vulture found a postcard from Bandon, Oregon, he told Romero's men this when one of them visited him in jail. The Vulture was found dead three hours later. The FBI called the hotel where you guys stayed and the manager gave out your home address thinking it was a client trying to find you or something. The FBI thinks Romero's men could be here soon, they advise us to stay, they are watching things closely."

Jake and Amy were now back in bed again, neither one sleeping or even close to sleep. They had discussed safety protocol and what they would do if Romero and his men came, the captain and Boyle would take turns guarding downstairs. None of this made Jake and Amy feel any better.

Jake looked at his wife's face, she looked stressed, he was supposed to keep her away from stress, not cause it, and now it was making life harder on her and their baby, for the father he wanted to be, this was not off to a good start. Jake was lost in his thoughts in the dark when he heard a noise from the master bathroom. "Ames,"

"I heard it Jake, I have my gun, go check it out, but be careful."

Jake rolled carefully out of bed, his gun in hand, he carefully entered the bathroom with his gun drawn and didn't see anything, until he felt a gun at the back of his head.

"Drop the gun, detective."

"Romero.."

"Yes it's me, I don't forgive, and I don't' forget."

He guided Jake out of the bathroom, Amy was nowhere to be seen, Jake was about to talk to Romero, to avoid being killed when Romero's gun went flying, Amy had knocked it out of his hands, Romero lunged at Amy and she fell hard, hitting her head on the dresser, Jake surged with anger and adrenaline and picked up the gun as Romero was lunging for him with a gun in his hand, Jake fired four times and Romero was dead before he hit the ground.

The captain and Charles entered the room with confused looks on their faces. Jake yelled at them to call for an ambulance.

later that night

The FBI had gotten to the house right after the shooting, Romero had snuck into their neighbor's house by using a stolen delivery truck, and had gotten from the neighbor's window to Jake and Amy's window using rope. Now Romero was dead, but none of this made Jake feel any better.

Amy had been concussed, but she had also been hit in the stomach hard and they were still running tests to make sure she and the baby were okay.

Jake hated being away from her, she had stayed by his side through all of this, and look what happened. His head filled with guilt and feelings of inadequacy, because of this, he was able tune out both Charles and the captain as they tried to make him feel better. The doctor arrived as Charles was about to hug an unaware Jake.

"Mr. Nusbaum."

"It's actually Peralta, it's a long story, but yes, that's me."

"Everything with the baby is fine, we were worried at first, but we see nothing out of the ordinary, your wife had a little internal bleeding, but we stopped that, and we will keep her under observation for at least one night to make sure she is fine. The concussion seems a minor one, but her blood pressure is very high from the stress of what I understand was very interesting night. I only partially know what is going on, but I recommend getter home, to New York I'm told, and letting her rest in your home. She should be on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy, this stress and everything that happened can occasionally have further complications, and I also recommend that you stay with her, she was calling your name constantly in her sleep. With you both being police officers, the stress of her worrying about you could impact her negatively with all she has already been through. Would you like to see her now?"

Jake weakly nodded and followed her back and thanked her for everything as he entered the room and saw Amy, her head bandaged, hooked up to IV's and heart monitors. Jake had been through a lot, but seeing this, his wife, his pregnant wife, and how she had suffered for his work, he couldn't handle it any more and broke down in tears.

"Jake, come here, I'm fine."

Jake walked over to her and embraced her, he did his best to pull himself together as they held each other. "You know we're free now Jake, we can go home. To our actual home and family."

"Yeah, that's great."

"Then why the tears?"

"Ames, I keep causing you pain and stress because of my job, I can't do that anymore, I don't know if I can handle you in harm's way, it's too much."

"I've had similar thoughts Jake, but this is reactionary, let's take some time, I know you heard we are both on bed rest, so we have time to figure this all out and see how we feel later."

Jake nodded, but in his mind he truly doubted he would feel any different later, seeing her like was simply too much.


	9. What's in a Name?

Amy and Jake had been back in New York for four days and Amy was very happy and relaxed, but Jake still seemed tense, though he did his best to seem happy for Amy's sake. The captain got them full pay during their leave of absence when he reminded them that the reason Jake has had all of these problems is because he was set up by a crooked cop.

Amy had an appointment today, and she wanted to drop by the nine nine for just a few minutes before returning home for bed rest. She had noticed Jake acting strange, but he had been through so much and she didn't feel the need to address this now, he had been trying hard to appear happy, for now, that's all she could ask for.

The doctor's appointment went well, their doctor agreed that Amy needed to continue bed rest and her blood pressure had improved, but it was still higher than normal. Jake was thrilled everything was good with the baby and Amy, but he worried about not causing her stress with how he felt right now.

Amy was all smiles when they exited the elevator into the bullpen of the nine nine, Jake did his best to look happy, but he wasn't sure being there was the right thing for him right now. Everyone gathered around them for hugs and congratulations, luckily Charles and Rosa were on a stakeout, so neither Jake nor Amy got tackled or had to hear Charles talk about Amy's womb.

Amy was talking to Terry about how Sharon fought boredom while on bedrest and Jake saw the captain enter his office, Jake didn't even realize he was doing it, and suddenly he found himself in Holt's office.

"How may I help you Peralta?"

Jake was still not one hundred percent sure what he was doing, but he closed the door and before he knew what he was doing, he said the thought that had been consuming lately out loud.

"Sir, I think I'm quitting after Amy has the baby."

Jake now saw a look he couldn't place appear on Holt, he thought it must be his look of surprise, for all of his craziness, Jake didn't think he'd ever seen it before.

"Peralta, are you sure about this. You are one of the finest detectives I have ever worked with, if you need help, we can get it for you, we are here to help you."

"Sir, I can't anymore, I can't risk my life, but I can't risk my family's lives either. Seeing Amy in the hospital, with our baby, suffering and in danger because of a case I worked a year and a half ago, when it was just me, I could deny that it was that dangerous, I loved being detective, but now… Now, I have too much to lose, I have been away from Amy for too long because of this job, nearly an entire year with all of the months between witness protection, jail, and the safe house, I can't do this anymore."

"What will you do after the baby is born, do you have a plan, and does Amy know?"

"I haven't been able to bring myself to tell her, I know she'll try to talk me out of it, but these feelings are too deep, I can't do this to them. I do have a plan, I contacted Gary Shaw and asked if I could interview for a job at his security firm, and he offered me one right there, he also said if Amy was interested he knew of her record and management capabilities and would offer her a job to run a new branch. I would make more money, more than twice as much, but the biggest thing is that my work life would not come back to haunt me all the time."

"Peralta, I would hate to lose you, but I understand. I have talked to Kevin several times about how much more you have had to give to this job than anyone else, it was bound to take its toll, especially as you have matured and now have a family. I nearly quit when Kevin and I were together for two years, but time changed my mind. I am not saying that will be true for you, but I understand it. No one has the right to ask to give more than you already have."

Amy burst through the door right then, "Jake, are you quitting? You should close the blinds if you don't want me to read lips. I can't believe you would quit without talking to me, we're supposed to be a team, and this is stressing me out."

Jake stood up and helped Amy sit down. "Ames, I didn't want to talk about this with you because I knew it would stress you out. I know how much you love being a cop too, but Amy, we will have a daughter soon, and we spent part of your pregnancy worried about being murdered by an escape convict and you got sent to the hospital. Shaw wants you too, to open up a new branch and lead it. I know this isn't our dream, but Ames, is our dream to have our daughter lose a parent, is our dream to hide out for a month or year because of another threat on our lives?"

"Jake, I know, believe me, I've thought a lot about this too, but I'm a sergeant now, and on the path to becoming a captain…"

"Ames, I get it, I was never going to force you, you've had better luck than me with your life being threatened, but I've made up my mind."

"Babe, I understand, I'm thinking about the job, I talked to him too, and the other day when you went shopping I had a mini panic attack with you being gone and thinking what would happen if Romero's men were looking for you still or if anything happened. I hated it, but I would also hate making you feel like that. If that's what we need to do to make our family stay together and whole, then that's what it takes."

"Sergeant Santiago, are you sure about this?"

"Sir, it's not official, we have leave for a few months, until a month after the baby is born, we obviously need to think about this, as much as I would hate to leave, I love my husband and this little blob inside me too much to make them feel what I've felt when Jake was in prison and in peril. I never even told Jake this, but I had to see a therapist while Jake was in prison because the worry was literally making me ill."

Jake and Amy hugged each other, the captain looked at them thoughtfully before speaking, "Peralta, Sergeant, take your time, do not tell anyone else, they will only try to convince you to stay, and this needs to be your own decision, this job demands too much to stay if you are not fully committed. I will tell no one, this is just between us. Dismissed, and best of luck to you both."

The next morning, Jake woke up feeling happy, he had been consumed by the thought of being safe for his family, he needed this, he would focus on making a boring job work for him later, but at least he wasn't consumed by his conscience anymore.

"Ames, where are you?"

"In the kitchen Jake, making breakfast."

"Don't try anything new, that never works."

"Thanks a lot Jake, just pancakes and bacon, I've been craving bacon."

"Noice, I always crave bacon."

"Jake, I talked to Shaw today, the offer sounds great, you know, for it not being police work."

"Yeah, I know, it's not my number one choice, but I can't handle thinking of what could happen or what could have happened."

"I know Babe, this has been rough. I want us to be happy, I want us to be safe, and I would never discount your feelings, I know how you feel and that would never change if we go back to the nine nine."

"Also, we still need to pick a name for this baby that's coming way too fast."

"I have an idea, our month in hiding inspired me, Carmen, it was also my great-aunts name."

"Carmen, you want a name that reminds of that month?"

"Jake, while there were some tough times, that weekend trips was one of my favorites with you, and we could take her to that little fish and chips place to tell her where we got her name."

Jake just smiled at her for a few seconds, "Then I guess it's settled, Carmen it is."

Amy dropped the utensil she was using and hugged Jake. "Yay, I also thought that we should make her middle name Ruth, after your nana."

"That would be awesome, wow, it was a lot easier than I thought would be."


	10. Terry Time

Jake was stuck in traffic, he'd left an hour and a half ago to get Amy lunch from her favorite Italian restaurant, he told her he was going to the store for junk food, but now here he was still stuck in traffic. He wasn't surprised when the phone rang and it was Amy.

"Hey Ames, I'm in traffic, I went to a different store, better junk food."

"Jake, please hurry, I have to pee, again, and it's hard to get up by myself. This baby, Carmen I guess I should say, is bouncing off of my bladder, I'm scared she's like you, hyper every time I'm tired."

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I think there is an accident up the road. I'll hurry."

"Don't forget, both of our moms are bringing over dinner, and of course our dads."

"Can't forget that, the two loving women, the philanderer, and the terrifying obsessive-compulsive who keeps binders on me and my family."

"To be fare Babe, you had a binder on him, of course his will always be more terrifying than you."

"Hey, traffic's moving again, I think I can make it back in five minutes if I get lucky with a few side streets."

Jake made it back in six minutes, he struggled to get all of the bags of food up the stairs, he had also bought flowers, he was doing his best to make Amy happy right now, the pregnancy had not been easy, with all of the stress and changes. He was determined to make her feel as happy and supported as he felt from her kindness during his recent struggles.

As he finally unlocked the door he heard Amy, "Jake, hurry, I still need to pee."

Jake placed the bags and flowers on the table and hurried to the bedroom. "Here's the crane service. Don't look at me like that, I'm just kidding, here to lift you up."

"Calling me a crane, that could be dangerous for you Peralta."

"Sorry, after you pee, come have lunch."

"Do we have to eat candy? The last time you made me do that I threw up that night."

"Just go to the bathroom and come out."

When Amy came out to the table she had a huge smile on her face as Jake had put on a table cloth and lit a candle and placed it by the flowers which were now in a vase, even if it was a little small for the amount of flowers.

"Babe, this is so sweet. And you remembered my favorite Italian place. Thanks, Jake."

"You're welcome, this is nothing, you've been great through everything."

After lunch, Amy and Jake were cuddling on the couch. Jake wanted to watch a Die Hard movie, but Amy wouldn't relent, so Jake was able to talk her into watching a Nicolas Cage movie, The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Amy could never figure out why Jake loved Nic Cage so much, but this movie wasn't as bad as many he had, so she was happy with this.

"Babe, I need you to clean everything up before the parents get here. I told my mom 7:30 and your 7:00."

"That's brilliant, they'll both get here at 7:30. I once saw your dad get here early and wait until the exact time we had set to come to the door."

"I had to get that from somewhere."

"Yeah, but you're adorable, not so terrifying. You make me smile or at least roll my eyes, where as Victor makes me pee myself with his style of punctuality and sternness."

"Don't worry. He likes you, well he likes you more than he did at the beginning."

"I'm not worried, it's just uncomfortable at times, although not as uncomfortable as with Roger, the flying he-whore."

"Jake, you have to give your dad a little slack, he's trying."

"Amy, he's always quote unquote trying. I forgave him so much when I was a kid. I've always wanted him to be there for me, but now, I just want him to stop. I mean, how many chances does one person deserve."

"I understand, however, I seem to remember a guy who used to tease me non stop, make my life a living hell, and yet, here I am carrying his baby."

"I teased you, he screwed every female in a ten mile radius of every major airport he flew to."

Just then there was knock on the door, Jake sighed loudly, midday knocks were always sales people, which were as bad as most perps in his cases. Jake was about to yell for them to go away as he opened the door when he saw it was Terry.

"Hey Jake, I have a few things for you and Amy. Sharon asked me what I'd gotten you guys so far and was not happy when I told her nothing. I tried to explain that you haven't had the baby shower yet, but she thinks that I need to do more since it's you two and you guys have helped out so much with our kids."

"Good old Sharon, don't tell her I said old."

"No worries there Jake, Terry doesn't like Sharon when she hears the word old, it's not pleasant for anyone."

"Jake, Terry, come in all the way so I can talk too!"

"Hey Amy, how's my fellow sergeant doing?"

"Tired, I have to pee, a lot, and a little bored, but this guy here has been sweet, if you can believe it."

"I can't actually, but I'm glad to hear it."

"C'mon Terry, I'm sweet."

Jake got a chair for Terry, the chair only groaned a little when Terry sat his massive, muscly frame on it.

"Thanks so much for the outfits Terry, our little girl will love them. Jake, should we tell Terry the name?"

"Terry definitely wants to know, you know Terry loves little baby girls, I've only had three after all."

"Well, Jake and I have decided to name her Carmen Ruth."

Terry slammed his hands down in approval, "I love it. Your name from Oregon and Jake's nana's name."

"You remember my nana's name?"

"Of course, Terry knows family is important. Speaking of which, I ran into Shaw, from Shaw Security and heard some interesting news."

Jake and Amy both groaned and looked at each other uneasily. Terry stopped them from having to explain.

"Listen you two, I won't tell anyone, I understand. Jake, you've had to go through a lot for the job. I lost it on a routine case, it took me a while to recover, you know that. I just want you both to know that I love and support you no matter what. I'll miss you two, a lot, but you guys are a family now and you have to do what's best for your family."

Jake was silent, trying not to make eye contact, but then felt he should say something. "Terry, this is hard for me, you know I love being a detective, but imagine doing to Sharon and the girls what I've done to Amy. I was in Florida for six months, I was in jail for two months, and we had to move across the country and still fight a killer."

"Jake, you're right. This job is never easy, but you've been through hell and no one should expect you to put your life on the line more than you have. I just don't want to be there when you tell Boyle, it will get ugly real fast."

Jake laughed a little, "I don't want to be there for that, I think I'll skype him with my phone muted. I think his crying attracts horny dogs."

All three of them laughed at this, Jake was thankful for Terry. "Terry, thanks for visiting, this makes me feel better, part of me feels like a quitter for this, but I just worry Terry, when I saw Amy in the hospital, it was the worst moment of my life, the thought that my actions as a police officer, I know not my fault, but my actions caused it, I can't relive that."

Amy snuggled Jake like crazy when he said that, Jake just smiled. "Listen you two, you are both great detectives, but life is more than your job. Just remember that and don't let anyone change your minds, you have to do what is best for you. Amy, I would have loved to see you be the youngest captain in NYPD history, but your family is more important than anything."

"I know Terry, part of me still wants to be the youngest captain ever, but mostly I want my baby and my husband to be safe and happy. I think working for Shaw will be great, I'd be running a branch."

"That's great guys. I'm happy for you both, I'm especially happy you're safely back here."

It was 6:30 and Jake was still trying to clean up the apartment for the parent dinner. Amy tried several times to get up and help, but Jake kept returning her to bed. She was asleep now and he would have to wake her up soon to be ready, but he wanted to make the apartment look passable first.

"Ames, wake up, it's 7:00, our parents will be here in a half hour."

Jake helped her up and assisted her to the bathroom. He then helped her get dressed, Amy was thankful but surprised, he was never like this. "Jake, are you okay, you're great, but never this helpful."

"Yeah, I know, I'm nervous tonight, our parents are coming and will want to talk about the past month, and our future plans, so I want you to be as happy and calm as possible."

Amy's parents came right at 7:30 and Jake's arrived three minutes later. The mom's spread out the food on the table and poured the wine and soon everyone was seated around the table. The meal started out pleasant, small talk and pleasantries, until Jake's mom finally brought up Oregon.

"Alright Jake, tell me again why you had to go to Oregon for a month ."

"Karen, he was being threatened and sought by a criminal he met in prison."

"Jake, you didn't tell me that."

"Mom, for one I didn't want you to worry, and I also didn't have a lot of time and wasn't allowed to talk."

Jake's mom didn't look happy, but things got more intense when Amy's dad spoke.

"So Jake, you have been to prison, I knew this, but now whatever you did there has caught up with you and it's affecting my daughter and granddaughter."

"Dad, that's not fair. Jake was framed and set up by a dirty cop, and then in prison was forced to snitch by a dirty warden who was the one that set the hit on Jake and let Romero out to do it. I can't believe you would say that, Jake has done everything he can to protect us, plus, I am also a cop and can protect myself."

"Amy, I'm sorry, but you have to admit it's not normal for a cop to have done prison time and have to hide so much."

"Dad, Jake has taken down some very high profile criminals, that can cause issues sometimes."

"Victor, I agree that it was terrible that Amy and the baby were in danger, I'm quitting the force after the baby is born and taking a job at Shaw Security."

"Ja-Jake, I'm sorry, I was too harsh, you shouldn't quit, I know you are a good cop, I can't see you being happy anywhere else."

"Well, I've decided it would be more difficult to be happy if my family is in danger a lot, or at all. I know everyone will question me on this, but I can't do this to them or myself."

"Jake," Victor looked very uncomfortable now, "I'm so sorry I questioned your commitment to their safety, but please don't quit the force because of this, I have seen good cops make rash decisions like this, and they are never happy."

"Nothing is final yet dad, but we will do what we need to for us, I'm sorry to talk like this, but my safety has never been as much at risk as Jake's, and I can't stand to think that my little Carmen would have to grow up without her daddy."

"Carmen?" This was said in unison by all four parents.

Jake stood up and looked very tired, "Parents, we have decided to name our baby Carmen Ruth Peralta."

Jake's mom was crying now, she loved her mother of course, but she knew how much Jake loved her and what this must mean to him.

"Jake, that's beautiful. I just want to say something. You know I always worry about you, and I always will. Just remember your nana loved watching Die Hard with you, despite my objections, and she supported you being a cop, she always thought you would be great at it. That Ruth wouldn't want you to quit and your baby Ruth, I know, Carmen Ruth, she will want a daddy who does a job that makes him and her proud. Just promise me you'll think about it."

"I will mom, I will."

"Jake, Amy, I understand what you are going through, Victor was gone and I didn't know what might happen, but you are both so good at what you do, please think things through before making any final decisions."

It was now 11 and the parents had just left. "Wow, I thought they would all be happy I was thinking of leaving the force."

"Me too, but I think they may have a point."

"Yeah, me too. But I still worry, so here's a rare logical, mature plan from me, let's plan on gong back to the nine nine, but if we feel like it's out of hand or that we can't handle it, we do the Shaw thing, no shame, we will know that at least we tried and gave it our best."

"Jake Peralta, you are a great detective and I think you'll be an even better father. Your plan is second only to you in how great it is."

To those reading this, please leave comments and feedback (constructive criticism is appreciated), this is my first go at the fan fiction thing and feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	11. the Baby Shower Hour

Amy was feeling very nervous about her doctor's appointment, not because she was worried about Carmen's health or her own, she had been feeling great, but she really wanted to get out of the apartment. Jake had been great and had gone above and beyond to make her happy and not feel too shutoff from the world, but she really wanted to get out besides for these appointments. The nine nine was desperate to throw her a baby shower, and she did not want it in her apartment. There was one other reason as well, Halloween.

The annual heist was drawing near, and she didn't care that she was only ten weeks away from her due date, the heist was tradition, it was also how Jake had proposed to her. Jake had been very quiet on the drive over to the appointment, if he hadn't been so careful with her lately she might have suspected he was up to something, but what could he be planning, he had been very careful about keeping her mostly stress free, Jake is Jake so there will always be some stress, messes, weird comments, and arguing to watch something other than Die Hard, but mostly stress free.

Jake opened the door to the office and the first thing Amy saw was Captain Holt. "Jake, why is the captain here, at my appointment, I know why you've been quiet now, what's going on, are they firing me, is he actually the father, wait, that's impossible, Jake.."

"Ames, relax, he just wanted to talk to you, and this was best for his schedule."

The captain stood up in his rigid manner and approached them, "Sergeant, you look well, let us sit and I have a matter to discuss with you."

This did not help Amy's nerves at all, but she sat down and waited to hear what bomb the captain might drop.

"We are postponing the heist this year."

Amy started to protest, but the captain simply lifted his hand, "Sergeant, I know you need something interesting right now, but the heist can wait, we do not want to do anything to harm you or the baby, and sometimes these heists can get, well, interesting."

Amy smiled at this, it was true, one year Jake hurt himself breaking into an impound lot, and he had found himself handcuffed several times. While she had never been hurt physically, the heist did guarantee a lot of surprises, sometimes weird ones, so she finally conceded.

"Okay, I agree to a postponement, but we are doing it before next year, and yes captain, Jake and I did win last year, we knew where the item was last year at midnight and you didn't."

"I will not argue that here, but we will postpone it. Let us know what your doctor says about the baby shower, the squad is very eager to throw you a quote kick ass baby shower unquote."

"Thank you, sir, we will."

The captain dismissed himself and Amy and Jake waited until they were called back. Jake was so distracted by his desire to have Amy be able to enjoy a baby shower out of the apartment that he truly didn't hear anything anyone else said until their doctor said she saw no problem with Amy going to the baby shower and having a few outings a week within reason, her blood pressure had improved and all signs of trauma from the Oregon incident had gone away with time.

Three days later, Amy and Jake were pulling into the precinct, Jake was annoyed because someone had parked their SUV in his parking space, "Jake, it's okay, we'll just park in mine." Jake was quiet, but still annoyed, he felt like they were replacing him.

Amy and Jake were now in the elevator on their way up to the baby shower. "I hope Charles keeps it together, he gets so weird, you don't know the things I have kept from you since you've been on bedrest, some of them keep me up at night."

"I appreciate that, but he still manages some disturbing texts, and he is still offended I won't let him deliver our baby."

The elevator opened and the bullpen of the precinct was covered in pink. "Happy Baby Shower," was shouted at them in unison. Charles was dressed only in a sheet to look like a diaper and wearing a pink top hat, and Terry was wearing a t-shirt that said "welcome baby Carmen."

"Wow guys, this isn't too much, or weird at all," Jake exclaimed as he tried to guide Amy through a barrage of pink accessories.

"Be kind Peralta, they are excited for you and Amy, they did however use way too much pink and refused to let me birth a balloon arch."

Amy was quietly grateful for that, but she just smiled, she couldn't believe all the trouble they had gone through.

The shower was fun for both Amy and Jake, Charles of course made things weird from time to time, but overall everything was surprising tasteful. The games were enjoyable, except for when Hitchcock drew Amy's breasts in Pictionary for the word baby food, but Gina used her taser on him and that made everyone feel better.

Jake had noticed there were no gifts, so he knew they were up to something, but he didn't have much time to think about it as the games and activities kept coming. Finally, things seemed to be slowing down and a small box was placed in front of Jake and Amy.

"Jake and Amy, we didn't know what we should get you guys, knowing Amy, a lot has been bought already in preparation," Terry said as Jake nodded in agreement, "we even called your parents and Terry won't even in get into how much they have already gotten you, but that's for them to give you. So, we put our head together and got you this."

Amy unwrapped the small package carefully removing the pink bow and paper and as she opened the box, she and Jake both saw the gift, car keys. "Uh, is this what I think it is, you're giving us a car?" Amy said in disbelief.

"So greedy Amelia," taunted Gina, "it's a toy for your baby."

"Gina, knock it off, Terry hates teasing at baby showers, no, we put our funds together and were able to get a deal because a certain Pontiac bandit sent Holt an email and said this guy owed him and he gave us a deal on a one hundred percent legal brand new SUV. We love you guys and you deserve it, and also, Jake, just set that car of yours on fire, no one wants that."

Jake and Amy just looked at each other in complete disbelief, there had been discussions between about cars, and they both knew that if they stayed at the nine nine they couldn't afford a new one. Amy was in tears and Jake was hugging Terry when Charles and Hitchcock made it a foursome.

The nine nine had thought of everything, thanks to Gina and her ability to forge signatures, everything was in their name for the vehicle, it was licensed and inside was a car seat and brand new copy of Die Hard to play on the screen in the back seat.

Jake and Amy were getting ready to say their goodbyes when the captain called them both into his office. Neither of them thought much of it, he probably wanted an update of how they felt about coming back, or just to wish them well. As they entered the office he shut the door, closed the blinds, and motioned for them to be seated.

"Detective, Sergeant, I have something I have been told to ask you, it is an assignment for you detective, but this affects both of you. The FBI Organized Crime Unit would like your assistance in tracking down some of the Ianucci Crime family that has recently escaped from custody. Before you answer, you are not required to do this, I made it clear to them what your status was right now, but the FBI is the FBI and they like to get what they want. They would require you for at least one week, it is not undercover as the Ianucci family know you are a cop, but you would be with them the entire time. Again, I tried to explain to them that you are on bed rest with your spouse, but my superiors wanted me to ask as a courtesy to the FBI."

Amy said yes as Jake said no at exactly the same time.

"Ames, I'm not leaving you."

"Jake, this is a great opportunity, and it will let us experience what it will be like when we both go back. I don't want you to miss this, you worked so hard to bring them down."

"No way, I cannot have your stress and worry on my mind and do well, I love you and I have already placed you in harm's way while you've been carrying Carmen."

"Jake, my mom can come and stay with me, I'll be fine. I think we need this to see what our future plans should be. We both said we'd give the nine nine a trial period and if it didn't work, we'd take Shaw's offer, why not do the trial now."

"Amy, you are too far along in your pregnancy for me to be playing FBI. I've gotten too mature, wow that feels weird to say, to care about my ego and catching some guy that got away if it means it will suck for our family."

"Jake, I hear you and I understand, but this will tell us if you are ready. If you absolutely can't then you leave the unit and come back. If it goes well, we know that we can handle both the force and our family."

Jake was silent for a few minutes as the captain and Amy waited for him to respond again. "Fine, but I want a promise that if I need to leave, I can leave, or if I just can't hack it, I can leave."

"I will make sure they promise that, Peralta, thank you both, I know this is difficult, but I agree with the sergeant, this is a good trial run for what it will be like after Carmen is born."

Jake was nervous, he did not want to leave Amy, but he also felt that this would be the thing he needed to tell him if he should stay or leave the force. Detective Peralta was back, ready or not.


	12. Chasing the Mob, Again

Jake was on day four of his assignment helping the FBI track down some of the Ianucci crime family. It had been incredibly boring so far and he did nothing but think of Amy. He called her several times a day, she was fine, her mom was taking good care of her and only driving her a little crazy, but she was good and did her best to sound positive for Jake.

Jake was in his hotel room with Agent Harding, a stiff FBI agent, so things were usually very quiet. Jake was about to watch Die Hard with his headphones on when Harding's phone rang. Before Jake could even react, Harding was telling Jake to get ready, bring his weapons and that they had a hot lead as to where the Ianuccis were hiding.

Jake had told the agents the many places that the Ianuccis used as hideouts, and so far none had panned out, but an agent left staking out one of them caught a low level thug going to one of them and they had gotten him to divulge where the others were in exchange for his freedom.

Jake felt very nervous as they entered the building, it was an old office building, but the thug that was cooperating said inside they had remodeled a few rooms in the middle of one the floors as a comfortable hideout.

Jake didn't lead the group as they entered the floor, they all saw some lights and heard footsteps, the Ianuccis were here. Jake followed his partner agent as they were carefully going from corner to corner searching for the men. Jake heard a noise and turned around and found himself face to face with Johnny Ianucci, the same Ianucci who had recruited him. They both had their guns drawn and before Jake could react, Johnny dove at him and the two were wrestling for control, Jake reached over and felt his gun, he picked it up and pointed it at Johnny, but the next thing Jake heard was shot from elsewhere and everything went dark.

Amy was drinking some tea with her mom as they watched her mom's favorite telenovela, there was knock on the door and Camila answered it. "Amy, there is a Sergeant Jeffords here to see you."

"Terry, what's going on," but Amy could see a troubled look on Terry's face and knew something was wrong. "What happened to Jake, Terry, tell me now."

"Amy, he's in the hospital, they found the Ianuccis and Jake was fighting with one when another one got away from an agent and fired his gun, it ricocheted and hit Jake's head. He's in surgery now. We called your doctor to ask what we should do, and she thinks you should be at the hospital with him, the stress here will probably be worse."

Amy was silent, she had to be strong, she could not break down, not here, not now. She quietly stood up, the adrenaline helped her to do it without help, she left for the bedroom and returned a few minutes later, "Let's go, Mom, come with me please."

At the hospital, the captain and Charles were already there, Charles looked like he had already broken down, several times. Everyone remained calm with Amy, she could tell the captain had prepped everyone on how to act.

"Mrs. Peralta," a tall older doctor called to her, "please come with us and we will explain what is happening and you can see your husband."

Amy felt a few tears surface, but she made sure they were the only ones, she quietly followed and soon found herself in a small office.

"Mrs. Peralta, your husband was struck in the head by a ricocheting bullet. It was not a direct hit, and luckily it did strike the brain itself. The bullet was lodged in his skull, it has been removed, and your husband is stable right now, but you can you go see him in a minute. Do you have any questions?"

Amy cried, but she kept it light and took a deep breath, "Will there be any problems, memory or functions?"

"There is a chance it could act like a concussion, but there shouldn't be any dire consequences, he was very fortunate. How are you feeling Mrs. Peralta, you must be about 30 weeks along?"

"Yes, 31, my husband and I are both cops, so while we are used to this a little, it's a bit of a shock with the baby on the way."

"I understand, but again, your husband should recover fully and quickly."

Amy was brought back to Jake who was hooked up to the wires and IV's, she knew exactly how he felt when she had been knocked out by Romero. She was on the verge of losing it, but the doctor's words kept echoing in her mind, he had been lucky. Jake hadn't had a lot of luck lately, this had been lucky though, a gun had been shot, but it ricocheted. She had no idea how Jake would react, but she was feeling calm and fortunate, she just wanted him to wake up so she could talk to him.

She stayed by his side all night, the chair was not comfortable, but she pushed through. About 7:15 in the morning, she was just starting to nod off again after returning from the bathroom when she heard him whisper her name.

"Jake, you're awake," she was shedding tears now, but they were truly tears of happiness.

"So, I got shot," he blinked several times and then focused his gaze on her. "Are you and the baby alright?"

"Yes, Jake, we weren't shot, we are fine. How are you, babe, you gave me a little scare."

"I'm so sorry Ames, I was careful, but it still happened."

"It's okay, you're okay, the doctor said you were lucky."

"Wow, I'm never lucky, usually the opposite."

The captain said you are on bed rest until I come back and that he will personally fight the brass and the FBI if they think they need you again. Jake smile weakly at this and then took Amy's hand in his.

"So, too much stress, I'm sorry, I really did try to be careful."

"Jake, there was stress, but I'm okay, you're okay. I think I can handle it, the question is you, can you handle it? This is not fun for you, but you are okay, and thankfully, we at the nine nine cover you better than those FBI guys."

"Yeah you do, I don't know, I feel lucky, but seeing you be able to talk about it and be calm, I think I could do it, I don't want to get shot again, that's a hard pass for me, but other than that."

Jake was allowed to return home after one more night in the hospital for observation. Amy's mom stayed to help both of them. Jake's head was still bandaged and at a different time in his life, he would have thought he looked dope, but now he just wanted things to be normal.

Their first night back home together, Amy and Jake were talking in bed. "You know Jake, I had my appointment this morning."

"Yeah, I know, you said everything was fine."

"It was, but the doctor said something interesting," Jake now looked nervous, "don't worry, she said she thought this baby might come early, just the way everything looked down there."

Jake smiled, "I've looked down there many times and never seen any signs."

"Yeah, well she's a professional, not a perv, and she doesn't have ulterior motives."

"That's probably true, so little Carmen could pay us a visit early, I'd be okay with that. I should be up and normal soon, we'll get everything set."

"My dad and brothers have set up a lot while you were gone, and they want to do more, I think my dad feels guilty for how he came down hard on you and now feels like he pushed you into action and harm."

"He absolutely didn't, but don't tell him, this is probably the most he's ever liked me."

"Agreed."


	13. Complications

Jake had been back from the hospital for a few days and was still in some pain, Amy tried to take care of him, but he insisted she take it easy. "Ames, seriously, twas but a flesh wound. My head still hurts, but that's it. You are hosting an alien entity that will soon exit and be super cute while also turning our world upside down."

"Jake, Carmen is not an alien, and you had a bullet enter your skull."

"I'm fine, seriously."

"Jake, I'm worried about you, this is worst than jail, well physically, this is the worst thing that's happened to you since your leg got busted in that sunroof."

"These are not even close to the worst things that have happened to me."

"Really, then what are the worst things that have happened you detective?

"Sergeant, don't grill me. Just trust me, there are worse things."

"Jake, I'm pregnant because of you, you had better tell me."

"Fine, the worst thing that's ever happened to me was when I saw you in the hospital, I know everything is fine now, but at that moment, it the worst."

"Ahh, that's sweet. I believe that, what was the next worst?

"Ames, please, don't make me do this."

"Babe, please."

"Ugh, fine! The other worst thing is when I realized how much I liked you and you were with Teddy. I had wasted so much time and I knew that I wanted to be with you, I solved the unsolvable case and all I could think about was how badly I wanted to be with you."

"Babe, that's adorable, not even case 52ABX-32QJ could make you forget this hot bod, or my old hot bod."

"Ames, I love you more now, being with you and seeing you pregnant, I gotta say, you're still hot, crazy hot."

"Jake, please, no need to overdo it."

"I swear to you I'm not."

"Well you're sweet. You know, the doctor asked me if we were still sexually active, and I told her that since the Oregon incident, we had not been, and she told me that we should consider it…"

"I need to send that lady a thank you note, Amy, take a note and send a thank you note."

"Copy that, now get over here."

Later that day, Jake was honestly feeling better, Amy hit him when he asked her if he should ask the doctor to write a prescription of regular hot sex for its healing qualities. Jake smiled at himself, normally, healing and bed rest would have him acting really crazy and annoying, but being here with his wife, this was something he could handle. If this had been in years past, he would have been trying his hardest to work a case instead of just relaxing.

Three weeks had passed and Jake was still content, as he felt better he got things done around the apartment to get ready for the baby, under Amy's supervision of course. Amy had been having some discomfort, the doctor told them they were Braxton Hicks contractions, so Jake was doing his best to keep her distracted. He even agreed to watch Lethal Weapon, which killed him because she insisted it was way better than Die Hard.

Late one night, Amy hit Jake and woke him up and complained of the pain. "Jake, this is bad, this is worse than the other contractions I had, this isn't right, Jake, I hurt so much."

"Ames, let me help you up, I'll get you to the ER, even if they send us back at least we'll be sure."

"Thanks, b-b-abe, ow, this hurts so bad."

Fifteen minutes later they were at the ER. Amy was checked in a wheeled back, Jake was finishing up the paper work. When Jake caught up with Amy the doctor was examining her. Amy was still obviously in pain and something was not right. The doctor excused himself to look at Amy's records and Jake looked at his wife, she looked rough, he wanted to worry, but that wasn't his job right now.

"Ames, cheer up, if they send us home we can get pancakes from Vince's All Night Diner."

"Jake, no, food sounds terrible right now, I just hurt."

"I know, they'll find out what's going on and be able to help you, we'll be home by morning."

"Actually Mr. Peralta, I don't think that will happen," Jake had not seen the doctor enter the room, "Mrs. Peralta, you are having real contractions and it looks like you will have this baby tonight. There is nothing to worry about, you are at the good cut off point for the baby's health, there is a good chance the baby might not have to be in the NICU. But the baby appears to be very healthy and definitely ready to come soon."

"Nooooooooo." Amy looked unhinged right now, "Jake, this is not the plan, we have four more weeks of us time, four more weeks."

"Ames, it's fine, we'll survive, Carmen must have decided she needed us tonight, or maybe that we needed her."

Amy was wheeled into delivery and Jake was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Terry was the first to arrive and Charles and Rosa were close behind, and within a half an hour the captain and Amy and Jake's parents joined the crowd of the waiting.

"Jake, she'll be fine man, no need to worry." Terry was doing his best to keep him upbeat and positive. The captain chose not to talk a lot because Terry reminded him that he made these moments worse sometimes. Charles was being kept away from Jake by Rosa, because everybody else thought that Charles would hurt them both with his aggressive hugging.

Jake was starting to look like he was going to pass out, two and half hours had passed by, and when Terry was about to make him lay down, the doctor came out.

"Mr. Peralta, there were some minor complications, she is fine now, we had to do an emergency c-section. Your wife gave birth your daughter, she is NICU for the moment, but if everything continues to look good, you will be able to hold her soon. She weighs 5 pounds, and has a lot of dark hair, like her mother, who is doing great, you can see her right now."

Jake was numb, but he felt tears on his cheeks, and before he knew what his doing, he started to yell, "Carmen is here! She is 5 pounds, pretty as hell, and Amy is doing great!"

Everyone cheered and the parents surrounded him and hugged and congratulated him. Jake broke free from his mom to follow the doctor. He silently followed down the long hallway to the room, he entered and there was Amy, she was asleep, she looked exhausted, Jake sat down next her bed and held her hand. The doctor came back in, "Mr. Peralta, would you like to see your baby, she is in the NICU, but you can see her."

"Has Amy seen her yet?"

"No, your wife had to be put under anesthetics because of the complications."

"I'll wait for her, can she see her when she wakes up?"

"Yes, she'll be weak and in some pain, but we can bring her to your daughter in a wheelchair."

"I'll definitely wait for her, I can't see her before Amy does."

Amy woke up thirty minutes later, "Jake, is she here, last thing I remember they were putting me under."

"She's here, I haven't seen her, I'm waiting for you, no way do I deserve to see her first."

"Thanks, babe."

Ten minutes later, Amy, seated in a wheelchair with Jake standing next to her peered into the NICU and saw their Carmen, she was beautiful. She had so much black hair, Jake didn't think he had that much hair until he was at least five.

Jake was sitting next to his wife, thinking about what this new adventure would be like, when the doctor came in again, "Mr. and Mrs. Peralta, your daughter is doing great, and the nurse will bring her to you in just a minute.

As the nurse handed Carmen to Amy, her eyes were brimming with tears, "Hi little Carmen, this is your mommy. That guy over there, he's your daddy. Everyone thinks he's crazy, lazy, and a slob, but we know better, we know he's the best guy around."


	14. No Time For Judy

"Jake, I need the diapers, it's not pleasant, please hurry!"

"I'm coming Amy and Carmen, I'm coming."

Jake rushed in with a new package of diapers, Jake had grossly underestimated how fast his adorable little poop machine as he called her went through diapers. He picked up Carmen from Amy's arms and took her to the other side of the bed and changed her diapers. Amy watched appreciatively, she had been apprehensive about Jake helping with the baby, but he had stepped up in a big way.

Carmen was two and half weeks old, she was still tiny, but Jake was fine with that, he already didn't want her to grow up, he could watch her forever. Amy was mostly recuperated now, feeling much better, she was still moving slowly, but her endurance was improving every day. Amy had six weeks of maternity leave remaining, but Jake only had a week and a half before he returned to the precinct, he was bummed to be leaving Amy and Carmen, but he felt good about returning.

Jake was putting in yet another load of laundry when someone knocked on the door. As Jake opened the door he sighed loudly because Charles and Rosa were standing there with looks on their face that could only mean they needed him.

"What's up guys?"

Charles fidgeted nervously while Rosa stood as still as ever, "Jake, buddy, we hate to interrupt your special daddy time, but you would kill us if we didn't tell, but I hate to do this, captain said it was up to us if we told you, I thought this was the right thing to do, but now I just don't know…"

Rosa finally hit him, hard, and then looked Jake square in the eyes, "The Pontiac Bandit, Doug Judy is back, they caught him on a security camera he had no idea about, he's been working over by that community center that was laundering money for the mob."

Jake went stiff, "Doug Judy," but then he felt himself relax as thoughts of his family flooded his mind, "look guys, I appreciate this, and you know how much I want to get him, but I only have a week and half left, and Amy is still recovering, keep me posted, but I have to sit this one out."

Charles visibly wept as Jake said this, Rosa smiled, which always terrified Jake, "Jake, that's dope, you're a good dad, and Charles, keep it together man, we're on duty."

Jake talked with them for a few more minutes before going back in the apartment. As he closed the door Amy came out of the bedroom with Carmen, "Jake, what did they want? Do you need to help out, I'm pretty sure I heard Doug Judy's name, you have been after him for so long, don't feel bad if you need to go do this."

"Ames, I only have a week and half left, I have a lifetime of being a cop and chasing bad guys, but this has been awesome, I can't explain it, you know how hyper I normally am, but this is dope, toit, and smort."

Amy laughed at him, but she still looked concerned, "Do you really think you can sit this out for that long? This is your nemesis and weird friend. I will be fine."

"I swear I'm cool with this, besides, you were cut open so they could remove this adorable alien not even three weeks ago," Jake said this as he tickled Carmen's tiny feet getting the slightest hint of smile.

Later that afternoon, Amy left the apartment to go the drug store as she was feeling a little cooped up, and Jake took that time to introduce Carmen to Die Hard. He was giving a lengthy explanation to her as to why Hans Gruber was the best bad guy of all time when someone knocked on the door.

Jake stood up with and Carmen and started talking loudly as he approached the door, "This better not be about the Pontiac Bandit, I'm fine with it, I have a baby here."

Jake opened the door and there stood Terry, giant as always with a huge grin on his face.

"Jake, that's adorable, look at you, a legitimate father, Terry loves when babies change people for the better."

"Hey, Terry, what's up?"

"This is not about a case Jake, this is good news. Sharon and I have been thinking about getting a little bigger place for a while, and our realtor contacted us and told us this guy selling a house we loved would sell it to us for half of the market value because I am a cop, as long as I sold our house for half the market value to a cop, and you and Amy came to mind."

"What!" Amy now stood behind Terry with a look of utter disbelief on her face. "Terrence Jerffords, is this really true?"

"Hi Amy, and yes, absolutely. Our townhouse has three bedrooms, an office, and three bathrooms. I talked to my realtor and your monthly mortgage payment would be about what you pay now."

Within a week, everything was settled and Jake and Amy started packing up, with the help of their parents, so they could move before Jake had to return to work, though the captain gave him an extra week for the move.

The move came with the normal headaches associated with moving, but soon they were in their townhouse, it was a little sparse, moving from a one bedroom apartment to a three bedroom, but Jake and Amy's parents bought them some new furniture.

Jake was relaxing with Carmen while watching Die Hard With a Vengeance. When he heard a knock on the door, Jake nearly jumped up with Carmen in his arms because no one knocked, they had made keys for their parents so they could come in and help without disrupting Carmen if she was sleeping. Jake's look of surprise must have been more than evident.

"Close your mouth Peralta, the flies will get in."

There in front of Jake stood Doug Judy, the Pontiac Bandit. "Judy, why are you here, you know I have to arrest you, you're a criminal man."

"Peralta, that's hurtful my Boo. I helped get you this house and this is how you treat me."

"How the hell did….you contacted Terry's realtor and said the whole cop thing."

"Ding, ding, ding, give this man a prize. And hello to you little lady, how are you?"

"Notice how she doesn't smile at you, she already suspects you and she's just a month old."

"Little baby Judy, that's cold."

"Her name is not Judy, it's Carmen, and c'mon man, you could get me in big trouble coming here."

"Relax, I just wanted to see you and say hey, and thanks for not helping my Rosa and the little guy look for me."

"That had nothing to do with you Judy, it was only because of my daughter and wife."

"You don't have to pretend buddy, I love you too."

Down the street a truck horn sounded loudly, Jake craned his head to see what was happening, and when he looked for Doug Judy again, he was gone.

"That, Carmen, was Doug Judy, you sadly will probably get to know him as he is the one criminal I can never really catch."


	15. Finally

B and E, B and E, and Grand Larceny, Jake was reviewing his first cases since he returned to the nine-nine. It was his second day back and he felt pretty good about things, Carmen and Amy were in his thoughts for sure, but not distracting or making him nervous, but giving him reason to think things through, which he wasn't sure he liked, but he didn't want to let them down.

Jake was about to go out with Terry to search for a suspect in the grand larceny case when Captain Holt came out of his office, "Peralta, Diaz, stop what you're doing and come to my office, this will be priority one."

Jake and Rosa shot each other unknowing glances and entered his office and sat down while the captain closed the door and shut the blinds. "A custom luxury and classic car dealership in Manhattan was robbed last night, a semi-truck loaded with classic Pontiacs was stolen. Now normally this would be a different precinct's business, but the dealer was paranoid, with reason, about the shipment, and placed a GPS tracker in the tires of two of the cars. Peralta, I can see by the look on your face that you this is the work of none other than Doug Judy, the infamous Pontiac Bandit. Can I count on you to work with Diaz and use your best judgement, as a detective, not his, excuse me for this, "frenemy." I hate myself for that."

"Captain Holt, don't worry your gorgeous head at all, I swear, I am on him, professionally, he's made an ass out of me, and that won't happen again, at least because of me being too soft on him."

"I will make sure he doesn't blow this sir, he's fooled me too, but we will be on him and get him this time."

"Thank you, detectives, that is what I needed to hear. Doug Judy is a slippery criminal, he can be kind and is certainly entertaining, but never forget, he is a criminal, who has been forgiven past crimes but has returned to his old ways. And Peralta, that high end car dealership he told you he ran before the hostage situation, that was no existent, he stole up to 100 luxury cars, and not just Pontiacs. His clients didn't think they were stolen, but they were."

While Rosa was calling some of her C.I.'s in the area around Judy's new chop shop, Jake called Amy.

"Hey Ames, how are the Peralta ladies a doin?"

"We are good, she misses you, I can tell, I can't make her smile quite as much, but she's been sleepy today, I think she stayed awake with a certain someone watching Die Hard 2 which was still in the Blu Ray Player. If she grows up to be a psycho, it's all on you."

"I'll take the blame. How are you feeling?"

"Good, a little tired, but good. I'm going to start dropping Carmen off at your mom's house a few times this week while I hit the gym to get back in work shape, like we talked about. I'm more nervous about just not seeing her all day than I am anything else."

"It sucks, I get it. Well, I better hit it, we have leads in the Pontiac Bandit case, and captain wants Rosa and I on it."

"Good luck, Babe, don't let him fool you, just arrest him and block out anything else he says."

"I'll try, luckily Rosa's with me. Well, gotta go, love you."

"Love you too, be careful."

Amy missed her job, she liked being a Sergeant, and she enjoyed police work, a lot, but she loved spending time with her daughter. Having Jake gone now had allowed her to start bonding even more, and while she loved Jake and appreciated his help and humor, this new stage was nice. When Carmen napped, she would log onto her precinct account and start looking at arrest records of her uniform officers. She was feeling confident she could handle the dual life of cop and parent.

As Amy scanned her emails and reports she was sent, she could hear Carmen's occasional sleepy sighs while she slept. Amy was smiling at this adorable sound when she came across three different complaints about a new officer in her command. All three were in the same area, by the community center where she had danced with Jake before he went undercover. The complaints all alleged that the officer, Officer Kirk Landis, kept stopping traffic and allowing cargo trucks of cars and trucks into a warehouse. Amy couldn't believe this, no one else had noticed this or found it strange, this is why they needed her there she thought, as she picked up the phone to call Jake.

"What's up Ames?"

"Jake, I was looking at my paperwork to get caught up, I have three complaints about this new officer, Landis, all of them say he stops traffic and allows trucks full of cars and trucks to go into a warehouse, and that he does it for hours at a time, at different times during different days, and the most incriminating part, it's the warehouse by the community center where we danced before you went rogue, and that's not his beat."

"Holy crap, that is amazing, I mean terrible that a cop is helping him, but amazing, Rosa, get captain to find out where Landis is and to not alarm him. Thanks Ames, you're amazing, gotta run! Love you!"

"Love you too Babe, and you're welcome."

Amy had a huge smile on her face now, she and Jake had talked about being nervous of getting back to work with all that had happened during her pregnancy, but this was the normal work, this was what they loved, and she felt confident they could both do this.

While Amy was happy with her find, Jake and Rosa were waiting in Holt's office with him when Landis entered, as soon as he entered, he knew something was up, his body stiffened and he made a slight move like he might run, but must of realized the futility of running away in a fully staffed police station.

"Officer Landis, by your body language, I can tell you must already know why you are here."

Landis sputtered a bit before speaking. "No, no sir, why am I here?"

Holt just stared at him for a good thirty seconds before addressing him again, "Office Landis, you have complaints about stopping traffic to let certain trucks go by unbothered."

"Just helping sir."

"Helping what officer, your bank account? Yes, we know you have received fifty thousand dollars, that is helping, but unfortunately, it is only helping yourself."

Landis went white and sat down in a chair in the back of the office. "Sir, what will happen to me?"

"You broke the law Landis, you will be charged with accessory to a crime. You will be fired for accepting bribes, however, you can help yourself if you help us find Doug Judy."

"Doug Judy, sir, I can't, he's my friend, I can't rat him out, plus, he's pretty smart."

Jake had heard enough, "Landis, Doug Judy is a friendly guy, but he just got you fired for probably making what you were doing sound noble and fun. He has played a lot of people, but he is a criminal, and he puts himself above his so called friends, so help us, and help yourself, when are you supposed to see him again, and have you told him you had to come to Holt's office?"

"No, I would have though, I left my phone in my locker on accident. Look, I do like Doug, but I can't go to jail. I am supposed to help out today, at two, there is train scheduled to block off traffic from one direction, and then I block it off from the other."

"Landis, you will most likely serve jail time, but this can help take it down, you were a cop and took money to allow others to break the law at the expense of others and your own duty. Detectives, how do you want to proceed here?"

Jake and Rosa both looked deep in thought before Jake spoke first, "I think that Rosa and I should stay in a command truck, Charles has a food truck buddy who owes us a favor, we can use it. Terry should be the one to go in and observe, Judy doesn't know him. Terry can wear one of his body cams he loves and we can advise from the food truck. If that's okay with Rosa."

Rosa looked at Jake with some disbelief, "Jake, that's the most legit plan you've ever had, and it doesn't involve you being a hero. I'm down with it sir."

"Agreed, Peralta, I am glad to see the unfortunate events of the past nine months have not had a negative effect, but have instead made you more intelligent, well done, detective, this sounds like a good plan."

That afternoon, Jake and Rosa were in the back of Harold's food truck, Harold still worked orders, while Jake and Amy observed what was happening through Terry's body camera hidden at the back of the truck.

Terry was dressed like a delivery man, carrying boxes to the community center. Terry dropped off a box at the community center, then he walked to the side of Judy's supposed shop, pretending to smoke. Officer Landis stopped traffic as the truck came in. As soon as the truck was in, Jake and Rosa ordered the other uniformed officers to swarm the warehouse. The cars checked out as stolen, about 20 men were rounded up and arrested, but no Doug Judy. Jake was about to leave it to the other officers since Judy was not there, when he noticed one of the cars on the truck was a camper. Rosa carefully climbed up the truck and with her gun drawn, opened up the door of the camper, and that's when Jake heard it, "Rosa, my Rosa, how you doin?" Jake had him. Jake told Terry to do the arrest, he knew he couldn't be involved, he was too close to Doug, he wondered why he hadn't ever taken the time realize that before, and then thought that maybe this maturity wasn't as bad he thought.

Jake came in the house at six, "Ames, Carmen, Detective Awesome Dad is home."

Amy came out of Carmen's bedroom, "Don't tell me you actually got him, you're in too good a mood for him to have gotten away again."

"That is correct, we got him, I finally stayed back so I didn't get involved and get taken by my relationship with him. Captain Holt actually hugged me he was so proud."

"What, I haven't gotten that, what's that feel like?"

"Way to focus on my accomplishment Ames."

"Sorry Jake, we're super proud of Detective Awesome Daddy, aren't we?" Amy said this as she tickled Carmen's toes.


	16. Of Canibals and Wardens

Jake was on top of the world, he had helped to bring in the Pontiac Bandit, he had also solved his grand larceny case which ended up busting the majority of ring of thieves who specialized in electronic equipment, and when he went home, he had his wife and daughter. From the movies he idolized as kid, he thought he would be a lone wolf, the make your superiors crazy and never truly find love kind of detective, but now things were different, and that was okay, it was better than okay.

Amy was back at the precinct, but her sergeant status of the uniformed officers gave her good hours and very few weekends. Between the relatives, Carmen was well taken care of, and for free, which helped Amy relax. Amy adjusted well to work and seemed to be like she always was at home, the two of them had worried a lot about transitioning back to work, but in the end, their instincts kicked in and they were fine.

Things at home could be defined as boring by some, but to him, it was his chance to know his amazing daughter, this little creature who had his DNA mixed with that of his wife, what could be better? Amy commented, a lot, about how much he was actually helping around the house, things were good, but then he got in his own head and worried what would bring all this down, something always happened to ruin the good times.

Amy told him to stay out of his head and just enjoy things, and he wanted to, but it was an easier said than done scenario and despite his efforts, he viewed everything as a possible culprit to shattering his current bliss. When he was deposed to testify against his ex-warden, he thought this would be the thing that ended his record of uninterrupted happiness. He didn't trust the universe to allow him to not be affected by all of this.

Amy saw things quite differently, she saw it as a chance to take a family trip, to stay on the coast of South Carolina, spending only the one day in court, and having everything was paid for. Jake was hesitant to have Amy and Carmen come with him, but in the end, he didn't want to be away from them in a stressful situation, he wasn't the same lone wolf anymore, if he had learned anything from Captain Holt and his relationship with Amy, was that he was part of a team, and they deserved the benefit of the doubt.

On the flight from New York to South Carolina, Jake was amazed at how chill Carmen was for a 4 month old, she enjoyed looking out of the window and being passed back and forth from her mom to her dad, and the one time she got fussy, a bottle instantly stopped the noise. Jake was also amazed at how prepared his wife was for everything, Amy had always been prepared, but this was a great unknown for both. He was an only child (until he found out in his late thirties that he had several half siblings) and she was the youngest, so neither one had ever taken care of younger kids a lot, but together, they made it work.

As they checked into the hotel, Jake was greeted by the prosecutor and his team, they made their introductions and quickly briefed him on the schedule for everything. Jake felt good about everything until the prosecutor told him who the defense was calling as their witness. He heard Caleb's name and couldn't imagine what the system of the warden or guards had done or said to him to get him testify on the warden's behalf.

Jake didn't stress about it for very long, the next morning, it was a free day and he and Amy took Carmen to the beach, it was cool out, but she didn't mind, and she seemed so happy when she splashed her feet in the water. Jake couldn't get over how little things made him so happy, he wasn't Charles level yet, he wouldn't ever take 170 pictures of a single bath of meal, but he got why the little things made parents so happy.

The night before he was scheduled to testify, Jake was tossing and turning, he couldn't sleep well, if he did fall asleep, it wasn't for very long. "Babe, what's wrong with you? You can't stay still and you keep waking me up."

"Sorry, I'm just more nervous than I realized about this trial. I don't talk about prison very much, or if I do I joke about it, but it sucked Amy. My experience was crappy enough, I got beat down, threatened, attacked by other prisoners, and even high on meth, but the worst part is that the warden just let it happen, he wanted to stop crime I guess, but his guards were total jags, he didn't even treat his snitches well. When he came and got me and told me I was being released, I honestly thought he was going to have a guard shoot me like in Shawshank Redemption."

"Jake, I know it was terrible, but what makes you great is how you learned from it, how you care about how others are treated. This is the side of you I would get glimpses of before we were dating, and then saw more and more as we dated, it's why I married you. You are smarter and kinder than you ever give yourself credit for."

Jake smiled at this, prison had been a nearly impossible experience, but he had gotten out, and now he had even more to live for. He and Amy talked a little more before she dozed off again, Jake was now even more alert, and he kept thinking of Caleb, and why he would possibly testify for the warden. Caleb had saved Jake's life, he had tried to bite him, but only once. Caleb was monster, he had eaten people, kids, but it didn't change the fact that he had been a big reason Jake had survived prison.

Jake convinced Amy to stay with Carmen at the hotel and to go to the pool, but he made sure he had a lot of pictures on his phone, current pictures, of the two of them to look at during the trial if he needed something to cheer him up. He was looking at pictures of Amy kissing Carmen when he realized that it was his turn to testify.

His testimony to the prosecution was straight forward, it was easy and he didn't even feel nervous as it happened. He thought the defense might try to twist his words, but he realized they didn't want him to speak more about what had happened, so they asked a few questions and then thanked him for his time. The prosecutor told Jake he was the best witness they could hope for because he was a vindicated cop who wasn't out for revenge because he was a prisoner, but instead was someone who obviously upheld the law, so the defense didn't want to touch him and have the jury feel even more empathetic for him.

Jake was told he should stay until the next recess, and then he could go. He was standing up and getting ready to leave when he heard his name called, he turned and found himself looking at Caleb, in a suit, but handcuffed and restrained.

"What's up Peralta?"

"Caleb, how are you man, surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, I just have to talk about how I've been okay, only bothered by the other prisoners. You and I know that's not entirely true, but man, I get to be out of the damn prison and see things. I'm a lifer man, this might be my one and only chance to do that."

Jake talked a little longer with Caleb, and then asked the lawyer how long the recess would be and was told it was just made a little longer because the defense wanted to question some evidence that been introduced. Jake took the opportunity and texted Amy.

Within 15 minutes, Amy and Carmen were in the courtroom, Jake motioned them over as he called for Caleb. "Caleb, I know you are technically a monster, you did things I can't make right, but you saved my life. You'll never see your family, but here is mine, you made this possible, I wouldn't be here with them if not for you. Thanks to you Caleb, I have my life, which is my family. If you need anything, let me know, I only survived because of you."

Caleb was silent and simply nodded, Amy had teared up as Carmen started to gurgle and move around. The Peraltas exited the courthouse and Jake was quiet and deep in his thoughts. Amy caressed his shoulder as they walked while Jake held Carmen. Jake had felt so many conflicting things about Caleb, he was a killer, but Jake had come to realize that people are more than one thing. He himself had only seen himself as a cop for so long, and it nearly got in the way of his happiness with Amy, but now he realized, there was a lot of gray in the world.


	17. Anniversary - Peralta Stylez

The precinct was quiet, all the reports were filled out correctly, and no officer complaints had been made for three weeks, to say Amy was proud of her accomplishments was an understatement. It was only her second month back and already she had found several ways that officers were wasting time, which resulted in complaints. She had also discovered some officers who were accused of profiling and put them through a day long training with Terry, after which both came back very nervous and apologetic.

Her desk was covered with pictures of Jake and Carmen, before Carmen was born, she had not been a big fan of displaying her family, but since the birth of Carmen, she felt no need to be so private. She had also been thrilled every time she saw Jake's desk, with even more pictures of herself and Carmen, even the wedding picture where Jake had used a Sharpie to write Carmen's name with an arrow pointing towards Amy's stomach. She and Jake had both embraced parenthood while keeping up at their jobs and it made it her happy, she could still make her goal of being the youngest captain in NYPD history, although she since she became a sergeant, she was happier with her work and felt less inclined to push quite as hard.

Tonight, however, Amy had serous business to attend to, it was May, and their anniversary was Saturday. Jake and she had talked about taking it easy this year, but she wanted to something big, Christmas and his birthday, his fortieth, had both been small affairs because of work and Carmen, but she wanted this, their first anniversary to be big. She had considered just kidnapping him and taking him to a hotel without Carmen, but she and Jake both worked, and doing that felt like cheating her, but especially cheating them from seeing her.

In the end, she decided to include the nine-nine, since they had been heavily involved in almost every other aspect of their relationship. She excluded Charles because he could never keep anything from Jake, but the rest of the detectives, the Captain and Gina were in on it. It turned out to be perfect timing because Charles and Jake were working a case together and the Captain called them back to the precinct for some official business. The captain made it sound serious, so both were nervous, Charles claimed his nether region was sweating much more than normal, but both made it back to the precinct quickly.

The captain called them into the briefing room, and as Jake entered, there were banners everywhere, Carmen, in a cute new outfit, and his wife, in her full uniform as always, but on the table were piles of his favorite candies and bottle after bottle of orange soda.

"Santiago, this is perfect, but it's supposed to be our anniversary, and it's a day early."

"I wanted to surprise you, and you'll want to console Charles, I kept him out of the loop so it would actually be a surprise."

"Good call, but yeah, he's definitely crying."

Later that night, Amy was running late, some officers in Amy's squad had a car accident so she had to stay late while Jake took Carmen home. When Amy opened the door to their house, Jake was dressed in slacks, with his shirt tucked in, wearing glasses and a pocket protector.

"Jake, why are you dressed like the Revenge of the Nerds guy."

"Actually miss, I am a librarian, and I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down."

"Ooh, hot, a librarian, Mama like."

"Well, mama will probably love to know that the theme of this, our anniversary weekend, is librarypalooza."

"That's not an actual word, but I'll let it pass for the sake of cuteness."

"Thanks, but I don't care, this weekend Mrs. Peralta, you will introduce your daughter to the library of libraries. I have arranged a professional tour, tomorrow morning, by the head curator, of the archives. She approved it all, even Carmen coming along."

"I can't believe you did that, this will be awesome. I know you hate libraries."

"Maybe, but I love you way more, so it evened out. Plus, you hate orange soda and candy, and yet, that's how you chose to celebrate our anniversary with the work family. A+, and you get to sleep with the teacher and master librarian."

"Schwing!"

On the early morning train to D.C. Jake was trying hard not to sleep, especially since Carmen was wide awake. Amy was all smiles as read a tour book about the library of congress. "Babe, I hope we get to see some of the less public archives, too bad Carmen is so young, but we'll take lots of pictures so she'll still be influenced by this day."

Normally Jake would make fun of her for this, but this was his gift to her and he wasn't about to make her feel bad for being herself, it was one the things he loved most about her, she was always her, she didn't try and change for guys, she was herself and proud of it, he hoped Carmen would inherit that trait from her. Jake had been sort of a mess in high school, so he worried about Carmen as a teen, but he had an absentee father and a lot of anger issues because of that, he was doing his best to make Carmen have a better childhood than he did.

The visit to the library of congress was a huge success, Amy had broken down and nearly hyperventilated a few times when she was able to see rare manuscripts in the archives. Carmen had nearly spit up on one them, but Jake sacrificed his shirt to block it. He and Carmen hung back a little bit more from the curator and Amy after that.

On the train ride home, Carmen was sleeping and Amy was nothing but smiles as Jake was taking a Die Hard trivia quiz on his phone. He got one wrong, actually, he was right and the stupid quiz maker was wrong, Jake hated these Facebook quizzes, they were advertiser bate, but very addictive. When he looked up from his phone in frustration, that's when he saw him.

There, in an embrace with another woman, was his father. Jake was surprised his dad would take a train, being a pilot, but he wasn't focused on that as much as he was on the fact that his dad had told his mom he would be working all weekend. His mom and dad had seemed happy, his mom was thrilled to have his dad back, but Jake knew he would eventually go back to his old ways, and here it was.

"Ames, Ames, look at the blonde lady with the really tall hair, and then see who she's with."

"Oh my god, your poor mom!"

"Ames, not so loud."

"Sorry."

"You know Ames, it's ironic, its' our anniversary and we see the world's oldest male whore."

"Jake, be calm, you don't want to make a scene. You never stay calm and composed when you're angry with him."

"That's true, but a lifetime of hurt and disappointment can do that to you. Your dad wouldn't even cheat on a test, yet there's my dad, whoring it up DC styles."

Jake tried not to look at his dad, he even considered changing seats, but he just sat and looked up every now and then. He was amazed his dad never looked back and saw him. Jake had almost worked up the nerve to go confront him and tell him how crappy it was do this to his mom, but especially in front of his granddaughter when it hit him, his dad had only been over to see her with his mom, and lately it had happened far less, he was always working when she came over or they went over there. Carmen being his first grandchild must have sparked his new crisis, Jake had long felt he was the reason his dad cheated, he felt too tethered to a family because of Jake, and now Carmen being here did the same thing.

This thought enraged him, but as looked at his wife, smiling and content and his daughter, still passed out, he realized it was his dad who was the one being cheated. His dad had cheated himself out of a wife and son who would have loved him despite other faults, and he was now cheating himself out of a granddaughter who would probably have adored him. With these thoughts, Jake lost all urge to confront him and instead focused on his family until the train reached New York at nearly eleven in the evening. He kept his head low while getting Carmen ready to walk to taxi and stood with his back to his dad and his dad's current fling.

After Carmen was in her room, snugly sleeping in her crib, Jake climbed into bed and sighed. "Jake, I'm proud of you, you did the right thing. Your dad is an ass, but he's a grown ass and has the right to his own terrible decisions, and you kept your wife and daughter happy, very good choice, sir."

"Thanks, it was a no win situation, but I couldn't rewrite the program like Captain Kirk, so here we are."

"Well, I believe you are still a librarian today, so let's act out some fantasies while the baby sleeps."

Jake had no objections.


	18. My Dinner With Roger, Sort Of

Two weeks after the train incident, Jake and Amy found themselves getting ready to go Jake's mom's house for dinner with her and Roger. Jake couldn't say no to his mom and Amy hated lying to adults, so there was no way of avoiding the dinner.

"Ames! Just call and tell her I have diarrhea or polio or better yet, scoliosis."

"Well, the way you eat, diarrhea might be believable, but polio has been eradicated and scoliosis would not be an excuse, it's a back condition, not a disease."

"Yeah, well, it's an excruciating back condition then, and I think it's killing me, ever so slowly."

"I hope Carmen is never this whiny."

"C'mon, why shouldn't I be whiny, I have to go to dinner with my parents and face my mom knowing my dad is cheating on her, again, for like the thousandth time. And Carmen will never be as whiny as me, I'm the best at what I do."

"I'll give you that. Just get dressed and let's go and make the best of this. Just act nice and try to hold in your anger for as long as you can until you freak out and tell your mom what you know or threaten your dad with it."

"That is not going to happen."

"Jake, both of those things happened the first time I met your mom."

"That's not on me, that's on my dad."

"Jake, I think your mom deserves to know the truth, I don't really want a scene tonight, but your mom does so much for us and wants us to visit tonight. She comes and watches Carmen three times a week and takes her to the park and does our wash and cleans this place. If she wants us to come to dinner, we will go, we owe her that."

Jake kept himself distracted making funny faces at Carmen while Amy drove them to his parent's house. As they walked the steps to the front door Jake tried his best to focus on Carmen to himself from imploding in front of his mom.

Amy noticed his intense concentration on only their daughter, "You know your mom will suspect something is wrong if you only pay attention to Carmen tonight."

"What are you saying, the former Ms. Santiago, that I don't love my daughter."

"You know I think you are a great father but using her as an excuse to escape an uncomfortable situation won't work. Remember when you focused on only Terry because you thought Holt was going to suspend you for wrecking two cars in a week."

"Yeah, well, I thought Terry needed me, okay. I will try my best to talk to her and you and the ignore that walking penis."

"Jake, your daughter can hear you."

"Sorry, Carmen, but the truth can be hurtful and informational. Sorry, Ames, I'll stop."

Amy finally knocked on the door, she thought that Jake looked a little insane with his fake smile, but his mom didn't seem to notice as she welcomed them into the house. "Jake, Amy, this little baby is getting bigger every day. I'm so glad she could come and visit her grandpa, he hasn't seen her very much."

"Yeah, that's great mom, where is he?"

"He's finishing up dinner, we made an Indian dish we learned in a cooking class."

"Great, dinner and diarrhea."

"Jake."

"Sorry Amy, mom it does smell good, but a cooking class, don't you remember when you tried to make Chinese food? I have never pooped so much in my life."

"Jake, the Chinese food was good, you just eat like a toddler."

"Jake, Amy, how are you guys? Dinner is almost finished, go get seated." Roger was all smiles and heading back to the kitchen, so Jake decided to follow him.

"Jake, I don't need help, it's almost finished."

"I know, uh, well there's no easy way to say this, and the longer I hold on to it, the worse it will be, so here goes. You're a whore."

"What, Jake, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you on the train from DC to New York. Amy, Carmen, and I had spent the day at the library of congress and I was relaxing on the ride home when I'm distracted by a blonde woman with terrible tall hair and way too much lipstick, and then I see you."

Roger looked pale, "Jake, I'm so sorry. I've known Sharla for fifteen years, I didn't mean for anything.."

"Roger, save it, you can't keep it in your pants. I used to blame myself, I even blamed mom for a while, I so wanted you to be a good guy and wanted you to be in my life, but now, I'm a dad, I have a wife and a daughter, and I would rather die, like the worse death in the Die Hard movies, probably being carved up by the crazy chick in the third one, but I would rather die like that than disappoint either one of them. You have never cared about disappointing me or hurting mom, I have tried to understand you, but I don't want to, I just want you to stop hurting me and mom."

"Jake, I understand, but you have to understand how hard it is to change."

"Really, because I am basically a ten year old in an adult's body because of my daddy issues, yet I have managed to change and be more careful and more helpful because my family needs me. The I can't change line is for people who don't want to change."

Jake heard a plate drop behind him and saw his mom rushing in the other direction. "Mom, mom, come back."

Amy came up to him and hugged him gently, "Jake, when you started talking with your dad, your mom was right by the door and could hear you both, she was crying, but when you blasted your dad and told him you would rather die than disappoint us, she smiled, I lost it a little, but she smiled. Let her regain her composure a little bit. and then we can talk to her.

Outside of the house a car roared and took off, Jake went to the kitchen and his dad was gone. "Well, I did it again. I chased him away and hurt my mom."

"Jake, no, you stood up for your mom, like you always have, you did what was right. You even tried to be calm, and your mom knows that and loves you for it. She's hurting because your dad broke her heart, again, but no one chased him away, he screwed it up."

"Screwed it up, name of his sex tape."

"Jake!"

"Sorry, just trying to keep things light, they're kind of heavy right now, you try, it's no easy. No sir, not easy."

"Jake, I love you. I just hate the sex tape line."

"Yeah, that checks."

Jake's mom came out of her room later, she was sad, but she couldn't stop hugging Jake and smiling every time she looked at him. After eating, Jake and Amy cleaned up the kitchen while Karen held Carmen. As they left, she gave huge hugs to Jake and Amy, "Jake, I will never understand how you grew up to be such a decent man with him as your example. It wasn't me, I was working two jobs trying to keep us in the house."

"Mom, you were my example for everything, you, nana, and John McClane were my examples."

Karen wiped tears from her eyes as she hugged her son and kissed him on the forehead.


	19. The Brooklyn Bomber - Part 1

The heatwave was now in its twenty third day, the AC in the precinct was not working great under the strain, Amy frequently complained about how bad it was, especially while having to wear a full uniform. Jake was having his own problems with the heatwave, there was a possible serial killer the media had dubbed the Brooklyn Bomber because all of the victims were in Brooklyn and were killed by a small explosive device.

Amy had been working with Jake because her uniformed officers had found three of the four victim's bodies while walking their beat. Jake had to make Amy not focus on it at home, she had once absentmindedly taken out a photo by Carmen, a fact that Jake was saving for the next time he screwed up and said something inappropriate in her presence or showed her another Die Hard.

Jake and Rosa were lead on the Brooklyn Bomber, they were exhausted from scouring the crime scenes and nearby areas for clues, the temperature was hovering around 104 every day, Amy's uniformed officers had responded to three cases of heat related deaths and everyone at the precinct was ready for the heatwave to end. Scully had fainted three different times because he insisted on wearing his sweater vest to cover the stains on his shirts.

Jake and Rosa were interviewing a bodega owner across the street from the alley where the third body was found when they received texts to report to the coroner. The coroner, Bud Philips was a short balding man who sweat even when it wasn't hot, but now with the heat wave was sweating to the point that no one felt comfortable around him.

Rosa had to hit Jake a few times to get him from staring at Bud, but Bud was too busy talking to notice.

"There was one thing that stood out from the four bomb victims, there was a shiny dust substance in all three, different amounts were found in each one. I sent them to lab, and it was diamond dust. I don't know of any bombs that require diamonds, so the fact that each one had a diamond, it must be a calling card or something."

"Diamonds in a bomb, that's wasteful, I mean, I guess if you don't mind killing someone, blowing up diamonds seems less crazy and wasteful." Rosa glared at Jake after he said that.

"There was something else detectives, on their toe nails, once the shoes and socks were removed, on each of them were letters scratched on them. Any chance the victims knew each other?"

"No way, nothing to suggest that." Rosa nodded in agreement.

Bud wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Jake. The paper had the letters RD UR NEXT JP. Jake stared at them for few seconds before thinking about something, "Hey Bud, write the letters again, but in the order of victim's deaths from first to last."

Bud nodded and wrote something on another piece of paper, JP RD UR NEXT. "Rosa, this is not good for us, I'm pretty sure this means, Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz, you're next."

That night Amy was quiet, "Ames, c'mon, we'll be careful, we'll stay together and not take any risks. The captain agrees that the killer, while sending clues, obviously knows they can't reach us right now or easily."

"It's not that Jake, it's the diamond dust. The killer obviously knows who you and Rosa are, and also has reason to feel they need revenge, and then add in the diamond dust… and…"

"A really angry jeweler?"

"Jake, think, you, Rosa, diamonds, and revenge."

"Hawkins! But she's in jail."

"Jake, she's obviously connected, she pulled off a lot of heists and crimes without getting caught until you found out she was dirty."

"The evidence adds up, but how would she do it?"

"That's what we don't know, but we can find out."

Rosa was all smiles as she entered the jail's visiting room, over a year earlier the roles had been reversed and Rosa had been incarcerated with Hawkins visiting. Hawkins walked up to the window, sat down and picked up the phone.

"Diaz, Peralta, what brings you here?"

Rosa didn't wait, "Why don't you tell us Hawkins, why are we here?

"Here to gloat? I thought you'd come by a lot sooner."

Jake rolled his eyes and stopped being patient, "C'mon Hawkins, you have someone trying to kill us."

"What? Wait a second, how the hell would I do that? Everyone in my crew is in jail, we are forbidden from communicating, the only one out is that fat bastard who confessed and screwed us all."

"Langdon," Rosa and Jake said in unison.

In the car on the ride back to the precinct, Jake was talking with Amy while Rosa drove in her normal angry silence. "Ames, what did find about Langdon? How is not in jail for his part? That nard face lied in court and sent my pretty ass to prison."

"Jake, calm down, in his file it says he cut a deal. After he was arrested for the diamond heist, he cut a deal with the 75th precinct for no jail time in exchange for him giving evidence about several other jobs Hawkins' crew pulled off. One of the jobs was 3 million dollars in gold coins from a small jeweler, but only 2 million were recovered from his intel."

Jake and Rosa walked into the precinct and Jake was immediately mobbed and bear hugged by Boyle. "Jake, when will this Hawkins' business stop plaguing you. So many people trying to kill you."

"Charles, as much as I love being hugged when it's so hot and hearing about people trying to kill me, I think you're over reacting."

"Sorry, Jake, it's just been too much, too much."

"I get it Charles, but just keep it together, the last thing Amy needs is to keep being reminded that I'm danger."

"Is that so Jacob."

"Charles, please tell me that Amy is not standing behind me."

"Fine, she's not standing behind you."

"But she is, isn't she?"

"Yep," and with that Charles ran away.

Jake turned around and faced his wife, it was always more difficult to argue while she was in full uniform, for one she looked very official, for another it turned him on.

"Ames, I know you're tough, but I just don't want you to worry."

"Detective Peralta, believe it or not, I am doing fine."

"Ames, I know, I just worry, after all we've been through, and with us having Carmen."

At the mention of Carmen's name, Amy's bottom lip trembled a little and in a shaky voice she asked, "Jake, can we speak in the evidence room?"

Jake and Amy quickly entered the evidence room and hit Jake on the chest. "I am trying to do my best, but you can't tell people to treat me different. That weakens my authority and pisses me off."

"Ames, I am so sorry. I will not do that again."

Amy hugged him and nuzzled her face in his chest, "Jake, everything has been so great, but this, this is like when I was pregnant, I was honestly fine and not even mad until you said Carmen's name, then I started to lose it."

"Ames, I am gong to be honest, I am scared, before, if this had happened, I'd just be mad, I'd be out there hunting the guy, or fighting security detail, but now, all I can think about is you and Carmen."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, if it just you and I, I'd worry, I always worried, but now, with her, I feel like it's even worse if anything happens, because it's just not you or I being sad and dealing with issues, but a daughter without a parent."

"I know, I get it. The captain has talked about taking Rosa and I off the case, and even thought about basically keeping us under house arrest with uniformed officers assigned."

"Jake, I don't want you stuck at home."

"Ames, it's fine, the only issue is, he thinks if I do it, that it then makes sense to keep you there too."

The door to the evidence room opened with bang and Terry entered, "Jake, they discovered another victim, same M.O., they didn't find anything scratched on the toe nails, but taped to the victim's hand was the news article from the paper announcing your wedding to Amy."

Later that night, Amy was stretched out in front of her laptop setting up a watch for their house and for Rosa's. Jake was holding Carmen and bouncing her on his knee while humming "When Johnny Comes Marching Home," the Civil War tune that was also used in Die Hard With a Vengeance.

"Jake, I've got the watch set up for us and Rosa, the squad's going to love getting overtime for this. I only assigned officers I've known for the past four years or more, ever since the whole Landis fiasco."

"I'm sorry for all this, I keep hoping the nightmare of the Hawkins' heists will just go away, but so many messed up things have happened."

"Jake, it's okay, we're fine. They have been plastering the t.v., paper, and internet with his picture, it's hard to move around this city with that kind of publicity."

"Have you ever considered us moving somewhere a little less crazy?"

"You mean out of the New York area, I though you loved it here?"

"Of course I do, but you have to admit, it might be nice to get a clean start somewhere else, we could still be cops, do our job, but not have my crazy past hanging over us."

"Sure, but where, and do you think we could start somewhere as a sergeant and lead detective? It would be hard to take a job demotion."

"Yeah, I know, we are just good at our jobs, but we didn't even make it a year between incidents related to the Hawkins' mess."

The next morning, Jake woke up early and made breakfast, he actually cut up vegetables to put in an omelet for Amy, Carmen was in her high chair holding her bottle. "Hey, someone is making omelets."

Amy kissed Jake and then moved towards the door, "Amy, where are you going?"

"Just getting the paper."

Amy knocked on the door three times and an officer opened the door. "Sergeant, can I get you something?"

"Has my paper been delivered?"

"Yes sir, right here. It hasn't been checked though."

"Nobody messes with the Times, Humphries."

Amy brought in the paper and started to remove it from the plastic sleeve when Amy was thrown back by an explosion. "Ames! Ames! Are you okay? Ames!"

That was the last thing Amy heard before blacking out.


	20. The Brooklyn Bomber - Part 2

Jake was numb, his mind was struggling to process what was happening, he saw images in front of him and nominally understood what was happening, but he could barely speak ad was afraid to think of the what ifs in their current situation. A small bomb had gone off, placed in Amy's New York Times, an anger surged deep in him now, he stopped focusing on what might be and thought of what he could do, but his thoughts of revenge were interrupted.

"Mr. Peralta," Jake looked up and saw the surgeon approach him, a middle aged woman with reddish hair, "your wife is out of surgery, we were able to remove all fragments, there was some internal bleeding that we had difficulty stopping, once that was stopped, we did some tests on her brain function, everything seems fine, but we won't know for sure until she is awake."

"She, she will live though, she is going to make it?"

"Yes, the blast knocked her back and gave her a concussion and some nasty bruising, but the fragments from the explosion were minimal in comparison with what the M.E. told us happened in the previous attacks. Your wife is lucky to be alive."

Jake managed a thank you and numbly nodded when he was told he would be allowed to see her soon, but his mind focused more on the term lucky, lucky, my ass, he thought. He was unlucky, he had suffered so much, but now, now it was Amy who paid again, his heart felt heavy, so heavy, his mind was so cloudy, he struggled to think clearly.

"Peralta," Jake looked up and saw Captain Holt and Terry, "We are sorry we have taken so long to get here, we had to set up a search for Matthew Langdon, we have some intel that he is still close by, but nothing has been confirmed yet. Diaz and Boyle are leading two different teams. How is Amy?"

Jake was appreciative that Holt used her first name, normally he would say Sergeant or Santiago, but at this time, she was just Amy, his wife, his injured wife.

"She is out of surgery, she should be fine, the blast didn't do as much damage as the other blasts, so she is lucky according to the doctor, but I feel the opposite, I did this to her."

Terry finally spoke, his face straining to keep the hint of a smile to stay positive for Jake, "Listen man, you have had terrible luck, you have always done your job, when you saw a dirty cop, you did your job, you did what every good cop would do, no one could know how this would all go down. This is a case of bad luck and bad people, you are a good cop, a great cop, and you can't blame yourself, Terry hates to see you like this."

"Thanks Terry, but I'd feel a lot better if I could just make sure that Langdon was stopped, for good. His false testimony put me in prison, which resulted in attempts on my family, and now he himself has tried to kill Ames, I can't, I just can't, I want to do things that would not make me a good cop, so I'll shut up."

There was momentary silence as Captain Holt considered Peralta in his gaze, "Peralta, I think I might know where Langdon is, the intel was only partially correct. Make sure Carmen is with someone that can watch her for a while, we can end this. Do you want to come? If you want to stay with Amy, I understand, that is your primary concern."

"I don't know how long she'll be out, she just got out of surgery. What do you mean, just us, look for him?"

"Diaz and Boyle are under instructions to bring him in, alive if possible, our mission would be different. You know this is not my normal way to operate, but this man has challenged the nine-nine and must learn what happens to those who do not respect human life."

An awkward silence followed as Jake's brain tried desperately to comprehend that this was Holt suggesting extreme action. "Count Terry in, this dick has to go, no more loose ends, this needs to end, and then others might be sent a message."

Jake normally would have smiled at this, but he was trying to ease his conscience for knowing he was about to leave Amy at the hospital, but this is what he wanted, for good or for bad, this is what he wanted.

"Let's go." Holt and Terry nodded and the three men exited the hospital and made their way through the parking structure to the police van Holt and Terry had driven there. The three of them suited up in body armor and loaded their weapons in silence.

"Jeffords, drive us to the warehouse where Hawkins' team was running their former operations."

"But sir, they have already searched that place."

"Yes, but if I recall, there was a seedy bar next to it, where Peralta and Diaz were conned, and there are several apartments above it. No one has searched those, and Langdon was seen in that area. My instincts keep telling me that he must be there."

Terry nodded and Jake just stared ahead. Within ten minutes the van pulled up in an alley behind the warehouse, the three of them exited the van, weapons drawn, and the captain motioned them to the bar, Terry kicked the door open, Holt made a sign for the few people inside to be silent, Jake walked to the bartender and spoke quietly but pointedly, "Where is Langdon, you do not want to lie to us, that man has tried to kill me and almost killed my wife, if you stand in my way, you will become a number, and not one you want to be."

The bartender swallowed hard and pointed to the ceiling, "He's in the apartment, right above us, there is a stairway in the back."

Jake saw the bartender's cell phone on the counter and took it and put it in his pocket, then removed the knife from his holster and cut the landline cord, he then motioned for Terry to follow him and for Holt to go to the fire escape. Jake and Terry silently climbed the stairs and Terry kicked open the door, Langdon was on the bed, he dove for his gun, before he was able to grab it shots were fired, but not from Jake or Terry, Holt stood outside the window, on the terrace of the fire escape, his gun still drawn.

"Very good men, he is done. Excuse me for taking the shot, but you taking the shot could be questioned Peralta, I wanted it to be me, they will question me far less."

"Thank you, captain, thanks Terry, I wish I felt better, but I just need to get back to the hospital now."

The captain radioed for back up, and then ordered Terry to take Jake to the hospital. As Jake entered the hospital, he realized that while he had taken off his weapons, he was still in some of the body armor. He quickly removed it and placed it on a chair by the entrance. He walked up to the desk and asked where his wife was, he was then lead to a room on the third floor. Amy was again hooked up to IVs and machines, his heart dropped, he hated this sight, more than anything.

Jake was tired of thinking, Langdon was dead, but he felt no better. He sat down next to his wife and cried. He fell asleep at some point and was surprised when he was woken up by Amy.

"Jake, babe, wake up."

Jake sat up and looked at his wife, she was awake, she at least knew it was him, he smiled, it would a lot to do anything to her intellect, "Ames, I'm so, I'm just so sor—"

"Don't apologize, don't be sorry, I made a stupid mistake and grabbed the damn paper."

"Ames, who puts a bomb in the times, I'm just—I'm glad you're better now, I don't know that I'd say okay, this is far from okay. Langdon is dead, Terry, the captain and I acted on the captain's hunch, and the captain shot him as he was reaching for a gun."

"Jake, I'm sorry this has happened, don't beat yourself up, I feel like crap right now, but the doctor was here, I didn't wake you up until he was gone. He opened my eyes to check my pupils and I woke up, I was groggy, but quickly recovered and he told me everything. He seems sure that the worst is behind us."

Jake wept again, his mind was focused on Charles' words, it's too much, it's just too much. He sighed a deep sigh of relief, reached out and took his Amy's hand and pressed it to his face, Amy smiled at him, her Jake, the man who normally acted rashly and quickly, the same man who used to say noice at every serious emotional moment was now displaying real emotions, and was her rock.

Within a few hours, Amy's family and many from the nine-nine congregated at the hospital. Amy's mom brought Carmen in the room, Jake hugged her so tightly the first time he held her after the incident that she fussed for a few seconds before he made faces at her so she would smile. "Look, Carmen, mommy's okay, she's going to be okay. Say hi to mommy." Carmen moved her arms up and down and smiled and made what definitely sounded like happy sounds to her mom.

The next morning, Jake woke up in the chair next to Amy, who was already awake reading the New Yorker magazine, he smiled, she was okay. He must have been staring, "Jake, what are you staring at?"

"I'm still taking it in that you're okay, Ames, worst days ever, just the worst."

"I knew you'd say that, but just remember, this didn't happen because of a current case, it was something from the past, they targeted our home, this won't happen again."

"Can you prove that, a lot of this shouldn't have happened, I used to think I wanted to be John McClane, but this is crazy, I've been living that life, and it aint good, Ames, it aint good."

"That might be the most mature thing you've ever said."

"My mom should be bringing Carmen over at nine, the doctor said if everything looked good you could come home today."

"Speaking of which, how is our house, after the bomb?"

"I haven't been home, but Charles scared the crap out of your parents when they got there because he had a crew cleaning and repairing, I guess it looks great, and your dad even added it was cleaner than normal, no offense."

"Taken, he always questions my cleaning."

"He is the one person more type A than you, so that figures."

"Jake, are you okay?"

"I'm getting there. You know I worry about our family, I wonder if we are doing the right thing, but Langdon could have come after us if we quit and worked for Shaw, or if we moved elsewhere, I don't like it, but I think there isn't much we can do to change it."

"Well, I've been thinking this morning, the official protocol for an attack like the one on me is that I can have up to two months paid leave, and if my spouse works for the NYPD, they can also have up to two months off. I don't want to take that much time, but a week to heal, then two weeks, you, Carmen, and I in Hawaii. I've wanted to go, and getting out of the house would do us good."

"Really, you have a near death experience and now Hawaii, I mean I should shut my big fat mouth and just go to Hawaii."

"There you go, Pineapples."


	21. Heist Time - At Last!

It was September 13th, Jake and Amy had been back for a month and half since their month off. Both of their desks now had several pictures of them and Carmen in Hawaii, it had been the vacation and time away from home they needed to feel a little more normal after all that had happened. Both were feeling well adjusted and were glad to be working again and feeling good about things. Captain Holt called a meeting with all of the detectives and asked that Sergeant Santiago be there as well, Amy's legal name was Peralta, but for work she still used Santiago to avoid confusion and also dodge complaints that might be made about Jake, the other Peralta.

The detectives and Amy were conversing quietly in the briefing room when the captain entered. "Detectives and Sergeant Santiago, we are gathered today to discuss an important issue that we are facing right now."

Everyone else in the room had confused looks on their faces as they could not fathom what he was talking about, Hitchcock inparticular looked nervous, but everyone had learned not to ask what he had done or was into, because he might actually tell you, and that could be horrifying.

"Last year, we unable to execute our annual heist to determine the greatest human being/genius. We had planned on doing a delayed heist, but for many reasons, all valid, we were unable to do so. This year, I am proud to announce that the heist is back."

The briefing room went wild as everyone was high fiving and celebrating. "Calm down people, this isn't a rock concert. Now, because in years past, the competition has gotten intense, and loyalties were questioned, resulting in one official complaint by Sergeant Jeffords," this resulted in boos and someone threw a wadded up piece of paper at Terry's head.

"Because of the perhaps overly extreme competition, this year we will not compete against ourselves, instead, we will compete against the 84, now led by Captain Teddy Wells, who Amy used to date and then after she broke up with him, he became obsessed with her."

"Thanks, Captain, that's not awkward at all." The captain just ignored Jake.

Silence followed this announcement, Jake being the first one to be brave enough to ask anything. "Captain, can we really have a good heist against Captain Boring and the lame brigade?"

"Peralta, that is a good question, I believe that yes, we can, Captain Wells has lightened up considerably since his court mandated therapy. Our heist this year will be to steal the most valuable item Captain Wells and I could think of that we had in possession between the two of us, in this case it is an original copy of Walden, a first printing, with an inscription by Thoreau himself."

"Wow, way to really make this exciting, sir."

"Thank you, Peralta, I agree, it makes it rather exhilarating. This should be our finest heist yet, and for a change, we will work together, and that I believe will make it better, besides, we will not be locking up or trying to harm our own, instead focusing that energy on a group of inferiors. The book will be locked, in a safe, on the top floor of the Williams Savings Bank Tower at 1 Hanson Place, and it will be guarded by a Swat team lead by Sergeant Jeffords' friend Captain Stringer. The parameters are that we cannot start until 7 p.m. and we have until midnight. No big laws can be broken, no unlawful arrests, no tasing anyone, no brute force, smaller laws, speeding, lying, and such are to be expected."

The next month flew by for everyone as they prepared for their parts in the heist. Jake was very thankful to not be competing against Amy, he still carried guilt for treating her so poorly during the third heist, and the fifth heist was when he proposed, so being on the same team made sense to him. The rest of the squad complained because Jake and Amy were unwilling to give up their weekends to do additional prep for the heist, both agreeing that ignoring Carmen for the heist would not be healthy for anyone, especially since she seemed on the verge on words, even though she was only 9 ½ months old, and Jake didn't want her first words to be something strange his mom taught her.

Since the bomb incident, Jake and Amy had both been determined to not let work take them away from their daughter and their time with her unless absolutely necessary. Jake felt guilty for all the crap he had given in the past to Charles and Terry for putting family above force, but now he got it, he loved solving cases, but not having his daughter grow up resenting him like he did with his father was a greater goal.

The day of the heist arrived, everyone was on edge, they wanted this win, the captain, in a rare move of bravado, had made a bet with Teddy that which ever precinct lost the heist would have to do all paperwork for the other precinct for an entire month, and had to complete said paperwork before their own was completed.

The day went by as normal, Jake and Amy both left early to take Carmen to few houses to trick or treat before the heist began. Captain Holt was not happy they were putting a childish holiday above the heist, but Jake was glad they blew him off when he saw Carmen dressed like mini police officer, she looked like a mini version of Amy, complete with a tiny baton. After a few houses and pictures with the grandparents, Jake handed Carmen off to Camila, Amy's mom, and he and Amy returned to the nine-nine for the heist.

When Jake heard where the heist was, he confided only in the captain and Amy that he knew someone who had a condo in the Savings' Tower, his dad, who had recently settled out of court with his employer over a defective circuit on a plane that blew up in his face, had recently purchase a small condo in that building. Jake hated to even talk to his dad, but when he asked him, and his dad agreed to let him use the condo for a month before the heist and he would stay at a friend's cabin in Michigan.

Scully and Hitchcock had lived in the Condo for three weeks now, with them never coming out and only deliveries going in, to avoid suspicion. Jake smile when he thought what those two would do to his dad's bathroom, it would not be pretty. All the equipment was in the condo, Scully and Hitchcock were more attentive than ever because the captain and Jake had promised them all they could eat pizza every day if they did their jobs well.

Terry, Gina, and Charles were the decoys, all three were executing plans that the nine-nine would have used if not for the inside hook up, hoping that Teddy and his precinct would be preoccupied with them. Amy was in charge of schematics and calling the shots from the condo, while Scully and Hitchcock scanned all security cameras for any movement by the enemy. Because pizza was on the line, the two normally incompetent detectives saw several things that Terry, Gina and Charles were able to sabotage while still being a distraction.

Jake, Holt, and Rosa each had a specific route from the condo to the top floor. Rosa used the vents, Jake had a better than usual disguise as the building's head of maintenance who was out for the night, enjoying a Net's game. Holt was in a large box, that was to be delivered by the doormen to the room right under where the book was being guarded. Only Jake, Amy, and Holt knew he was in the box.

Rosa was caught in a vent by Teddy himself who then pepper sprayed the vent as she coughed and sputtered and slipped down. Jake was patiently waiting, his job was to grab the book as Holt caused the last distraction. Teddy's precinct got closer than they wanted, but Hitchcock saw a suspicious cart on the twentieth floor with a large man pushing it, so he was able to make the emergency sprinklers go off, thanks to Charles' knowledge and his hacker friend. As the fake waiter was sprayed with the sprinklers, Gina snuck up behind him and handcuffed him and the man in the cart to each other and the cart and set off a smoke grenade before leaving while screaming "Nine-Nine!". Charles had disabled the actual detectors remotely after the sprinklers went off, so no one else knew what was happening.

Holt's package was delivered, when the building workers left him alone in the room, he quickly cut his way out of the container and was wearing all black, night vision goggles, and an oxygen mask. He went to the corner of the room and found the ladder they had stashed, as he climbed up and found the route they had determined by looking at building blueprints. Holt was not directly underneath the swat team, he pulled a dart gun from his holster and shot the wall behind the swat team, they turned around and Holt shimmied from his hiding space and ran at an angle for the book, the swat team surrounded him and someone tackled him, but they fell for the bait, and Jake, who was now dressed like a Swat team member behind the book, stepped forward and grabbed it, replacing it with a fake, and stepped back and quickly made his way to the small utility closet, where he changed back to his maintenance costume, he then climbed up through a vent that took him to a different closet, where he exited with a bin of broken lightbulbs and made his way to the elevator, and then down to twelfth floor where his dad's small condo was located and opened the door, entered, locked it and placed the book in front of Amy.

At 12:00, the Swat Team radioed out that no one had won, then Holt, just out of custody, radioed for them to check the book, it was an obvious fake, and Jake radioed for Teddy to come see the real book in the lobby. Teddy declared them the winners, his precinct declared the nine-nine geniuses, and the heist was won and over.


	22. Turkey Day

Thanksgiving, or Turkey Day as Boyle required everyone to call it, was here again, and Jake hated it, some had been better than others, but it sill brought back holidays spent wanting his dad to come back and feeling alone. This year, he and Amy were hosting at their house, and Jake's mom, Amy's parents, two of her brothers and their families, Captain Holt and Kevin, and Terry, Sharon, and their children were all attending. It was going to be a big crowd, but Terry insisted on cooking two turkeys himself, Terry loved cooking turkey and remembered Amy's past Thanksgivings.

Jake had been sick last week, he thought he must have gotten the stomach flu from Amy, she had been ill the week before, but he was glad he had recovered more quickly than she had. He hadn't wanted to stay home and make Carmen sick, so he pushed through and ended up throwing up on two different suspects. Holt was furious but didn't yell at him because he had busted a major drug dealer.

Terry had arrived at the house before Jake woke up, so when Jake sleepily came out of the bedroom and declared, "Morning Sexy, we should celebrate today like we did for your birthday, three times aint no crime." Terry laughed and decided to have fun with it.

"Terry loves sexy banter, but you'll wear me out Jake, let's settle for two and call it good, sweet cheeks."

"Dammit, Terry, not cool, man, not cool. Way to mess with my morning horniness."

"Amy had to grab a few things, she told me to wake you up when Carmen wakes up again, but she's been quiet."

"I hope today doesn't suck, Terry, thanks for coming by the way, I dread it less with you and your family here."

"Thanks, Jake, I'm happy to not spend it with my wife's family, luckily, she's mad at them since the girls found Zeke's nudie magazines at our house, so we're free and here with you guys. Why are the captain and Kevin coming over?"

"Have you met my wife? Plus, I also have an unhealthy attachment to them as my surrogate fathers."

"I get it, still weird, but I get it."

Soon after this, Carmen woke up crying and in need of a diaper change, Terry started tearing up seeing Jake be a full on happy dad, but Jake was saved further awkwardness when Amy walked in the door with bags of groceries and Jake's mom.

"Carmen, Nana Karen's here! Jake, come help me cut up veggies, not even we can screw that up. My mom is doing mashed potatoes, pies, and corn. Your mom did stuffing, rolls, and more pies."

"Cool, cool, cool, cool."

"Jake, chill, it's just veggies."

Karen came back in the room with Carmen who was now wearing a new dress she bought her. "Amy, Jake told me you were sick for a while. I though maybe you were pregnant, but that would be crazy so soon after Carmen. I hope you're feeling better."

"YES KAREN, I AM!"

This was Amy's super tell, the awkward yelling, Jake's brain went numb, this could only mean one thing. "Ames, can I talk to you real quick, we need to discuss Carmen's birthday, I just thought of something."

The two of them exited quickly for their bedroom, as Jake shut the door he turned on the radio to drown out their conversation from the rest of the house. "Ames, you're pregnant and you didn't tell me."

"Jake, that sickness, I didn't give it to you, mine was morning sickness, yours was your unhealthy obsession with gummy everything. I'm 99% sure it was our celebrating for my birthday, apparently the third time was a charm."

"Cool, cool, cool, cool. No doubt, no doubt, no doubt."

"Jake, look at me, what are your actual thoughts? I'm ten weeks along, I feel great, a little more morning sickness than with Carmen, but I had such an easy pregnancy as far as my body was concerned."

"That's the prob Ames, you were great, but everything else, what if it happens again?"

"Jake, I won't say it's impossible, because our life has had a lot of seemingly impossible things occur, but it's unlikely anything that crazy will happen again. No one else from your prison ordeal is around, the FBI has all of the Iannucci clan, and we won the heist, a good omen."

Jake grinned at this, "I suppose, but two kids Ames, two. We've done great with one, but two, two Ames, two."

"I'm aware of the math, rain man, but so what? We have a SUV to haul them in, a house big enough for them, we had less prepared for Carmen than we do now for this baby. My biggest concern, the name. You behaved well last time, but the percentages are against us for a repeat performance."

"I'll do some research, then you can shoot down my ideas. Okay, child number two, both a surprise. Should I get my penis cut off?"

"Jake, what are you talking about?"

"You know, a vasectomy, like Terry."

"They do not cut your penis off, they do a small incision and snip the vas deferens, big difference there."

"Potato, potato, Ames, point is, should I?"

"No, I know you're nervous about two, but I grew up in a big family, it had its good and bad points, but let's wait on cutting off your junk until we're sure what we want."

"You're not making me feel any better about this."

Amy sighed and then had a look of fear, "Jake, should we tell our parents? They weren't happy with us waiting so long last time, and this time it will be impossible for me to hide it in my full uniform and without Captain Holt running interference."

"Hmmmm, telling them means they know stuff, but it could be a good thing to tell them if things get awkward, which means yes, we tell them, because between my flighty mom, your terrifying dad, your judgmental mom, your huge brothers, the robot couple, and cry prone Terry, we will have a lot o' awkward moments. Lot o' awkward moments, name of your sex tape. No, no, don't hit me."

Amy slapped him on the back of the head, and then smiled, "if that's the name of my sex tape, what does that say about my partner. Everyone knows the woman isn't to blame."

"Dammit, I hate it when my awesome jokes bite me in the ass."

"Bite me in the ass, name of your sex tape."

"What is happening? I'm getting destroyed, this second baby is already ruining my mojo."

"Jake, don't even joke about that."

The rest of the day was going well, everyone was on time, especially since Jake's mom got there early to cook and play with Carmen. Karen helped decorate the tables and they looked nice, even Jake thought it was overkill. Kevin and Captain Holt brought two dozen plain scones, it was the happiest Jake had seen the captain about food.

Dinner was served, Jake deferred to Victor and let him carve the turkey, so he was happy, Amy's brothers were quiet because Amy told him that Terry had anger issues and didn't like people to tease women, of course this was a lie, but she didn't want them being obnoxious. Jake didn't have to worry about Amy consuming four drinks since she was pregnant, so that was pressure off.

Everyone had enjoyed the dinner, and the moms were slicing up pieces of pie and serving everyone.

"Peralta, sorry, we're not at work, Jake, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes sir, sorry about the throwing up at work."

"I am glad to see Amy's sickness did not make Carmen ill."

"Yeah, shouldn't've worried about that Captain…"

"What do you mean Peralta, Jake, Amy's sickness was not stomach flu?"

Amy simultaneously glared and smirked at Jake, "Yes Jacob, what do you mean? Please explain."

Jake's mouth was wide open now, he had stepped in it, now it was time to own it. He picked up his wine glass and a fork and got everyone's attention, even thought it was already on him. "Carmen is a blabber mouth, so I had better tell you before she does that Ames' is pregnant, again, with my child, again."

"Thanks, Jake, I think they were worried who the father was." Amy's head was in her hands now.

"Sorry, you know how poorly I speak when under pressure unless it's a case."

Everyone congratulated Amy and Jake, Victor and Camila were thrilled, Karen cried because she had always wanted a brother or sister for Jake, Amy's brothers clapped, saying their kids wanted more cousins, and then Captain Holt spoke.

"Jake, Amy, congratulations, here's to a stress-free pregnancy."

"To a stress-free pregnancy," everyone else said in unison.

Jake's mom stayed and helped clean up, and when she was gone, Jake, holding a sleeping Carmen sat down on the couch next to Amy, who was beyond exhausted by this point. "Well, Ames, that wasn't a bad Thanksgiving. I found out we're going to be parents again, I accidentally told everyone, and no one went to the emergency room, best one yet I'd say."


	23. Baby Bash Extraveganza

Two days after Thanksgiving, Jake entered work normally, then went to his desk and started passing out cigars. "Here, have a Cuban cigar, Amy's dad hooked me up. Take one, Charles, take one man, I don't care if will make your weird lunch taste even weirder."

Everyone in the bullpen now held a cigar, some just stared unknowingly while others smelled theirs, then Jake cleared his throat. "Ahem, people, ahem, the real reason for the cigars my good people, is that Mrs. Sergeant Amy Santiago Peralta and myself are expecting, again. That is, a baby, coming, to us. Congratulate me now. Charles, do not run, do not tackle me."

Everyone gathered around and congratulated him. "Sorry Ames couldn't be here, she has meetings with the brass today, with Terry and the captain, but they already know. Charles, stop crying, it's not personal."

Now that Thanksgiving had passed, Jake was focused on one event, Carmen's first birthday, or as he called it, the baby bash extravaganza. Amy was doing her best to reign him in, she had made a long list of things he was forbidden to do or buy, but he had secretly been buying her a pair of sneakers every week for the past three months so he could give her a pair for every month she has been alive. He knew Amy would be furious, but he made sure to buy shoes that could work for a boy or girl so they could be used with child number 2, who Jake now referred to as Hand Me Down Hank, much to Amy's annoyance.

Jake had rented out a toddler indoor gym where they would take Carmen sometimes on rainy days. He had ordered the man who made their wedding cake to make Carmen a cake shaped like a majestic unicorn, because her favorite toy was a plush unicorn Charles had given to her. Jake had also booked a children's music group called "The Funzees" to play the party. Amy already thought it was out of control, but she also loved how much Jake loved Carmen and celebrating her birthday. It was hard to stop Jake from doing things for Carmen when his sole purpose was to make her feel like he always wanted to feel as a kid. Her parents were strict, but she had always felt loved, where as Jake spent a lot of time alone because of his dad abandoning them. His mom did the best she could, but sadly working two jobs and raising a son by yourself don't translate into a lot of quality time together.

On December 14, 4 days before Carmen's birthday, Amy was in uniform, returning from observing some her officers, when she saw Jake walking down the street with his arm full of shoe boxes, she instantly saw red, she had recently discovered the 12 pairs he had already purchased for Carmen, and Jake ate the receipts and destroyed the boxes so they could not be returned. Amy flipped the siren on in her car and nearly ran Jake down.

"Alright, Peralta, put the boxes down and you won't get hurt."

"Ames, I swear, I can explain."

"I know you will try, but will it be good enough to save your life? That's the real question, isn't it, Peralta. Do you feel lucky punk?"

"Oh God, don't go full Clint on me, I swear, I have a good reason."

Amy placed her baton back in its holder as Jake neared to car. "Let me put these in the car and get a ride back with you. I was going to wait for Charles, but he's late."

Amy grimaced, "Fine, but these are going back, no arguments."

"Ames, these shoes all came from a police auction. They busted a place selling stolen shoes, but all of these tiny sneakers were never placed with a robbery, so they were up for auction. I had Terry do it for me, he got each pair for three bucks, the starting bid. He wore a tank top and went crazy Terry after bidding, and no one else bid. I know it's a lot, but hey, it was cheap."

"Jake, our daughter, our almost one year old daughter has more shoes now than I do."

"Ames, that is your personal problem, please do not take it out on myself and our adorable little poop machine. I had them in the car, Charles, Rosa, and I were driving them to our house when we saw three guys trying to steal a car, so Rosa and Charles took them in, and I got stuck holding the shoes."

"Jake, where will we put them, I need you to behave. You have been great this past year, but this birthday is releasing old Jake back into the universe."

"I hear that, but let's not forget, you fell in love with old Jake."

"Yes, but old Jake also had some issues, remember our honeymoon to Waco, thanks to Nutriboom."

"Which I did so I could win the heist to propose to you."

"Dammit, I did love old Jake, but I need new Jake for this party, it's getting too crazy. You have invited all of my nieces and nephews, Terry's kids, Nicolaj, and seven of our neighborhood kids who we barely know."

"Yeah, okay, I went a little crazy, I'll try to bring it a back a bit."

That evening, Jake and Amy drove home together, Jake's car was getting new brakes. As they entered their house, Carmen came toppling over to them, in her adorable Toddler walk, shouting "Dadoo, Dadoo, Momoo, Momoo."

Amy and Jake were always melted instantly by that, but then Jake noticed a giant teddy bear, not a big teddy bear, but giant one, block the doorway and take up a quarter of the bedroom giant. Jake shook his head and thought his mom must be responsible for this, but he'd have to take care of it to keep Amy happy. He headed towards his mom, "Moms, you cants be bringing the giant bears in my crib."

Jake stopped suddenly, his mom was crying, and sitting next to her was woman, as Jake looked closer, it was the woman from the train, Jake thought her name was Sharla, but wasn't 100% sure.

"Jakey, this is Sharla, I think you've met, well seen her."

Sharla waved, a little bit ashamed, but she had been crying as well.

"Jake, the bear is from your father. He-he-was killed yesterday, in a car accident in Buffalo on the way to the airport."

Jake didn't know what to feel, Roger, his father, had never been the father he wanted or needed. Most of the time he didn't even want to be a father. Jake was a little hoarse, "I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me, I need to help Amy."

Jake walked back to the kitchen where Amy was kissing Carmen, "Ames, Roger died yesterday, car accident, Buffalo, now there's a giant bear from him, his play thing Sharla is in there with my mom."

Amy, holding Carmen walked over to Jake and hugged him while Carmen grabbed his hair. Jake took her from Amy and bounced her up and down while she giggled.

"Jake, are you okay."

"Yeah, it's sad he's gone, but it was a lot sadder that he never chose to really be a part of my life. I'm sorry for his loss, really, I am, but I've been mourning his absence my entire life, Amy, how is this different. Now at least there's a legit excuse, not a lie, like the golf he never played, the fishing trips he never took."

Later in the evening, after Sharla and his mom had left, Jake and Amy were laying together on the couch watching their second Keanu Reeves movie of the night, "Hardball." "See Ames, Keanu wasn't even their pops and he cared more for them than my dad did for me."

Amy lifted herself up a little and looked Jake in the eyes. "Jake, nothing you can do will change that. I think you still worry about yourself becoming like him."

"Part of me Ames, but most of me knows how much I love you guys and what it would do to me to lose you. I'm not that stupid to do anything that would ruin what we have."

"On a happier note, your mom told me something adorable today. You were upstairs avoiding Sharla, which I get, but today, Carmen picked up a copy of Die Hard and ran around the family room shouting "Da Ha, Da Ha, Da Ha."

Jake was both crying and laughing, "Noice. Toit. Yeah, I'm not worried, I love you guys to much to be a Roger about it."

The funeral for Jake's dad was two days later, Jake went, but didn't think much about it. He still had Carmen's birthday on his mind. When Carmen's birthday arrived, it was a Sunday, so Amy and Carmen were still asleep, Jake woke up early and went and took out all of the shoes he had bought for her birthday, in total, there were now 28 pairs of sneakers of all colors and shapes and brands for his daughter. He knew it was overkill, but what are birthday's for.

Jake went to the closet in the office and pulled out three big Sesame Street balloons, Carmen loved Elmo and Zoey. He tied them to some of the shoes, he then took out a big banner he had purchased, he would use it at the party this afternoon as well, but he wanted the entire day to special.

Jake was making coffee when Carmen started to cry, he ran to her room and then went to wake Amy, she was coming out of the bathroom. "Mommy! Time for some birthday fun!"

The three of them went downstairs and Amy smiled despite her urge to roll her eyes, Jake had done a great job. He put Carmen down and she immediately started to run around, giggling as she picked up shoes and pointed towards the balloons. "Dadoo, sneak, Daddo, sneak."

Jake was on cloud nine, he had been trying to teach her how to say sneakers for the past three weeks whenever Amy wasn't around. Amy stood next to him and put her arm around him as they watched in wonder as their daughter celebrated her birthday Peralta stylez.


	24. Mushy Birthday to You

"Gina, you can do the game, but you can't be so mean to me or about me, please."

"Who are you again? You don't work here anymore,"

"I am a sergeant now, I still work here, and I need you to behave."

"Fine Amy, I'll be good, for Jake's birthday, and because you're turning into sort of a badass now that you're a sergeant. I have a lot of footage of you for this, but I won't use any of the embarrassing footage."

"Gina, all I did answer your questions. There wasn't any embarrassing footage."

"Good thing I'm here Amy if you don't think that."

Amy was doing her best to put together a kick-ass party for Jake, he had done great things for her and made Carmen's party perfect, she needed this to be kick-ass. Gina was in charge a trivia game about the two of them, it was her idea, so Amy worried it would be mean spirited and just about her.

Charles and Terry were in charge of food, Charles for quality and Terry to make Charles keep it normal and centered around what Jake likes. Holt volunteered to be in charge of décor, which Amy told him had to be Die Hard specific, but Holt assured her he had it handled.

On the night of the party, Amy dressed up Carmen in a cute track suit and a pair of adidas that Jake bought her. When Jake saw her he actually squealed, then picked up and tossed her up and down as she giggled.

"Babe, be careful, we don't want her spitting up."

"No probs, no probs."

"Why is she so adorable at night time. Where are we going?"

"Did Charles tell you?"

"No, but he kept smiling and asking food questions, but not about disgusting food but stuff that I like, so I assume we are headed to surprise birthday party, detective here, no surprises. Oh yeah, I also saw a giant poster of Die Hard in Holt's office that he gave some ridiculous reason for."

"I can't trust anyone."

"Whatever it is, it'll be great."

As they entered the bar, Amy and Jake were both blown away by sheer amount of décor. There was a 10 foot full color cut out of the Nakatami Plaza, a cut out of Bruce Willis in his tank top for guests to put there head in. Holt also a picture of Hans Gruber falling on the floor so it looked like he was truly falling.

"Ames, this is amazing."

"The captain came through, he rocked it."

Amy, Jake, and Carmen made the rounds as people wished him a happy birthday and fawned over Carmen.

"Okay bitches, sit down for the first game." Gina was standing on a chair, "Our first game, one I call couples therapy. I taped a series of questions and answers from Amy, so now we see how well Jake does."

Jake whispered, "Ames, you did this, this seems like classic Gina sabotage."

"You know she intimidates me and bullies me."

"Well, this will be fun, wish me luck."

Gina had a large screen t.v. ready to told Jake to sit in a chair next to. Gina appeared, no wearing thick glasses, "Mr. Peralta, question #1. And play," The t.v. showed Gina, "Question #1, Amy and Jake, when did you fall in love with each other?"

Real life Gina now stood behind Jake, "So, Jake, answer."

Jake coughed and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Well, for me, it was the night I won a bet and set up what was supposed to be the worst date ever, and we talked and connected, and realized how much I liked her, and knew it was love."

"Oh Jake, thank you, now let's see what Amy said, or didn't say." Gina winked at several people now and pressed play.

Amy now appeared on the television, "I liked him for a while, but I think I knew I was falling in love with him when he let me win in the Jimmy Jab Games, he still doesn't know that I knew he let me win, but I did, he knew I needed a win, and I'd never been with anyone like that before."

"Boring!" Gina yelled, Jake and Amy just smiled at each other, ignoring Gina's normal attitude towards Amy. "Next question, and play," the television was going with Gina's image again, "Jake and Amy, what was the worst day you've had as a couple? Jakey, you're first."

Jake shifted uncomfortably again, "The day that the bomb went off," he looked even more uncomfortable now, "I realized how much I would lose if anything happened to her, how much Carmen and I need her, but also how much we still had to do in our lives."

"Interesting answer Jake, now for your wife's answer."

Amy was now on the television and looked a little dismayed, "Well, worst day, really. I don't know, for me, it was, well, Jake has been in the hospital, but worst for me, he was in prison, wrongfully convicted remember, but he was talking to me on the phone," in the video, she was visibly crying, "and Romero came up to him and threatened him, and I asked him if he was okay, he told me he was, because he was talking to me. I missed him so much, I loved him and had no idea when I would be able to be with him again, and I was powerless to help him. He had also just told me he was reading a lot and naming legitimate authors, I not only missed him but realized he was the first man I'd ever dated who tried to do things to impress me, that weren't stupid macho things, but something specific to me."

Jake wiped his eyes, he shot Gina a dirty look, this was not as mean as normal, but very personal.

"Last one, before our next game. Okay t.v. Gina, what's the question?" Gina pressed play, "Last question people, Jake and Amy, what do you love most about your, gag, spouse."

Gina stood next to Jake and put her hand on him, "Well put Gina, Jake, what's your answer?"

Jake looked at Amy and couldn't help but smile, "I love how smart and dorky she is, it drives so many of her other great qualities, her kindness, her attention to detail, but also he loyalty. Trying to just say one is impossible, I love her mostly because I know she is the one I will always want to be with, and it seemed like it took forever for us to get together, and then she has stood by me through so much."

"Great, a bit much, you already have kids, so take it easy, but let's see what Amy said." Real Amy was crying now, as Gina pressed play.

"One thing, wow, I mean I love his sense of humor, but most of all, I love how he truly doesn't know how great he is, he can be cocky, but underneath it he's unsure. He doubts how smart he is and how kind he truly is, and it seems weird, but I love it because every day I get to see it, I get to be with him as we both discover how great he truly is."

Gina stood up, "well this was depressing, I was hoping to embarrass them, but this was close enough. Next up is Die Hard trivia game, Jake versus the rest of the room."

Jake crushed the rest of the room and the prize was a model of Nakatami Plaza, complete with a miniature John McClane and Hans Gruber. By the time the party was winding down, Jake was holding a sleeping Carmen and Amy was telling Charles to stop touching her belly.

Jake and Amy loaded Carmen in the car and started the drive home. "Well Ames, great night, thank you. It was awesome, and the Die Hard game was the second best, not a fan of sappy, but the uh first game, it was, well, it was noice. Dammit, it was great and I loved it and I love you."

"I'm glad you liked it, I was worried, but it worked out. Also, when should we tell everyone we're having another little girl. I agree that doing each at a birthday party would have been unoriginal, but we have to tell them sometime."

"This time is different, we're prepared, we have Carmen to distract them, let's make them sweat for a while."

"I love it, let them suffer a bit."


	25. Right Place, Wrong Time

Jake was excited, he had not been allowed to be in one of Amy's briefings yet, but because he was helping to give information about a suspect in the disappearances of some children, he was allowed to be there today. Jake marveled at his wife as she confidently entered the room, looking prim and proper, and the room became silent.

"Today's briefing will be short but to the point. The picture on the screen is Martin Knowles, he is suspected of kidnapping children, all under the age of five. The parents of four of the victims all reported seeing him around their homes directly before their children disappeared. There have been six disappearances, all of them with in the Benshonhurst neighborhood over a three month period. The press is starting to turn this into a frenzy, so we need increased presence there, I would like to triple the patrol there, keep your eyes open for anything strange. The sixth victim, Joshua Ellison, age four was taken three days ago, this is his picture, fliers with pictures of all six missing children along with a picture of Knowles are here for you to take on your way out. Detective Peralta is the lead detective on this case, he will now give us some further information on Knowles.

Jake was doing his best to be professional even though he was suddenly very turned on. "Thank you, Sergeant, I'll be quick. Martin Knowles is 43, he has several priors, harassment, breaking and entering, and child pornography. He made a deal with the D.A. on the child pornography case when he turned in the people he bought it from, and he received community service and court ordered therapy. We have security camera footage of him being in the neighborhood of the last victim on the day he was taken. His address is listed as being in Sunset Park, but he is rarely there. We have had trouble keeping eyes on him, he knows how to evade, so please call for back up. He is not known to be violent, but is still considered extremely dangerous, again, call for back up if you see him and follow him. Thank you.

Amy thanked Jake and dismissed her officers and waited until all of them had exited the briefing room before she addressed Jake again. "Thanks, detective, do you have any other leads on this case?"

"No, Knowles has lived in a few different places, Flatbush, Red Hook, and Carnasie. I'm going to those locations to ask questions and see if there could be possible accomplices. If these kids are still alive, there would have to be an accomplice with how much Knowles has been visible in public. No bodies have surfaced, so there is hope. Depressing case, worse since we have Carmen and little Henrietta Hand Me Down on the way."

"Do not call her that. Be careful and see you at home tonight." Amy shook his hand, she was insistent on professionalism around her officers, and Jake understood. Things were busy, so he was working this by himself today. Holt told him that while he was checking on former residences and possible acquaintances, he was fine on his own, but if he had any solid leads, to wait for another detective to join him.

Jake was in Carnasie, the address was in the Bayview Houses housing projects, this was technically in the 69th precinct, but Holt let them know Jake would be investigating there. He had found nothing in Red Hook and Flatbush, both residences were vacant, so this was the last stop, he didn't have a great feeling about it, Knowles had been nearly invisible in the other neighborhoods, no one even seemed to remember him.

Jake found Bayview Houses and saw the house where Knowles had lived, there was woman in the driveway, she had a baby in her arms. Jake thought it was a dead end, but he needed to be sure it was before giving up.

"Excuse miss, I'm detective Jake Peralta, with the 99th, this house is in our records as a former residence of a possible suspect. How long have you lived here?"

"Four years, my cousin Martin lived here before us, but then he moved to the Breukelen projects. You might ask him, he knows Brooklyn better than anyone I know. What is this man suspected of?"

Jake tried to contain his excitement at hearing this, "It is a woman, who lived here a while back, we are just trying to see if we can learn anything new, your cousin might be useful. Do you have his current address?"

"Yes, let me look in my phone."

Jake got the address and phoned Holt. "Captain, who can you send me? I have a possible address for Knowles in the Breukelen projects that was given to me by his cousin. No one had this information. How do you want me to proceed?"

"We are still undermanned right now Peralta, knock on the door and give an excuse, just see if we can get confirmation that he is there, if he is, we will put in for wire taps and search warrants."

"Copy that Captain Holt, I'll check in after I check it out."

Jake parked down the street, not wanted to obvious. He looked around, the neighborhood was a little rough, but the houses were not in terrible shape. He tried to look nonchalant as he walked up to the door.

He knocked and waited, he could hear noise inside, but no one came for almost a minute, and then when the door opened, he was face to face with Martin Knowles. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm detective Peralta, your cousin told me you might have information on the woman who lived in her current home before you."

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about her. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that's all, thank you very much."

The door closed and Jake slowly to his car while he texted Holt to get his wire taps and search warrants now. Jake was almost to the car when he thought he heard something, and then everything went dark.

Holt gathered the detectives and several of Amy's officers including her in the briefing room. "Detective Peralta has made contact and identified a residence we did not know about for Martin Knowles. Detective Diaz, did you contact Peralta?"

"I tried captain, but his phone went straight to voicemail."

"I don't like that, Boyle, see if you can track his phone."

"On it sir."

The captain made eye contact with Amy who tried to stay stoic, Jake not answering his phone on a case like this was not like him, but she tried to stay calm. Holt continued, "We will set up surveillance, get the 69th involved, get men over there now, we'll get a search warrant by the time we have men in his house."

Amy was with Holt in his office listening to the 69th surround Knowles' house. They knocked, no answer, an officer from the van using their surveillance equipment said he thought the house was empty. The 69th moved in and busted down the door, the house was empty. An officer then said that Jake's car was on the street, and a smashed phone was found on the street next to it.

Amy fought tears, she was a sergeant, she could not let herself cry. Holt called in Rosa, Charles, and Terry and closed the door to his office, "Sergeant Santiago, I am sorry, this is my fault, I should not have had him proceed alone, he called in for assistance and I told him we were shorthanded."

"Captain, things go bad, this is no one's fault but Knowles'. Sir, I need to remove myself from this situation, I would not be able to continue calmly, and I would like to be with my daughter."

"Sergeant, that is wise, please know we are doing everything we can."

"I know sir, I will follow progress from home. Feel free to move any officers to assist the 69th, my officers have been prepped on the suspect."

"Thank you, sergeant, I am sorry."

Terry was almost in tears, he couldn't handle seeing his friends in these situations, "Amy, we will find him. We will do everything we can."

Amy finally broke down, "Why always him, why him? He has been more careful, but still…he is a good detective, but he's an even better dad, he is Carmen's world, and to think he could miss her future, and never meet Carmen's little sister…"

Rosa and Charles were both tearing up as well, the captain looked stoic, but the edges of his mouth were slightly quivering.

"I need him, I have to have him home. We need him, he and I, we are a team, it took him a long time to trust that, he never had before in his family, but now, we are so good together. You have to find him." Amy took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, thanked everyone, and then excused herself to go to her daughter.

Jake's head was throbbing, there was something stuffed in his mouth, he couldn't move his hands or legs. The room was mostly dark, but a little light came in from a window that was painted black, but with some paint peeling off in the corner. He blinked a lot trying to adjust to the darkness, as he surveyed the room, he saw two children tied up in two of the corners. Jake tried to free himself, but to no avail. Jake thought about where he had been, he knew he couldn't be in the Breukelen projects anymore, there was something familiar about the painted window, and then it came back to him, he was in the vacant apartment in Red Hook he had been at earlier that day.

Captain Holt was pacing in his office, he blamed himself for everything, he only hoped Jake was alive and unharmed. He stared at a map of Brooklyn with the locations of all of Knowles' known address marked, he had been hiding in one they didn't know, but Jake had called him and told him two were vacant, and one now belonged to his cousin. Holt had Rosa and Charles go to the Red Hook address and Terry and Hitchcock go to the Flatbush residence.

Amy cradled Carmen as she babbled her normal words, Dadoo, Mamoo, sneak, da ha, moo cow, nana, and baby. Jake had taught her the word baby recently, so she would get excited about her little sister. Amy did not want to alarm his mom or her parents, so she was alone when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't want to see anyone, but she opened the door and was surprised to see Gina and Iggy, her three year old.

"Hey, I know this must suck everyone else is working on finding Jake, so I'm here for you."

Jake was exhausted, he had been using every ounce of strength to try and break free, he had managed to loosen his hands a little more, but it was still very tight. "Those knots are tight for a reason detective. I'm sorry you had to find me. Things were moving at my pace, but you interrupted, and now you and the children will have to pay. I see in your wallet you have a family, I hope they know you love them, you will not be seeing them again I'm afraid. Hang tight, detective, I'll be back soon."

Jake had to do something, he tried jumping in the chair, it moved a little, as he did so, the chair creaked a lot, he then tried to teeter the chair back and forth, he was gaining a little momentum each time. He kept the chair moving until he finally fell to the floor, the impact broke the left side of the back of the chair and this allowed his arms to be free. He was able to loosen the knots on his hands with a lot of effort, and then he pulled out his gag and freed his legs.

Jake's head still hurt, a lot, but he tried to think of a plan, he had no gun, he didn't know the layout of the apartment, and only a vague idea of the layout of the building. He picked up a splintered piece of the chair, he waited by the door, hoping that Knowles would return soon to deal with and have surprise waiting for him. Jake was waiting when he heard a doorbell sound, he then heard a distant set of footsteps. Then he heard running, towards his door, he readied himself and when the door opened, he attacked, at the same time he jumped, he heard a large bang and the sound of people entering, he then recognized Charles' voice screaming his name.

Jake struggled with Knowles, he was a small man, but crazy is as tough to fight as muscles sometimes, he finally pinned Knowles down when he saw that Knowles was reaching for a gun that he must have dropped when Jake jumped on him. Jake used the piece of chair to club Knowles' arm and picked up the gun as Rosa and Charles entered the room with their guns drawn.

Jake was back at the precinct, with him were the six missing children, bruised and mentally inured, but alive. A PR man from the NYPD was telling Jake they would need him to make a statement when the captain intervened, "I am sorry, but the only place that Detective Peralta is going is to his home where his wife and daughter await his return. If you had been kidnapped, you might feel the same. Jeffords, take Peralta home.

Jake burst the door and the first thing he saw was Carmen, running, until she saw him, "Dadoo, dadoo. Jake fell to his knees and embraced her, he was soon joined by Amy who knelt next to him and hugged him tighter than normal.


	26. Therapy Shmerapy

"Detective Peralta, please take this serious, you have been ordered to be in these sessions, again, what are your greatest fears as a detective?" Doctor Susana Moore looked like a typical therapist, she smiled a lot, wore boring colors, and spoke softly, if Jake met her without knowing who she was, he would have either guessed she was therapist or a Boyle cousin.

Jake shifted uncomfortably in his overstuffed easy chair for what felt like the thousandth time, "I guess my greatest fear is to do my job to the best of my ability and still have to go through this, this being mandated therapy."

"Detective, that is not helpful, believe it or not, I truly am here to help you. The sooner you give me real answers, the sooner and more likely it is that you can be finished with me and with these sessions."

Jake rolled his eyes and put his head back and momentarily stared at the ceiling, "Dr. Moore, nothing against you, honest, it's just, as detectives and cops, we have to put aside our fears and other feelings to do our jobs, and this, well it almost seems like it makes me worse at my job, the last thing I want to do is have my head full of my issues and concerns when pursuing a dangerous perp."

"I understand, Detective Peralta, but you have been through a lot, and your captain and sergeant worry about you and both of them felt you needed to address some of these issues."

Jake frowned at this, Terry and Holt had been acting strange ever since he was kidnapped, to him and to Amy. Amy didn't like it, but she didn't want to confront them because they did it out of love and concern, but Jake was desperate to feel like everything was normal.

"Fine, if I'm being perfectly honest, my greatest fear as a detective to lose everything I have."

"Your post as a detective, your reputation as great detective?"

Jake slumped in his chair, he knew the answer here, but sharing it, it felt weird, but what the hell, he was here, might as well be honest and get it over with. "No, that stuff doesn't matter. It did once, that was all that mattered before…before I got married and started a family, now, that's all I think about…losing them, losing my family, but not in the field, I still do my job well, fantastic in fact, but at night, or when I'm at my desk filling out paperwork, then it's on my mind a lot."

"Why are you afraid of losing your family?"

Jake unintentionally shot Dr. Moore an incredulous look, "You're kidding right? You've read my file, you've talked to me about this stuff. I was wrongly imprisoned, I was kidnapped, I've been chased by crime bosses, I've been shot, granted, once was a ricocheting bullet and the other time was my wife, just girlfriend at the time, and she did it to save my life, but you know this."

"But why do you think you would lose everything?"

"Doc, no offense, but read between the lines, I've had near death experiences, I've been threatened with my life so many times that I've lost count, so c'mon, I don't want to die and leave my family alone. This is normal, but it has not changed how I do my job, so what's the big deal?"

"I understand, your record shows you have continued to well after all of these experiences, but your superiors worry that you might fall victim to more fear and struggles."

"Yeah, I understand, but I haven't, I worry, but that's normal. I struggle with whether I should take an easy security job and make more money, I struggle with whether my wife and I should leave New York and go some place boring and do our jobs there, but I don't struggle with doing my actual job as awesome as I always have."

"Understood, well thank you for being candid. That is all I need for today, detective. I will let them know that I don't see the need to see you further, unless you want to come see me at any time."

"Thanks Dr. Moore, but my problems are whether I should keep the job, not how I do my job, but again, thanks."

Jake entered the house, there sitting in only her diaper and playing with at least four different pairs of shoes was Carmen. She smiled at him and said "sneaks" like twenty times as she played with her sneakers. Amy, hearing the door, walked in from the other room, the past few weeks she had gone from looking just a tad pregnant to for sure pregnant. "Carmen, you didn't tell me that Daddy's home! How was your session? As helpful as the other one?"

"I talked a bit more this time, she said I could be done. Everyone thinks all we've been through will change how we do our job, but that doesn't change, I'm more careful now, but in a good way, but, Ames, you know, now I mostly think about how long I want to do this."

"I know, you have every right to, but right now, things are good, let's just focus on that."

"Yeah, I know. I'll try, What I need to do is to focus on this little monster that's coming. What are we going to name Henrietta Hand Me Down?"

"Jake, knock it off. I don't know. Carmen came from our shared experiences, can you think of any names that have come from any other experiences?"

"We could name her Three, since we both think she was conceived from time number three on your birthday."

"Yes, detective, that would be great, not scarring for a young girl at all, being named after her parents' sexual experiences."

"Well if you put it that way, then of course it sounds bad. Again, I like Holly, yes, it is from Die Hard, but it's a pretty name."

"Jake, our families would never forgive me for allowing you to do a Die Hard name. Your mom already thinks that Carmen will need therapy because one of her first words was Da Ha, baby speak for Die Hard."

"One of my proudest moments, ever."

Amy smiled, "Yes, I know, but the point is everyone worries about you with these names, and if I gave in, then they'd have me in therapy as well."

"Ouch, mommy kitty has claws. Meow"

"Okay, let's do this, you know how much I love plans, so here's my plan. We each have a week, we compile ten names each, then present them to each other next week and choose one of them."

Jake hugged her and laughed, "I still don't know how we got together sometimes, but this nerdy stuff still turns me on, so okay, that's a plan. How was your day at work today?"

"Good, but boring, being seven months pregnant, I don't get out very much in the field, and I swear my officers are treating me differently. Today I made Terry stand next to me during my briefing so they would not be so weird. Office Andrews arrested that pick pocket friend of yours, he saw him steal four wallets, and when he arrested him, he had seventeen wallets and four watches on his person."

"Damn, he's good, just not smart. Andrews is good, any chance he'll become a detective?"

"I don't know, he likes being a normal cop, but speaking of detectives, when is Holt going to officially hire a replacement for me?"

"Ugh, don't talk about that. Breaking in a new detective in our crew, they come in and try to include Hitchcock and Scully or complain about Charles' food, Rosa's attitude, my jokes, and Terry's obsession with his pecks. Holt said he has interviewed a few people but has yet to find a good fit for our squad."

"He'll have to, and soon, I heard the commissioner is on him to get it done."

"Speaking of "on him," our anniversary is coming up, any ideas? I know you are pregnant, but we can still do something fun or cool, not national archives cool, but then what is?"

"Babe, I know you're mocking me a bit, but that's some serious sexy talk. Bring that up later when Carmen's asleep and you can rock a pregnant lady's world."

"Done, verbal contract is the law, no take backs."


	27. Crush(ed)

Sergeant Santiago was on the warpath, several officers had neglected to turn in paper work over the past week. The uniformed officer's break room and kitchen area had been left filthy. She had been at home for a few days last week and the first day of this week with a cold, but that was no excuse, she would soon be on maternity leave for several weeks and needed the officers to govern themselves as much as possible.

She called them to the briefing room, on the large screen on a rotating basis were pictures of the messes they had left as well as copies of emails from Captain Holt complaining about the incomplete and unfiled paper work. "Officers of the nine-nine, this is unacceptable. This is not what we are about here at the nine-nine. Last week, before I had to take some time off, I addressed this, calmly, kindly, and low key, but now those days are over. Starting now, any officer not filing their paper work in a timely manner will lose overtime for the month. If the break room and kitchen areas continue to be in their current state, then everyone, everyone, will be required to do weekend trainings. Officers, the choice is yours, you get to decide what happens to you, make the right choice, and Evans, if I hear of you mocking my pregnancy one more time, Sergeant Jeffords has informed he will use your femurs to make hand crafted weights for his personal use, dismissed!"

The briefing room quickly emptied, Amy noticed that several officers were frantically cleaning the break room and kitchen area and Evans was breathing in and out of a paper bag, he was terrified of Terry ever since he had eaten his yogurt from the fridge in the detectives' bullpen. The only officer who remained close to the briefing room was officer Jennings. Amy sighed, she truly did like Gary, even though all the detectives called him New Amy, except Jake, she found out he called him that once and he paid that night when she Charlie horsed him in bed while he was trying to sleep. Jennings was a good officer, but he also hovered around and sent her pictures of his personal life, a lot.

Amy tried to ignore him as she walked to her desk and was happily filling out rosters for the next few weeks when her email started going crazy as it filled with pictures and messages from Officer Jennings. Amy audibly reacted to this, "Oh Gary, c'mon man, keep it together. I never sent Holt stuff like this. This is a real Charles' move."

"What's a real me move?" Amy was startled as she turned around and saw Charles standing there. "Sending a lot of personal pictures and stories to your superiors."

"Yeah, that's a Boyle move. I was forced to stop after sharing too much information about food poisoning and its aftermath."

"You sent that to everyone."

"It was my daily email blast, but yeah, that caused a lot of damage, I was blocked by a lot of people after that, and I had to send rough drafts of all emails before I sent them to Terry, he was mad. He crushed a full yogurt in his hands, and Terry loves yogurt."

"Terry does love yogurt. Jennings is an interesting guy Charles, he's like me, he has ideas and is a type A personality, but he shares about his personal life, a lot. The worst were his beach pictures, I thought I had experienced pasty between knowing you and Jake for so long, but he's a new classification."

"That's unacceptable, I'm the pasty guy around this place, everyone knows that, c'mon Amy, that's one of my things, that's a Boyle family trait."

"Charles, I need you to calm down, other people are allowed to be pasty. What do you need down here?"

"Well, speaking of Jennings, I have to shadow him a little, I just wanted to let you know."

"Why? Since when do detectives shadow uniformed officers? Did he do something suspicious or illegal?"

"No, nothing like that. Just the captain being the captain…"

"Charles tell me now or I will cut you off from Jake and make sure there is never time for bromancing the stone as you call it."

"Fine, way to threaten me with the most important bromance of my life. Jennings, first name Gary, has filled out several complaints about Jake. Now four years ago, Captain Holt said this would have been normal and expected, but some of the complaints, for more mature and sweet wonderful Daddy Jake…"

"Charles, I'm begging you…"

"The captain just doesn't believe them. He didn't want you to be involved because you and Jake are intimate, although Jake and I intimate on another level."

"Charles, stop or I will tell Jake andHE will cut you off."

"Good call, Amy, thanks. I have to discretely follow him around the precinct and see if they even interact. When we asked Jake, without telling him about the complaints, we had to tell him that Jennings was New Amy before he knew who he was, and then he said he seemed nice, and that he hadn't seen him or talked to him much. The captain, Terry and I can't remember even seeing them together or around each other, ever."

"Yeah, I don't think I have either, that's weird Charles, Jennings has never complained to me or said anything about it, and I know way too much about the man, and this is coming from someone who knows you and I'm still saying that."

"Hurtful, but point taken."

Amy scanned the precinct floor and noticed Jennings had been watching them, or at least her, his gaze was definitely fixed on her, but now he pretended to do work, only the book he was pretending to read was upside down. Amy frowned, she was beginning to understand, but it wasn't good, Jennings might like her, she knew he liked her, as a sergeant and as aperson, but like her like her. That would make things very awkward, and while Gina coveted Charles for his body, she never had a crush on him, and she was just as unprofessional with Terry as she was with everyone else.

"Charles, do not say anything to Jake, but I think Jennings may….I think he may have a, well, a, he has a crush on me, big time. He was just staring at me, the pretended to read an upside down book, he's sent me like thirty recipes for how to make your water work for you."

"Sergeant Santiago, how could you?"

"What did I do?"

Charles was now pacing back and forth, he looked agitated, even for him. "Everyone knows sending recipes is basically sending a love letter, you've received around 30 of these love letters and never said a word to my soul friend, your husband."

"Charles, come back to the real world, people send recipes with out it being a love letter, or at least in my world, but I think Jennings might be more Boyle than we realized. Keep tracking him today, but also look for Boyle like behavior that would indicate a crush or obsession."

"That's my wheelhouse Sergeant, I am on it."

Amy had a meeting at the end of work that day that went long, so Jake beat her home and was sitting on the couch with Carmen watching Point Break. "See Carmen, Keanu's undercover work has nothing on your dadoo's, Dadoo was way more suave, but Swayze, he had hair game, may he rest in gorgeous peace."

"Babe, c'mon, we talked about inappropriate movies with our one year old."

"We did, but this is Point Break, it's practically autobiographical for me."

"You hate the ocean and if you ever slept with a woman while undercover, I would taze your balls until you died. You signed the consent form and everything."

"I knew I should have lawyered up before signing that thing. Sooo, Charles was acting weird today, he kept hugging me and saying things like poor Jake under his breath all afternoon. Then he berated Jennings for standing by the captain's office and told Rosa she should go medieval on his ass."

"Yeah, Charles is the worst. Jennings has filled out complaints about you and we think it's because he has a big crush on me."

"What! I barely know that skinny kid, he's filled out complaints? That's why Terry threw his yogurt at the wall when Jennings asked to talk to him, and we all know how much Terry loves his yogurt."

"Yogurt throwing? That's bad. Jake, what am I going to do? They'll ignore the complaints against you, they are not valid, Jennings will get in a little trouble, but meanwhile I'm stuck with a weirdly jealous employee who is apparently in love with me even though I'm seven months pregnant, with your child."

"To be fair, he's seen non-pregnant you, and he's also done training exercises, you are straight up hot in your police sweats."

"Jake, not helping."

The next morning, Amy entered the detective's bullpen with Jake and went to Holt's office. "Captain, may I have a moment of your time?"

Holt stood up, "Of course, come in sergeant. How may I help you?"

Amy sat down and worried about how to start this awkward conversation. "Sir, I know Jennings has filed complaints about Jake, and I think I know why."

"Yes, he's in love with you."

Amy was a little startled, but the captain knew or realized a lot of things before everyone else did. "I would have said he had a crush on me, but yeah, that."

"Does Detective Peralta know?"

"Yes sir, we talked about it last night?"

"I'm impressed, no late night emails or angry texts? I have to say, Dad Jake has matured."

"Thank you, sir, but what should I do as a police sergeant about this situation?"

"I am transferring Jennings to another precinct. He was starting to creep people out. I asked IT to check on his computer, and apparently, Jennings found digital copies of your wedding announcement and edited them to have his name instead of Peralta's, and I will not go into what he did with Peralta's facebook photos of your family."

"Gross, that's even creepier than Charles."

"Yes, that is what alarmed me, when Boyle thinks someone is too creepy, a boundary has indeed been crossed. Jennings is being transferred tomorrow, but the rules state that he must have an exit interview. Myself of Sergeant Jeffords will be present for that because of the situation, but if you feel uncomfortable, we can spare you the interview and do it ourselves."

"No, sir, this is part of my job, I wanted to be Sergeant, and I want to be a captain, so I need to do this. Awkward or not, this is my responsibility."

"Well put, Sergeant, as always, you have made the right call. Dismissed."

In the afternoon, Amy walked into the uniformed officer's briefing room with Terry to conduct the exit interview with Officer Jennings. Amy was nervous, but confident, though she was glad that Terry was there with her.

Amy and Terry were seated in front of a table as Jennings entered and sat on the other side. He was silent and hung his head, his ears were red with embarrassment, Amy felt a little sorry for him, even if he was more than a little creepy.

"Officer Jennings, this is your exit interview, Sergeant Jeffords is here to be a witness that everything is done to code. This is a little different than other exit interviews because you are being involuntarily transferred. Do you understand why this is happening?"

Jennings lifted his head a little, but still avoided eye contact. "Yeah, I falsified complaints against your husband because I love you."

"Jennings, how can you love me? We've never spent real time together, as policeman or friends? Besides being inappropriate for the workplace, it weakens us as a force to act vindictively because we are jealous or upset."

"I understand that, I do. What I don't understand is why you are with him. You and I are so similar. We like so much of the same stuff, I've never met anyone like that before, and thought I might not again."

Terry was getting nervous and was about to talk, but Amy put her hand up and addressed Jennings again, "Officer Jennings, the only reason you are being transferred is because you allowed personal feelings to guide your decisions, which were poor to say the least. But as a friend, let me tell you that love has nothing to do with being identical, or loving the same things. I fell in love with my husband when I realized he was so different than what I thought. He fell in love with me when he realized I was more than just a type A personality who liked puzzles and plans. Jennings, never allow yourself to make these type of decisions because you think you like someone, but most importantly, don't think love is defined by our hobbies and snap judgements."

Terry was teary eyed and had several tissues in his hand, he and Amy finished the interview with no problems. As the two of them walked back to report to Captain Holt, Terry hugged Amy, "Sorry, Sergeant Santiago, I know this isn't professional, but that was dope. You should be on the View, those ladies have nothing on you."


	28. Unanimous

The time had finally arrived, it was the faceoff to determine the name of daughter number two, who was due in seven weeks. Jake and Amy sat down at the table, Amy pulled out a leather binder that looked very fat for just ten names. Jake took out a binder as well to Amy's surprise and delight. Amy opened her binder, there were the ten names listed, with page numbers to reference the pages further on that explained why that name was a good choice.

Husband and wife eyed each other suspiciously, until they both said, "you go first," in unison. Jake laughed and put his hands up, fine, I'll go first, I know you'll shoot down several of these, but then we can at least see what pregnancy hormones and obsessive-compulsive disorder look like in binder-form."

"Jake, first off, watch the hormone comments, you cried about how bad the last episode of Agents of SHIELD was for a week, so I think I'm the normal one here, and also, you know I prefer type A personality, that is the kinder way to encompass my quirks."

"Fine, well, Ms. Type A, let me introduce you to the names that will change your life. I was going to make a film, then a slide show, and then just a powerpoint, but when Carmen sits with me and watches tv, who wants to stop that, am I right?"

"I know, the other day, she watched a documentary on the Civil War with me for an hour, never cried once."

"Don't try to distract me, Amy," he took out a piece of paper from his pocket, "the binder was to distract you, I know you've already looked at them, and the crazy reasons I gave for them. I would honestly never name our daughter John Girl or McClania, that's too far, even for me."

Amy looked at the list, it had ten names, in alphabetical order, which made her feel very aroused. The names on the list were:

Abigail

Emma

Esmerelda

Esther

Holly

Isabella

Layla

Maya

Mia

Reina

Amy smiled, Jake had obviously done some work and put serious thought into these names, there were several pretty names and a few Latina names, she would thank him properly later.

"I vote to strike Holly immediately."

"I knew that would be your reaction, but hear me out, I have some facts for you. One, I like it, two, Audrey Hepburn, you love her, that was her name in the breakfast movie."

"Yes, Jake, Breakfast at Tiffany's, where she uses the name Holly Golightly as her hooker name."

"Dammit, I didn't think you'd blast Holly out of the water so fast, but that's a legit beef, hooker names aren't easy to shake."

Amy eyed him carefully, he had conceded quickly, so she didn't want to overplay her hand. "Why Esther? I'm not a big fan."

"Good Jewish name, in the bible, name of a great aunt, who had the hairiest mole on the planet."

"So, no to Esther."

"Yeah, fine! Now I'd only ever think of the damn mole! Stupid hairy relatives!"

"Layla, Jake, why this name?"

"No reason, I just like it. That's all."

"Jacob Peralta, that's a lie and you know it. You, Charles and Terry could not stop singing that song last week, Rosa sent me at least ten emails complaining about it. And FYI detective, Layla represented the woman who dumped George Harrison, your favorite Beatle, for Eric Clapton."

"No! Damn you, you're a witch! You've made me give up on good names, and poor George, I had no idea"

Amy smirked, she had him where she wanted him. The rest should be easy. "No to Marina, do you really want boys asking your daughter if they dock their boats in the Marina?"

Jake's face contorted into a look of sheer terror, "Oh crap! How did I overlook that one. Dammit, keep going, destroy my list."

"No to Emma, I've never liked that name. No to Maya, I'm Cuban, not Mexican or Central American."

"That's a strangely geographically specific reason, but okay, no to Emma and Maya. Keep going, go for the sweep."

"No to Isabella, I saw Blue Velvet with Isabella Rosalini, and I've never recovered."

"Damn, you are thorough with your dislikes."

"No to Mia, it means "mine" in Spanish, it will only breed a spoiled brat."

"Now language is defeating me, you are much better at turning me down than I remember, and now that I think about it, you turned me down a lot before we got together, so many bad memories.."

Amy rolled her eyes at her husband's dramatics, "I know you like Abigail or Abbey, but I had a friend in school named Abbi with an i, who was so mean to me, especially when we got to fifth grade. She stole my head gear and put it in toilet to get in good with a group of popular girls."

"Damn, Ames, your stories are tragic as well. You came to play today. Fine, no Abigail. That leaves Esmerelda and Reina, what are your problems with those names? Go ahead, destroy my last two attempts at being involved in the naming process."

"I'm not doing this out of spite, but names are important. Esmerelda is a pretty name, but how can you hear it and not think of the stripper who killed the other stripper with her stiletto heel? Remember, Esmerelda Even?"

"I think I had blocked that out of my mind, for obvious reasons, but now that you say it, yeah, I'd think of that terrifying stripper every time now."

"Okay, Amy, we are to the last name, tell me why Reina is wrong for baby number dos. My guesses are that you don't like it because it means queen in Spanish and that would send the wrong message, or that there is book with a villainess named Reina, or you had a cousin named Reina who made you smell her armpits. Which one is it? It's the armpit one, isn't it?"

"Those would all be valid reasons, obviously, but no, I like Reina. But before we decide, would you like to see my list, just the list, not the overkill?"

Jake sat there with his mouth open, he had not expected this after how quickly and effectively she shot down all of his other name suggestions. "Okay," he spit out finally, but a little hoarsely.

Here is my list, which is also alphabetical, but does have the reason I want each name:

Alice – after Alice Stebbin Wells, the first American born female police officer

Aurora – after Aurora Baldwin, one of the first female police officers who dedicated her life to helping troubled girls.

Diana – Wonder Woman's alter ego was Diana Prince, a princess and kick-ass warrior.

Eleanor – after Eleanor Roosevelt, history speaks for itself here

Florence – after Florence Nightingale, another female pioneer

Mary – after Mary Sullivan, the first female homicide detective

Penny – after Penny Harrington, the first female to lead a major police force – Chief of Police in Portland, Oregon

Reina – my dad used call me that as girl because I was the only girl with all my brothers

Rigoberta – after Rigoberta Menchu, a human rights activist from Guatemala

Susan – after Susan B Anthony, she got women the right to vote

"Wow, wow, Amy, wow. With that being said, hell no to Rigoberta, I'm sure she was great, but the name sure aint. No to Susan, Ross's ex-wife's mean wife, no way. No to Mary, I've gone on dates with like seven Mary's, all of them ditzy and mean. No to Penny, too many gross lines about picking up a penny and stuff like that. No to Eleanor, because I love our unborn daughter even if you don't. No to Florence, she would get called Flo which would eventually morph into Ho, because kids are cruel. No to Aurora, Sleeping Beauty, no, don't get me started. No to Alice, she was the house keeper on the Brady Bunch, and you know I have major issues with her character."

Amy smiled at him, "that leaves Diana and Reina. I love the name Reina, and the fact that it was on your list, it makes it even better, I didn't think you'd go for it. Two Latina names for our daughters, no Jewish names?"

"Ames, she'll have my mom as her nana, so she'll never forget her roots. I love the name Reina, I'm good to go."

"Babe, that's awesome, see, I said awesome. For a middle name though, I wanted to go a for a strong female who had an influence and kicked ass."

"Okay, what do you have mind? Florence, again?"

"No, Karen, after your mom. Your dad was a nightmare, your mom, she isn't perfect, but she did everything she could to give you a great childhood and she still helps us out."

"Ames, I love it, she'll never want to put the baby down, but I love it."

Jake, Amy, and Carmen sat on the couch together, Jake held Carmen by Amy's stomach and talked to it, "Hello, baby, this is your pops, we love you, don't we Carmen?" Carmen giggles and hugged her dad, "Reina, we will see you soon, bye, Reina!"

"Reyra," Jake and Amy both looked at their daughter in surprise, she smiled and continued, "Reyra, Reyra, Reyra."


	29. The Peralta Cup

The garbage can was full of calendars, store bought calendars, printed calendars, and hand-made calendars now filled the metallic garbage can in Jake and Amy's room to the very top. Amy had been ordered to bed rest two weeks before she had planned to start her maternity leave. Amy's blood pressure started to get on the high side again and the Dr. felt that with her early delivery and C-section with Carmen that it wise to err on the side of caution.

Jake was glad that it was the calendars and not him that were receiving Amy's wrath. Holt had just hired two new detectives at the nine-nine as things had been busier than normal, so it was the perfect time for Jake to start his paternity leave and stay home and help Amy. One of the new detectives was a friend of Terry, Detective Hemmings, the other new detective was brand new hire, no experience, Detective Alicia Reyes. Everyone at the nine-nine immediately liked her as she had broken Hitchcock's toe when he kept dropping change to try and look up her skirt. When Hitchcock came in with the x-ray, he added it his to his file of injury x-rays due to creepiness, no one could believe how thick the file was.

Jake started his first day of leave by planning a Harry Potter movie marathon with Carmen and Amy. Amy was angry and didn't want to come out at first, protesting her forced bed rest, but when Jake sent Carmen in the room dressed like a mini female Harry Potter, complete with glasses, lightning scar, and Gryffindor robes, she could no longer refuse or be angry. When Amy got off the bed, with great effort, as she walked into the family room, she saw that Jake was also dressed for the occasion, he was wearing a red wig and Gryffindor robes. As she made her way to the couch, Jake stood up and placed a Hermione wig on her head and placed a Gryffindor robe on her shoulders. She had to smile even though she was still frustrated with being on bed rest.

Into the third movie, Carmen was asleep on a blanket on the floor, Amy had been nodding off and woke with a start and saw that Jake was looking at a notebook. "Jake, what are you doing?"

"That would be stop secret. Making some plans for our anniversary, or have you forgotten?"

"Jake, it's in two weeks and I'm under house arrest and as big as a house."

"Don't be so grumpy, Lumpy, you are still hot, the Dr. wants Reina to be healthy, and we can still have a great anniversary."

Amy sighed, she didn't want to be negative, but she didn't feel like being happy and she was disappointed, "Jake, I had awesome plans for our anniversary, you definitely won last year, and I wanted to win this year."

"Ames, I don't think the anniversary is win-lose situation."

"Tell that to Kevin and the captain, but mostly I just wanted to something nice for you. It's been a tough year for you , Pineapples."

"Never call me that, and I'm fine, you are pregnant, you are stuck here, so let me do the honors this year."

"No way, Peralta," she was now smiling, with a hint of mischievousness, "let's make a competition, I'll use Charles and Rosa to help me, you have to do it on your own, best anniversary gift wins, and the winner gets a trophy."

Jake shook his head in disbelief, "Okay, I give, we can compete, but I do think it's a little crazy to make our anniversary a competition."

Amy tilted her head from side to side considering what he had just said, "I know, but I have to stay home, I mean I love being with you and Carmen, but with all that's happened to us, I've used work as my stress relief. I just need something to keep my mind occupied."

"That's cool then, best gift wins. How do we decide?"

"It should be obvious, but if we disagree, Terry is the tie-breaker."

"Agreed."

Jake was amazed over the next few days how much happier Amy was while planning for their anniversary to occupy her time. Jake was running his own errands for the competition and taking Carmen with him, so Amy could get actual rest when he was gone. When Jake and Carmen would get back from their errands, Carmen would shout, "Dadoo win, dadoo win!" When Amy asked her where they went and what they got her, Carmen would hold her finger up to her mouth and loudly say "shhhh."

Amy required Jake and Carmen to be out of the house at certain times so her outside helpers could bring in items for her part of the celebration and to plan the rest. Jake was happy that this had given her some purpose and took her mind off of being away from the precinct, but he also loved his time with Carmen, even when she was grumpy, and he was looking forward to Amy's reaction when he gave her his gift to her.

The day of their anniversary had finally arrived, Jake and Amy had acted nonchalant all day long, and when the time arrived, they met at the dining room table each dressed in their best. Amy was in a maternity dress, Jake truly thought she looked beautiful, but she hated it. Jake was in a suit, and it was even pressed and clean.

Amy spoke first, "Jake Peralta, I will go first. Sit down please. The first part of your gift is your favorite meal, and no, not gummy things stuffed in other gummy things, but your mom's brisket. For drink, orange soda, and for dessert, candy apples."

Jake was smiling, and now very hungry, she nailed the dinner part. "For the part two, open the box on the table with your name on it."

Jake opened the box, inside was large frame with two pictures in it, one of Jake, his mom, and his nana when he was a baby, and the other one of Jake, Amy, and Carmen."

"This is awesome, thanks, Ames, this is great. I don't have any pictures of my nana, and I hated myself for it. Thank you."

"Hold on Peralta, one more gift, in the box marked perishable goods."

Jake opened the box, there was a lot of tissue paper, he felt something heavy inside, he pulled it out and it was four bronzed tiny sneakers attached to a stand, there was a plaque as well, its inscription read, "Jake Peralta's first dope kicks : 1978 Vans SK8," the other side read, "Carmen Peralta's first dope kicks, 2018 Vans SK8."

Jake didn't understand why he loved it so much, but he did, in this gift he had a clear connection to his daughter, and he couldn't believe Amy had talked his mom out of his first awesome shoes, of course he was six months old she got them for him.

"Ames, this is awesome, so great, combines my love for sneakers and my daughter who has way too many sneakers because of my addiction. Pretty good, Sergeant Santiago, pretty good, honestly, I love all of it, but now it's your turn."

Jake walked to the other side of the table and lifted up the lid off a dish and took out what looked like a sandwich. "Ames, this is a medianoche, made by your Aunt Lucia, today. I understand from talking to your mother, it is your all time favorite sandwich, but you hate to eat it unless done exactly right. I flew her up from Miami so she could make it for you, and your parents and brothers were happy because they got to visit with her."

Amy took a bite of the sandwich and her eyes said everything, she approved. "Next part Ames, is in your diaper bag."

Amy shot Jake a strange look, but Jake had her, she hadn't needed the diaper bag since she couldn't' go anywhere with Carmen, so it had been there for a few hours. Amy reached in and pulled out a small package, she opened it and gasped and cried a little. "Ames, before you is Carmen's first library card. Now for part three. Please go to the drawer where we keep the cork screw." Amy opened the drawer and pulled out a box, she opened it and then looked perplexed.

"Jake, a crossword puzzle?"

"Yes, Ames, a crossword puzzle, but a puzzle only you shall ever see. I gave a butt load of personal information to Vin, and he made it for you, well for me, I'm giving it to, name of our, well never mind, trying to keep things romantic styles."

"Jake, this is incredible, I can't believe what you did, these gifts are all tailored to me so well."

"But I am not done. There is one more. Please go to the bookcase and next to my collector's edition Harry Potter series is a leather book, it is yours."

Amy walked to the bookcase and took out the book. She opened it and looked to Jake for an explanation. "Ames, this book contains things I wrote but never sent you in prison. I-I-I was nearly literally dying from not being with you, and every day and many nights, I would write down the reasons I missed and loved you. These were written on a lot of scraps of paper, even in some other books, and you know my handwriting, only I can truly read it, so I typed up everything I wrote and had it printed in this book. The things in this book kept me sane in prison. Like Sirius Black whose innocence kept him sane in Azkaban, knowing you loved me, knowing you believed in me, knowing you were fighting for me, that kept me sane and allowed me to fight for myself and survive an impossible situation. I was embarrassed by these at first, they are not elegant, but I thought of the most personal thing I could give you, and this was it. You and your love for me are why I am still here, and this book is that proof. Again, it is cheesy and maybe explicit in spots, but writing down every reason why I loved and missed you gave me the power to continue."

Amy nearly collapsed onto him, she was bawling now, her mascara running, "Dammit, Jake, you win. This is amazing. There is nothing more personal or important to me. Thank you."

Once Amy had composed herself, she went to a cupboard and pulled out a small trophy which read "The Peralta Cup: Awarded to the Winner of the Annual Anniversary Competition. Jake smiled and set it on his shelf with his books.


	30. All Hail the Queen

"Jake, hey Jake. Jake! Wake up," Jake slowly opened his eyes and tried to comprehend what was going on, Amy was poking him and trying her best to wake him up.

"What, what is it, is Carmen awake? Oh man, it's only 3 in the morning, she gots to sleep better."

Amy frowned at him, "Jake, this is delivery simulation number 5, and it took me 3 minutes just to wake you up."

Now Jake was frowning, but he got out of bed and got dressed, grabbed the delivery bag for Amy, picked up the phone, and told Amy, "my mom has now been called," he then helped Amy up and they walked to the car.

"Jake, this wasn't our worst one, but we need to do better. When Carmen was born I felt like I wasn't prepared, and that's just not me. I know you hate these simulations, but thank you for playing along, they are important to me and help my, you know, my type A personality."

Jake smiled at this, she was definitely a type A, but it was also part of what he loved about her, her craziness helped him to feel like they truly belonged together, each one with their own crazy issues.

"Alright Ames, I'm glad this wasn't our worst, I will try to wake up better, but Carmen would not go to sleep last night. She woke me up three times when I was trying to get her to sleep cause I kept a driftin' off to sleepy town U.S.A."

"I know, we need to get her back to her sleep schedule. Her daddy watches too many movies with her and she falls asleep and gets off her schedule."

"Yeah, about that, I am making her the dopest toddler in the country, no wait, the entire globe. Yesterday I introduced her to the Matrix."

"Jake! That's way too intense for her, and how the hell did I not know that. C'mon Peralta, get with the program, and when I say program, of course I mean my program. You have to show movies that are on the approved list I gave you."

"Carmen ate it."

"It's laminated and it's posted above your movie collection on the wall, so nice try."

Jake never got back to sleep, he was almost there when he heard Carmen calling him for real. He got up and picked her up, he let Amy sleep, she was always tired, but she was also impossible to make rest despite being on ordered bed rest. Jake gave Carmen some bananas and cut up apple slices for breakfast as the two of them watched Super Friends cartoons from the seventies. "Alright lil' Carms, not even your moms can crap on this show, it's for kids, and I loved this one. It's a little weak in plot, but not bad."

Later that morning, Jake was chasing Carmen through the house because she had grabbed his keys and was running with them and that was big no-no on Amy's list of dangerous activities. "Carms, come to dadoo, please give me the keys."

Carmen got distracted when Amy yelled for Jake, so he swooped in quickly, grabbed the keys and shoved them in his pajama pocket and picked up Carmen and headed for Amy. "''Sup Ames?"

"Jake, grab the bag. It's time."

"Ames, can we please not do a simulation right now? I know you love Holt and this is classic Holt, but Carms and I are straight up tired."

"Jake, this isn't a simulation, we'll take Carmen to hospital and your mom can meet us there."

Jake was now worried, this wasn't the plan and for Amy to stray from the plan meant something was definitely not right. "Amy, what's going on, the doctor said this baby was looking good and shouldn't be coming so early. Did your water break or something?"

"No, I'm bleeding… down there, a lot. I hurt, we need to go."

Jake put Carmen down and told her to grab mommy's bag, they had practiced this a lot. Jake helped Amy out of the bed and did his best to not react to the blood he now saw.

"Jake, grab a towel to put on the seat of the car, and let's go, I'll call your mom in the car."

Jake got Carmen, grabbed a towel and got them situated in the SUV while trying to get his pants on, and soon they were in route to the hospital. Amy started to groan from the pain more and more, "Hold on Ames, almost there."

As they pulled up to the hospital, Jake grabbed Carmen and ran into the emergency room, "My wife is pregnant and in our car, she is in terrible pain, bleeding like crazy, can we get a wheelchair and get her in here?"

The nurse quickly called someone to retrieve Amy, "Sir, how far along is your wife?"

"37 weeks."

"When did the pain and bleeding start?"

"Not sure, she called me in and told me to take her to the hospital, she was bleeding and needed to go. I was watching my daughter and didn't know what was going on."

"That's fine, we will make sure she is okay. Please fill out this form, who is your wife's OBGYN?"

"Uh, her regular Dr. is out of the country, the back up is Dr. Waites, uh Melany Waites."

Jake's mom arrived at the hospital quickly and he passed off Carmen to her and told her she should take Carmen to their house and asked her if she could possibly clean up the mess, he felt bad, but his mom gave him a big mom kiss on the cheek and told him not to worry.

Jake was taken back to where Amy had been admitted, she was already in her own room in the maternity ward, she was sleeping and hooked up to a few machines already. "Mr. Peralta?"

Jake turned and saw Dr. Waites, he was amazed she was already there. "Dr., can you tell me what's going on?"

Dr. Waites was an older woman, short with gray hair and glasses, but she was very calm and had a Holt like poker face, it was difficult to tell what she was thinking or knowing if things were good or bad. "Your daughter is in the breech position, and the placenta is blocking things as well, these are normal minor complications, but they are rare together and rare this late in the pregnancy, but everything is fine, we will begin prepping your wife to have the baby delivered through a C-section."

Before Jake knew what was really happening, Amy was prepped and wheeled away. Jake was hurried to a different room where someone helped him to put on some surgical robes and masks, he was told this time he could be present, off to the side anyway of the surgery so he could be there when the baby is born. Jake was confused until a kind male-nurse named Loren who reminded Jake of Terry told him that this was normal C-section procedure, and after asking Jake about Carmen's birth, he told Jake that because Carmen was so early they took extra precautions.

Jake found himself in a nightmare, he didn't love hospitals, he hated blood, he hated seeing Amy in hospitals, but he was doing his best to stay strong, which for him meant trying not to faint or start retching at the sight of any blood. He could hear Amy respond to questions the doctor's asked her.

Jake was trying to keep his mind off of the surgery itself, he tried to think about Carmen as newborn and how cute little Reina would be, and then he had to smile as he pictured what Carmen might be like as she meets her new sister. Jake was startled back to reality when he heard several machines make unnatural noises and the doctors began to yell.

Jake's mind was filled with terror and worry as he could only comprehend parts of what was happening, he heard something about Amy's blood pressure spiking, she stopped breathing, they were doing something for that, he heard nothing about the baby, only about Amy until one someone yelled for them to deliver the baby, they would work on the mother, and then darkness.

Jake was now floating, he could see people, he saw Terry and Charles, they were dressed in black, he saw himself, he was dressed in black and crying. Next to him was Carmen, holding his mom's hand, and then in a grave he saw Amy, wearing the same red dress from their first date, she was holding the baby, who was in a blue dress that Carmen used to wear, he then heard singing, it was Scully, and then a light, the light got brighter and brighter.

Jake woke up, he was in a chair, which was reclined, and in the bed next to him was a smiling Amy, holding a baby. "Reina, look, your poor daddy is finally waking up. He hit his head when he worried about mommy."

Jake's head hurt, a lot, but mostly he felt relief after the dream he just had. "What the hell happened?"

"I stopped breathing, for just a little bit, they got me revived, quickly, and then everything was normal, well mostly, I did stop breathing. Apparently, the NYPD's supposed best detective passed out and bumped his head when his fantastic wife stopped breathing." The words were said in a teasing manner, but she had tears in her eye and had a look of tenderness on her face. "They wanted to put you in a different room, but I insisted they put you in here, they kept coming to check on you, but your breathing has been fine, you just bumped your head good, on a metal cart."

"That explains the pain, I feel worse than time that prostitute clocked me with handbag full of sex toys."

"At the time, that was hilarious. You had teased me a lot that day and made me so angry. At the time, I thought it was because you were a jerk and that I hated you, but then, you know, things sort of changed."

Jake smiled despite his massive headache, "Yeah, things changed, now you're teasing me while holding our second child." Jake had a sudden realization, "Holy Crap, Reina!" Jake stood up slowly, he hurt but his balance was fine, he gently stroked the sleeping baby's head while kissing Amy. "Welcome to the world little queen. You did better than mommy or daddy, already starting out ahead of us. You're a Peralta for sures."

"For sures," added Amy.

Later that afternoon, the first visitors were Jake's mom and Carmen. "Thank you so much, Karen. Carmie, come see your little sister."

Jake lifted up Carmen and set her on the hospital bed next to Amy, she was acting a little shy, she started to cling to her mom, and then she smiled, "Hi Baby! Baby Reina, mamoo, baby Reina!"

The nine-nine came in later, Charles couldn't stop weeping, Terry kept patting Jake on the back and almost knocking him over, "Welcome to the multiple kids club, Jake, this is where life gets real!"

Once the steady flow of Amy's family members stopped, Jake was holding a sleeping Carmen and watching Amy and Reina nuzzled up together, asleep on the hospital bed. Jake smiled at Reina, his little queen, "All hail the queen."


	31. One Of Our Own

A loving chaos, that's what Amy kept referring to the state of their house as with two children, Jake didn't think it was chaos, but when both girls were walking, that would be chaos. Reina was three weeks old now and Jake was amazed at how different she was from Carmen as a baby. Reina was a little fussier than Carmen had been, she liked to be cuddled, and didn't sleep well unless she was being cuddled.

Carmen, to Jake and Amy's delight, loved being a big sister, she loved to fetch things for her parents to help with "Baby Rey Rey," as she and Jake now called her, Amy didn't love it, but it was cute when Carmen did it. Charles and Jake's mom had been great in helping Jake to keep the house clean. Jake had a few weeks of paternity leave left and he was nervous about going back, leaving Amy with both girls made him worry about all of them.

Jake was in the middle of putting Carmen's clothes away, or at least attempting to as she would take them out, look at them, and place them on the floor, so he would have to pick them up and put them back, but at least Carmen was occupied. Jake's cell phone started to ring and did his best to balance the clothes he was holding while answering it.

"Jake's phone."

"Detective Peralta, this is Captain Raymond Holt of the nine-nine."

Jake grinned, "yes captain, I am aware of the precinct where I work."

Captain Holt ignored him and continued, "Peralta, I hate to interrupt your time at home, but something urgent has come up and we need your assistance."

Jake was numb, it was too soon, way too soon, he didn't want to leave his family yet, it wasn't nerves or fear, but this wasn't part of the plan, oh man, he felt like Amy suddenly.

"Peralta?"

"Sorry, captain, what do you need me for?"

"Detective Boyle has gone missing. He was working a case, a B and E, he and Sergeant Jeffords separated to see how the perp climbed up the building, and Jeffords quickly returned to where he had started from and Boyle was gone. Jeffords searched the area thoroughly and requested assistance, the uniformed officers swept the area and found nothing, no trace, and no Boyle. I am sorry to tell you this, but as one the best detectives in the NYPD I need you here, and as Boyle's friend, I thought that you would want to be part of this."

Guilt swept through Jake's mind and body, he hadn't seen as much as Charles since Carmen was born, and yet Charles, even with his own family to deal with, still managed to help out Jake many times. "Captain, I will be there as soon as I can get someone over here to help Amy with the girls."

"Of course, thank you, detective, and hopefully we shall see you soon."

Jake ran into the bedroom where Amy was doing baby talk with Reina, and Carmen, who had left Jake while he talked to Holt, who sat on the bed trying to repeat everything her mom said.

"Ames, bad news, Charles is missing, he and Terry were checking out a B and E, and he vanished. Your officers swept the area and nothing. Captain called and let me know, but he also wants me to help out, I told him I would, but I don't want to leave you alone here, I texted my mom, hopefully she can come over."

"Jake, I'm not a fragile doll, I love how much you help and let me rest, but this is real life, detective, go out, do your job, and I'll be a parent, I think I can manage, I have taken care of you for a long time."

"Well that was rude, but I'll let it slide." He walked up to the bed and kissed Amy and then got changed in a hurry, grabbed his gun and badge and ran to the car.

When Jake walked in the precinct, everyone was busy, even Scully and Hitchcock were on the phones and asking questions and talking about Boyle. Terry was addressing some uniformed officers and Holt was in his office with someone.

"Peralta," Jake turned around saw Rosa. "Let's go, you and I are going to think of who could possibly want to take or harm Charles and drive to any location that goes along with that. Hemmings and Reyes are checking out hospitals, fire stations and anything emergency related."

Jake looked around the bullpen again, "alright, sounds good, I can't believe he's missing."

Rosa immediately began to cry, this was a weird situation for Jake, Rosa was the robot, strike that, the terminator, and emotions were not a normal part of her routine. "Charles saved my life, he has helped me out so many times even though I've rejected him, hit him, and made fun of him to the point where even I felt bad for him, and now he's missing."

"I know, Rosa, I've felt the same way. Charles is always rooting for me, even when he gets creepy, he's always on my side. Let's get going and think of anything. What other cases has he been working?"

"Another B and E, vandalism, a suicide that the victim's family think was murder, and a grand theft auto."

"Do any of the suspects stand out as particularly creepy or shady?"

"Not more than the normal amount."

Jake spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening driving to the houses of suspects, going to the scene of some of the crimes, but nothing, no clues, no one had seen Charles. Rosa and Jake returned to the precinct, it looked like everyone else had returned as well. Jake was about to ask Terry what to do next when the Captain came out of his office, "Detectives, briefing room, now."

Rosa and Jake exchanged looks and joined the rest of the detectives in the briefing room. Captain Holt closed the door, shut the blinds, and addressed them, "I have just learned some information about Boyle that I think is pertinent to Boyle's disappearance. Detective Boyle was asked to work closely with the FBI in an investigation of a narcotics ring that used food trucks as their base of operations. Boyle was brought in for his knowledge of food trucks and culinary world. I knew very little of the situation, and Boyle was mainly used as a sounding board for the FBI to ask questions when necessary, but three days ago, unbeknownst to me, Boyle was asked to take part in a raid of a warehouse in the 63rd precinct, this raid led to the arrest of several narcotics dealers, the confiscation of a lot of narcotics, as well as many of the trucks used in their operations. Boyle knew one of the men arrested, the man screamed at Boyle and threatened him. The man in question is still in custody of the FBI, but there may be others involved who knew Boyle.

We are going to set up a surveillance squad using uniformed officers from several precincts, I have been ordered to keep you, my detectives, off this case and involved with your normal cases. I know you all want to help find Boyle, but we have our orders. Dismissed. Peralta, a word in my office please."

Holt left for his office and everyone else, including Terry looked angry and confused, police officers never took kindly to not being able to help when one of their one was in danger, and this was no exception. Jake sighed and hurried to Holt's office and closed the door.

"Peralta, I know the others hate not doing anything, but the commissioner was very specific about this. I am about to share something with you that nearly no one else knows, only myself, and now you, a few of the FBI agents in charge of the case, and the commissioner. When the raid was over, FBI agents pouring over the evidence found a file box. That file box came from the nine-nine. It contained detailed information about the suspects involved, as well as the names of the detectives who had been involved. This was alarming of course, it should never have happened, but in one of the trucks, the driver and dealer had a picture up, the picture was of him and girl who we found out was his cousin, but his cousin looked familiar to the lead agent, and then he remembered he had met her when she was partnered with Boyle when they first made contact with him about the case, it was Reyes."

"What? How in the hell could that happen?"

"We do not know, it seems too perfect that she should end up in the precinct that had different investigations, unbeknownst to us, into the operations of this particular narcotics ring."

"What do you need me to do captain?"

"I need you and Sergeant Santiago to use your capable skills and come up with a plan. I am intelligent, but you and Santiago are superior to any I know in your ability to infiltrate and expose weaknesses, but I need you to do all of this from home, the sergeant has access to everything the FBI has on Reyes and those involved in the narcotics ring. It is imperative that you both operate from out of your home, Reyes will not suspect this, she does not know you and Amy well enough. I will tell everyone that I was commanded to keep you off the case, no one else can know, not even Diaz or Jeffords."

"Of course, captain, we will do everything we can."

"I know you will, this might sound off topic or forced, but how are Amy and Reina?"

Jake smiled, even if it was a weak smile under the circumstances of his best friend missing, "They are great captain, Amy is herself, dying to be useful and difficult to keep from being busy. Reina is healthy and happy."

"I am glad to hear it, I know this case is close to you, it would have to be, but I am doing everything I can to find Boyle without letting Reyes know that we suspect her. It is a difficult task, the others will complain and deride me, you must join them as you would if you were them. No one can know or suspect otherwise, it could mean Boyle's life."

The next few days were a blur for both Amy and Jake, they kept a mobile command in their living room while still being parents. Jake's mom was staying with them and helping with the girls but keeping a toddler away from her parents is not easy.

Amy had come up with a plan to force Reyes' hand and see how she would react under pressure, she went with Terry to talk to some of the suspects arrested in the raid, Terry was only told to secretly judge her on her skills as a detective and to wear a body cam so the captain could hear the interview.

Reyes was incredibly composed during all interviews, Jake and Amy were upset that she didn't crack even a little. Jake was doing his best to use his contacts in the world of drugs to find out about Reyes, but no one knew anything. The narcotics ring was relatively new, and most of the people involved had no priors.

On the fourth day of working from home, Jake shouted, "Damn strait Peralta!" loudly and startled everyone, Amy dropped her pen, Carmen fell down as she was trying to climb the couch and started to cry, and Jake's mom almost dropped Reina, who also started to cry.

"Jake, you better have found something really good or you're a dead man."

"Sorry, Ames, but yeah, this is what we needed, direct proof. I was looking at any social media our suspects had, I've combed through so much, but I found her cousin, the suspect the FBI said was our cousin, he has gone by different names, one of his aliases had a facebook page, and one of his friends is a woman names Carla Hales. Look at the picture of Carla."

Jake turned his laptop around and Amy was staring at a picture of Detective Reyes. "Ames, look at the tattoo, no denial is going to work here, but even more interesting, well as interesting, is that Carla Hales and her cousin, under his alias, worked for a company that I couldn't find, that's because the name changed, it's the same food truck company that was dealing the drugs, she worked for that company and Reyes' cousin left up a ton of pictures of Reyes with like every suspect we have in custody."

Amy was already on the phone to Holt telling him what Jake had discovered, Holt asked if Amy and Jake could possibly come in and assist in the interrogation, at least as observer and advisors, the both agreed and were soon at the precinct.

Rosa was interrogating Reyes, Reyes was as calm and collected as she had been interviewing people she knew at the prisons. Nothing Rosa did was shaking Reyes. Amy then had a thought and asked the captain to have Rosa come out for a second.

"What's up," Rosa asked, she looked angry, but interviewing someone who knew about your partner's disappearance without learning anything will make one angry.

Amy asked Jake to gather every photo of Boyle they had, Rosa the listened as Amy explained her plan, Rosa nodded her head and after listening to everything, headed back in the interrogation room with the pictures.

"What's all this?" Reyes asked flippantly, "more circumstantial evidence?"

"These are pictures of Charles Boyle, whether he is found or not, whether we find him alive or dead, you are connected to him. We have all the proof we need, not to convince you, but a jury. A jury who will see these pictures of a cop, a devoted father, a volunteer, a good cop, and then they will see your pictures, you with every single suspect from the drug bust, and we don't have to prove how or why, just that he investigated you and then disappeared, the jury won't care that we didn't connect every dot, you will just be a dirty cop who lied and then felt nothing about taking the life of another cop. I'm done with you, we figure Boyle is dead now anyways with how you and your friends operate, so we are focusing on making sure you get the maximum penalty, which we hope will be the death penalty. Jurors hate dirty cops, so you can test their sympathies instead of mine."

Rosa got up and left, not even caring to stay and make her sweat while watching her. As the door closed, Reyes remained still, but the smirk was gone, replaced by what Amy recognized as the bargaining face.

Holt was explaining what would happen if she didn't divulge any information when Reyes yelled, "I know where Boyle is, limit my sentence and I'll tell you, and I'll tell you where other trucks are and big stashes, if you make my charges go away."

Rosa and Holt conferred quickly and Rosa reentered the interrogation room, "you have thirty seconds, if he is not alive, no deal, if he is harmed, you should run anyway."

"He's in a storage unit, 351, Knight's Storage, on Beverly, right next to Holy Cross Cemetery."

"I know that place, I'll get some uniformed officers right now," Terry said as he was leaving for the bullpen.

Amy and Jake sat at Jake's desk and waited, they could each barely speak, worried for Charles. Four days for an officer to be missing was a lot. Amy leaned in and rested her head on Jake's shoulder, he put his arm around her and waited.

Thirty minutes later Captain Holt came out of his office, "Boyle has been found, alive, he has sustained several injuries, but other than that he is in decent shape, they are taking him to Kings County Hospital. We can all go there in a minute, I want to thank everyone for their assistance, especially to Detective Peralta and Sergeant Santiago, without them, we may have never found him. Reyes will do time, she will receive a reduced sentence, but her information has lead to four arrests in two neighborhoods, dismissed."

Charles was already talking about food to a nurse when the nine-nine arrived. Rosa cried and had to be pried by Terry off of Boyle as she hugged him. Jake didn't know what to say, Amy hugged him and told him how much they missed him and how glad they were he was okay now. Jake looked down and was in thought when Charles said hi to him.

"Boyle, I'm so sorry man, I'm sorry you had this happen, but, I uh, I uh, well, I'm sorry I'm a doink of a friend Charles. You are always there for us, and I've been a douche, I'm glad you're safe and back."

"Jake, you are a great friend, we're different people, for me, I'm touchy feely, we all know this, you are more aloof, you use humor to separate yourself from situations, but I'm glad for that, when I was found, the first thing I asked was if you were the one who cracked the case, the lead officer laughed and said he was told it was you and Amy. I'm okay, I wouldn't say no to getting a beer more often, but I'm good."

Jake smiled, "you mean a yeast feast?"

Boyle laughed, and then held his ribs, "that hurt, four broken ribs, two fingers, four toes, and countless head shots, but I'm alive. Thanks guys."


	32. Yes, Captain!

"Jake, hurry up, my parents will be here soon and I only scheduled twenty minutes of small talk and grabbing things we forgot before we have to leave. I want to be at the Inn by no later than six, which leaves the seven required hours for driving at a safe speed and an hour for fueling, bathroom breaks, and food."

Jake came out of Carmen's room with Carmen on his shoulders, "Look Carmen, if you didn't get my DNA, this will be you soon, and other people will look at you like I'm looking at mommy right now." Jake and Amy were headed to New Hampshire for a three day weekend at the Cabernet Inn. Amy was excited for the history and décor, Jake was happy for alone time.

"Jake, mocking me to our daughter, not funny, and we talked about it. Plus, it's wasting time, we need to be ready. Please put her down and get the car packed."

Jake loved his wife more than anything, but when she went full Amy, it was difficult to not get her upset, but he had planned this trip so he could get her out of the house, with no children, and enjoy each other a little bit. Reina was two months old, and did great with bottles, so they decided to do a trip before they got caught up planning Carmen's second birthday party and preparing for the annual heist.

Jake quickly packed the car, including two backpacks for emergency situations, and was fully ready when Amy's parents arrived at the house to watch the girls. Jake suffered through the twenty minutes of small talk, Victor, Amy's father talked to Jake about the lack of effort by modern crossword authors for nearly the entire time before he heard Amy say it was time to go, he was suddenly very thankful for Amy's Type-A tendencies.

Amy did the driving, on trips she was convinced her methods got them to their destinations quicker and decreased the likelihood of speeding tickets. Jake had made a mix-tape playlist on his iphone of his favorite action movie soundtracks, Amy didn't complain because it was better than his all time greatest jams mix tape playlist or his dopest tracks mix-tape playlist. The two of them talked about Charles and how he was adjusting after his incident, he was finding it difficult to trust others again after being set up by Reyes and then having the crap beat out of him for four days.

There was a lull in the conversation when Amy cleared her throat, "JAKE, I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING."

Jake jumped in his seat a little, and then looked at Amy, "well you're speaking loudly, so something is wrong or important, I'm 90 percent sure you're not pregnant, we've only done the deed a few times since Reina was born and I double bagged those groceries."

Amy had her grossed out face now, "that's vivid Jake, no, I'm not pregnant, but we've been offered a job opportunity, and well, I, I, uh, I don't know what to think about it, and I'm nervous to tell you because it would change our plans."

Jake was definitely nervous now, not for the change in plans, but because Amy was nervous, she had been a little odd the night before, but they had two kids and she was in vacation readiness mode, so she seemed her normal amount of stressed and odd. "Just tell me what it is. I know you went in to talk to Holt about your return at the end of next month, how did that turn in to jobs for the both of us?"

"It was our work in helping find Boyle. The captain kept the commissioner appraised every step of the way, and he was impressed. He was impressed enough to name Holt his successor. Holt will be named commissioner next week."

"That's great, does that mean you'll be my captain, that would be both hot and terrifying."

She smiled at him, "no, Terry will be promoted to captain, and Hemmings, who transferred will be sergeant of detectives, at least for now, it depends on us."

"I don't get it." Jake was truly at a loss, and Amy seemed more nervous than she should be for something like this, but then he worried that she was sad for not being made captain or sergeant of detectives. "Are you bummed about not being promoted?"

"Jake, listen, I need to get this out. Holt and the commissioner loved our work on the Boyle case, they both talked and decided they should make a small unit for difficult cases, not major crimes, because they have a bad reputation for taking credit as you and I both know. This unit would be you and I, I would be made captain so I would be able to make certain decisions. It's not a precinct, but it's an honor just the same."

Jake was still lost. "You would be captain, over just me, and we would work cases, just us?"

"Yes and no, I would be made captain so that my decisions are taken by the other captains because I would have authority over them in the cases we are given involving their precincts. You and I would work from home because it keeps us away from the prying eyes of criminals and possible dirty cops. We would have a force of four detectives, two to do paperwork, and two to investigate. Captain Holt, now to be Commissioner Holt is planning on doubling the detectives at the nine-nine. Scully and Hitchcock would do our paperwork, and tracking of cases, it's really the only thing they're good at. Rosa and Charles would report to us, but also work some cases at the nine-nine. You and I would work primarily at home, but would also go into the field as we saw necessary. The current commissioner and Holt both said they normally would never do something like this, but they've never had two great detectives and policemen in one family like we are. I didn't know what to say to him, it sounds good, I'd love to be captain, but do I want to do it like this? Does that count? Do you and I really want to work with me as your superior? Jake, I'm so…"

"Ames, chill. Listen. I love it. I don't know how we could ask for a better job and still do our job. We would work the best cases, the ones that are head scratchers, we could work from home, so we can see the girls more and be with them and not be in danger as much, plus we get to work with our friends. As for you being my superior, you've always been superior. We can turn the office into an actual office, two desks, get some tech from the department and make it kick-ass. It's like we're PI's working with the police, very Rockford Files."

"The captain said you would go for it and he totally called that you would pick up on the PI vibe, he cited your quote strange obsession with ultra violent cop movies unquote. If we do this, we have to do everything by the book so we don't ruin it and end up not having jobs, but with the support of the past commissioner who will still carry a lot of weight and the new commissioner, I think we can do it."

Jake was actually excited now, he had carried his doubts and fears about the two of them continuing in the same path they were to himself, but this, this could be exciting and allow him to be a great detective and a great dad, none of his movie heroes ever managed that, this could work.

As they talked, they didn't notice how quickly time was passing by, when Jake looked at the clock, and then the map, they were ahead of schedule and only twenty-five miles from their Inn. Jake had to smile when he looked at his wife, even after all of this time she worried about him feeling overshadowed by her, he was never sure why he wasn't, but he always knew how great she was and how far she would go, he only wanted to be a detective, that was his love, and now he would have his family and job together, a lot, it didn't seem like a bad way to live.

By the time they had checked into the Inn, Jake and Amy had already talked with Holt and accepted the new positions. Holt even sounded excited, Jake wished he had recorded it, it was the only time Holt had not sounded like a speak and spell on the phone. Once they were checked in, Amy went into the bathroom and Jake looked at her schedule, "Ames, you ready, your schedule says nature walk at 6:30 and dinner at 7:30 followed by a star gazing at 9:00. Are you ready?"

There was no answer, and then he heard the bathroom door and Amy came out wearing only her police badge, "Detective Peralta, are you ready for a meet and greet with your new captain?"

"Ames, I mean, Captain Santiago, what about your plans?"

"It's going to be Captain Peralta, and plans change. Honestly, your talk in the car, well, you see what it did to me. Now follow your captain's orders."

Jake saluted and followed orders.


	33. The Squad: Part 1

The new unit created by the NYPD, called the Case Completion team, was in its third week. Amy and Jake had no problem with the new dynamic, when Amy made decisions as the Captain, they were focused on which case to focus on, or how to use the man power, while she and Jake still worked great as a team and even in moments of disagreement, knew each other well enough to move beyond minor issues easily. They had a case load of ten cases currently that were assigned to them primarily because the new commissioner, Raymond Holt, felt they represented a conflict of interest for the precinct, its detectives or its captains. The team, led by Amy, who worked all cases with Jake, and they were assisted by Rosa and Charles when needed, and all office or paper work, was done by Scully and Hitchcock, had closed or solved eight of their ten cases. The two remaining cases were difficult ones that had very little evidence and possible tampering and Holt felt the Case Completion team was better suited to do their job without prejudice than internal affairs.

Jake and Amy invited the entire team over to their house for dinner, including Terry who had to sacrifice four of his detectives to switch cases or drop what they were doing to assist Amy's team when necessary. The team was assembled and were enjoying ribs, Jake had discovered the art of slow cooking while working from home and drove Amy crazy, because their fridge was now overflowing with meat. She was glad it wasn't candy, but it was still a lot to take. The team was happily eating and laughing as Rosa and Charles told them about arresting an officer from one case who kept all the items he stole in his police locker and squad car thinking he would never be checked on or suspected. As Rosa was mocking the officer for crying like a baby, there was knock on the door. Jake looked at Amy and shrugged his shoulders trying to think who would come in the evening, the squad was here, his mom was upstairs with the girls, so Jake was surprised when he saw Commissioner Holt and Kevin at his door.

"Captain, Kevin, well, I never thought this would happen, but, uh, come in, please."

"Thank you, Peralta, I know you are entertaining the squad, which is why I am here." Holt then walked in, Jake could not tell what emotions the robotic man might be feeling, but he guessed it had to be serious for both he and Kevin to come to his house of all places.

"Jake, thank you for allowing us in your home. It is, very nice, surprisingly nice."

"Thank you? But I get it, I was a big slob, but Amy has been reforming me, and having the girls, well that teaches you quickly."

"I would imagine."

Jake was about to continue an always awkward conversation with Kevin when Holt addressed them. "Listen, everyone, I am sorry to interrupt, you have done incredible work, you have made me look good, which I appreciate, but that is not why Kevin and myself are here. I knew that as Commissioner, I would have people who did not like me, I anticipated some prejudice, but being black and gay, that is old news. I have however had death threats, which is not unheard of, the last commissioner always said he knew he was not doing his job well if someone was not threatening his life. However, the threats are specific, the person or people making them, seem to have good information, which makes us think that some police officers are involved at some level, either making the threats themselves or providing information that should only be available to them in their capacity as police officers."

Holt paused as everyone looked at each other, Rosa slammed the table, she did that a lot, but prejudice and death threats, those she took personally, and she hated anything personal. Before anyone could speak or react further, Holt continued, "I am giving this team this case, you will have all communications I have received in which I was threatened. Normally, this would be internal affairs, but there are some old guard there who do not like me, and I know all of you and know I can trust you. I will be honest, I have been shaken by this as you could probably tell."

Jake just shook his head and mumbled, "I can never tell."

"I do not wish to keep you long, but I thought this should be done in person, I did not want to come in the nine-nine and arouse suspicions, as we discovered with the Reyes issue, you have to be careful who trust sometimes. Thank you, that is all."

Amy stood up, "Commissioner, my team and I thank you, we will do our best for you, sir."

"I know you will, Captain Peralta, that is why I came here. This case might require you and Detective Peralta to be a little more mobile than normal, so I hope that doesn't disrupt your household too much."

"Not at all sir, Jake's mom wanted to retire before Carmen was born, and as you know, retired teachers don't make a lot of money, so Jake worked out a deal with her, she watches the girls and we help her out, she did not want it to be a job, or set amount, she felt guilty, being the grandma, and Jake's nana was amazing…and I'm rambling, I'm so sorry, we will be fine, sir."

"Thank you, I am glad you have help, that is important."

The Case Completion Squad, Jake liked squad a lot more than team, it sounded more movie appropriate, as he explained to his squad, discussed the case and how they could approach it without raising suspicions around the precincts. After everyone cleared out, Jake was holding Carmen and Amy was holding Reina as they prepared them for bed.

"Amy, excuse me, Captain Peralta," the last two words were said in his best Holt voice which he knew creepily turned Amy on, "this case is not one I would wish to work, it's hard not to take it personally. Most cases are not personal, I can approach it from a distance, except when the criminals come back and try to kill me, which has happened a lot, so maybe personal isn't bad."

"I get it Jake, you know how much I admire the commissioner, and it was him who promoted me and believes in me, I feel a lot of pressure, but I also worry. For him to come and ask us personally, for a case involving him, I think that is a lot bigger deal than everyone realizes."

Jake thought about it and realized she was right, Holt hated to use the force for his protection, he could bedownright stubborn about it. "Good call, I already talked to my mom, and she said she could stay here for a few nights as well, while we are working this case so we can investigate whenever and wherever we need to. She did say she had plans with a new male friend this weekend, but I blacked out and screamed and ran out of there."

"Thanks, Jake, and be kind to your mom. It's great she wants to have a relationship, it can't be easy with how much your dad hurt her."

The next day, Boyle and Diaz brought over seventeen boxes of files and evidence from the Commissioner's office. Hitchcock and Scully set up in the dining room to work while this case was ongoing so no sensitive materials would be in the precinct, which made Jake nervous, he threatened to replace the vending machines with water fountains if Scully or Hitchcock hit on his mom. Jake, Amy, Charles, and Rosa split up the material and started to file through it and examine what they had, to present to others later. Anything they deemed unimportant, they handed to Hitchcock and Scully who would scan and enter everything into a file, in case it turned out later to be important.

Jake hoped no one else knew about the squad and where they worked, he hadn't thought of how bringing work to his home could threaten his family, but here he was working a case of someone threatening one of the most honorable men he had ever known. He became insistent on not leaving anything around the house for fear that it would affect the girls somehow, even though they could not read and there were no crime scene photos. Amy understood how Jake felt, she worried as well, but with Jake demanding everyone be careful about their girls, that kept her from sounding too authoritative and bossy, which she desperately tried to avoid as a newly appointed captain.

The next day, Boyle and Diaz were going to the precincts where the threats were mailed from and check out personnel files to see if there were any connections. Everyone agreed that the nature of the threats along with the language of the threats and specific complaints, pointed to someone in law enforcement. Scully and Hitchcock were taking a rare road trip to the courthouse to get some subpoenas for phone records they thought might be helpful, and at least help them to cross someone off their list of suspects.

Amy and Jake were on social media, going to different police groups and organizations to join conversations about Holt to feel out any hostilities and possibilities. Jake found one anti-Holt group that was started by his former hero, Jimmy Brogan, before Brogan's death a year earlier. Most of the groups were not violent, but instead people showing their prejudice and ignorance, nothing illegal or helpful to the case though.

Jake was coming downstairs after attending to a screaming Carmen who had the flu and was not happy about it. He started to talk to Amy when she held up her finger for him to wait, he knew she must be on to something important, because she only stopped him like that unless he was interrupting her in a conversation. "Detective Peralta, I think I found a goldmine, or a mine of ignorance, which is not as good, but in this case, bingpot."

"Ames, you know you can't say bingpot without me becoming aroused, not fair, not even a little."

"There is a discussion board that stemmed from a charitable organization run by police, most of the discussion boards were friendly, some even pro-Holt, but one, started by a Sergeant Owens of the 45th, was not friendly, it was very undfriendly. He didn't use his name, he used a handle if you will of sarge45ny, but it's clearly him, especially in talking about how he didn't like the influence of Holt over his three sons, Owens, has three sons, and is the sergeant of the 45th , like I said, and after a little chit chat and general bigotry, he gets specific, into violent retribution and what he calls doing the right thing."

"The 45th, that's in the Bronx, Yankees Fans, that's the problem, you wouldn't see a Mets fan starting this nonsense."

"Jake, while I know the Mets are important to you, I'm pretty sure this goes beyond baseball. And something I've never told you, I used to wear a Yankee's jacket all the time in college."

"The treachery, that is worst than Owens, actually no, yours is just infuriating, his is ignorant and deplorable, continue, brain is back on track now."

"Get Scully and Hitchcock to fill out the paperwork to get a trace on all of his internet activity, past and present, I will call Rosa and Boyle and get them to ask around the neighborhood, cops like that usually don't hide their true feelings very well."

The next two days were busy as the team was finding out all they could on Sergeant Phillip Owens of the 45th precinct. He had several complaints against him by several individuals, all of whom attributed his actions to his prejudice against gays and lesbians. Owens even had an official warning in his records for disparaging Holt with profanities in a sergeant's training nine years earlier, when Holt had still been in public relations. Through his social media they found he had a group of friends, all of them policemen, who espoused similar views, many of them expressed their views through recommendations of violence and hatred. Rosa and Charles heard a lot of complaints from citizens in his precinct and a gay bar in the same neighborhood as the police station said the employees had complained about him because he had threatened their liquor license several times because they participated in unnatural activities that voided their protection by the law. The owner had not filed an official complaint for fear of retribution, he held Owens and his cronies in very low esteem.

Amy, in her full captain's uniform met with Commissioner Holt on the fourth day of the investigation. Gina, still Holt's assistant, referred to Amy as Captain Crunchy and would not stop saluting and throwing cereal at her, until Holt threatened to turn her internet off for a month, at home and at work. Once in Holt's office, Amy gave him all the information she had, and also a plan to flush out Owens and any accomplices.

"Sir, my plan is simple. The 45th has a very low record of cases solved, one of the worst in the NYPD, you assign them an undercover detective, who has a great record, and also knows you, to infiltrate. The undercover detective would share unflattering opinions, almost crossing the line, then apologizing, and repeating until catching the attention and hopefully confessions of Owens. We have enough now to have him fired, but not enough proof for the crimes committed."

"Do you think Boyle is up to this? He is not the best at undercover work, or insulting people in a credible manner."

"I agree sir. It would be Jake."

"Peralta? Captain, I applaud that you have no issue assigning who you consider the best for the task, but do you think he is capable of maintaining a long con? He has been through a lot, and I do not know if it is right to ask more of him. I know, as his spouse, that you know him infinitely better than I do, but I have seen cracks in his vanere that make me worry. He is a great detective, and his experiences have made him a better person, but this is something else. These men may not have murdered or killed, that we know of, but their language hints at a vileness in their nature, and Jake has already punched on homophobe in the mouth."

"Yes sir, Jimmy Brogan, that was one of the first times I started to think of Jake of something more than a slob who happened to be a good detective."

"Have you discussed the operation with him?"

"No sir, I wanted to run it by you first. I also worry, but there is no one I trust more. The only issue I could see is that if they are anti-Semitics, that would keep him from getting close to them."

"Captain, you have looked at this from an angle of gaining his trust and sharing his crimes, what about incurring his hatred and seeing what that brings?"

"Sir, we have considered that. I wasn't sure that would prove effective enough as far as obtaining sufficient evidence, that was Jake's plan, to infiltrate all of Owen's social media groups where he has shown his true colors. Jake felt that if he could anger him enough, the messages sent could be similar enough to prove he was behind the threats."

"Captain, your plan is good, but to make that work, you would need someone with thicker skin than I have, or I suspect that you have. You would need someone who could listen to their hatred and not get angry, not want to punch them, and ultimately have to join in and say equally ugly things to gain their trust. The computer technique takes the danger of that away, it might not prove as effective overall, but the humanity of it, for the sake of the undercover officer, is better."

"Thank you, sir, we will use Jake's plan then."

"Captain Peralta, you are a fine captain, a great officer, your plan was excellent, but you have a great disadvantage in one area with your team. You know them, you know them very well, you love them, even Hitchcock and Scully to a safe extent, but that makes using them for operations like this one even more perilous. Knowing your husband as I do now, and knowing what he has gone through, I would fight to keep him going from having to go undercover in the mob again, or you going undercover in prison again, and it has nothing to do with how strong you are, but rather your history, your experiences as human beings and police officers. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, thank you, I appreciate your advice on this. I was thinking of the case, and not of Jake, that's not like me, but I want to do so well, I'm just thankful I never asked him to do it, he may have agreed just to prove he could. The balancing, home and job, it's not easy, we work great together, but the dangers are as great as the benefits of knowing how each other's minds work."

"Thank you, sergeant, again you have proven to be one of my best. Thank you for keeping me appraised of the situation. Good luck to you and your team. Dismissed."

On the drive home, Amy was bothered that she would consider gambling with not just Jake's safety, but his sanity. There was a time when both of them were close to quitting from all they had gone through, she thought she would always value her people over the dangers involved, but it is easy to get caught up in wanting to solve a case, six or seven years ago, both her and Jake would have been angry to be excluded from such an opportunity, but having a family, with each other, changes that, maybe for the good.

When Amy arrived home, Jake was rubbing his head. "What's wrong Babe, are you okay?"

Jake tipped his head back and cracked his neck, "Yeah, it's just being a douche on line, writing these things and seeing what they write, it sucks. I'm not meant for this, I'm glad you haven't asked me to do your plan."

Amy felt her cheeks flush, "What?"

"Ames, you right everything down, and then when you leave it on your side of the bed for a toddler to bring her dad, well, not your best move. I called the Holt and asked him what he thought, I told him I would say yes, that I had to be dedicated, but I told him it would kill me, inside. I told him that know when I hear these insults, to women, to minority groups, about sexual orientation, I get beyond angry, I think about our girls. They are Hispanic, I know, Cuban, but you know what I mean. I hear everything as if it is them they are putting down, and it hurts me my feels Ames, right in the feels, and that sucks. What did the Holt say to you?"

Amy was now sitting on the couch and lovingly stroking her husbands face, "he did the Holt move and gave his take, without saying you were worried, and he let me make the right decision, you know, wisely guiding me there, patiently."

"Damn that Jedi's good."

"Hell yeah he is, the best."


	34. The Squad: Part 2

Jake was tense, he was exhausted, and he felt disgusted, for the past three days he had done a full court press on Sergeant Owens of the forty fifth precinct to elicit threats to prove that it was Owens who was threatening Commissioner Holt. The degree of hate and prejudice he had encountered in these groups were difficult to stomach even in small amounts, but he needed to push Owens to the point of true anger and frustration, so he was forced to endure hours of endless hate speech and explicit language.

Amy was waiting for a meeting with Commissioner Holt, to discuss further steps they could take to draw out Owens and how much they needed for an arrest that would hold up. As Amy waited, Gina was asking her about Jake and the kids, and actually being nice for a change. While she and Gina talked, Deputy Commissioner Fitzsimmons came into the office to drop off something for Holt, when he saw Amy he waved and approached her.

"Captain Peralta, so good to see you. I have heard nothing but great things about your squad, we've needed a specialty squad with no ties to anyone but the commissioner for some time, I only wish I could have talked your husband into working with me."

Amy didn't know what to say, she was unsure of how to proceed, Jake had obviously kept something from her, so she just nodded, "Yeah, you know him, he's hard to convince sometimes."

"I understand, I just wish he would have considered it, two captains from one house, that's rare."

"Well, you know him, always a detective."

"I just thought he would be a great fit for my Special Victim's Unit, and when I guaranteed him he'd make captain in two years when Michaels retires, I was disappointed, but you guys are a great team, and Holt is lucky to have the both of you."

"Yes sir, thank you."

Fitzsimmons said his goodbyes and Amy was struggling to not be angry, why had Jake not told her anything? Did he think she would be jealous because he was being promised a great job and command? Did he think that she would be helpless without him? She was going through every negative hypothetical she could think of when Holt called her in.

Her meeting with Holt was quick as he had a meeting with the mayor, but it was also positive, he praised her and her squad while telling her they just needed something to tie Owens to the threats. As Amy drove home, she was fuming, this was not like Jake to hide something, especially an opportunity like this.

When Amy entered the house, Jake was bouncing Carmen on his knee while Reina was in her baby swing lying down and smiling. "Look, ladies, mommy's home. Let's go say hi to Captain Mommy."

Carmen jumped up and shouted, "Captain Mamoo! Hi!"

"Carmen, go up with your nana please." Carmen ran to find Jake's mom.

Amy stood staring at Jake, he could tell she was angry, but he had no idea why, he had been busting his ass trying to break this case open, so he decided to speak first and just diffuse the situation. "I think I'm breaking through with Owens, I took one of my fake personas to a new level, he taunts Owens about now being tough enough and committed enough to his cause, which is hatred, which is a sucky cause."

"That's nice, Jake, but I think we need to talk about something else. As I sat waiting to meet with Commissioner Holt, Deputy Commissioner Fitzsimmons came up and said how disappointed he was that you wouldn't work for him. What the hell, Jake, I cannot believe you didn't tell me. You always talk about how we are a team, and this is how you act? Did you think I would be jealous because you were advancing, or did you think I was too fragile to handle you being gone?" She slammed down her cap and keys, then walked angrily to their room, Jake followed, not sure he was mentally prepared for this.

"Ames, I don't want to do this right now. Yes, I was offered a job, but it wasn't right for me, it had nothing to do with you."

"Really, Jake, because you love being a detective, and working for Special Victim's and being captain, who is still a detective, that sounds like something I have heard you talk about before, you once said that the captain of the SVU was the only way you would want to advance or be promoted, and when it comes around, you turn it down. Tell me to my face that you didn't do it because of me."

Jake slumped on the bed, "Ames, I promise you, it was not because of you. I love what we are doing, this is what I want to be doing, if I had accepted Fitzsimmons' offer, I would not have had this opportunity."

"That sounds like things were convenient for your lie then Jake. I want to know why you told me nothing about this, now."

Jake was on his back with his hands in his hair, "Ames, I think it would be obvious."

"Now I'm stupid as well as weak, Jake, that's just great."

"Ames, it's nothing like that, you're busting my balls and tearing me a new b-hole for nothing."

"Oh great, thanks for adding bitch to stupid and weak. Is that the holy trifecta Jake? Thanks."

"Amy, you should know I have never, not once thought that you were weak, stupid, or a bitch. Amy, I was planning on quitting, for real, before Holt's offer came. I have spent months at a time away from you, I'm not strong enough to do that again, Amy, not you, me, I can't imagine not being with you, not seeing you every day, not touching your soft skin, not admiring your ass, or kissing your neck up and down every morning. The job Fitzsimmons offered me, it requires a lot of time away from home, a lot. I didn't want the job, but I knew if I told you about it, you would want me to consider it, I didn't want to think about it, I wanted to turn it down, flat. Four days later, you told me about Holt's plan for the squad and everything got better, I could keep being a detective while being with my wife and family."

Amy stared at him, her arms still crossed, her eyes and mouth softening a bit, Jake groaned as closed his eyes and sat up. "Ames, you know how I've been telling you about my Die Hard nightmares, when I wake up screaming and sweating, well, that's a load of crap. Every nightmare is the same, I'm back in prison, I can see you and the girls, but you can't hear me, you can't see me, and then you disappear and I'm alone, in solitary, and then I turn into an old man, still in solitary. I didn't want you to worry, not a good call, I'm sorry, not smort. I'm a broken man Amy, and the only thing that keeps me going is you."

"Jake, keeping things from me, that sucks, and how do I know you're not just using this as an excuse for not telling me."

"Amy, this case, it has killed me, I hate everything about it, but it has also proved I was right, I couldn't handle doing the SVU, seeing raped girls, if reading racist emails is eating me up inside, imagine what seeing that would do. I was wrong to not tell you, but I was right to turn it down, if it weren't for working with you, I would be working for Shaw. Soooo, one more reason to be pissed, I told him I I accepted the job, until you told me about Holt's offer."

Amy finally softened and she reached out to him, "Jake, I'm sorry. You should have told me, but I get it, I do. I think like a person with a plan, you know that, and you, you've lost your plan and I just kept pushing forward, I'm sorry. Our current situation is perfect for our family, i think I was the jealous one, and it wasn't pretty."

Jake embraced her and held her, and then his eyes got big and he snapped his fingers, "Ames, I think I know how to get Owens, not challenging him, not taunting him, but outdoing him. I can't believe I didn't think of this, the ugliest and meanest you and i are with each other is in the heat of competition, the heists, we have been just mean and flat out dicks to each other in the past, competition, not teasing."

Jake hurried to his laptop and started typing like a mad man, Amy went to change out of her uniform and see to the girls, when she came back to Jake, he was staring dead eyed at the screen. "Jake, Babe, I'm sorry, are you okay, are you still upset?"

"Ames, hey, no, I mean, talking about that, not easy, but I'm good. We got him, Owens, he just wrote what the threat he told Holt, but also how he intended to do it, it was terrible Ames, he talked about Kevin as well, and their dog, he knew about Cheddar. It was awful, but let's have Boyle and Diaz bring him in."

The next day, Amy and Jake went to Holt's office, Owens was arrested, when they told him what would happen to him, he turned in his accomplices. "Well done Captain and Detective Peralta. The NYPD is stronger today because of you, Jake, I am glad you were so essential to this, Fitzsimmons seemed to think you would waste away if you were not working for him. I am glad you turned him down, promotions are not worth it if they take you away from your loved ones, I have learned that the hard way over the years. Captain, your team will receive commendations for your efforts, send them my congratulations and thanks. Dismissed."

That night, the entire squad celebrated at Shaw's bar, Jake was listening to Charles talk about how Owens had cried when arrested, not quite as tough as he was online, and he looked across the bar and saw Amy smiling at him. She soon joined him, she was smiling even more and started to kiss her ears, Jake smiled, "Hi, Four Drink Amy, what's up?"

"Hey, detective, let's go to the bathroom, I think I need to be frisked."

"Ames, have one more drink, get confident, then you can address the squad without horrifying them, except Hitchcock, he'd love it, too much."

Amy took his hand and drug him away, "I've had one drink, Jake, one, but I've had time to think, I used to think advancing, getting praise, that was what I thought I wanted, but I finally realize, being happy, that's pretty damn good, and you helped me figure that out, who would have thought you were the smart one?"

"Not me, I'm not even following this conversation."

"C'mon Peralta, time for a thank you present."


	35. Back to Florida

"Zoinkies this place is depressing," Jake commented as he looked out the window of the airplane as they began their descent.

"Did you really just say zoinkies? Are you from Scooby Doo?" Amy asked with a slightly condescending look on her face.

"Ames, I see that look on your face, and yes, it is from Scooby Doo, which is fitting because you like Velma with those glasses on."

Amy hit him while trying to not jostle Reina on her lap or hit Carmen who was asleep on Jake's lap. "You know I can't wear my contacts right now, I still can't believe you gave us pink eye."

"Why am I to blame, we have two kids and you go places."

"Nice argument from the man who played laser tag with Nicolaj and Charles, who both had pink eye, I told you not to share your goggles."

"They are protective glasses, and yeah, I regret it. Reina looked terrifying with pink eye."

"Jake, she's a baby, and she is still adorable, but I agree, it was a little freaky."

"I still don't know how we got talked into celebrating Carmen's birthday in hell."

"I know, I don't like Florida either, I hated coming here to visit my Dad's parents, but since my mom and dad moved here, we don't see them a lot, and they have a nice place, near the beach."

"I just can't believe I'm returning to Florida, the last time I was here, I was miserable, missing a certain captain, and don't say Holt, he was here with me. Not to mention the fact that you shot me."

Amy smirked, at the time she had felt terrible, but now after years of his teasing, she didn't feel so bad. "I saved your life, Figgis would have killed you."

"Ah yes, Jimmy Figgis, yet another wonderful person who has tried to kill me."

"Babe, thanks for not putting up a fight. I know your mom and Charles were bummed we aren't celebrating in Brooklyn, but your mom sees the kids almost every day, and she even gave us her blessing, and Charles, well let's just say after he told Nicolaj that Reina was his intended, I'm all for cutting social ties for the time being."

Jake nodded, "Good call, captain, I think that's the safest bet. Why couldn't your parents live in Miami? C'mon, Tampa? It's not even on the good side of the state."

"This is where my dad was raised, my grandpa had a few businesses here. At least it's December, the heat will not be bad, I came here in August when I was thirteen, and my hair went full Hagrid, I mean it was huge and terrible. That's why I hid the Disneyworld album at my parents' old house, it was awful."

"A hot Hagrid, interesting, would that make me Hermione?"

"No, gross, Hagrid did not have sexual congress with Hermione."

"Sexual congress? I know what you meant, but tell me that doesn't sound like the group that makes final sexual decisions." Jake grinned and started one of his not quite right foreign voices, "I'm sorry, but foreplay should not be less than five minutes or more than thirty, that is final decision. Sexual congress has spoken."

Amy laughed and then gave him a serious look, "Just wait until our daughters start talking like you, your mom, my parents, Commissioner Holt and myself will all be hunting you down."

"That does sound terrifying, I'm trying, but it's hard. And I totally didn't make an inappropriate comment or joke after saying it's hard, prize please."

"Yeah, you're a dead man, I hope my next husband is actually funny."

Jake made a fake shocked face, "That's so hurtful, and in front of the baby." He then kissed Amy and went back to badmouthing Florida.

The next morning, everyone in the house was awakened by the sound of Victor mowing the lawn. Victor was looking very thin, Camila blamed it on a bad case of the stomach flu, but Amy wasn't buying it.

"Jake, I think my parents are lying to us, I think my dad is seriously ill," Amy said as picked up Reina from the crib. Jake and Amy had not slept well that night with Reina in their room, Jake woke her up twice when he yelled in his sleep, and Amy woke her up once with her snoring, and they could hear her dad up a lot in the night.

"You could be right on their, foxy lady, he was not looking well. Sorry, you know how I deal with real issues, humor is my crutch, thank you in advance for not divorcing me."

"You're fine, better to use humor than denial and deceit. They have never dealt with sickness well. My mom was convinced my grandma just had stomach flu one time, it turned out to be acute appendicitis, my grandma didn't talk to her for a month, and she lived at our house."

"Well, your dad wants to take the four wheelers for a ride today, I had to do that the last time I was here, I sucked, but the commish, he was a bad ass on them, he said he and Mr. Kozner use them for antiquing."

"I would have liked to see that. Thank you for going with him. Use your detective skills and pry around."

Later that day, it was still eighty five degrees, even in December, Jake was behind Victor, he could never keep up, for all his bragging and his love of the the Fast and Furious movies, he was not great with speeding, especially when not in a car.

Victor pulled his four wheeler into a large parking garage a few blocks from the beach where they had been riding. "Jake, you're getting better, I only had to wait three minutes for your slow butt this time."

"Sorry, Victor, I am not great with these."

"Jake, we are here for a reason, the ride was to keep Camila from finding out."

"Oh my God, you're going to kill me, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have had sex with your daughter, please forgive me."

Victor laughed a little and then coughed, "Jake, relax, don't talk about sex with my daughter anymore, but no, I'm not going to kill you. I am here for some treatment. I have cancer Jake. My family is terrible at medical issues, Camila hates to talk about it, and she just pretends everything will get better, or insists drinking some strong Cuban tea will cure it."

Jake was speechless at first, his mouth was wide open and his mind trying to make sense of the situation. "Victor, I'm sorry, that is terrible. Why not tell Amy, and why bring me?"

Victor sat down on his four wheeler and looked at Jake, "I will tell Amy, tonight, I will tell all of them, but I need support Jake, I'm scared. I can leave my four wheeler here, I need you to get my car. Tell them there was a problem. Then meet me in suite 513." Victor thought for second, "Actually, Camila will be all over the girls, bring Amy, with you here, she won't be as angry with me."

"Okay, Victor, but why me? I thought you hated me."

Victor smiled, "Jake, you are an odd guy. You had some terrible habits, credit score, and personal hygiene, but I could never have asked for someone who loved my daughter more. You have dealt with real problems, Jake, you have faced things, Amy is the only one of my kids who has had to face some tough problems, they don't how to react to these things, the boys are like their mother and would just tell me to drink tea."

When he returned to the house, Jake told Amy that Victor rolled his ankle and didn't want to Camila to find out and that he needed her to bring back a four wheeler, she wasn't thrilled, but she came. When they parked the car at the hospital she rounded on Jake. "Jacob Peralta, why are we here, truth now."

"Ames, your dad told me he has cancer, he wants you here to tell you, act surprised. He's here for treatment."

Amy gasped and her expression went blank. "Amy, your dad said your mom didn't ever want to talk about it, she just told him to drink tea. I don't know anything else. He said he trusted me and wanted me here because I've dealt with life, and your brothers are like your mom. Sorry, Ames, I'm not great with this stuff."

"I can't believe he trusted you this much, that is great Jake, I knew something was going on. I'm not mad, I don't know how sad to be, but I'm glad he trusts us, Jake, that's something."

Amy and Jake entered the waiting room holding hands, and when Amy spotted her dad, she walked up to him and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, Victor, I had to tell her why we were here. She's scary when she's angry."

"She gets that from her mother, I have stories that would keep you up at nights, Jake, and you've survived prison and mobsters." Victor laughed as he said this. Jake had a new appreciation for his father in law, and Amy felt a wave of affection for her father and husband. "I have prostate cancer, it is very treatable, but trying to explain this to your mother and brothers, they either think it's nothing or act like I'm already dead, remember your Uncle Fulgencio and the kidney stones?"

Amy laughed and nodded, "my mom told him to stop acting like a baby, and when he passed out from the pain, she declared him dead and screamed when he started yelling from the pain again. It was one of the freakiest things I have ever seen."

The chemo treatment went well, the doctor told them that it looked like the cancer was responding to the treatment and thought that with three or more treatments, they should have it in remission. Victor drove the car home, Jake had seen relatives with cancer after chemo, and he couldn't believe how tough his father in law was as thought about what had just happened as he and Amy rode the four wheelers home. Amy wanted to ride via the beach, and she stopped about halfway to her parents' house.

"Why are we stopping? Shouldn't we get back to help your dad?"

Amy smiled as she climbed off, "No, Jake, I think he will have to tell her, I hope he does. I wanted to talk, and to thank you. I still can't believe he trusted you that much."

"I'm still in shock, but I'm glad we came. Your dad was joking with me, and it wasn't super terrifying, just a normal amount. I think your dad intimidated me, I mean, he's a bad ass ex-detective and I'm sleeping with his daughter, but I also kept my distance, because he's a dad, Amy, you know my relationship with Roger, but your dad, he can be scary, he's strict, but he was there for you, and he helps your mom to watch the girls. I watched Roger more than he watched me."

Later that night, four of the brothers and their families as well as some cousins and the families of the cousins were gathered at Amy's parents house to celebrate Carmen's birthday. This year, Amy told Jake he couldn't bring a suitcase of sneakers for Carmen, so he obeyed, and ordered several pairs to be shipped to Florida. Amy bought Carmen some dresses, a play doctor's kit and police uniform for play time. Carmen was excited and hugging everybody, and kept repeating, "Happy bootday to meee!"

Amy's brothers had left along with the large group of cousins, Jake and Amy were sitting on the back deck watching Carmen play with some of her new toys, when Camila and Victor came out. Camila had been crying, that was obvious, Jake wanted to escape, but Amy motioned for him to sit and stay. "Amy, Jake, I need to thank you. I am still too much of a Lucero, my family couldn't handle bad medical news. Thank you for helping and supporting him today. And my Carmen," Camila's voice was now very sweet, "your papa made something special for you."

Carmen came running up to them, and Victor took a horse from behind his back. "Carmen, I carved this for you, it is made from the wood of a tree that used to be in our backyard in New York, your mommy climbed on that tree, and now you have this horsey made from the same tree."

Jake wasn't sure how much Carmen understood, but she loved the horse, "Thanks, Papa!" Amy was losing it now, crying hard, but smiling. Jake realized he was happy, and comfortable, hanging out with Amy's family, in Florida, the times had changed, but happily, the had gotten better as well.


	36. Drunken Secret Time

Gina had been in rare form, even for her, Commissioner Holt told Jake and Amy that she had recently started screaming at visitors if the they wore green. He thought it was just a terrifying new quirk, until he passed by her desk and saw her Facebook page, her now ex boyfriend's name was Dalton Green, and then it clicked. The commissioner had come to their house to hand deliver thank you cards for their one hundred percent completion rate of assigned cases. The captain wasn't going to mention Gina's personal life until Jake asked about his childhood friend.

"I think she would benefit from a night out with you."

Jake, blinked, "well, sure, commissioner, I can do that, she gets mean when she's depressed and drinking."

"No offense, detective, but I was actually addressing the captain. Captain Peralta, I know you have a complicated relationship with Gina, she is a bit of a bully with you, but I also know she respects you. It might not be easy, but I know she has helped you in times of need."

Amy sighed, but nodded. "I will do it, sir, I know that she can be terrifying, but if she's hurting, I owe it to her. She came by the house and supported me when Jake was missing."

"Thank you, captain, as always, I know I can count on you."

Amy had to promise to buy a lot of drinks and possibly a stripper to convince Gina to go out with her that night, but it was worth it if would help Gina, and the commissioner, but mostly Gina. She was nervous to be have it be just her and Gina for the night.

"Relax, Ames, Gina is the same as she was when she was thirteen and the only time I remember her being devastated by a guy, Ronnie Hester, she actually cried. When Gina is depressed, which is rare, she doesn't look at herself as much, she stops talking about how amazing she is, and she stops being as insulting. Just feed the ego, feed the ego, remind her she is pretty, flatter her, luckily you'll be drinking because you'll be loud when you lie."

Jake's advice didn't help her to feel any better, but she was ready to try whatever it took, within reason. Amy entered a bar near Gina's house, Gina was already in the corner drinking, yelling at every man that walked by.

"Gina, hi, you've gotten an early start on me."

"Ames! Not really, I started drinking at work today, because who cares."

Amy ordered herself a drink and sat down with Gina, she tried to think of everything Jake had told her, "Gina, you look great tonight, your hair is on point girl."

"Amy, Amy, Amy. You haven't even had four drinks and you're already on me, keep it in your pants, you're married to my oldest friend. I shouldn't feel like this, Amy, I've only been hung up on one other guy."

Amy, now into her second drink, nodded, "Ronnie!"

"That's right, Amy, great job, Jake has taught you about me well, I approve."

"You are too amazing for common men, Gina, the right one will come along."

Gina actually shed a tear, Amy had never seen that, Jake had seen it twice, but once was after a dentist appointment where she bit the dentist and was poked in the forehead by the saringe. Gina now laughed and looked at Amy, "Amy, I never cared about this crap before, but I liked this guy, it was the only time I thought long term, even with my baby daddy, it was a fling, it was fun, but it was fling. You're boring, you've had a lot of boring relationships."

"I'm not sure if that is an insult or a question, but besides Jake, my longest relationship was with Teddy, and part of that was because I didn't know how to end it."

"That's a horror story, that guy makes you look like Ray Jay, and that takes some doin Amy, that takes some doin. I don't want to turn into a Jake, I've got to move on."

Amy nodded, and then realized she wasn't sure what Gina meant, "What do you mean you don't want to be a Jake?"

"Sweet Amy Ray, you are married to him, you dated him for way too long, for him, but whatever. Jake was hung up on you forever."

"I know he liked me, I liked him too, it just took us a little while to figure it out."

"Wrong. He loved you, I never got it, but it's true. Amy, you should have seen his dumb ass, he couldn't focus on much else, but work, boring."

Amy wasn't sure why it made her uncomfortable to hear this, she loved Jake, they had a family, but to think of him pining for her, that didn't sound like him. "C'mon, Gina, he liked me, but he was still Jake."

Gina shook her head, a lot, "Amy, oh sweet Amy, he was miserable. One time he…oh, well, I can't tell you, he made me nana promise."

"Nana promise?"

"Yeah, his nana raised us, so when it's a serious secret, we make it a nana secret because she was the best."

Amy nodded her head in agreement, she wanted to respect the secret, but she wanted to know what he could have done that was so sad or pathetic. Jake had dated a few girls in those days, he couldn't have been that bad, but then she hadn't known he let her win the Jimmy Jab games because he liked her so much. She felt confused, did she really didn't know how bad her husband had it for her in those days.

Amy came up with a plan, she smiled at Gina, "I've got a deal for you, you tell me what Jake did, and I'll tell you Rosa's real first name."

Gina stood up and danced and yelled, "It's a deal, but if you don't tell me after I dish on my boy, I'll have to cut you, bad." She then smiled and smacked the table while Amy looked worried, "Your husband, he had just broken up with Sophia, and he got drunk. He got so drunk, he came to his old apartment, the dummy. I let him crash, it was Nana's old place, so we drank a forty, for old times sake, and then he starts to cry."

"Jake cried, while drunk, I haven't seen that."

"Girl, no one has, no one. I've known him since we were tinies, and nothing like that ever happened. But he was drunk off his sad ass, so he's crying, and I talk to him, and tell him that Sophia was hot, but he'd find another woman, just not as hot. He ignored me, for a while, and when I told him to just get over Sophia, he yelled at me, that bitch never does that, but do you know what he said Mrs. Jake's wife?"

Amy shook her head, "I'll tell you Amy, I'll tell you, he said that it wasn't Sophia he was sad about, that it was you. I of course couldn't believe my home boy was so sad over a scoop of vanilla like you, but then he starts to talk about how he couldn't get you out of his mind. He mumbled for a while, he even slept a little, but then later, during the middle of Xanadu with Olivia Newton John, he like sits up and he looks at me, and he tells me that he was mad at himself, that he couldn't bring himself to ask you out, because if you rejected him he didn't know how he would handle it. I was floored little Amy, floored, so then I ask him what makes you so great."

Amy tried to smile, she would never get used to Gina's casual insults, even when she was being nice. "That's great Gina, I mean him being sad, he was drunk, so it's not that bad, everybody gets sad."

Gina held up her finger and wagged it at Amy, "C'mon Saltago, when have you known the man you regularly get it on with to stay that sad and be like that? But that wasn't the worst part, after I asked him what made you so great, he asked me for a pen, and gets up and stumbles around a little, thinking, and then walks into one of the closets and wrote a list of what made you so great on the wall."

"Oh, that's sweet, I guess, it's not terrible."

"It was needy, he wrote a list of 387 things that made you great, he thought it was four hundred, but being so drunk he skipped some numbers. It's still there in my closet, Jake doesn't know it, because he never remembered it, or had the cajones to mention it. He might not have any recollection of the that, but I kept it in case I needed a big favor, black mail is always a good bet to make. Now what's Rosa's first name? Even drunk, my mind is straight up amazing."

Gina laughed for seven and a half minutes at Rosa's real name, Eugenia, and then hugged Amy. "Thanks Ames, talking about how pathetic Jake was made me feel better about myself, normal people have so many issues, getting hung up over people is gross, they need to be hung up with me. Now take me home, I might be a wee bit impaired, and my baby is with my mom for the night, so let's go, and you can tell Holt you cheered me up."

"How did you know?"

"I assumed, Amy, he's my boss, he has been for a long time, and again, this brain is amazing."

Amy nodded, trying to get Gina to the car, "right, straight up amazing."

Gina smiled, "you're learning little scoop of vanilla, you're learning."

Amy drove Gina home and walked her up to her apartment, Gina was singing pop songs in Romanian, she insisted she was huge in Romania, and pulled Amy into her apartment. "C'mon Amy, come see the list."

Amy didn't know why she was nervous, she loved Jake, they were married, they had two daughters, but to think of Jake being hung up on her made her feel like he was a little pathetic, and she felt guilty for that. When Gina opened the closet, which was filled with faux fur jackets, she turned on the lights, which was odd because the close had seven lights, but it was Gina, but then she saw the list.

The handwriting was actually neater than normal Jake handwriting, but his drunk writing was always better, because he had to concentrate harder. To see the list was strange, she almost felt that she was invading his personal space and his privacy, but she read it anyway.

Some of them were normal, pretty, kind, and some other normal sounding reasons, but then she got to numbers thirty seven through fifty six, which he had also labeled as the best reasons, these included: she makes me a better person, I would never be with anyone else, she is the best detective I've met, she would be an incredible mother, and she sees me for who I want to be. Amy teared up, the list now seemed less pathetic and much more sweet.

Amy said goodnight to Gina and drove home, she'd only had two drinks, which was odd for a night with Gina. As she walked inside their house, Amy saw Jake cradling a crying Reina trying to get her to sleep. She kissed him and told him she was going to change, when she came out, Jake was on the couch and proudly announced Reina was back asleep. Amy sat down next to him and couldn't stop smiling.

"Amy, you look like a crazy person, what's up? I hope you didn't drive super drunk."

"I saw something very interesting tonight."

"Gina's butt tattoo, that's a terrifying sight."

"No, gross, I won't even ask why you've seen it, but no, she showed me something you wrote when you were really drunk."

"My script for Die Hard on a boat? It's not that good."

"No, I'm referring to something you might not remember. You got drunk and went to Gina's, forgetting you didn't live there anymore."

Jake looked lost for a second and then his face reflected that it had just hit him, "Oh crap, she told you that, I think I went on about how I liked you. I'd just broken up with Sophia and realized in my depressed state, that the real issue was that I liked you."

Amy put his hand on his knee and smile even bigger, which Jake didn't think was possible. "A lot. You like me a lot."

Jake squinted his eyes and wondered why his wife was acting so strange, and then another blurry memory started to emerge. He could recall trying to hold back the urge to throw up all over Gina's closet while writing, a list, and then his eyes got big as he remembered what list that was. He obviously couldn't remember everything he wrote, but the fact he had done that, before he and Amy were he and Amy, it must have been pretty embarrassing.

"Ames, I's sorry you had to see that, I was very drunk, and obviously crazy in love with you, and I tried to hide it, because that always comes off creepy more than cute."

"Honestly, Jake, that's what I sort of thought at first, it was weird to picture you, confident, crazy you, being so hung up on anyone. Then I read the list, and it didn't seem sad, it just reminded me that I liked you too, even if I repressed it, a lot."

"I can't believe you got Gina to tell you, she's pretty good with my secrets."

"Especially your nana secrets."

"A nana secret! What did you do to get her to give up a nana secret?"

"Let's just say Eugenia won't be happy."

"It was nice knowing you, I don't' know that it was worth it."

Amy held his face in her hands, "It was worth it, it was totally worth it, I may be a dead woman, but when you have two children, a full time job, and life is…well life, it's nice to know, how much I'm loved, how much you've always loved me."

"Wow, that was cheesy and you don't even seem four drink drunk."

"I know, but it's bringing out four drink me. Let's go, time for a little four drink Amy action."

Jake followed while shaking his head, he might have to thank Gina for spilling what he had thought were embarrassing secrets.


	37. Undercover Blues

Jake was nervous, strike that, he was very nervous, he tried to calm himself down, he'd done these many times before, but recent personal history didn't ease his concerns. He was about to go undercover, it made sense, it was necessary, but none of this was making it any easier.

 **2 Days Earlier**

"Jake, Charles and Rosa have a suspect for our jewelry store robbery case, in Crown Heights."

Jake was coming their home office after helping his mom out with Carmen, who had started screaming when she was upset, Amy was worried about it, but Karen said Jake had done this for two years, and he finally just stopped.

"Noice, how'd they do that? The surveillance tapes had nothing and the witnesses were wishy washy, Charlie Brown wishy washy."

"Nice reference, Rosa, while looking at the surveillance, for which she said was like the twentieth time, when she decided to go twenty minutes earlier than we had been looking, and a street vendor set up across the street, but she was never asked about the heist. It was a long shop, but they took photos into some of the shops and found out who she was, and Charles actually knew her, she sells mushrooms. The street vendor said she saw four men hanging around, they looked nervous, but weren't doing anything illegal. She had no idea it was the four men who did the heist, she saw them before their masks were on. Our suspect with a limp, had green eyes, she remembered because he stared at him, and he also had red hair. This opened things up, I did a search in our database of all his information, and one name came up, Dennis Showalter."

"Dennis Showalter, doesn't sound like the name of jewel thief with a limp and green eyes, but okay."

"It turns out he is the suspect in two other jewel heists, one in Queens, one in the Bronx. His known accomplices are also in the system, Eddie Jackson, Larry Chan, and Mitch Edwards. We struck gold, one of them is in the Sullivan Max Pen in Fallsburg."

"Nice, Charles has been wanting to try out some new undercover personas, he even has one he thinks would be perfect for prison, Corbin Klein, counterfeiter."

"Charles arrested him once, him being Eddie Jackson, he arrested him for robbing a few hot dog stands, he got off because they made his witness look like a fool."

"Oh, I get it, you want me to do it." Jake sat down and looked nervous.

"Jake," Amy said as sympathetic as she possibly could, "I am your captain, but I'm also your wife, and I wouldn't be very good at either role if I didn't talk to you about this. I want your input, if it is too much, I understand, but I also want you to hear the plan."

Jake nodded, "cool, cool, cool, cool, why not, why not, why not."

"You would be undercover, in prison, which I know is scary, but you would be working with the warden and the guards, and the warden has very good reputation, he has fired several guards for mistreatment in his first two years there. You would be observed, by Rosa, Charles, and I. There is minimal danger, not nonexistent, but minimal. I normally wouldn't push this, babe, sorry, Jake, I'm in captain mode, but I think you need this. You are the best detective I know, your undercover work has resulted in nearly thirty arrests and convictions, and you have a credibility in prison situations with your unfortunate past."

Jake numbly nodded, "Ames, sorry, captain, I understand, I kind of agree, I'm nervous, but I think I need to get past it, even with our awesome little squad, stuff gets real and I might have to help out like this again, and this sounds like a relatively safe operation, as far as undercover and prison go. I'll do it, I may need a lot of help, but I'll do it. Jake is back, terrified, sweaty, and reluctant, but back."

 **two days later**

Amy was struggling to watch Jake be so nervous, she had never seen him sweat so much without actually moving. She wouldn't let him do this if she didn't truly believe he could do it, and that would it help him. Jake was always helpful to the squad, but only depending on Charles for undercover work wasn't ideal.

Jake was biting his nails, something he only did when he was on the edge, she walked up to him to try and calm him down. "Jake, relax, I want you to remember a few things. One, you once went undercover for six months, with the mob, while being in love with a fabulous woman who was impressed with it, six months later she slept with you."

Jake was now smiling, but still visibly nervous. "Second, another time, you went undercover as a music producer for three weeks to bring down a Polka band that smuggled drugs. You had to listen to Polka for three long weeks, and while you pretend to hate it, it makes you think of your nana, so you had to fight back tears for three weeks."

"I did it by making my undercover persona, Vince Neiman, have tear duct problems, so he always wore sunglasses." Jake actually sighed now, he wasn't shaking, he wasn't biting his nails, he looked nervous, but not out of control nervous.

"Thanks, captain, and thanks, Ames, I said it to both, because you are an amazing captain and a kick-ass wife. I think I've got this, I'm still nervous, but I've focused so much on the bad things that have happened, that I didn't think about the good ones, I have to do this, I'm still a detective."

Charles and Gina came into the room they were using for their surveillance, Charles had obviously been crying. "Jake, Rosa said she will break my thumb if I cry again but be careful buddy."

"Charles, too much, too much, I'll be fine. I'm nervous, but I can do this, I've done this for years, it used to be my favorite part of being a detective."

Jake entered the prison, it was hard to be in a prison jumpsuit, but things were different. He was in control, he had even talked to the guard and told him his experience with prison, the guard told him they would be fired for anything close to what the guards did at Jericho, and that they were trained in de-escalation techniques.

Jake saw Eddie Jackson, he was about five foot ten, two hundred pounds, but was very built. Jake tried to get into his persona, he Mark Weiss, a convicted jewel thief who was being transferred from a different cell block. The guards had spread the word, telling the inmates that he was being transferred because he had nearly killed a snitch. Jake had grown his sparse prison beard, to give him the feel of being a prisoner. He was eating alone when he was approached by a short black man, he looked at him, and realized it was Caleb.

Caleb looked at him and smiled, he sat down and eyed Jake carefully, "So, Weiss, I hear you're a snitch basher."

Jake simply nodded and kept eating, he couldn't believe the prisoner he knew best was staring at him and sitting across from him. "Quiet type, I get it, I've only been here for six months, it's not a bad place, I was at one of those super prisons before, but I agreed to help those jerks out in order to get a transfer. Worth it."

"There's a place worse than here?" Jake said it quietly, trying to maintain a loner persona.

"Hell yeah, Jericho was a nightmare, my old cellmate got forced into some crazy stuff. He nearly got killed, but then I got stabbed. I think he died later."

Jake tried not to smile, since he was Caleb's old cellmate and was not dead. "Can anybody hear us?"

"No, man. it's all good, who are you after, unless you are back in jail for real again?"

"No, we need info from Jackson."

"What do you need?"

"He was a jewel thief, he was involved in a case we can't close, I need info on his old box."

"Did you try cutting a deal?"

"No, apparently he's turned down deals in the past for a different case."

"I would try it again, I think he's tired of this place, he got the crap beat out of him last month, this psycho named Gibson, he would have done well at Jericho."

Jake talked to his chest now, "anyone else hear that, meet with the man and make a deal."

Within an hour, Jackson gave up all they needed on his accomplice in exchange for no additional prison time and his own cell for the rest of his incarceration. Jake stayed talking to Caleb for a while, and when lunch was over, the two went to Caleb's cell, which he had to himself, his warden thought it would be best if a cannibal didn't have a roommate.

Jake realized he had been talking to him for nearly two hours, "Caleb, I hate to do this, but I have to get going soon."

"I understand Peralta, thanks for talking to me. I don't make a lot of friends, they're actually all scared of me, the warden's a decent guy, the guards even talk to me, this place is like a motel six compared to Jericho."

"I have another daughter now, Reina, she's a handful."

"Oh man, two girls, you sure you can handle that? I had three sisters and my mom fought with all of them. They used to give her hell, I was the good one, until my crimes caught up with me."

"Cannibalism has that effect on people."

"I told you, I'm a woodworker."

Jake laughed at that. "Hey man, would you be okay if I visited you sometime. It was good to see you, and even though we made very different career choices, you've always been a good friend, you proved that again today. I want to be your family. No one else will visit you, and I can't imagine what that would be like."

"I'd like that man, if you never make it, I get that too, but you don't owe me anything, Peralta, you are the only friend I've had in prison."

Later that day, Rosa, Charles, Jake and Amy were at the restaurant at their hotel in Fallsburg.

"Jake, are you okay?" Amy and Charles both had shocked looks on their faces as Rosa had asked the question.

"Yeah, I'm good, Rosa, just always hard to see Caleb. Dude's a cannibal, killed kids, but he's still the reason I survived prison and then he helped me today, he could have blown my cover, he could have demanded something to no blow my cover, but he helped me."

"I get it, Jake, I didn't have anyone in prison like that."

Amy stroked Jake's back with her hand, "Babe, we can visit him, I remember you were like this when you saw him in Texas, and he seemed so human when he got to meet Carmen and I. You also made it through your undercover operation."

Jake slowly nodded, "yeah, I guess I did. I was focused on the work, and then on Caleb. When I was nervous, I was focused on the dangers, not the good stuff. I don't know if I'm old Jake again, but that could be a good thing, when I was undercover with the Polka band I once went with them and shot at seagulls on a beach."

Amy nodded, "New and improved Jake it is."


	38. Meet the Parents, Yet Again

Amy was in heaven, she was at a conference for all the captains of the NYPD, she was the youngest one there, one of only seven women, and the only one who couldn't stop smiling. She was intensely listening and taking notes on a seminar when her phone started to vibrate. She ignored it at first, but after four times she had to look, it was Jake.

She texted him, "I can't talk right now, in a seminar."

She immediately received a reply, "leave now, cuz r case got crazy."

Amy rolled her eyes, she hated improper texting, maybe not as much as Commissioner Holt, but she still hated the weird abbreviations and lazy spelling. She got up and felt her face go red, she hated to leave, but a case trumped everything else. As she walked out the door she dialed Jake, "Jake, this had better truly be important, I left a seminar, you know how much I love a good seminar."

"Amy, oh captain my captain, there two things, one, Rosa and Charles just got a huge lead about Yuri Sto- what ever his last name is, and we need to come up with a plan on how to proceed, and second, we just got a message on the landline, someone's parents are in town from Florida and coming to spend three days with us because your brother's house has an outbreak of chicken pox."

Amy felt faint, "my parents are staying with us? That will be interesting."

"Yeah, well…"

Amy could tell there was more to the story, "Jake, what did you do?"

"Your dad called and I answered, he just wanted to see if we could get together, he knows we're busy, and they always give you your space, but then he told me about the pox at your brother's house, and I invited them here. I couldn't help it, I felt bad for them, Charles knew a good cleaning lady, so she's here now as a favor to him, so things will be clean. Don't be mad, it's dope that they can come."

Amy was not smiling, "I appreciate you being nice to my parents, but we will talk. Have the squad ready to go, I will be home within the hour."

"Yes, captain." Jake knew he was in trouble. "I love you, captain."

Amy's tone softened, "Jake, I love you too, you did the right thing, life is just hectic, but that will never change, I'll see you soon."

As Amy entered the house, she could not believe how clean it already was, the squad was in the dining room, minus two people. "Where are Scully and Hitchcock, shouldn't they be here too?"

Jake smiled, "we are facetiming them when necessary from Hitchcock's place. We all thought that the stress of the case and your parents would only be worse if they were here."

"Good call, bullet dodged. Okay, so what do you have on Yuri?" Amy removed her captain's hat and sat down.

Rosa stood up, "We know that he has been hiding out in a safe house his organization uses, it's an old brickhouse in Bensonhurst, it's actually a school, but it is a cover for their drug operations, when Charles and I were tailing Yuri, we saw three kids come out of that school, Charles tailed them on foot, we both felt something was off."

Charles entered the conversation, "Yeah, I followed them to a small park, where they exchanged backpacks with known drug dealers, body cam got everything. I waited until one of them went off by themselves and then arrested them. They sang about Yuri quick, apparently some of the kids actually thought they were going to a school, only to be recruited into drug trafficking. Plus they were using these designer backpacks that are like five hundred dollars, and what sort of kids have those?"

Amy grinned, ignoring the fact about the backpacks, "alright, we will have to work with the nine-nine of this, I'll call Captain Jeffords and make all the necessary arrangements, we'll need warrants, but that should be easy. Great job team. Rosa and Charles, if you could go to Judge Martinez, she's over that area and always great about working with us. We will need a much bigger force to raid the house, and I should send some more credit to Terry for how much he helps us out."

Rosa and Charles both agreed and were off. Amy contacted Scully and Hitchcock and got them to fill out the necessary paperwork and send it to the judge's office. "Jake, when are my parents coming?"

Jake looked uncomfortable and looked everywhere except at Amy, "They're upstairs, with the girls."

Amy slammed her hands down on the table, she took a few seconds to compose herself. She eyed Jake carefully before talking to him. "Jake, when did you talk to my dad? The real answer please, no more lies, or someone might be denied access to this captain for a long, long time."

Jake looked truly nervous now, Amy only threatened him by withholding sex when she was really disappointed and at the edge of true anger. He knew he had better come clean. "Yesterday, that's why the cleaning lady was already here."

"Jake, you didn't tell me."

"You would have stressed out, I wasn't going to say anything until you got home, but when I had to call you about the Yuri case, things changed. We never have them stay with us, so I thought I'd be nice."

Amy and Jake walked upstairs to Carmen's room, Victor and Camila were having a tea party with Carmen while Victor was bouncing Reina on his knee. Victor and Camila stood and hugged Amy, "Amy, I'm sorry we're here, I know you get stressed about visitors, but Jake insisted, and we weren't about to turn down a chance to play non stop with our granddaughters." Victor smiled as he said this.

"Mija, we are here to help, Jake's mom seemed happy to have a few days off, plus, we can help too. Ever since your dad finished his cancer treatments, he's been restless, so we came to New York, your brothers were not happy, but they owe us for all they put us through."

Amy frowned, "I'm sorry I have not made you feel welcome, Jake did the right thing. I'm glad you're here. I still can't believe Jake invited you."

Victor glanced nervously at Jake before smiling, "He's tried before, he and I email back and forth, we keep trying to out do each other for best detective story, I think he wins. I never had to suffer through a Polka band or do meth to fit in with a prison gang."

"Yeah, I should really stop competing with painful personal tragedies, our daughters are doomed to be crazy competitive."

Later that night, Amy, Jake, the girls, and Amy's parents were sitting a Cuban restaurant that was a favorite the Santiagos, Jake and Victor were talking about the worst murder scenes they ever saw.

"Dad, Jake, maybe discussing gruesome murder scenes is not the best to do in a public place where people are eating, and oh yeah, Carmen is two."

"Sorry, sweetie, but ever since the cancer scare, Jake has become my favorite guy."

Amy's eyes got huge. "Really?"

"Way to not sound super surprised, Amy."

"Jake, it's not that, but you didn't tell me."

"That's my fault, I thought that it might make you feel uncomfortable, you always like space, I mean, I know you love us, but you like freedom, you've always been the most independent of our children."

Amy considered the scene in front of her, "Dad, I'm sorry, this is great. I always just assume you guys won't like who I'm with, and things did not start great for Jake."

Victor held up is finger, "Yes, but they didn't for you either, Jake explains that he is like John McClane in Die Hard, no one accepts his credentials at first, he is deeply flawed, but in the end, you see his true merits as he continues to do the right thing."

"Dad, did you just refer to Die Hard?" Amy's mouth was open and she could not hide the look of shock on her face.

"I did, I've watched it several times now. I think it's better than Lethal Weapon, Jake and I had a two week email discussion about this."

"I need more wine. First, dad, you are wrong about Lethal Weapon, and second, Jake, you tell me about truly disturbing things, like two weeks ago when you didn't process any of the corn you ate, and you even took a picture of the disgusting aftermath, but this you keep quiet?"

Jake squirmed, "Ames, I wanted to surprise you when you saw your dad and I getting along so well. You told me last year that you wish I would be as comfortable around your parents as you were around my mom, so after the Florida trip, it just sort of happened."

Victor pointed to Jake, "this sloppy but brilliant gringo made it happen, he's a good guy, Amy, take it easy on him."

"Thanks, Victor."

Amy held up her hand, "Okay, everybody stop, it's great that you are getting along and even friends, but no teaming up on me, I outrank everyone here, so let's keep that in perspective."

Jake and Victor both saluted and said, "Yes, Captain."


	39. The Peralta Cup - PArt Deux

The Peralta cup was once again up for grabs, the previous year, Amy had made the Peralta Cup competition to give her something to focus on during her pregnancy with Reina, Jake had won the inaugural competition, by giving the best presents for their second anniversary, but she was determined to change that this year. Both had agreed that this year Rosa and Charles would be the judges, but they couldn't judge on their personal tastes, they had to judge based on how well the presents were suited for the other person and the surprise factor.

Amy had been secretly working on her plan, using her meetings at One Police Plaza as cover, every time she had a meeting there, she would leave two hours early, set up in a conference room and research Jake, trying to find the perfect gift. She also used Gina as a resource, but like always, Gina could be counted on for both help and scorn, and only for as long as she could remain focused.

Jake pretended to not know what Amy was up to, using her time away to do his own planning and research. He set up bi-weekly calls with Amy's parents, ever since the Florida trip when Victor confided in Jake about his prostate cancer, they had become close, and Camila had begun to talk to Jake more and was thrilled that they got to be part of the competition through helping Jake.

"Jake, you know that Amy might be placing listening devices throughout the house. She did that for secret Santa competition one year, she regretted it though, she found out way too much about her brother Andy and his girlfriend, not to mention her brother Ramón, I won't scare you with those details, but she is more intense than Victor about competition."

"Camila's right, Jake, she once tailed her brother for two weeks to find dirt on him because I told her that she and Al were our best behaved children, so she took it as a competition. That's how we found out Al smoked, Amy hid her secret smoking for much longer."

"What's with all the secret smoking?"

"It's because that's how Victor dealt with stress, so the kids all did it, but Victor threatened them if they smoked, so they hid it."

Jake was trying to think about what he could ask them to help him win the Peralta Cup, as he was talking to Amy's parents, he tripped on one of Amy's many books. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but something just came to me. Amy has always been a bookworm, did she have an absolute favorite book as a kid? I could make everything about the book, a theme set of presents."

Camila laughed, "she loved so many books, she always insisted that Little Women was her favorite, but she hardly ever read it, she loved the Sweet Valley High books, but she also found them insulting to women, but the book I think she truly loved, and still does is Bridge to Terabithia. She always wished she could have a friend like the children from the book, and the world of imagination mixed with the tragedy, those were all things she loved. The boy in the book also came from a huge family, and she really connected with his character."

"She does love that book, Jake, but she has several copies, I saw them on her bookshelf last time we there."

"That's okay, it gives me something to look into. You two are a goldmine. Thanks!"

Jake said his goodbyes to Amy's parents and began researching the book and any possibilities it might have to help him win.

At One Police Plaza, Amy's face was reflecting the dead end she was at in her attempts. "Amy' such a long face, better stop it or they'll think you committed a crime." Gina was standing by her, wearing a shiny jacket that had the words "Gina's World" in gold letters on the back.

"Thanks, Gina, but I'm stuck, I need to beat Jake this year, and I have nothing. There's only so much I can do with Die Hard."

"Jakey does love that movie. He also loves eighties rap and r and b, Taylor Swift, and you, again, no accounting for taste. He also loves being the best detective, you should do something that shows that, Jake's a good guy, but he's got a bit of an ego." Gina now disappeared and Amy shook her head at their strange friend, but aside from the insults, Gina had a point, Jake loved being a detective, if she could only use that effectively for her gift, to secure the win.

As their anniversary grew nearer, Jake informed Amy that he requested time off for both of them, so they could go to a quaint inn in Vermont. She was suspicious but loved to get away and she loved small New England towns, she was also suspicious when he informed her that her parents would stay with the girls. This could only mean he was using them as a source to help him.

The weekend of their anniversary finally arrived, Jake had made plans to take the train there, so they took a taxi to Penn station and were soon on their way. Neither one of them had packed an amount that suggested extravagant or large gifts, but this only made them suspicious of the other, but they still managed to cuddle up to each other as they watched the trees of New England pass by them in colorful blurs.

"Ames, enjoy this train ride, the ride back will be painful, as I will be winner of the Peralta cup."

"We'll see Jacob, we'll see. Don't get over confident, just because you used my parents and bi-weekly phone calls doesn't mean you've already won."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jake, I know you involved them, I'm a captain and a detective, phone records, Peralta, phone records. It was easy. Plus, credit card bills, you hate using the ATM, so credit card bills, I'll love the jewelry, but I'll still win."

"Cool, cool, cool, cool, I'm sure you feel confident, but you don't everything, no way, no way, no way."

Amy smiled, he seemed to be trying to convince himself as much as was her, her confidence grew as she kissed him on the lips and smiled at him.

When they arrived and checked in at the Inn, Amy was happy Jake had taken them to Vermont. They were in the town of Barre, it was gorgeous, old churches and covered bridges, she couldn't wait to explore, but first, she had to be crowned champion.

After a romantic dinner at a small restaurant, they returned to their room. Jake cleared his throat, "alright, Captain Peralta, you went first last year, so, in the name for equality, this year, I will do the honors."

Jake couldn't stop smiling as he reached for his first gift for her, "Please open this."

Amy took the package, it was obviously a book. "Jake, a book, I'll love it I'm sure, but a book, weak, Peralta, weak."

As she opened up the present, she smiled. "Bridge to Terabithia, a great book, but I have seven copies, including a first printing."

"Hold your horses Braggy, open it up."

"Amy opened up the book and read a four paragraph inscription, written personally to her, by the author, Katherine Paterson. The last lines read, "I understand you always wanted a friend and friendship like Jesse and Leslie, and from everything I have heard from husband and observed in him, it seems that you have found it, and how fortunate that this is forever, cherish it, with kindest regards, Katherine Paterson."

Amy's eyes were on the verge of major tears, "Jake, how did you do this?"

"Your mom is a goldmine of useful information, the internet is awesome, and email makes life easy to get access to people. Also, begging and sending a tear jerker story of a girl from a family like Jesse's and the desire for a friend like Leslie, she was putty in my hands, putty my grimy soon to be victorious hands."

Amy hugged him, "Jake, this is wonderful. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it, but this is not all. Please turn to the back of the book."

Amy turned to the back of the book, Mrs. Paterson had written an address and time there.

"Jake, what's this?"

"That would – a- be – her home address and the time we are meeting her for tea tomorrow so you can pick the brain of one of you favorite childhood authors. We have one hour, so get over your awe now so you can actually talk to her."

"Of course, Barre, Vermont, that's where she lives, I can't believe I didn't think of that, and also, thank you so much, this is awesome, I'm not conceding defeat, but it's very thoughtful and wonderful."

"You are correct, and so we now come to last gift, or gifts."

Jake handed her another package, a much smaller one. She opened it up and found a gold necklace with a tree pendant, "Ames, that tree is a duplicate of the tree from the Bridge to Terabithia, on the back is inscribed a date, in three weeks to be exact, that is when you and I, with the girls, will spend the night in Takoma, Maryland where Mrs. Paterson lived and wrote the book based partly on the experience of her son."

Amy could no longer hold back the tears, "wow, Jake, this is incredible. I love it all, I hope you losing today doesn't make you forget how much I love it all," she said through the tears and a big smile.

After taking a minute to compose herself, Amy took out a package and handed to Jake. Jake opened it, inside was a copy of a screenplay of his favorite cop show, Serve and Protect. "What's this, the date is for next season, is this a preview for me?"

"Sort of," Amy could not have been smiling any bigger. "I was trying to think of a way to use your cases as a gift, and then I came upon the case you and Rosa worked with the cast and remembered how badly it ended for you. I sent an email to the producer, with an attachment of the files of your most interesting cases, of which there were many. I explained how you still loved the show, despite them naming a nasty criminal after you. I didn't hear back for a week, and then I got a call from a different producer, who loved your stories and asked permission to use several stories. This is the first script with a semi rogue detective named Johnny Dora," Jake's face went from shock to smiling now, "and you will be given a writing credit for each episode a case of yours is used, and they want us to act as consultants, through email because a lot of people there still don't exactly love you."

Jake started shaking with excitement, "Yes!" He then realized what he had done, "I mean, cool, very cool, whatever."

"Terrible acting job, but let us move on to gift number two."

Amy handed him another present, he opened it up and it was an old police form and a car key. "Ames, giving me evidence and a form?"

"Jake, that's the paperwork from your first arrest, which you told me about on the date from the bet, and the key is to the car you late sacrificed to pay everyone back."

"But that car was terrible, the smell alone."

"I found it, bought it, and then took it to Rosa's mechanic, then I took it to the car detailer I used after you got car sick and threw up all that orange soda in our car. It runs incredibly well now, looks better than it ever did, and even has that new car smell, serious, new car smell, because they had to replace the seats and dashboard."

"Ames, that is so dope, so dope, okay, I think this should be even, yes even, you haven't won yet."

"That's right, yet. I have one more present for you." Amy handed him what looked like a framed certificate.

Jake took it from her and read it and then screamed, "YES!"

The certificate read, "I Raymond Holt, Commissioner of the New York Police Department, do officially declare that Detective Jacob Peralta shall heretofore and forever be regarded as an Amazing Detective / Human / Genius for his service to his job and the community." Holt's familiar signature was on the bottom of the document.

"Okay, I don't need Rosa and Charles, you win. My stuff kicked butt, but yours, I mean I have proof of what Holt really thinks, my cases will be on t.v., and my old car. Game over, nicely played."

Amy hugged him, she then kissed him gently as eh reached behind her and showed him the trophy she had made the previous year, "I thought you would say that, so this was already inscribe with my name as champion for this year. You gave me a run for my money though, tomorrow will be amazing. If I wasn't so type A, I would rip out the inscription she wrote and frame it, thanks for being an amazing husband slash friend slash human being."


	40. Amy's Secret

"Amy, Amy, hey, Captain Santiago!" Jake shouted as she began to drift asleep again. Rosa chuckled and Charles said something about having some natural energy tablets for her as searched in his bag.

"I apologize, squad, I haven't been sleeping well the last two night, not sure why. I have been so restless that I keep up Jake as well, I just refuse to drink ridiculously dangerous amounts of caffeine to stay awake."

"She's right, I am shaking right now, and it's hard to spit out my r's."

Rosa shook her head at Jake, "I was just explaining that the judge still thinks we lack sufficient cause for a search warrant for the pawn shop. The normal judge is on vacation, so we're stuck with him right now."

"Okay, we need to come up with a better case for the search warrant, that pawn shop is dirty and our main suspect Eldridge worked there and sells them goods to sell, most likely stolen goods."

"I think we should look at our database for stolen rings and other valuable jewelry from all over New York and see if there is anything that fits Eldridge's M.O., but Rosa and Charles can't go back, they already know them, and I interviewed the owner several times on old cases, so I think leaves Captain Sleepy."

"Fine, check the database and text me a list of the items to look for."

Jake stood up and kissed her on her forehead, which she normally hated, but she was exhausted and didn't mind. "Captain, go upstairs and take a long shower, revive yourself while we do the grunt work."

Amy stood up, "Thank you, detective, I will take that shower and see you all in a little while."

As Amy stood in the shower, she tried to relax as the hot water descended on her, she felt guilty, she had been keeping something from Jake. Three days ago, she had been walking back from the corner store to pick up some coffee, since Jake had forgotten to buy it at the store earlier, when she felt a gun at her back.

"Give me your bag and take off the necklace."

Amy was about to fight back, she was a trained police officer, when another man, wearing a ski mask, came up, also holding a gun, "Do as he says, or maybe your necklace and purse aren't all you'll lose," he said as he creepily stroked her face with his fingers.

Amy couldn't think of anything but Jake and the girls and she handed them her bag and necklace. She was in a state of shock and started to shake. The two thieves made off with her bag and necklace, there was nothing in the bag, only coffee and some orange soda for Jake, but the necklace was the one she had just gotten from Jake as a gift for their anniversary.

She ran home, shaking, as she entered the house, she told Jake she wasn't feeling well and entered the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face as she cried, she couldn't believe she reacted like that, she wasn't shaken by the first thief, she felt confident, but when she saw the gun, she panicked, she was overcome with fear, that had never happened before.

The next two nights had resulted in terrible sleep, but she couldn't tell Jake, she had called Terry from the bathroom and told him everything, he filled out a report, but telling Jake meant explaining why she was so terrified.

Jake dropped Amy off on a corner close to the pawn shop, Gina and Charles were in the surveillance van one block over. Amy entered the pawn shop as Jake parked his car and walked over to the van to join Rosa and Charles. Amy had a discreet surveillance cam concealed in her purse. She walked around, just browsing. A large man, with several tattoos, a strange nose piercing she had never seen before, and blond hair came out of the back.

"Can I help you find anything today?"

Amy remained calm, "No thank you, I'm just looking around." The man nodded and returned to the back.

As Jake was looking at the footage from Amy's surveillance cam, his phone buzzed. It was Terry, "Jake, I'm just calling to see if Amy is going to come in to sign the official report on her mugging the other day."

"She didn't tell me about catching a mugging."

"No, Jake, when she was mugged."

Jake went cold, "Terry, what happened?"

Terry explained everything to Jake, meanwhile, as Amy looked around the pawnshop, she saw her necklace from Jake, she started to fill with dread, she tried to fight it, but she began to shake. Back in the van, Jake hung up with Terry and as looked at the screen, he saw the necklace. He told Rosa and Charles to stay there as he hurried to the pawnshop.

Jake walked in calmly, he saw Amy, she looked upset, he gently called her name as he walked up to her, "Ames, I'm here, be cool. I saw the necklace and Terry called asking about the mugging. Let's get you out of here, we have all the proof we need. I'll buy the necklace back, so it doesn't get sold."

That evening, Jake got off the phone with Rosa and Charles, they got the search warrant approved by the judge and went in and found enough stolen merchandise to put away Eldridge and the owner. Amy was in the office finishing the paperwork.

"Ames, we need to talk." Amy turned and saw Jake as he sat down next to her. "I'm not mad, of course I'm not, but you had something terrible happen to you and you held it in. That can't be good, but it explains why you weren't sleeping."

Amy took a deep breath and sighed, "I know, I felt dumb Jake, I was about to act when there was only one, but when the second thief came with his gun, I could only think about you and the girls, I just got so nervous, I couldn't do anything. I was worthless."

"Ames, you did the right thing, you don't take on two armed men when you don't have a weapon. You are a victim, you should not be feeling bad, at all. Terry called before I talked to Rosa and Charles, who found all they needed and arrested Eldridge and the owner, but Terry pressed the owner earlier in the day for who sold him the necklace, some uniformed officers went to bring the suspect in, and he was with another guy, they had stolen guns and a buttload of stolen merch on them. Terry got them to confess about your robbery, he told him that if he didn't confess, you would come in and destroy him, he told the story about when you broke Terry's nose and the guy broke."

"Thanks, babe, it just rattled me, being a victim, it's not a role I'm used to. I hated it, but I didn't want to look weak, it's so difficult to be a female captain because everyone looks for your weaknesses and waits for you to fall."

"Ames, that might be true, but you work with a squad who love you, Terry loves you and Holt would do anything for you and would love you if he felt normal human emotions. Sorry, wandering off, the point is that you are tough, everyone knows that, we humans, things happen to us, the captain got hurt fighting a mugging, but his suspects didn't have a gun. Don't get down on yer ol' self, you are tough, you could kick my ass, and you are the best captain out there."

Later, at the precinct, Amy, entered by herself, she didn't want Jake there as an emotional crutch, she saw Terry and he walked her to the two suspects who were in holding with several other people. When the man who had threatened her saw her, in her Captain's uniform, he looked visibly nervous, "Uh, officer, I didn't know it was you, I'm like so sorry, I don't mess with cops."

Amy looked directly at him, "I could care less about being a captain in the NYPD right now, what you did was despicable, stealing is bad enough, but your threat to me, to anyone, but to threaten a woman like that, you might not want to come back here when you get out of prison, because I will not forget this happened, you will not be able to get away with anything, we will be on you, because jackasses who threaten women for a purse and necklace don't deserve to feel safe, ever." Amy turned around and walked into Terry's office to talk with him.

"Damn, Captain Peralta, Terry was scared when you talked to that guy. He'll have a long time to stew on those words. Don't beat yourself up over this, I got mugged once, it happens."

"I'm feeling better, Jake has been great. I would have been furious if he kept something like that from me, but he was just worried about me, I hate it when he teaches me things, it means he's gaining on me in intelligence and maturity."

"Well maybe intelligence, but he sent me like twenty butt emojis, not even an hour ago, for no reason at all."


	41. Word to Your Mother

It was the fourth of July, which meant one thing, Die Hard, the movie took place on Christmas Eve, but Jake had always watched it as part of his celebration. Amy was at the emergency room with Reina, she had an ear infection and had been screaming and crying, Amy and Jake didn't want to her to be in pain, so Amy decided to take her, she hated it when Jake took the girls to doctor's appointments because he never gave her the details or wrote down anything.

Jake took Amy's departure as sign that it was the perfect time to put on his movie of movies. Carmen was sitting on his lap, she loved to cuddle with her Dadoo, Amy wanted to teach her to say mommy and daddy correctly, but Jake pointed out that it was adorable and it was her little thing, her unique personality. Carmen was two and half years old and was picking up new words left and right and Amy had given Jake several warnings about watching age appropriate things around Carmen, but Jake was sure there was nothing she would repeat from Die Hard.

Jake was of course saying the majority of the lines with the movie, Carmen would giggle and hold his face in her hands, "Them do it, not you."

One of Jake's favorite lines was now happening, Hans Gruber said that John McClane wasn't John Wayne and wasn't going to ride off into the sunset, when the line came Jake said the line with McClane, "It's Gary Cooper, asshole."

"Ass-hole." Jake looked at Carmen, she laughed, "ass-hole, ass-hole."

Jake knew he was a dead man, "Carmen, no, no, say dadoo, say dadoo."

Carmen smiled at her dad, "Dadoo, ass-hole."

Jake shook his head, yeah, that's right, I am, and your mom will agree.

Amy came in the house exhausted, Reina was asleep on her shoulder as she struggled to not drop the diaper bag. "Jake," she whispered loudly, "help me, she's still cranky, and she really needs to stay asleep. The Dr. prescribed an antibiotic and the pharmacy took forever, it was nightmare."

Jake was over quickly, "Sure thing, come here Reina, stay asleep, stay asleep."

Carmen ran over to Amy and threw her arms up so Amy would pick her up, and Amy picked her up, she laughed and pointed at Jake, "Dadoo, ass-hole. Ass-hole, ass-hole." Amy glared at Jake and put Carmen down was soon repeating it over and over again as she ran around the front room.

Jake took off quickly and laid Reina in her crib, when he came downstairs, Amy was on the couch staring at him, and she was not smiling. Jake tried to change his route and head to the kitchen, "Jake, come over here, now."

Jake sat down next to her, she was frowning, her eyes were smoldering, he knew he was in for it. "Jake, what were you thinking? I mean, you seriously watched Die Hard with her? I asked you not to, we talked about it, you told me you were, cool, cool, cool, cool, with it. Your two and half year-old daughter is going around the house saying ass-hole. She's in the family room watching a cartoon now, you are a great dad, you really are, but you can't just watch whatever you want around the girls. What will your mom say if she hears it? What will my parents say? You just got on my parents' good side, that would be shot. My dad would be disappointed if I said that around him, let alone our daughter saying it."

Jake sighed, "Ames, I'm sorry.."

"Don't Ames me, Jake, you did something we agreed not to do. I need you to set a good example, they will hear these words, I know that, but she's two, Jake, she's two."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think she'd repeat anything."

"Really, because I'm one hundred percent sure that I asked you not to watch your cop action movie around her because of the language and she is repeating everything right now. Her brain is a sponge and your filling it with scenes of violence, Die Hard is bloody, and also has a lot of bad language. I know I'm uptight about some things, but I do not want our daughter to be using that language, she is a toddler and deserves to be an innocent toddler, enjoying shows for toddlers, not ones that you have to be seventeen to get into without an adult."

"Ames, I mean Amy, I really am sorry. I will do better."

"Jake, I know you love Die Hard, but there comes a time when you need to decide what is more important, your favorite movie or your family."

Jake shook his head, "Amy, I don't put my movie first, I love my family."

"I know you love your family, but you've chosen that movie over sex twice since we've been together, and that's crazy. You let Carmen cry for ten minutes to finish that movie when she was a baby, you made me wait twenty minutes at the hospital when you got caught up in a movie you've seen at least a thousand times, so yeah, it seems like it comes first. I need a little time to cool off, Jake, I love you, but this is not okay."

Jake stared at Amy as she slept, she had kissed him before bed, but she was still upset. He tried apologizing, but she just told him that she was tired of talking about it. Jake still couldn't sleep when three a.m. came around and Reina started to cry. Amy stirred, "I'll take care of it, you can sleep, Ames."

Amy looked at him and nodded. As Jake got Reina back to sleep, he couldn't get Amy's disappointed look out of his mind. He had screwed up before, but this was with their kids, this was new territory. When he returned to bed, Amy was sleeping, he carefully got back in bed and reached for his phone. He decided he could defend himself with science, so he looked up several articles about young children and appropriate programs. He was screwed, all the articles showed negative results of over exposure to violence for children. He sighed and rolled over to try and sleep, but it never came.

His mind was too busy to sleep, he tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. The next time he looked at his clock it was five, and he hadn't even slept a little. He sighed yet again and tossed his head back, "Babe," Jake nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that, "I love you. I'm sorry I was so hard on you, I can tell you haven't slept at all."

"No, but you're right. I tried to make myself feel better by finding articles that would say it wasn't a big idea to have kids watch violent shows, but of course they all proved me wrong. I shouldn't have done it, I'm honestly sorry. That movie was my childhood, I was allowed to watch whatever because my dad was never around even before he left us, and my mom worked a lot, and I had a mouth on me. I would hate for our kids to be like that. When I joined the nine-nine, Terry sat me down and gave me a speech on language, he pointed out that people judge us before they hear us as cops, and that when they heard rough language, it only affirmed their opinions and made things worse for all of us. It worked, I got better, thankfully before I met you."

"Jake, I don't want my daughters saying asshole all over the house, but it's not the end of the world. You are great about spending time with the girls, you help out, you are great dad and husband, I can't freeze you out if I don't approve of things, that doesn't help."

"I shouldn't say this, Ames, but it worked tonight, it made me think about me watching my flicks with the babies, I gotta be more careful. Gotsta."

Amy kissed him and repeated, "Gotsta. But we are good, let's make up, and then you can go get us donuts and good coffee."

Jake sat up, "ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!"


	42. One Hell of a Tuesday

It was chaos at the Peralta house, the entire squad was gathered to work together on a case that had stumped two precincts and major crimes, they were not expected to solve it, but Commissioner Holt felt that they had the best chance to solve it based on their track record. They had been there for two hours, and then within one twenty minute period, Scully and Hitchcock spilled two bottles of soda, Carmen grabbed Reina's teddy bear and Reina was screaming, then as she ran away, Carmen tripped and fell and she was screaming, and Jake was in the master bathroom throwing up, again.

Amy was consoling Carmen while Jake's mom was caring for Reina, Charles was helping Scully and Hitchcock clean up the soda in the living room, and Rosa was trying to get to watch security footage from an apartment building where an elderly woman was robbed and murdered.

"Captain, is this the only security footage, it's terrible."

"I know, it's all we have though. I sent a copy to the tech department at one police plaza to see if they can clean it up."

Rosa sat down, the chaos around her was exhausting, "What's with Jake, why is throwing up so much?"

"I think it must be food poisoning, you know how he eats, and he will eat anything from the fridge, no matter how long it was in there. He's had it off and on for a little while, so who knows, Charles thinks he could be developing food allergies because he has had stomach pain for a few weeks. I know he feels terrible though, normally not even stomach issues will stop him from want to ha…sorry, too much information."

"From boning," Rosa said with a smile on her face.

Amy nodded, "Gross, but yeah. I had to make an official rule, no sex within 24 hours of vomiting. It actually has cut down on how often he makes himself sick from eating questionable food."

"I thought he had gotten more mature."

Amy smiled at this, "He has, but Jake is Jake, he will eat almost anything, he hates to waste any food, and he still thinks that he is a superhero sometimes, but he is more mature, but I don't want him to get too mature, where's the fun in that?"

"That doesn't sound like the old Santiago."

"No? The old Santiago loved Jake, but with all we've been through, I appreciate his new maturity and his old immaturity, it's a package deal, and I'm okay with that."

"That's dope."

Amy nodded while putting a finally calm Carmen down, "Yes, it is dope. Things are good, crazy, like you can see, but good."

"AMY!" Jake was belting out from the bathroom. Amy went to check on him, "Ames, I am not doing well, I've started throwing up blood, that aint good. First time I saw it, I said a really long damn and then threw up more blood before I finished it."

Amy felt concerned for the first time during his stomach ailment. "Jake, you need to get to the doctor. I can't leave this insanity right now, but I'll have Charles take you, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that'll be best, I don't want Scully and Hitchcock left alone with my mom and daughters."

Jake felt nauseated in the car, his head was between his knees, "Charles, drive slower, or faster, I don't know which is worse, just get me there."

"I'm so sorry you're ill Jake, I bet it's a tapeworm from Amy's undercooked meat."

"Charles, don't talk about meat, and Amy doesn't undercook it, she overcooks it, it's always dry, but luckily her gravy is good, dry but good with sauce. Dry, but good with sauce, name of your sex tape, oh crap, even that doesn't make me feel better."

At the emergency room, Charles refused to leave Jake's side, the nurses kept assuming they were a gay couple and Jake had to tell them they were work partners, but Charles felt flattered that anyone would think that he and Jake were together as a loving couple.

The doctor couldn't diagnose an issue, so he ordered a CT scan, and he gave Jake some Zofran to stop the vomiting, but he didn't feel any better. "Charles, if this was the old shrimp tacos I ate that were in the back of the fridge, then I'm not going to eat shrimp anymore, for a few weeks. Although right now, I feel terrible and tacos don't sound good at all, oh man, what have I become?"

As Jake was on his back for the CT scan, the pain was getting bad again, he felt nauseated, but he couldn't throw up if he wanted to. To stop himself from thinking about his pain, he started reciting the first Die Hard line by line. After the CT scan, he was wheeled in his hospital bed back to his room, Charles was in there reading an article about the foods most likely to have tapeworms.

Later, Charles was reading Jake the original reviews of Die Hard from when the movie debuted when the doctor came back. Jake sat up, he was ready to hear about whatever weird stomach bug he had, Charles had dealt several since he knew him, so he didn't worry very much, he just wanted it to stop.

"Mr. Peralta, are you okay with me talking about this with your partner in here?" Jake nodded and Charles smiled, "the CT scan showed some abnormalities, and we would like do some further tests. We would like to perform an Upper Endoscopy and take sample to see what we're dealing with."

Jake sat up as much as he could, "What do you mean, see what we're dealing with? What do you think it is?"

The doctor remained calm but his face betrayed some worry, "The CT scan shows a tumor in your stomach, I hate to make a diagnosis before a biopsy, but based on my experience and the clarity of the CT scan, I believe it may be stomach cancer. I didn't want to say anything to alarm you, but based on what I saw and your symptoms, it seems obvious."

Jake slumped back down on his hospital bed, "Charles, can you call Amy and have her come here, I need you to go help at home, I know you want to stay, but I need Ames, buddy."

Charles nodded and then hugged Jake. "I love you, Jake, I'll make sure Amy gets here soon, let me know if you need anything else."

Amy and Rosa were debating what the tattoo of the suspect in the security video from their murder case was when the phone rang. "Charles, how is Jake. Really…..okay…..yes, I can….no, that's fine….I'll be there as soon as I can….How did he seem….well that's good….thank you….I love you too, Charles, thanks."

"Amy, what's going on?"

Amy took a deep breath to compose herself, "Jake's stomach, well, the problem, it's a tumor, and the doctor thinks it could be stomach cancer, they want to do further tests to be sure, but the doctor seems to think it could be based on the symptoms and the CT scan. Jake wants me there." She took another deep breath.

"Amy, go, now, I'll tell his mom that they're still not sure what's going on but that you wanted to be there. I'll help out here and make sure the dummies leave before I do."

"Thanks, Rosa, I'm trying not to freak out. Jakes grandpa had stomach cancer."

"And what happened with him?"

"He died within six months, it was his mom's dad, so I don't want to freak her out, but I'm worried, Rosa, stomach cancer is not easily beaten, I'm trying to be positive, but I also worry about Jake, he loved his grandpa, but he died when he was eight, just a year after his dad left. His nana died of lung cancer, so this isn't going to be great for his confidence in all this." She paused and started to tear up. Rosa was very un-Rosa and hugged her, Amy, realizing what was happening, stood up straight and took another deep breath. "Thanks, Rosa, but I have to go, thank you."

Jake was watching a Mets' game on tv when Amy walked in the room. "Hey, Babe." She stopped and looked at her husband as he tried to smile for her.

"Hey, Ames. What's up?"

Amy sniffed, she was doing her best to be strong for her husband, but she wanted to scream, this was her husband laying there, he was young, he was full of life, laying in a hospital bed waiting to hear how if he had a terrible form of cancer and how bad it was. She couldn't force out any words, so she finally just rushed over and hugged him.

As Amy hugged him, Jake whispered, "I'm scared, Amy."

Amy lifted her head to look at him, "I know, me too, but whatever it is, we'll fight, I'll be here with you, no matter what. Remember when the captain tried to put Hitchcock on the night shift while keeping Scully on the day shift and they brought back a doctor's note stating they were a package deal?"

Jake softly laughed, he tried not laugh too much, it hurt, but everything hurt. "Yeah, I remember that, why?"

"We are a package deal, you can't leave me, end of story."

"Yes, captain."

Amy was sitting in chair right next to Jake's bed, talking softly to him when the doctor reappeared.

"Mr. Peralta, and you must be Mrs. Peralta, we are ready to do the Upper Endoscopy, it will take about thirty minutes, we'll start prepping you immediately, you won't be fully under, you'll have local anesthetics that may make you dizzy, especially in your current condition. The nurses will be in to start prepping you, and you'll be wheeled back. Normally we would have you set up an out-patient appointment, but when dealing with the likelihood stomach cancer we want to know exactly what we're dealing with. I'm sorry if I've alarmed you, but you seemed to know we weren't testing just to be testing, I would love to tell it might not be stomach cancer, but with the tumor shown in your CT scan, I am certain that's what we're dealing with, but the Endoscopy will clarify everything for us."

Amy and Jake thanked the doctor, Amy kissed Jake, she normally would not have after throwing up, but this was a far different situation they had ever had to face. Amy gripped his hand and did not let go while the nurses prepped him. She stayed behind in Jake's room to wait for him to return, she picked up her phone and without thinking, called her parents.

"Amy, how are you?" Amy immediately started to cry. "Amy, what's wrong? Camila, come here. Amy, what's wrong, sweetie?"

Amy composed herself, "Dad, Jake had to go to the ER today, he was throwing up, I thought it was food poisoning again, but then he threw up blood. Now they're telling us that it's probably stomach cancer."

"I'm so sorry, Amy. How is Jake handling the news? Tell him we love him and will be there tomorrow to help out."

"Dad, no, you don't have to do that."

"Amy, normally I would care if you told me not to come, but you will need help, also, Jake helped me with my prostate cancer, I will return the favor. I am so sorry you both have to go through this, I will do whatever you need. Jake is my son, Amy, his own father never gave him the love or guidance he needed, and he is married to my daughter, so he is my son now, and I will be there for him."

Amy was crying now, "Thanks, dad, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'll call you as soon as I hear more, bye, I love you too."

Jake was rolled back into his room, "Hi, Ames." He had very goofy smile on his face, but it made Amy more sad than happy as she thought about all she had to lose.

"Hi, Babe, I love you so much, how do you feel?"

"I feel okay, I'm on drugs right now, but I can feel some pain in my stomach."

Jake nodded off and Amy was gently stroking his head as she watched him with tears in her eyes. The doctor came back to them an hour after Jake was brought back. "Babe, wake up, the doctor's here."

Jake opened his eyes and he reached over and held onto Amy's hand, to someone who didn't know him he would have seemed calm, but Amy recognized the look of fear in his eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peralta, we received the results of the biopsy, you have stage 2B stomach cancer. This means that the _cancer_ has grown through the main muscle layer into the subserosa, but has not grown through all the layers to the outside of the _stomach_ , nor has not spread to any nearby lymph nodes, tissues, or organs outside of the _stomach_. Do you have any questions so far?"

Amy took several deep breaths and then got the strength to talk again, "What are the treatments and what is the survival…rate?" Amy gulped as she asked the question. She was fighting the tears, but her thoughts kept going to her past with Jake, every good moment, even the bad moments, which just didn't seem bad at all right now, they all raced through her mind as she glanced at her husband who had never looked more frightened.

"There is roughly a seventy percent survival rate for stage two b cancer, the treatments vary, but we will refer you to an oncologist. I am friends with Dr. McKay, who is one of the best in the state, and I will make sure he can see you. We don't take any cancer lightly, but stomach cancer is one you have to catch early, this isn't early per se, but like I said, it hasn't spread beyond the stomach, and this is good news, it increases the chances for beating, a lot." The Dr. looked at Jake and Amy and paused a second, "Let me see if I can get Dan, Dr. McKay, on the phone and see if he can spare some time to come talk to you. I'll tell the nurses to keep you here until I hear from Dr. McKay."

As the doctor left, Jake threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, Amy stroked his arm thinking of what she could say to him. Her tears were flowing freely, but she still fought for the strength to console her husband. "Jake, we know what it is, and now we can fight it, we can fight. We won't give up, okay? All of us are here for you. I told my dad, he immediately said he and his mom were on their way, and that he considered you a son."

"Wow, Victor loves me, I should get a t-shirt made. I'm scurred Amy, real scurred. I don't know why it seems all the terrible shite keeps coming at me when I have so much to lose. If this had happened in my younger and even stupider days, I would have just kept pushing forward, but now…now it's different."

"I know you're scared, babe, I am too, I'm not going to lie, I'm terrified, but only because of how much I love you. I keep thinking of how unfair it is, I'm supposed to have my whole life with you, but life isn't always fair."

"I keep thinking about my grandpa, he was gone within five or six months with his cancer. What…what if…," Jake started to choke on his words, he fought his tears while Amy gave up as she watched him struggle and let them flow freely. "I don't want to pretend there's not a chance, you know.. you knows…ya knows, Ames?"

"I know, babe, I know." Amy held his face softly in her hands and softly but tenderly kissed him, trying to savor and remember every second. After Amy broke off the kiss, Jake looked exhausted. "Babe, try to sleep until the doctor hopefully gets here. You've been throwing up, told were you have cancer, and given a bunch of meds. Sleep and try to rest. I'll be right here."

Jake closed his eyes, he was quiet for a few seconds before turning his head towards Amy, but with his eyes still closed, "If I have to do treatment, and things look tough, I want us to take off work for as long as we can." He sighed, and Amy could tell he was probably fighting through some pain, "I want us to be together, you, me, the girls, your parents, my mom. Go easy on your mom and dad, your dad has given me more fatherly advice than Roger ever did, and that was before he even liked me." After he finished speaking he aimed his closed eyes toward the ceiling again and it seemed to Amy that he almost immediately fell asleep.

Jake woke up to the sound of beeping, he was startled, but it was just his IV machine letting the nurses know the bag needed to be replaced. He looked over at Amy, her eyes were red, her mascara blurry, it was obvious she had been crying, which Jake found adorable, he normally hated to be the cause of her tears, but right now he needed her love. Jake turned the tv on and found a decent movie, Turner and Hooch. He and Amy watched for a little while. "Ames, we need to watch this next week and we should write down all the similarities between the dog and Hitchcock have, although the dog has better hygiene and was more useful in the field."

While they continued to watch the movie, a different doctor came in the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Peralta, I'm Dr. McKay, I know Dr. Schwab told you I would try to get here, I appreciate your patience, I was a little slammed in my office, but I got here as soon as I could."

Jake and Amy exchanged a few pleasantries with him and thanked him for seeing them. "I looked at the CT scan and Endoscopy and the biopsy, and I concur with Dr. Schwab, it is stage two B stomach cancer. He told me your questions, and first, the survival rate is officially sixty-eight percent, but with my patients, it has been higher, nearly eighty percent. As I looked at your results, I think the best course of action is radiation treatment. I don't know what you know about radiation treatment, but it can be very rough, but with the location of the tumor, and how it has spread in your stomach, I feel strongly that radiation treatment gives you the best chance to stop the cancer from spreading, and to shrink it."

Amy and Jake looked at each other, Jake finally spoke first, "I know a little about radiation, I know it's terrible, but we're talking about stomach cancer, right? My grandpa had it, so I know it's the worst, but, um, my next question, is uh, what if the radiation treatment doesn't work?" Amy nodded and gripped Jake's hand tighter.

Dr. Mckay, who was an older doctor, probably in his sixties, short and semi-heavyset with round black glasses and was balding with gray hair, looked sympathetically at Jake and then to Amy, "If the radiation doesn't work, then we would have to consider surgery. The surgery, for the placement of your tumor and how it has spread, only in the stomach, would mean we would most likely have to remove part of the stomach. This doesn't sound pleasant to either of you, I'm sure, but it would remove the cancer and stop the cancer from spreading further. Stomach cancer is very difficult to diagnose early, yours is actually a good time to find it. The over all five year survival rate of stomach cancer is only thirty-eight percent. Your chances are significantly better. I know this is a lot to take in. Do you have any questions for me before we set up treatment times with my secretary?"

Amy coughed to cover up the fear in her voice, "How effective is radiation treatment?"

"It depends really on the position of the tumor and how it has spread, another option for you is to do chemotherapy at the same time, but that can be really rough, and I hold off on that until I'm positive it's necessary. Basically, right now what we do is to use any means necessary to avoid surgery. The surgery should be very effective for your particular case, but we don't want to think about that unless everything else has proven ineffective."

Amy asked a few more questions and she and Jake both appreciated the doctor's bedside manner and his honesty, while both of them were scared, they both wanted the truth. Dr. McKay got his secretary on the phone and set up the first radiation treatment for Thursday, which was in two days. Jake thought to himself that he was glad it was soon, less time for he and Amy to freak out about it. The doctor prescribed Zofran for the vomiting, mezcaline for the nausea, and Percocet for the pain, Jake laughed to himself because Hitchcock was always asking them if they had spare Percocet, he would have to hide them in case Hitchcock was at the house.

Jake was discharged within forty minutes, and the doctor got his prescriptions filled at the hospital so Jake and Amy could straight home. As they arrived home, Amy helped Jake through the door. Charles and Rosa were on the couch with Karen, Reina was in her carrier and Carmen was running around with her wooden horse her grandpa made her. When Karen saw Jake she cried and walked over to him and cautiously hugged him. Charles cried and Rosa covered her face from everyone.

Jake sat down in an easy chair and took some sharp breaths before speaking, "So, looks like cat is out of the bag, you all know. Yes, I gots the cancer, of the stomach. Mom, don't cry too much. It's stage two b, and that will mean crap to you guys, but the important thing is that they can treat it. I start radiation treatment Thursday. Mom, you are welcome to help out, but you can have some relief because Amy's parents are coming here, to help."

Rosa uncovered her eyes and looked at him, "you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, I am. Victor can still be scary, but he is a good guy, and he loves me, my own dad got scared of stuff like this and didn't even like normal life, sorry, mom, but I'm glad they're coming."

Charles stood up, "Jakey, we will do all we can to help you, whatever you need."

"Thanks, Charles. Listen, all y'alls, I am fighting, but there is a chance…there is a chance I won't make it, and I'm not trying to be a downer, y'know, but I gotsta be real. Sorry, I just want to be with you guys as much as possible, don't treat me like a corpse, still have fun, Charles, still be weird, still offer me terrible food. Rosa, don't be cheerful, that would piss me off. Mom, get after me when I swear or do things you don't like, and Ames… maybe you should not leave my side."

Everyone was crying now, Amy sat on the arm of Jake's chair and ran her hand through his hair softly. The room was quiet as they all took it in when there was knock on the door. Amy wiped her eyes, stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Jake looked over and saw Terry and Commissioner Holt. Terry practically pushed Amy and Holt out the way as rushed to Jake and hugged Jake extremely gently, for him.

"Jake, my little brother, I am your dude, you know this, right? You are the godfather to my Ava, and Sharon told me to take good care of her godhusband." Terry wipe his eyes and moved away so Holt could talk.

"Detective, I was sorry to learn of your diagnosis, but know that all of us, the former nine-nine are your family, to quote you, We got yer back, Jack. You are loved, I know I can be hard on you, but please know you are a true friend and that you will be in my thoughts."

Amy was close to wailing when she heard that, Jake patted her back and composed himself. "Terry, Commish, thanks for coming. I know Charles told you, but I'm glad. I already told these mugs that what I need is to have things be somewhat normal, but I also need you guys, I'm scared, it's a terrible feeling, but I can't lie about it, as a cop, I've been scared before, but there was something familiar, y'know, I was doing my job, but this is different, having you guys here is everything." Jake laughed uncomfortably and then switched to his Russian accent, "Tanks, comrades, you are very goot to mee."


	43. The Day After

Darkness, darkness with texture, he could feel it, he could smell it, he floated through it and moved through the darkness like you would in a swimming pool, he moved from side to side, he could sense everything around him, there was no one, just him, he felt free of fear, but he felt an emptiness as he called and called for Amy and heard no response. Jake awoke with a start, this nightmare felt so real, he had to turn on his lamp to truly know that he wasn't still in the darkness.

"Babe, are you okay." Amy sat up, her face was full of concern as she saw fear in her husband's eyes. "Jake, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream or nightmare or whatever. I was in darkness, but it was weird, I could feel it. Then I kept calling for you and heard nothing, I was all alone."

Amy embraced him, "Jake, I'm here." She gently ran her index finger up and down the side of his face, he never wanted her to stop, it made him feel, it made him feel her. He reached up with one hand pushed her wandering hand tighter against his face.

"I don't know what to think, I'm scared of the radiation therapy, but I know I's gots to. Sorry, your parents are coming tomorrow?"

Amy pulled him closer to her, pulling him down so his read rested on her breasts as she ran one hand through his hair. "Jake, don't be sorry, no one is going to judge you for your Jake speak, you're kind of dealing with some things right now and yes my parents are coming tomorrow, they'll be here around noon. But don't worry about that, just know we are fine with how you talk, I probably would only yell at you once for watching Die Hard with Reina, twice for Carmen."

Jake laughed as he closed his eyes and just took in Amy's touch and scent. "I love you. I know I've always said it, but now I feel like I don't say it enough, like I need to say it more because I might not be able to. Do you think about what if I don't make it? Sorry, not tryin to be negatives, it's just, you know, helps to talk about this, I don't wanna be alone with my thoughts." Jake could feel Amy tense a little, but continue to run her hand through his hair, her other hand now stroked the side of his face.

"I try not to think of it, it's terrible, if things with the treatments don't go well, then maybe…Jake, I know there are possibilities, but I have to focus on you, on just getting you stay here with us."

Jake sighed, he then blinked several times, trying to push his tears back, "I'm tired of crying, this has been hell on the old tear ducts."

"Yeah, it's been hard on my ducts as well. Kevin sent me a text, he said Holt was crying, he told me you should take that as the ultimate compliment."

Amy could feel Jake laughing, "Kevin will never text me again, I sent one GIF and even with cancer he won't forgive me."

"What do you want to do tomorrow? Don't worry about my parents, they can rest or whatever."

"Lets just hang tomorrow, anyone that wants to come over can come, ask your mom if she'll make that dope soup, I'm supposed to eat light."

"Of course." Jake could hear Amy struggling after saying this, "You know, this is your chance to make us do whatever you want us to."

"Oh, Ames, don't encourage me too much, you'd all regret it."

In the morning, Terry, Holt, Gina, Charles, and Rosa all arrived a nine, they brought in meals for the family, groceries, and gifts for Jake. Charles and Rosa started to clean the house, despite Jake protesting. No one let Jake do anything, they would take turns sitting and talking with him, and then would help out around the house. The only one who hadn't really talked to him was Gina. When Jake saw her walk by, he called her.

"Gina, you can't avoid me, come talk, girl."

Gina had a frown on her face as she sat next to him. "Jake, I'm sorry, son. This is hard for me. The closest person I ever lost was your Nana. A lot of people in my life were in and out. You and my moms are the only ones that have remained, never left, never truly let me down."

"Gina, are you being serious with me?"

"I know, it's a shocker, my humor has helped millions, but you're my boy, son, you've been my homie since time began. I'm trying, Jake, I just don't want to bum you out, it's a cold twist that you have to deal with this, man, but I'm here for you, I've always been here, like I said, you're my boy." Gina stood up, kissed his forehead and walked into the kitchen, Jake could tell she was wiping away tears.

He had wanted everyone to act normal, but with as raw as his emotions were, he soon realized that everyone was acting normal, not their normal selves, but normal for the situation. Carmen came and climbed on him and he read books to her, he felt happy and normal, he felt tired and nauseated, but he had his friends and family near. As he read to Carmen, Amy placed a very cheery Reina on his lap as well. He and Carmen talked to Reina and Carmen asked questions about Reina. Jake was too absorbed in his daughters to notice that everyone was else was standing behind him watching him interact with Carmen and Reina. Amy wiped her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time in past twenty-four hours, Terry's cheeks had tears streaming down them, as Terry cried, Commissioner Holt placed his hand on Terry's shoulder.

When Amy's parents arrived, Jake was at the dining room table playing Dominion with Terry. No one else wanted to play either because they disliked that type of game or couldn't stand Jake and Terry comparing their game with the world of Skyfire. Jake stood up to greet his in-laws, Camila cried when she saw him, he didn't feel different, but the scale showed he had lost ten pounds, and Charles kept trying to get him to agree to wear to rouge because he was looking pale.

"Jake, you look good for a fellow cancer man."

"Thanks, Victor. You actually look good, unlike me, I feel like crap, but they tell me stomach cancer will do that."

Victor placed his large hand on Jake's shoulder, "I always used humor to deal with the seriousness of cancer, Camila did not understand, but it's a good coping mechanism, better than denial or self pity. I didn't have to do radiation, only chemo, it was not fun, but you can do it, Jake, you're a strong man, my daughter is stubborn and intimidating and it takes a strong man to be with her for so long."

"Thanks, I'm just doing my best to not to cry at everything, yesterday was one hell of a Tuesday."

Victor laughed, but his eyes never veered from Jake, "I know it was, but today is another day, tomorrow will be a new day, and more will come, Jake, take one day at a time. My cancer was not like yours, but it helped to just enjoy things for what they were, as they happened."

Later in the afternoon, Jake stood up and walked to the front door, he opened it and just stared out at the sun, it felt warm, but it made him feel alive, that's what he really wanted, he just wanted to feel alive, not that he had felt dead, but everything was so serious which was never his strength. As he stared outside and took in the warmth of the sun, Amy appeared behind him and gently wrapped her arms around him, then kissed the back of his neck. Jake closed his eyes and couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering and turning dark, it had only been twenty-four hours, but in that period, that one day's time, he had found himself savoring every interaction with Amy, as if somehow he could take those with him if he died, like a collection he was starting for the sake of surviving without her, but he would be the one who would be gone.

"Jake, Jake!" He had been absorbed in his thoughts and was unsure how many times Amy had said his name.

"Yeah, what's up, Ames?" He turned his head to see her eyes, they were so dark, so intense, and all he wanted to see.

"Babe, come sit down, my mom's going to make that black bean soup you like, and everyone's sticking around for dinner."

"Dope. Sorry, Ames, everything seems so damn serious, it's weird, but at the same time, I get it, and you know what it takes to make be, well, to not be me."

Before Jake knew what had happened, dinner had happened and night had come to Brooklyn. Jake was seated and just looked around. Charles was coloring with Carmen, Rosa and Terry were explaining why paintball was fun to Holt, Camila was holding Reina while she and Victor looked at pictures of Jake as child with Karen. Gina and Amy were playing chess and Gina was kicking Amy's ass, which Amy was not taking well. Jake didn't want it to stop, this is what we wanted, this is what he needed, but he couldn't stop himself and he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hey, I, uh, well I just wanted to thank everyone for being here today. You know being serious for more than a minute is like a record for me, but there's something about the words stomach cancer that drain the smiles and laughter from a situation, but…um…boobs, fart, poop."

Everyone was now laughing, even Holt seemed to find it funny, "Sorry, I just don't want to be too serious, then I'll feel like I really am dying, which I shouldn't say either."

Amy sat gently on his lap as he continued to speak and put her arm around him. "Good, Amy's here to keep me in line. Anyways, thanks for being here, you are my family. Growing up it was just my good old moms and sweet Nana, and me, so to have this now, to have you, it's friggin awesome. Thanks for being here. That's all, now stop staring so I can pretend to have allergies."

As Jake finished addressing the room, he wasn't the only one who pretended to have allergies. Charles was the first to leave that night, he hugged Jake and apologized, but he had to get home to Nicolaj and Genevieve. Terry and the captain left next, followed by Gina and Rosa, and lastly Karen. Amy's parents were in the kitchen cleaning up, the girls were in bed and it was just Jake and Amy, Amy still seated on Jake's lap, curled around him.

"Ames.."

"Yeah?" Amy sleepily replied.

"Tomorrow's the day?"

"Yep. Are you okay?"

His mind searched for an answer, okay, was this okay, it sucked, it really sucked, yet he had his family with him. The woman he had loved and thought would never love him back was curled up on his lap while their daughters were asleep upstairs, okay, it was wired phrase to him now. Okay, what about being sick was okay, yet he felt, he felt okay. "Yeah, you know, as much as can be."

Amy sat up and looked down into his eyes, "Dumb question. You have radiation therapy tomorrow and I'm asking you if you're okay. What do you need or want?"

"I know I'm sick, I know I'm weak, I know I've thrown up in the last twenty-four hours, but I would..like..to never mind. Stupid thought."

"Jacob Peralta, you want to have sex? If that's what you want, I'm good, I don't want to hurt you, name of our sex tape, right?"

Jake laughed, "I just want to be with you, as much as I can, to experience all of the good stuff, whether my body can handle it or not."

As Jake said this Amy began to kiss him, tenderly, yet passionately, she kissed him on his neck, then his cheeks, and then their lips met. Before Jake could respond, Amy stood up and she took his hand and helped him up and led him to their bedroom. As they entered their bedroom, she locked the door and led Jake to the bed where she sat him down and undressed him, then as he just watched, she undressed. He had seen her like this, so many times, yet this time, this had to be the most beautiful she had ever looked to him. What happened then was not something he had experienced before, it was more tender, she was definitely trying not to hurt him, but it was passionate, it was tender, it was what he needed.

Jake awoke an hour later having not remembered even falling asleep, he looked for Amy, but she was gone, he began to panic a little, and then the door opened and as Amy walked in, she saw the panic in his eyes. "Jake, I'm here. You fell asleep telling me to never leave you. Normally I find that needy after sex. I had to say goodnight to parents and check on the girls. How do you feel, are you hurting?"

Jake shook his head, "No, I just panicked when I woke up and you were gone. What time do I have to get up tomorrow?"

"We have to be up and out of here by eight, the procedure is at nine thirty, but they have to do all the prep stuff."

"Okay, wow, I wish I didn't wake up, now my mind is racing."

"That's normal, you're about to…well…you know…"

"Yes, Mrs. Peralta, okay that sounds like I'm talking to or about my moms, yes, Ames, I am about to go have them direct intense radiation at certain parts of my internal organs to kill the cancer in me, afterwards, according to the binder you already somehow made and tried to hide from me, I can expect nausea, sores, fatigue, and general unpleasantness which is definitely the name of my sex tape, at least from the point of view of the ladies involved."

Amy grimaced, "wow, that was, well that was you. Your mom worries what you're going to say when you're heavily sedated. She thinks you're going to get kicked out for saying lewd comments. My dad said he'd defend you and explain everything though, so you'll be okay."

"I think the sores sounds like the funnest of the fun, don' you? I know nausea, I know fatigue, but sores, that sounds Hitchcock nasty."

"Yeah, but yours come from a medical procedure, not whatever does that to him."

Amy fell asleep before Jake, she was wrapped around him, he took in the feel of her touch, her scent, her warmth, he tried to clear his mind, he finally fell asleep while staring at his sleeping wife.


	44. The Treatment Treatment

This was it, it was time to see what the fuss was all about, Jake was in his hospital gown, he was sweating, but he was ready. After he checked in, signed his papers, Amy joined him and then they saw Dr. McKay hurrying towards them.

"Jake, Amy, I normally don't come in to greet patients for their treatments, but I was going over your biopsy with my partner, Dr. Ostler, and she and I both came to conclusion that if we also add chemotherapy, which is called chemoradiation, we will increase the likelihood of not having to do surgery, or at least shrink the tumor enough so the surgery would be tumor removal, not stomach removal. I also see that we did not schedule you for daily treatments, I apologize, for stomach cancer, it will be five times a week, for at least a month, probably longer. I am sorry to spring this all on you right now, right before, do you have any questions for me, or swear words, which I deserve, your both policeman so you probably know some good ones."

Jake was numb, but he laughed, he liked the doctor, he had a sense of humor, and he seemed like he was generally trying to do what was best. The chemo thing freaked Jake out, but he wanted to live, so whatever it took. Amy nodded, and she asked a few questions, but Jake hardly noticed, he was trying to keep calm and resolve himself to the treatment.

Jake thought he heard his name, so he looked up at Amy and doctor, Amy smiled softly at him, she knew his thoughts were elsewhere, "Jake, the doctor was telling us the specific treatment for you today. Listen, as best you can, but it's important." She rested her hands on his shoulders, he thought she must be nervous and tense, this was Amy, she hated the unknown, but she felt like she was handling it well, and that she was calm.

The doctor explained the procedure to Jake, "You will receive the chemotherapy drugs, 5-fluoruracil and leucovorin or folinic acid. This combination helps make the cancer cells more sensitive to the effects of radiation therapy. The radiation is then focused on the tumor and will only last about five to ten minutes. You will feel the side effects of the chemotherapy more than the radiation at first, but after a few weeks, you will begin to feel those side effects. Again, the commons ones you can expect are extreme fatigue, nausea, and other stomach related issues, and possible dizziness. Once the radiation side effects begin to show, and in some they can come quickly, you will experience sores, not just on the treated area. Sorry, I get talking and can't stop, do you have any concerns or questions before we begin? No, okay, Jake, you'll be given your doses of the chemotherapy medicine, and then taken in for your first radiation treatment. Please call my office with any questions, you are not in this alone, Jake, I can already see you have a great support group, but my office and myself are also here for you, we are here to answer questions and make adjustments to give you what you need." Dr. McKay glanced down at his watch and his eyes got big, "I hate to run, but I'm already late for my first two appointments, good luck, Jake, goodbye, Amy."

An hour later, Jake was getting in the car, he felt a little wobbly, but not bad, the chemo and radiation therapies were over quickly, and he was on his way home. When Amy found out Jake was also receiving chemotherapy, she called her father, Victor told her and Jake that right after wasn't bad, but the evenings would be worse, but it depended on the doses. He said his were never terrible, but his friend spent many terrible nights at the side of the toilet. Victor had two treatments a week and he was in awe that Jake had to do it every day coupled with radiation therapy. Jake wasn't in pain, other than the pain from his stomach the tumor caused, but even that was better with pain medication.

Jake woke up in the car, he had slept on the way home, he looked at Amy and she was smiling at him. "How're you doing sleepy head?"

"I'm good, tired, but they just poisoned me with drugs and lasers, so I guess for that, I'm great. I'll now wobble myself to the couch."

Amy shook her head while smiling at him, "actually, no you won't. Terry, Holt, or my dad will be your ride into the house, they all wanted to help. My dad will do it for now, and when he can't be around, then Terry or Holt."

"Amy, I don't want people to go out their way for me."

"Jake, this is their way of coping. You use humor, I cry all the damn time and research the hell out of it, they want to help, just let them. It will help all of us."

"Aight, but if anyone drops me, they owe me."

Victor soon came out of the house and lifted Jake and carried him inside, Jake was amazed how effortless Amy's dad made it look, he laughed because he could barely lift his own body right now and here was his father-in-law, a grandfather of a bunch of grandkids lifting him.

When Jake was settled on the couch, Carmen ran up to him, she smiled at him and touched him gently, "Dadoo sick, po' dadoo." Jake smiled, she was adorable, and Camila had obviously been training her to be gentle and not up on him like normal.

"Yes, Carmie, dadoo sick."

Carmen laughed and ran away. Jake adjusted his body on the couch and tried to get comfortable, he felt a little cold and suddenly Amy placed a giant blanket on him. "My mom brought this for you. She was making it for my brother's birthday, but when you got sick she decided you deserved it more. And he's her favorite, so you should feel special."

"Oh, I feel special, I wish that's all if felt."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Do you want to lie down with me...no, sorry, we have kids and you have a job and your parents are here."

"Jake, I am taking off the entire time you are doing this, you are doing this daily, this is our job right now. My parents are here for as long as we need them, they can take care of the girls right now." She laid down next him and wrapped around him as he sighed contently."

Jake woke up with a start later, Amy was asleep next to him, "Ames, bucket, Ames, bucket." Amy quickly sat up and grabbed the bucket, it was a gift from Terry, it was a large blue buck with the words, "Jake's Magic Puke Bucket" painted on it along with other little things Terry's girls had painted. Jake threw up a few times, and then he felt his body relax.

The next day, Friday, was very similar, Dr. McKay wasn't there this time, but he was given his dose of chemo drugs, then received his radiation treatment. He slept on the way home again and was carried to the couch by Victor. That night, he felt nauseated, but not terrible, the nurse told him one nice thing about a mixture of chemo and radiation was that while you had some side effects, they weren't as bad because the doses were smaller for the chemo and the chemo helped the radiation to be more effective.

On Saturday, Jake woke up in his bed, Amy was still asleep, he looked at the clock and it was only six, he felt awake though, he never felt awake at six, but he had slept a lot the past few days. He tried to sleep again, but it didn't work and only thirty minutes had passed by, so he finally gave up and started poking Amy.

"Amy, Amy, are you sleeping?" Jake was reminded of an old Sesame Street where Ernie did the same thing to Bert, which made him speak in his best Ernie voice, "Hey, buddy Amy, you awake?"

"Jake, I'm awake now, the real question is, why are you?"

"I slept a lot yesterday, you know, cancer and all that, sorry to bother you." He tried to sound snippy, but he was still smiling.

Amy sat up and saw his goofy grin. "Okay, Jake, what's going on, you have never been this awake at six thirty."

"I know, but I can't control it, I slept so much, I feel decent today and don't have therapy, let's go somewhere."

"Okay, but where? Do you want to take the girls, or just you and me?"

"I want the girls and your parents to come, everyone has been doing a lot, to either help me, or be quiet around me. I feel good right now, lets do something fun, I think."

Just as they were thinking of something fun to do, their door opened, and Carmen walked in, dragging her favorite blanket, followed by a very unsteady Reina. Reina had just recently learned to walk, later than Carmen, and her speech was not as early as Carmen's had been, but Reina was much more stubborn, so they weren't really surprised.

Soon, Jake found himself in bed both his daughters, who could not stay still. "Ames, lets take the girls somewhere fun, we've been so focused on me, lets do something fun, with them. Hey Girlz, with a z, who wants to go to the park, and then go get ice cream?"

Carmen started shouting and laughing, Reina didn't know what was going on, but then joined in with Carmen.

Jake was sitting on a bench in the summer sun in a little park near their house, the girls were running around yelling and laughing. Jake had played with them for a little while, pushing them on the swings and chasing them, but now he was exhausted and needed to sit. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth of the sun, "Hey there, mind if I sit down." Amy sat down, and then laid her head in his lap and looked up at his face.

"Well, the girls are having fun, I did what I could, but had to sit down."

"That's okay, my parents love chasing them. They love the granddaughters more, they were already tired of boys, they had six of them."

"Ames, are you sure you can be happy not working while I do this? I'm okay, I mean feel sick a lot, but I'm okay. I'm skinny and weak looking, they say that will get worse, but I'm okay. I don't want you to be unhappy because of me."

"Jake, you took off time during my pregnancies, you have been there. This is what I want, besides, I don't think I'd be doing my best work if all I could think about was my skinny, sickly husband at home."

"Well, that's hurtful, but true. Today is a good day, when I heard the words stomach cancer, I thought those might be gone. Tuesday and Wednesday were so hard, I didn't know what to expect, I was scared. I'm still scared, but today is a good day, I know I'll have my share of days of extreme suckiness, but it's nice to feel somewhat normal today. No toxins put in my body, no radiation aimed at my innards, that's a good day."

That night, Jake still felt pretty good, but when he woke up three hours later, he knew he had to throw up, he reached blindly and found his magic bucket, just in time.

"Jake, can I do anything?"

Jake just put up a finger until he finished. "Not unless you can switch stomachs, the nurse said at first, I might throw up a lot, between chemo, radiation, and the endless fun that is stomach cancer, I'm guaranteed to puke. I think I will call myself Puke Skywalker, I just need some brown robes and a lightsaber."

Amy brought him a glass of water and mouthwash, he rinsed, he spit, and she took away his bucket. He marveled at how much she helped him, she never complained, she wouldn't leave her side if he didn't want her to, when she came back he was smiling goofy, again.

"What now Jake, please don't tell me you can't fall back asleep, I'm exhausted."

"No, I'm just lucky."

"Lucky?" She looked incredulous, and he laughed, he had just thrown up from his treatment and stomach cancer, she had a point to look at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, I mean this crap, the cancer, it straight up blows, but this, you and me, I'm lucky. When my grandpa got sick, they stuck him in a hospital and never really left, that would be the worst. So yeah, lucky, that's the word I'm sticking with. Plus, I have a hot nurse with good bed-side and inside bed manner."

Amy groaned and laughed, "I'm glad you're happy, now be happy and asleep, your hot nurse needs rest."

"Yes, Captain Hot Nurse. Can I call you that from now on?"

"If you do that in front of anyone else, I will use my baton and bust your knee caps, like Rosa did to Hitchcock."

"Noice, that's fair, okay, I'll be good."

Jake woke up on Sunday feeling happy, he was tired, but he was happy, he hadn't expected to be happy very often after being told he had cancer, stomach cancer no less, but here he was, two days into his treatment, and he could still smile.

Amy was already up, trying to convince a nearly three-year-old to eat her breakfast. Jake moved slowly into the kitchen, "Carma-chameleon, eat your breakfast, princess Sophia always eats her breakfast."

Carmen started eating, "Jake, that's not even fair, I tried that line and nothing. Good job and also, I sort of hate you." Amy smiled at him and handed him a cup of coffee. "My mom and dad are at the store, my mom wants to know what you want for dinner today, everyone is coming over. I figured it was a good time, day and a half since your last treatment, you'd be tired, but not exhausted, hopefully."

"Sounds good, and I'm thankful your mom is here so we don't have to come up with excuses for Charles not to cook. I crave soup like crazy right now, less chewing, less energy required, and he only makes weird soups that all have names in other languages that probably translate to either weird ass soup or punishment stew."

"Remember when he made horse penis soup, and he gave it a French name, and Hold tried it, didn't like it, and when Charles told him what it was, he slapped him?"

"I have that video on my phone. Gina knew it wouldn't end well and sent me the proof. Oh man, my stomach feels kind of raw, I think I might be getting my first sore. I should start a scrapbook."

"I'm glad you can laugh about it."

"My nana used say that she chose to laugh at life because otherwise she'd cry. I thought she was going senile then, but I get it now. Is my coming over? I can't believe she hasn't been here every day."

"I get the feeling this is hard on her, Jake. Her dad died of stomach cancer, and now her only son has it, it has to be difficult to watch and experience."

"Yeah, I know, but if she was here now, she'd see I'm still me."

Later that day, the entire group was assembled, even Scully and Hitchcock got invited. Camila made three huge pots of Ajiaco, a traditional Cuban soup. Jake was loving it, Gina refused to eat soup, so she just ate bread, and Scully had spilled a bowl on Hitchcock's lap, Jake was glad to see nothing changed.

After the meal, Kevin stood up and cleared his throat. "I would like to say a few words, when Raymond told me the sad news last week, we were both floored. Jake, you know my first impressions of you were not great, to say the least, but you have always aided Raymond and I, stood up for us, and never held our prickly natures against us. To see you fight the way you are, and to see you smile amidst the adversary that is cancer, is an inspiration. A toast, if anyone has anything left in their glasses, To Jake."

Everyone repeated To Jake and Jake felt unsure of what he had just heard, it sounded positive, but in Kevin's academic speech, Amy was teary eyed and clutching Jake tightly with one arm. Once the tables had been cleared and everyone was simply talking or relaxing, Jake saw Commissioner Holt, sitting by himself in a corner.

"Raymond, trying to escape the chaos?"

"Peralta, sorry, Jake, no. I am in awe."

"Of what, the chaos, Scully's table manners?"

"No, the chaos is normal, Scully's table manners remain sub-abysmal, but no, in awe of you. I used to think you would drive me crazy, your attitude, your way of making light of everything, but that attitude and your ability to find humor in any situation have saved me several times and now these same things are saving you. I'm sorry about Kevin's over emotional words, but I am glad he said them."

"It's okay, us non-robots didn't feel too much emotion, and you know my vocabulary, didn't you once call it a true indictment of the public-school system?"

Holt smiled and nodded at Jake. "I did indeed say that, but luckily for you, being intelligent is not solely based on vocabulary."

"Damn straight, Raymond."

Holt looked at Jake for a few seconds, "Jake, do you think you can stay this happy during these treatments?"

Jake thought for second and then shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but it helps, if I was just sitting and feeling bad for myself, I'd go crazy. It's like the time when Amy was supposed to go away with Teddy, I hated it, I knew if I was home that I'd drive myself crazy, so I worked my butt off and solved an unsolvable case. In the end, I was still bummed because I was in love with Amy and she was with Teddy, but it helped, it got me through the weekend. This might not save me, but it will get me through."

Holt nodded with approval, "Wisely said, detective, wisely said."


	45. He Sang Bohemian Rhapsody

"Ouch, seriously, that hurts." Jake was trying not to sound whiny as Amy rubbed some prescription ointments on his sores. "I think they screwed up, this is some sort of acid paste and someone else has my stuff."

"I'm almost done, I know it hurts, but Dr. McKay said this will help, your sores look like they hurt so much too, I'm sorry this hurts."

"S'kay" he hissed out as she rubbed some more on him. "I just hope it helps. I feel like a juicy turd."

"Like eating one or that you are one, oh I guess I left out taking one." Amy couldn't help but smile at him as she said this, she didn't always have quick lines for his comments.

"Nice one, no, I feel like I look like one. My hair is spotty at best, even after shaving it, my skin looks like Hitchcock's did when he was dating that lady that he somehow had no idea was prostitute, and I'm the same weight that I was in ninth grade. Throw all of that together, and I am one sexy beast. And seriously, how did he not know she was a prostitute, she'd been arrested and in our holding like four times."

Amy stopped applying the ointment and looked at him, "Jake, look at me. You are a little skinny, you can't see your sores because they're on your stomach, and you wear a hat most the time, so you look fine, like a handsome junky, and Hitchcock met her at the precinct, she told him she was there on official business and he believed it."

Jake grinned, "Gross for Hitchcock, but as for the junky, I'll take that, I've seen some very handsome junkies, as long as you mean non-meth junkies, if you're saying I look like a meth junky, then we will have beef, Amy, serious beef."

"You've completed three and a half weeks of chemo and radiation, remember, poison and lasers as you called it, so all considered, you look pretty damn good." Amy cupped his face with her hands, "Besides, who are you trying to impress?"

Jake looked thoughtful for a minute, "The really mean nurse who always yells at me to stop singing during radiation, I'm really trying to seduce her."

Amy nodded, "Larissa, yes, well, I don't think it's working. The other nurses told her to leave you alone because you make the other patients laugh. Although they almost couldn't do their jobs without shaking when you basically screamed out Hot Hot Hot while undergoing your last radiation treatment."

"I do what I can. Laugh or cry, remember?" Jake stood up now and looked at himself in the mirror, "I think I may have lost more weight, I don't know how, I eat, your mom makes dope food."

"You've even thrown up a lot less the last two weeks. Are you nervous about Monday?" Amy asked him as she stood in front of him, eye to eye. She wanted his honest answer, Monday he was scheduled for a CT scan, endoscopy and biopsy to determine how well the treatment was working.

"Nervous? Yeah, of course, I mean, hell, this sucks, I mean, we joke and we've done really well with all of it, don't give me that look, Ames, us, you have kept me going. Yes, I am the one who has to do the poison and lasers, but you rub my disgusting sores, you clean my puke bucket, you've got my back. My point is that while this is hard, having to have my stomach removed, that's frightening, I googled some of that, and hells no, no way, it's all bad."

Amy hugged him gently, trying to avoid his sores, "I'm nervous too, you seem good, you have had more energy lately, thrown up less, and have been happy, I just want you to get better."

"I will, and I think I am. It's two days away, so let's relax, I don't want to obsess about it, I don't want to be you before your Sergeants exam. That was terrifying."

"It wasn't that bad, other than the stress braiding, destroying a microwave, stress smoking, and running away."

"Yeah, only that stuff. Where are the girls?"

"Your mom took them to her house for a while, she's really missed them since my parents have been here for so long. Are you sure you're still okay with them being here?"

Jake nodded, "Ames, without them, we'd both be crazy. They've helped so much with the girls, I've needed you, I mean full on needed you and they've allowed that. Plus, your mom's cooking, awesome, and your dad's stories, and he has introduced me to a bunch of cool old cop and gangster movies. Bullit, The Killing, the Friends of Eddie Coyle, I mean, that's some good stuff."

"I hate those movies, I had to endure those as kid, imagine being a young girl and bringing a friend home and your dad telling you both to sit down and watch the Friends of Eddie Coyle."

"That would be awesome, that will be me with Carmen and Die Hard."

Amy shook her head and kissed him, "Only if you want that to be your last memory of your family before we leave you."

"Jake, Amy! Where are you guys!" Charles called their names and looked around the house frustrated as he held on precariously to a large pot.

"Charles, what is it? You're lucky Victor's not here, he says you have to be a blood relative to not knock before coming in."

"Jake, that hurts, where were you guys, did you fall? Were you two lovebirds having sex? Whichever it was, I'm sorry, please tell me it was the sex thing so I won't worry."

Jake shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Boyle, be cool, man, chill. I didn't fall and we weren't having sex. I have sores from my radiation treatment and the Dr. McKay gave us some ointment to help them, Amy was putting it on, it sort of hurts so it takes a while."

Charles looked crest fallen, "Jake, I'm so sorry, I just worry about you. I brought you guys some stew, I know Amy's mom is hogging cooking duties, but I wanted to do something. Don't worry though, this is authentic Irish lamb stew. It's really good, no weird stuff, I promise. Can take it in the kitchen?"

"Yes, of course, thank you, Charles." Jake slowly followed Charles as he took the stew to the kitchen.

"Hi, Charles. That smells good, you better not tell me what it is." Amy smiled at him while she put her hair up in a pony tail, "Don't look sad, Charles, I'll try it."

"It's authentic Irish lamb stew, you'll love it. Why haven't I been allowed to rub ointment on Jake's sores?"

As Jake heard Charles, he spit out his orange soda, "Charles, the reason is because I forbid it. It honestly hurts, and when Amy does it, it at least has a hint of sexy and not creepy."

Amy was frowning, "Really, ointment, ointment on sores, raw sores, that's sexy?"

Jake smiled and sat down at the table, "I said a hint of sexy, and yes, c'mon, Ames, you touching me, always sexy. Plus, with these sores, sex hasn't been as often, and that's on me."

Amy looked at Charles, and then at Jake, "Jake, c'mon, man, Charles is here."

"It's okay, Amy, I feel honored to be allowed into your bedroom banter."

Amy lowered her head and started to shake it, "Charles, you are killing me. Let me remind you that I am also your captain, even if I have taken a month or so off, plus, when you talk about us having sex, it is less likely to happen, ever, again."

This caught Jake's attention and he stood up, slowly, and then threw his empty two liter at Charles. "Don't kill my sex life Charles. Sorry, Ames, I'll behave. Captain."

"Jake, you're okay, Boyle, you've got to cool it on talking about our sex life, it's always been creepy and will always be creepy." She walked over to Jake and made him sit down and then gently sat on his lap. Even with the chemo and radiation treatments, he still loved her to sit on his lap, it didn't hurt, it made him feel normal, which was nice as he felt so skinny and weak. As Charles put his stew on a burner and warmed it up, Amy rubbed Jake's somewhat bald head with her hand, she missed his hair, but she still rubbed his head because he told her it was comforting.

Later that day, when the girls came home with Jake's mom, Carmen ran in yelled at Jake, "Sta Woes, Sta Woes."

"Carmicarm, did you say Star Wars?"

"Yes, dadoo, Sta Woes, Nana showed us."

Amy shook her head as Jake pumped his arms like he'd won something. "Moms o Moms!"

Karen entered the living room, "Hi sweetie, what's up?"

"Did you show the girls Star Wars today, and they watched it, and they liked it, and now we can watch those?" Jake sat down as he asked all of those things, it was as if the excitement of his daughters watching and loving Star Wars were tiring him out.

Karen smiled as she looked at her son, "Yes on all accounts for Carmen, yes to showing it Reina, but no for her on everything else."

Jake picked up Reina as she toddled by him, "That's okay, you'll love it later, right Reina."

"Wight." Reina smiled at him as she answers him.

"Ames, did you hear that?" Jake's face was pure shock as he turned to Amy.

"I heard it, Reina, right, right." Amy was ecstatic as she witnessed her little Reina say her first words while answering Jake.

"Wight, wight, wight." Reina bounced as she says it.

Jake's face was all smiles watching Reina, and then it changed suddenly as he grimaced, he put Carmen down and braced himself, placing his hands on the couch.

"Babe, are you okay?" Amy was trying to look normal, but her face was conveying her concern.

Jake shook his head and took in some sharp breaths. "Pain, bad. Will you get me a Percocet, I haven't had to have one for a while, but damn, this hurts."

Amy was up quickly and returned within a minute with a glass of water and his pill. She was doing her best to hide a few tears in eyes, but Jake noticed. "Ames, I'm fine, just some bad pain, this isn't normal, but I'm sure things everything's okay."

Jake seemed fine the rest of the night, everyone actually enjoyed Charles' lamb stew, but as Jake was brushing his teeth, he turned to find himself face to face with Amy. "Jacob Peralta, truth, now. How bad was the pain and how do you feel now?"

Jake took a deep breath and nodded slightly, "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't let me downplay this, kudos to not freaking my mom and your parents out. It hurts, Ames, it hurt a lot, now it's a dull pain. I didn't tell you this, but I had blood in my crap. I don't think that's a good thing."

Amy embraced him, as she did Jake winced slightly as his sores were pressed, but he didn't care. During the past month, the most assuring thing was his being held by his wife. It made him feel loved and made him feel secure, like nothing had changed, or if things were changing, at least she was there, she was constant.

"Jake, I am worried, but let's not allow this to make us sick with worry, we'll find out Monday, and everything else has seemed good."

Jake nodded as he ran his hand through her hair, "I agree. I'm glad Charles wasn't here when that happened, he would have lost it."

Sunday was a blur, everyone came over and Jake and Amy made everyone believe that nothing was different, the only tell was the looks they gave each other, which only the two of them would truly recognize. They fell asleep almost at the same time Sunday night as they talked about everything but cancer and doctors until almost two in the morning.

When Jake woke up Monday, he could feel the pain again, he wasn't sure what to think, he must have been obvious about the pain. "Jake, how bad is the pain right now?"

He turned his head to see his wife sitting up, a solitary tear running down her right cheek. "It's not great, but we'll find out. Sorry to alarm you."

Amy dropped her hands and arms to her side down onto the bed, "Babe, you are not alarming me, I worry about you. You once told me that I was your world, the girls and I were your everything. You know that you are my world, as you are always quick to point out, that doesn't mean I am a man dependent woman, but you are my world, I love you, and I want you to get better."

"Hashtag resist."

"Jake, that doesn't apply here, but thanks. We should get up, we can have breakfast with the girls, and then leave in two hours." Amy got out of bed and Jake could tell she was moving stiffly, which wasn't a good sign.

"Ames, it might be nothing, I can tell by your stiff moves that you are crazy worried. I'll be okay."

Amy turned around and looked almost angry, tears were streaming from her moist eyes now. "Dammit, Jake, what if you're not? I have tried to be strong, I mean, I am strong, I can handle sores, puke, lifting, what I can't handle is to think that this isn't making you better! I have had nightmares like your darkness one every night since you told me about that nightmare, and the only reason you don't know is because you're a heavy sleeper. I am doing my best because we have two daughters who need us and our parents and friends who need to feel hope, but I worry, Jake, I am sick with worry! It comes and goes sometimes, but I don't want to lose you, I know that I am not that strong! When I wake up from my nightmares, I think to myself, Amy, you are a captain, you have shot criminals, you have been shot at, you have been attacked, you have taken down murderers, but then I think of you, not here, or you suffering, and I lose my shit, Jake, I flat out lose it!" As she finished yelling, she collapsed on the bed and Jake immediately covered her body with his, his composure obviously shaken as well, tears flowing from his eyes onto Amy's hair where his face is now buried.

"Ames, I know, I try to push it out my head, I did great until Saturday, now I'm scared, I'm super scared, I mean, I'm scurrred. The last thing I want is to leave you and the girls. I have seemed happy lately, and I have been, but sometimes I wake up pissed off in the middle of the night, I mean, what the hell. I finally have everything I dreamed of, you, a family, and now this. My asshole of a father lived into his sixties and he was a jackass and terrible father, yet me, stupid me who is so in love with my wife I feel guilty when I see a woman and think she's pretty. This shit is scary, straight up. The only thing I can say is that we don't know what's going to happen, and I'm here now."

The two of them embraced each other for nearly ten more minutes before composing themselves and acting like everything was great as they ate breakfast with Amy's parents and their daughters. Only when they were in route to the hospital did they allow themselves to think about the reality they might be forced to face.

Jake tried to force a sense of humor while he had his CT scan and endoscopy with the biopsy. The nurses laughed at him and told Amy how positive he was, she smiled and looked at him, behind her smile she felt like the universe had betrayed her, she felt so alone and she was angry for feeling like that because Jake was still here, but the thought that he could be taken from her, that she might have to face a lifetime without him, it seemed so cruel and she was angry. This morning was the first time her anger had come out and she worried how much longer she could keep up appearances before losing it again.

As they waited for Dr. McKay, they held each other's hands, not speaking, trying not to think, just waiting and hoping.

"Jake, Amy, good to see you. Jake, before we rush you off for chemo and radiation today, we have the results." Dr. McKay could see the couple brace themselves and he tensed up before speaking.

"There is good and bad news, but I can tell you anticipated some of that. I'm guessing there has been pain, that is because the cancer has spread, but not a lot. The tumor has shrunk, considerably. I want you to do your chemo and radiation today and tomorrow, and then tomorrow morning, Dr. Lesoro, a fine surgeon, has agreed to fit you in his schedule and will operate and will remove the tumor and all cancerous tissue."

Jake was silent but felt tears begin to fall from his eyes, Amy gasped and cried, hating herself for not being more stoic.

"Now, please, don't despair, the good news here is that I don't believe he will have to remove your stomach or even a large portion of it. I also believe that once he removes the cancerous tissue, you should be fine and recover. Nothing is one hundred percent certain of course, but I think the combination of chemo and radiation slowed the spread of the cancer to other parts of your stomach and lower intestine, and the tumor is much smaller now. I know this is a lot, and probably what you didn't want to hear, but it is good news, we will remove the cancer and I am very hopeful that you will recover. I have seen cases like this, a small spread with treatment and then surgery, and I have to say that nine out of ten are successful and the patient goes into full remission."

Amy managed a smile at Jake, she reached out one hand and gently cupped his face with it, "I love you, we have to believe in this, babe, it's got to work."

As Jake went into his radiation later, he sang louder than ever, Amy wasn't sure why, but he belted out Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody, and even nurse Larissa laughed at him when he started to sing. Amy felt more love for him than ever when as she listened to him, from outside his closed room where he suffered alone, she could hear other patients who were also receiving radiation treatment joining in singing from behind their closed doors where they suffered alone, but now all the lone sufferers joined in a chorus, with her husband. Several of the nurses in the waiting room with Amy had tears in their eyes as they listened to this, Jake's patented humor in the face of seriousness and tragedy had struck again.

Amy texted everyone the results they had been given and the news of the need for surgery. She instantly received a plethora of supportive texts, but she couldn't bare to read them as she continued to listen to her Jake, her Johnny, her Saul, her husband, singing loudly and helping others as he was scared out his mind about what could happen to him.

As they drove home, Amy and Jake both sang to the radio, they smiled at each other and belted at the top of their lungs, and Jake didn't make fun of Amy's singing once. As they finally arrived home, Jake felt shaky and was going to get out of the car himself, when Terry walked up to the car and picked him up.

"Hi, Jake, how you feelin, baldy?"

Jake smiled up at his giant friend, "I've felt better, but…I can.." he couldn't finish speaking as he started to cry, the songs were over and he felt overwhelmed with everything. As Terry carried him inside, Jake could feel Terry's giant tears as they fell down on him.

Inside the house, there were balloons and banners everywhere, everyone else did their best to try and stay strong, but when you see a giant of man weeping as he carries his sick friend, all your calm and best intentions go out the window and the tears come.

After a few minutes, Victor sat next to Jake on the couch where Terry had set him, he said nothing at first, he just hugged Jake, and after a few seconds finally managed to speak, "I love you, son, you are a Santiago now, and we are fighters, you will fight, and you will win." Jake came undone now, all of his life he had longed for his own dad to support him and lift him up, and here was the man who had scared the crap out of him saying the words he needed.

Camila and Charles had made seven different soups between them, Jake ate a little, but between treatment and feeling terrified, he couldn't eat a lot. Everyone was positive with him after the tears at seeing Terry carry him in. As everyone left they gave him support and love, Charles told him he would make it because every Boyle in the continental U.S. was pulling for him, Holt told him that he would conquer this foe, Kevin told him that Jake, like Beowulf, would slay the Grendel, Rosa told him that life sucks, but he would kick its ass, Gina told him that he too would emerge victorious like Beyonce, Terry told him that Jake would lick cancer like Terry licks a yogurt spoon, and his mom called him her baby and promised him would be around to see Carmen and Reina's babies.

After everyone left, he felt drained, but he needed a little more strength, he got up and smiled at Amy and her parents, he then picked up an already sleeping Reina and took her upstairs, changed her diaper carefully without waking her, he was lucky that she slept heavy like her father, and put on her pajamas, kissed her forehead, and laid her down in her crib.

Amy brought Carmen upstairs to him and he changed her and got her ready for bed, then sat in the rocking chair by her bed and sang her some Beatles songs that his mom sang to her and were her favorite and kissed her goodnight as she sleepily waved and called to him, "Night, Dadoo, night."

As Jake walked downstairs, he was met by Camila, she hugged, gently, and then lifted his face up with her hand and looked him in his eyes, "Jake, you listen, you will make it, you will be here with us, and with your family, my Amy used to be so independent, any other man could not have won her, but you are strong, you have something special, she loves you for a reason, you were made for each other, puzzle pieces that look so different, but fit together perfectly, she needs you and that love will get you through, her will has always been that strong." She let go of his face and hugged him, Jake cursed himself as his tears fell again, but Camila shushed him and walked him to the couch.

Victor stood up from his chair and walked to Jake and shook his and hand and held on to it, "Like I said earlier, you are a Santiago now, you will fight, and you will win. You are loved, Jake, love is what has gotten Camila and I through so much, you're part of a huge family now who loves you, we are here for you."

Jake numbly thanked Victor and uttered, "I love you too, thank you." Victor joined Camila and the two of them walked upstairs together.

Amy sat down next to Jake and embraced him with one arm, with the other, she stroked his cheek. "Babe, this was one hell of a night."

Jake nodded, "I never knew so many people could cry at once, I am drained, but I feel good. Your dad called me son, he told me loved me, twice. Kevin told me I was like Beowulf, and that guy loves Beowulf. I have to make it, I have to."

Jake and Amy fell asleep embraced by the other and then when Amy saw it was past midnight, she woke up Jake and helped him to the bedroom and carefully got him changed into his athletic shorts he slept in. Jake fell asleep as soon as Amy laid next him and kissed him on the cheek. Amy fell asleep later while watching her husband sleep.


	46. The Waiting Game

Early Tuesday morning Jake woke up after three and threw up several times, after each time, Amy would get up and empty his puke bucket, then wipe his face with a damp towel. He wasn't supposed to take any pain medications before the surgery, so he was forced to suffer, as he clutched his stomach and sat on the bed bent over in pain, Amy sat down behind him on the bed, her legs around his body, and she sat him up so he could lean back against her, she embraced him gently but firmly, taking care to avoid his sores, and whispered in ear, "relax, babe, relax, I'm here, it's okay." Amy could feel Jake's body relax, he was soon asleep again, Amy just held him and allowed him to sleep.

Jake awoke with a start almost an hour later, startling Amy who had fallen sleep embracing him. "Jake, are you okay," she said sleepily, she smiled for him, trying to relax him again.

Jake seemed even more tense than before, he took a few deep breaths and then rubbed his face with his hands. "Sorry, bad dream, or nightmare, whatever. I was asleep during surgery and the doctors all thought I was dead, but I could hear them, I could hear everyone, people crying and all that, I woke up after you kissed me and said goodbye forever."

Amy kissed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, that sounds awful, you know that wouldn't happen, right?"

"I know," he now relaxed and leaned back fully into Amy's embrace again, "I think it's just nerves, you know, before my first day as a cop I dreamt that as I arrested a guy, he somehow changed places with me, and I got arrested. I won't even tell you about my nightmares I had in prison, those sucked."

Jake looked at the clock on the side of the bed, "we're supposed to wake up in twenty minutes, sorry for keeping you up, you have a longer day ahead than I do, I'll be sleeping."

Amy forced a laugh and smile for his benefit, "Babe, I'm good, you were with me, I'm good. Do you want to get up now, can I get you anything?"

"No, let's just stay like this, you're soft and warm."

Amy pressed the snooze button when the alarm went off and remained on the bed embracing Jake and kissing his neck softly and repeatedly telling him she loved him. Jake had never seen her press the snooze button before, he knew she was doing this for him and he was grateful. After ten minutes, she finally got up and got dressed and helped Jake get up and put on something comfortable. It was very early so Amy's parents and the girls were still sleeping.

Jake was reciting Die Hard in the car, which meant he was so scared he couldn't be quiet or talk normally. Amy tried to smile, she was determined to be his rock today, even if it killed her face from fake smiling all day. Jake was scared, and she had to be the rock for him even if she was as scared as him.

Jake was the only one in the cancer center for radiation and chemo that morning. The nurses all hugged him and wished him well. Larissa, the mean one, walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and told him he had better come back and lead the patients in song while they fought cancer. As Jake thanked them and weakly and carefully walked out of the waiting room, none of them could hold back their tears. Amy fought, she felt one tear, but she still fought, she had a one hundred percent real smile on her face as she saw the nurses crying, the Jake effect, he will drive you crazy, but in the end, you love him because he will fight everything with humor make you laugh instead of cry. Her dad had told that to her this morning as she left and now she was seeing it again.

As they entered the surgery wing, Jake as surprised to see Holt, Kevin, Gina, Rosa, Terry, Hitchcock, Scully and of course, Charles. Charles stood up, his eyes were red, he looked terrible, but he walked up Jake, his best friend, strange obsession, and idol and looked him right in the eyes, "Jacob Peralta, today you will win, you will leave victorious." Charles turned around and returned to his seat and cried. Everyone else wished Jake luck and told him they would be here all day and would not leave until he was awake and well.

After Jake and Amy left the waiting room and went back to pre-op, they could hear a strange noise, almost a honking noise, which after a minute Jake realized was Terry crying loudly. The pre-op nurses got Jake ready, Amy smiled and fought her tears again as Jake spoke with the nurses and told them he may need their phone numbers because they had very warm and soft hands, and that if Amy left him, he'd give them a call. The nurses all hugged Jake, Amy whispered out loud, "The Jake effect," and Jake gave her a puzzled look and she just smiled at him.

Amy stood by him as they prepped him in the gurney to wheel him back for his anesthetics, as they were ready to go, Amy leaned down and kissed him again, "I love you, I will see you soon."

Jake, tears in his eyes, looked at her, "Amy Santiago Peralta, I love you so much. You are my rock, my wife, and don't tell Charles, but my best friend." As they wheeled him away, Amy sat down in a soft chair and finally released her tears. She sat and cried for five minutes before standing up and walking to go join the others in the waiting room, but she didn't care, she had earned this cry.

In the waiting room, Karen had joined the others, she knew she would be a mess, so she didn't dare see Jake beforehand. As Amy was about to walk through the doors to the waiting room, she braced herself, she tried to compose herself as much as possible and not think about the what ifs, she put her hand to her neck and felt the necklace Jake had given her for their last anniversary, tears flowed now, she shook her head as she thought of their silly competition, she would gladly let Jake win every time if he could just be there for at least fifty more, she thought that was fair, for all the good he did, for all the smiles he brought everyone, what was fifty more years.

As Amy joined the others in the waiting room, Holt walked up to her and hugged her, "Captain, we are all here, we are all ready to help you in any way."

Amy wiped a single tear away, "Thank you, commissioner, I appreciate that."

As the morning progressed and ten o clock rolled around, Amy was sitting next to Rosa when she heard singing, it wasn't just singing, it was Bohemian Rhapsody, as she looked around she saw at least ten different patients, all in their soft hospital robes, all obviously cancer patients, singing that song. The others look confused, when one of them left the little choir and approached Jake's support group as the choir paused for minute.

"Hi, Amy, I can see these guys are confused. My name's Hank, I started coming in for radiation two weeks ago, it's pretty terrible, you are in a sterile room, alone, and while I was in there, I hear singing, loud singing, it made me laugh, it made me feel less alone. I found out it was Jake, and then yesterday we learned that he was not doing great, we all felt terrible, and then in our own sessions, we hear him belting out, I mean just belting out Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, and I join in as loud as I can, and before I realize what's happening, I hear others. When I came out, my wife told me that she heard that song coming from every treatment room. The nurses were crying, my wife was crying, all of the patient's support group were crying because this crazy guy, Jake, fought his fear by being himself, and then all of us joined in. It helped so much, we all plan to sing together now. We wanted to spread a little cheer for Jake and his group and wish him the best. Not a lot of people are that brave, to not care what others think to just sing out loud, like Buddy the elf. Bless you guys, and we wish Jake the best. Have a great morning."

Jake's support group was in tears, even Kevin cried, and Commissioner Holt had told Amy he had only seen Kevin cry once, Amy whispered so only she could hear, "The Jake effect." Charles and Terry were falling apart while hugging each other, Gina was smiling while wiping her tears, and Scully had joined the choir and was walking around singing Bohemian Rhapsody.

It was noon, and Amy looked around, she was hoping someone would come soon, they were unsure how long the surgery would take, because it was difficult to accurately predict the amount of cancerous tissue until during the surgery. Amy was chewing her nails because she was craving a cigarette, and she hadn't smoked since she found out she was pregnant. As she was about to get up and do something, Dr. Lesoro came out to the waiting room.

"Mrs. Peralta, may I see you for a minute." He walked over to the waiting room desk, so they could speak in private. Amy glanced at the others as they looked at her expectantly, she followed Dr. Lesoro, "Mrs. Peralta, your husband is stable and recovering, there were some complications, the tumor was easily removed, but there were lymph nodes that were cancerous that had to be removed along with the cancerous tissue in the stomach, I had to remove one third of his stomach to remove all effected tissue. It was while removing the lymph nodes that excessive bleeding began, it took some time to stop and we think the stress on his body from that triggered a spike in his blood pressure which caused his heart to stop, but only momentarily, the team was able to quickly start his heart up again and once the cause of the bleeding was rectified, all his vitals were normal. It was a much more difficult path than I anticipated, but he is now cancer free. Time will tell if any returns, but we are very optimistic, all cancerous tissue is gone and he can begin to heal and regain his strength. He will be unconscious for at least another hour, and he will need to stay here at the hospital for at least two and maybe up to four nights for observation and to regain his strength. It was successful despite a scare, but he is doing great now."

Amy was numb, that was a lot of information, Jake was cancer free, but his heart had stopped, but he was fine, she had to feel out how to respond, but Jake was going to be fine. She finally exhaled and quickly inhaled and then she let out the emotions she had been holding in. She hugged Dr. Lesoro and thanked him, and then returned to the others. She took a minute to compose herself while she could only nod when they asked if Jake was okay. After a minute she was able to stop herself from crying and explained what Dr. Lesoro had told her. Relief spread around the room as everyone knew he would be okay despite a scare.

An hour later when Jake started to wake up, he looked over and saw Amy curled up in a chair placed right next to his bed, and she was holding his hand. He coughed and sputtered a little before he could get any words out. "Ames, hey, Ames."

Amy slowly lifted her head and blinked her eyes several times and then saw Jake, she smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Hey, how are you feeling, you had quite the day."

"Am I woman now, that's why I was here, right?" He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Am I good, am I going to be..um, you know, okay?"

Amy nodded and cried before she could speak, "Yes, you gave them a scare, there was a lot of bleeding, they had to remove some lymph nodes and one third of your stomach, but the cancer is gone, it's all gone, they expect you to recover and do great."

Jake weakly nodded and grinned just slightly, "cool, cool, cool, cool. No cancer, that's good." He then slowly turned his head to look at Amy, "how did I scare them, did I scream or was it like Alien?"

Amy shook her head while reaching out her hand to touch his face, "no, stupid, your heart stopped for second, you bled a lot and your body didn't like that, but they fixed that and you're okay now, and you will stick around for a while, okay?"

He nodded again, "yeah, that's the plan, that's the plan. I can tell this is going to hurt for a bit, but cancer free, I hope that sticks. One third of my stomach?"

Amy nodded, "yep, they had to so they could remove all the tissue that was cancerous. Are you okay with that?" She smiled slightly at him as she asked him.

"Yeah, it's weird, that's all." He closed his eyes again and slept for another twenty minutes.

When he woke up, Amy was holding Reina on her lap and Victor was standing by him holding Carmen and Camila and Karen were seated, looking at him and smiling. "Hey, there's a crowd in here. Hey there girls." Reina smiled and Carmen waved to him.

After visiting with his family, all but Amy left and the nine-nine crowd came in a few at a time. Charles cried, tears of happiness, and Amy had to physically stop him from hugging Jake as she reminded him that he had just had part of his internal organs removed. Terry could barely speak as he was choked up. Holt and Kevin told Jake they were going to make him eat better as he would need to eat smaller amounts but more often and it should be high in protein. Scully tripped and knocked Hitchcock in to the IV machine. Rosa came in last and just smiled and nodded, after she left Amy guessed she had dealt with enough emotions for one day.

Amy refused to leave Jake's side, she got permission to sleep next to him if she could avoid contact with his stomach and hit Jake softly when he asked if was okay she made contact with his penis. He blamed it on the pain killers but Amy blamed it on his sense of humor.

Jake woke up in the middle of night in pain, Amy got the nurse and she gave him another dose of a painkiller and he quickly returned to sleep. When he woke up in the morning, Amy was still next to him, but she was awake and leaning on one arm, just watching him.

"Hey there stalker."

"Fine, I'm a stalker, I don't care, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too, I don't feel okay yet, but they took part of my stomach. That's so freaking weird, they should have done a two for one and fixed up Scully at the same time."

"Jake, be nice. He and Hitchcock are, well, Scully and Hitchcock, but they love you." She then told him about Hank and singing Bohemian Rhapsody, and Kevin crying.

"Kevin cried? Wow, I'm truly inspirational."

"Well, alright, I think he just didn't want to feel guilty for being mean to you."


	47. Normal

"What's in this, I mean, seriously, where's the sodium, where's the MSG, where's the artificial flavors?" Jake stared at his burrito suspiciously, he was not a fan of his new high protein diet. The doctors and nutrition specialist had all recommended he cut out empty calories because they would fill him up and could cause health issues coupled with his surgery where he had effectively had a gastric bypass when they removed the cancer from his stomach.

"Jake, this is what they recommend, eggs, beans, a little meat, this is what you need, also, it's called being an adult." Amy is tired, Jake has been home from the hospital for three days and he has fought every change and seemed very irritable, she tried her best to patient, but she needed him to be on board with his new dietary restrictions, she couldn't face another month like she had just experienced.

"Adult food sucks."

"Suck, Suck, food sucks!" Carmen shouted from her booster seat on a chair by Jake, he knew he was in trouble for that one.

"Carmex, don't say that, look, good food." Jake took a bite, trying to convince Carmen to eat without shouting suck and getting him in further trouble.

"Jake, I get it, this is a lot of change, but…" Amy stops, she can feel herself getting emotional again, she's so tired of her emotions being raw and out for display all the time.

"Ames, I'm sorry, I just don't see why I have to change so much."

Amy stared at him with an intense look that made him nervous, "You don't see why?! Jake, I just spent almost every day for an entire month at the hospital watching you suffer, I was told by a doctor that your heart stopped, I was told you might not make it, and….and you can't see why you have to change." She didn't shout, but there was curtness and intensity to her words, Jake knew she didn't yell because Carmen and Reina were right there.

"I know, I was there, last month sucked, but the cancer is gone, let's enjoy life."

Amy rolled her eyes, turned around, placed her hands on the sink and stared out the kitchen window.

"Hey. Amy. Ames!" Jake stood up and walked over to her and placed his arm around her, she slowly turned her head towards him, a frown on her face. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Jake didn't know what else to say, he felt bad, he knew she had been through a lot with him and he didn't want to make her feel worse.

"Jake, you are in remission, I am terrified of the what ifs Jake, I have tried to be strong and to be positive, but you can't be the old you, at least with you food and eating habits. You were fortunate, Jake, lucky, or blessed or whatever, but you can't be so damn flippant about this."

"Flippant?" He tried smiling at her.

"Yes, Jake, flippant, it means you can't make this seem so unimportant, it is huge." As she says the word huge she sees a sparkle in Jake's eyes. "If you say the words sex or tape, they will cost you, a lot."

Jake gulped and sighed, he closed his eyes for second and tried to force mature Jake to surface and face an uncomfortable reality, not his strength, but funny Jake was striking out in this situation. "Look, I know the last month was hell for you, you were by my side every step of the way, I couldn't have made it without you, I…it's just…you know me Amy, change and maturity are not my calling cards, I will try, I will. When I was so sick, my stomach cramping and hurting, throwing up, crapping blood, I kept telling myself I would win and go back to normal. Normal, this new stuff doesn't feel normal, so I feel like I lost or got screwed or something."

Amy slammed her hands on the sink, then took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself before speaking, "Lost, Jake, lost? You are alive. You are here with your wife and daughters. You only lost the ability or freedom to eat like shit every day of your life. That's a small price to pay to live and not leave the girls and I to go… to…" Amy is furious, her emotions are out, her tears pool in her eyes again.

Jake pulled her to him, looked her in the eyes. "Ames, I'm sorry, you're right. You win, I didn't lose. You know how I am, I shouldn't have said that, I know I didn't lose. I just wanted life to go completely one hundred percent back to normal, but that's not going to happen, I get it."

Amy softened her expression and hugged him, stroking the back of his still bald head, "listen, there are some things that won't go back to normal, but a lot will, give it time. You are always in a rush for things to work out, but relax, and this is me telling you to relax, things will eventually feel normal. When you were in surgery, I told myself that I would do what it took to keep you healthy, we knew there were possibilities that life would have to change, you lost a third of your stomach, but you could have lost all of it, you could have had it so much worse. Right now, you are still in some pain, you can't eat everything you want, and your body is still recovering, but it will get better."

Later that day Amy had to go to a meeting at One Police Plaza with Commissioner Holt, she was dressed in her captain's uniform, Jake was in shorts and one his many NYPD t-shirts, "Jake, get dressed, Holt wants to see you, and so does Gina, at least put on a pair of pants and you can wear an official NYPD hat and not get dirty looks."

Jake groaned, "Okay, are we bad parents for ditching the girls so much?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Jake, this isn't very different from when we work, we both have jobs, careers, we still spend a lot of time with them, but my parents are here, they are with family and they are well cared for."

Jake finished getting dressed and said goodbye to the girls and Amy's parents, as he got in the car, he saw himself in the rearview mirror, he gently shook his head and sighed.

"Jake, what's wrong? Do not tell me nothing."

"Daaaaamn, I can't get away with anything. Fine, I still look like I'm dying, it sucks."

"You are so impatient, you had surgery, major surgery, a week ago. You had a month of dual treatment for cancer, again, until a week ago. Seven days. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Amy's eyes were on the road as she drove them to Commissioner's office.

"Yeah, I do, I just hate looking so weak, it's hard to feel normal when people still treat you like you're broken."

"Jake, you are still sort of broken, buddy, you have two thirds of a stomach, you still have sores from radiation, your hair has not begun to grow back yet, and you weigh less than Gina. Truth bombs."

"Okay, okay, okay, gittin real I sees, okay, cool, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt."

"I'm not trying to be mean, but you are recovering. I think we might need to talk about what that word means. When I was pregnant and on bed rest, you were strict, but now you make me feel bad when I try to get you to take it easy. I was pregnant, you had cancer, you should be way more careful."

"I didn't think this was a contest, but at least I won, I think, we are way too competitive, but I know, that's not the point. I've spent the past month focused on surviving, and now that I have survived, the surgery at least, and the cancer being gone for now, it's weird. And…well, never mind, it's weird."

"Jake, spill, now."

"Ugggh, I feel like I'm a perp at the precinct. I got an email from the radiation group, the people I met there, Hank, Allie and those guys. Tino, the youngest of us, he was at NYU when he got diagnosed, he died yesterday. He had the same stage cancer as I did, but it kept spreading."

Amy reached over with her right hand and caressed his cheek, "Babe, I'm sorry. This is why I am trying to get you be serious about at least eating right, you were lucky, not everyone gets this chance."

"I know, I know. I feel like I won and lost the lottery. I feel lucky, yet I feel guilty."

Amy glanced at him with a worried look in her eyes, "Why guilty? You have nothing, nothing to feel guilty about."

"Maybe."

"Jake, uggh, what would you have to feel guilty about? That you lived, that you can beat cancer?"

"Why me? My gramps was a honey of a bee, he was awesome, and he died, Tino, nicest kid, first in his family to go to college, so why did I get to make it?"

Amy was about to tell him that this was how life worked, but she stopped herself, Jake knew life wasn't always fair, this was new territory for both of them. "I don't know why your grandpa and Tino couldn't make it, I don't know why you survived, I'm glad you did, but you can't feel guilty, you didn't cause them to not make it, there's not a set number that can survive and number that can't. You just have to be happy, and maybe do things different.." She stopped, unsure how to continue.

"Different how?"

"You know, enjoy life, not that you generally don't, but to stop and remember that you did make it, and maybe to stop and do things knowing that you get this chance that they didn't. I don't know if I'm even making sense."

"Surprisingly, I understand. After my gramps died, Nana stopped smoking, she said it wasn't fair or nice to do something that could shorten her life when he didn't have a choice, so she stopped, it probably allowed her stick around a little longer. I'm not good with this deep stuff, I just see things differently, it's like getting out of prison again, I'm happy I'm out or better, but I can't stop thinking about how unfair and terrible life can be. It sucks butt for so many, yet jackholes get to live and be happy despite being complete jags."

Amy nodded and smiled, "I know, life isn't fair, but one thing I have come to love most about you is your compassion. Not everybody sees it, you don't brag about that, it's one of the few things you don't brag about, but it's there, your moral compass. You know that your moral compass makes me hornier than anything else, it's like falling in love with you all over again every time I see you run your life by that moral compass."

Jake had a huge grin on his face, "That was cheeeeeesy! It was also appreciated." Amy was now slightly frowning at him after being told her sincere comment was cheesy. "Don't look like that, thank you, sometimes I think if everyone could experience this crap, they'd be better, but it sucks so much, I wouldn't want to wish it on people. Like my dad, if he had gone through some of what I did, he may have been less of a dick, I hated prison, I hate cancer, but I look at life differently, I have to, I'm thankful, you know that, but I still wonder why I have gotten lucky, it's kind of scary, like I have to pay it forward like that terrible Kevin Spacy movie before he got banished for being an aggressive perv."

Amy gave him what he called her sad smile, it was a smile, but it was emotional, so it sort of looked sad. "You do pay it forward. You are great detective, you take on ignorance and stupidity when you see it, unless it deals with nutrition, you're on the wrong side there, but you are a good person. End of story."

"Thanks."

"I mean it, you are a good person."

"No, meant it too, thanks, as in thank you, non-sarcastic, I needed that, it's Matt Damon at the end of Saving Private Ryan, I just need to know that I am a good person, y'know, worthy of all this stuff."

After Amy's meeting with Commissioner Holt, she came out and told Jake that he wanted to speak with both of them. As they entered his office and were seated, they made small talk for a little while.

"Peralta, I'm glad to see you up and looking better. I was telling your wife, Captain Peralta, that we have some cases that desperately need the attention of your squad. I would like to propose that your squad start up again in a week and half. This will give you some time to get back some strength, and also give Captain Peralta time to look at the cases and make some decisions. What are your feelings about what I just said?"

"First, that was so Holt, I missed that, and second, yes, I think I should be good. I'm a little more worried about me mentally right now than physically, but I'll get in there and try."

Holt nodded, "excellent. Captain Peralta and I discussed the difficulties you might face, and I want to be clear, you will not be the same, but as I told you when you struggled after your prison ordeal, that is a good thing, if all of my officers could learn from their experiences as you have, we would not have the many issues we do with abuse of power and profiling and excessive force. You have been accused of not thinking things through, a lot, I think that might be true, I think you feel more than others do, you act on your instinct, what you feel, you act on how you feel in situations, using your past and own experiences to guide you and to deal with others based on that, and that, Peralta, is what makes you a good detective, a good cop, a good friend, and a good human being slash genius." Holt smiled, an actual smile, and then dismissed Jake and Amy.

Jake wasn't sure if he would be ready, but it felt good to know that Holt thought he would be, for as much as Jake loved praise for his work, praise for his personal traits was very different, he was confident on the outside, but inside he still retained part of that twelve year old boy desperate for the approval of his father and unsure of himself, so the praise made him uneasy as he still could not fully appreciate the things that made him a better person.

"Jake, Jake, are you okay? You haven't said a word for like twenty minutes, we are almost home."

"Yeah, just thinking. I have been messed up my entire life, especially after my dad left, I always thought that having him back would make me whole, better, then I realized who he really was and stopped thinking that, but now, I just see how all this crap that seems terrible at the time, I don't know how I feel about maturing, it's not fair to you, it's not the man you married." He was smiling now, humor in the face of seriousness, it was his most consistent move.

"Yes, but the man I married was way better than he thought he was, you're just catching up, it's just like everything else, I know it before you do." Amy bent over to his side of the car and kissed him as she set the parking brake and got out.

 **Okay to the few of you who read this, please give feedback! Thanks to those who have. The few who have said they like that I update a lot, so please give feedback because I look at some of it wonder if it even makes sense, let alone is entertaining, etc. So please let me know, this is the first time I've ever shared what I've written, and I'm not a youngish person, so my fragile ego needs some assuring. Thanks, Portlandborn**


	48. Ben Rubens, Junky

Jake, Amy, and the rest of the squad had been back and at their jobs for almost two weeks, they had solved one of their five cases, but Holt had warned them that they were difficult cases and success was not guaranteed or expected on all of them, but that he thought they were the best shot at solving them.

The case they were focused on the most dealt with a drug dealer who targeted school kids to move product and sell for him. They had a little on him, but more was needed to stop his operations. Charles and Rosa had done two stakeouts, which Rosa complained about every chance she got, but they had witnessed very little. They needed a new plan, but so far, they had nothing.

They were gathered around the dining room table, Charles was searching for any known associates they could target or cut deals with, Rosa was sharpening her knife, Jake was rereading the case file, and Amy was filling out a report for Holt detailing their current state and progress. Amy stopped writing and looked up at the others. "There is one pattern we haven't talked about or taken advantage of. Ingalls doesn't have contact with a lot of these kids, none that we've proven or seen, but some of his junkies have. He uses customers, he has to be, look at the evidence, you guys saw junkies during your stakeout, but no kids and no Ingalls making contact. We need a junky to hang out there and be our insider. The problem is that junkies make great snitches but can't be counted on for their acting or police work."

Everyone nodded and agreed and then Jake held up his hand while he sat very proper in his chair.

"Yes, Jacob, do have a question or comment you'd like to make?" Amy was suspicious, he only acted like this when he was confident in his skills and brain.

"Yes, Captain, I do as a matter of fact, we can't count on a junky, but what if there was a great detective who looked like a junky?"

"No, no way." Amy cut him off right there, she knew right where he was headed and did not want him to be part of the danger, not so soon after his cancer treatments and surgery.

"Amy, it makes sense. I haven't been gaining weight back quickly, I am stronger, but the weight is slow coming, I mean, I only have two-thirds of a tummy, but I look the part, my hair has come in some so it looks normal, not mangy. I could do this."

Charles shook his head, "No, I'm with Amy on this, there's no way you should risk it Jake, you're a delicate flower if you will, you have to be pruned back to health, carefully."

"Charles, if you call me a delicate flower again I will post all of the pictures when you got stuck in that small recycling dumpster half naked and tell the story."

"Fine, but I still think Amy's right."

Rosa nodded slowly and then slapped Jake on the back, hard, "I think Jake should do it. He's proven himself in the past, he has been through a lot, but the captain pointed out that we can't depend on junkies for this operation, nobody in Ingalls' crew would know Jake, I think it makes sense and definitely gives us our best shot at actually catching him moving product to kids and having them sell it. But if you jerks don't want to solve a case, help out commissioner Holt or stop kids from having to sell drugs, that's okay, except that it's not and you suck."

Amy slowly nodded, "Thanks for that, Rosa, look, I understand, Jake, I guess it's hard from my role as your wife, not just your captain, but you're right, you would be a great inside man, you look the part. Although let the record show that I have always referred to you as a sexy junky."

Jake and Rosa laughed, Charles nodded enthusiastically, "I'll say, and junkies would kill for your strong bone structure."

"Charles, I'm begging you, stop talking about my bone structure, even in my current weak and bald state, I don't need you talking about that, unless it's about my muscles, then rant away."

"Thanks, Jake, will do."

Amy rolled her eyes at her husband's ego and his best friend's very strange obsession with him. "Both of you, keep it in your pants, this is policework. Okay, Jake, we will set you out there, I think you need to establish that you are a junky first, so we'll need to fix you up a bit, needle marks, maybe a fake head tattoo, a lot of the junkies around there had them."

"Cool, Jake's going junky."

"You're not picking the name though, and Charles definitely isn't, you'll pick something that sounds like it's from a movie and Charles will pick a name that is dripping with sexual innuendo and be oblivious to it. Rosa, any ideas? What's a good junky name?"

Rosa sat up and eyed Jake carefully, "Ben Rubens. I've known a bunch of Bens who did drugs, and Tommy Rubens went to my high school and dealt. Ben Rubens."

Amy nodded in approval and wrote it down. "Ben Rubens it is. Good job, Rosa, Jake, what name were going to suggest?"

Ben shrugged, but Amy continued her laser like gaze at him until he shook his head and blurted out, "Fine, I would have suggested SanTonio Hawkins."

"I love it, Jake." Charles beamed from the other side of the table.

Amy shook her head at the two of them, again, "And this is why I asked Rosa. You two are terrible at names, remember when Jake's undercover name with a group of investment bankers who ran that high price call girl ring, you went by Lancelot Manners, you were sniffed out in an hour and it took two weeks to get Terry accepted as a client to bust them."

"Okay, enough bagging on me, my pride can only take so much, especially when I look like a junky which is why all of this is possible in the first place."

The next day, Jake was on the corner of 238th and Martha in Woodlawn Heights, he looked the part, he had a weird fake tattoo on his neck, his arms, still very skinny, were doctored with fake puncture marks, and some dye made his teeth look abysmal.

From the surveillance van Amy gave directions, "Okay, the surveillance Rosa and Charles got showed that a lot the junkies they deal with just wander around, talking and trying to get drugs, just do that. Do not engage in lengthy conversations, today is just to get you established, around two, you will get on a bus that will take you a few miles down where we will rendezvous."

The day went according to plan, Jake bought drugs from a few guys, spoke a little to some different characters that were also hanging around seeking drugs. After he boarded and later exited the bus, he met with the rest of the team, they let him know that he had been observed by some people who were definitely not junkies, and by Ingalls himself at one point.

The next morning, Jake was out again, same clothes, some dirt applied to give the suggestion that he had a rough night, and Rosa punched his eye quickly to make it look like it had been a physical night as well, Amy didn't approve of that, but she didn't want to fuss over Jake in front of the others, she was trying to a Captain not a worried wife.

As Jake walked around shouting and acting like a crazy junky he knew as a young cop, he noticed some non-junkies gathering close by. He continued to meander and yell, keeping his behavior erratic. As he walked in front of a large tree, someone addressed him, "Hey, Crazy Ben." Jake had to really concentrate to not smile, he liked the sound of Crazy Ben.

"Whaaaaat. What's up man?"

The man was wearing a Yankees jacket and hat, very inconspicuous looking, but was obviously carrying a gun. "You want some shit for free? Well, not for free, but no money, we just need you to get some product to some of our helpers, but if it doesn't get there, then you go missing too, do you understand me, Crazy Ben?"

Jake nodded and forced himself to shake a little, which wasn't difficult because he was always cold now since he had lost weight due to his cancer. The man in the Yankees clothing took out two pictures and shoved them in Jake's back pocket. "There are two pictures there, one is the kid you will give the stuff to, the other is an example of what happens if you try to screw us. You come back and tell us you did it, and we are good, we give you this." He took a decent amount of heroine out of his jacket pocket. Jake nodded, and the man handed him a backpack. "Take this to the kid in the picture, you'll se him, he knows to wait for you. Go to PS 19, just down the block, we don't go there, too many eyes, but junkies like you, you're all over the place."

Jake nodded again, took the backpack and walked towards the school. As he walked he took out the picture, the kid was a normal looking kid, he had red hair and glasses, no one would suspect a kid like that. When he looked at the other picture, it was of a junky that Rosa and Charles had several pictures and even some footage of from their stakeouts, they referred to him Yeppy because he said the word yep in agreement to everything he heard. Yeppy had part of his face missing in the photo, and Jake was now holding evidence that tied the operation to a murder and using kids to move their drugs. As he continued walking, he spoke into his hidden mic, "do we have all we need yet?"

"Not yet, babe, when you get to the kid, we will be ready and we will pick you both up, I already have a team on their way to raid Ingalls' base, they said five minutes, walk slow."

Jake meandered a bit, he was a heroine addict after all, and he tried to keep up the appearance of being Ben Rubens, junky. Jake tried to keep the horror of using kids to traffic drugs, and using people's addictions as the payment and plan, but drug dealers weren't known for their health benefits and nice manners.

As Jake finally reached the school, the kid was there, he looked nervous, but seemed to know Jake was his contact. Jake's mind was racing, he didn't know if he was too soon for the team, he tried to walk slow but deliberate. When he finally reached the kid, he slowly handed him the backpack as the kid acted natural, like it was his dad giving it to him. As the redheaded kid with glasses took the backpack, Jake and he were swarmed by Charles, Rosa, and Amy, all yelling and pointing their guns. Jake was taken to the ground by Rosa and cuffed and lead to the van.

In the van, Amy opened the backpack, the kid was now in a different car with child protective services, it was chock full of heroine, needles, and five hundred dollars cash. The van soon pulled up at the old building where Jake had been hanging out, inside there ten officers from the 47th precinct, with their guns drawn and the Yankees jacket man and Ingalls in cuffs and on their knees.

That afternoon, the squad was back at Jake and Amy's home, Jake was bouncing a fussy Reina on his knee and he could not stop smiling. "Jake, why the smiles? And you look creepy all junkied out and bouncing my sweet baby on your knee."

"Thanks, hon, I love you too. I'm happy because I was useful, after losing over twenty pounds, losing muscle, and gaining sores and incisions, I worried about being useful for a while, so this, this was awesome. And Rosa," he looked over at her as she had Carmen on her lap showing her pictures of her motorcycle, "great name, Ben Rubens was very well received."

That night, Jake was exhausted, two days of concentration and working were a lot harder on his body than before, but he was happy. As he lay on the couch, Amy climbed over him and cuddled up behind him. "Great job today detective. Holt couldn't believe we got him and proved everything. The kid, Ryan, he can name several other kids who worked for Ingalls. Holt said we made him look very good and that he pleased with your effort and success."

"Wow, that's gushing for Holt. Noice."

Amy laughed as she pressed her lips to the back of his neck, she thought for a few seconds, "You seem normal, even with having to eat better, yesterday and today you seemed normal."

Jake shifted so he was partially facing her, "I felt normal, not that I've ever felt actual normal, but old me normal, it was cool and the gang and cool with a k like the cigarettes. Although I have one complaint."

"What's that?"

"Rosa flat out hurt me when she cuffed me today, I mean, yes, I was junky giving a backpack of drugs to a minor, but daaaaamn, that hurt. Terry says he's going to start me on a regimen to gain wait, and as terrible as some his stuff sounds, I might have to, because skinny Jake bruises like a peach."

Amy fake frowned, "that's too bad, I thought I could frisk you and maybe cuff you tonight, but since you're delicate, I'll just go to bed."

"Noooooo, I'm fragile, but still have the same desires. They took part of my stomach, not my gonads."

"Okay, take it easy, we'll get there, lets just make sure the girls are really down for the night first. At least my parents aren't here, I always worried about them hearing us, you know."

"Yeah, me too. One night, you were loud, and the next morning your dad could not look me in the eye."

"Shut up." Amy had a horror stricken look on her face.

"Dead serious, Ames, it was awkward, but I kept quiet for obvious reasons."

"You're a man and a horn dog."

"Reasons one and two, good job." Jake nodded and smiled, he was feeling like normal Jake again, it had been a long time.


	49. Halloween

"Jake! C'mon man, we are going to be late!" Amy was waiting by the front door as Jake walked out the bedroom holding his shoes.

"I know, I'm hurrying, I'm just tired today, moving slow." Jake sat down to put his shoes on, he wondered if he was sweating, he felt hot, he always felt hot when he lied to Amy, which wasn't often, but he was terrified. Today was a follow up appointment with Dr. McKay and Jake had been plagued by nightmares where the cancer came right back, and he was told no treatment would work. He had been telling Amy his restless sleep was because of his stomach, he had some discomfort, all part of healing from gastric bypass, but his stomach wasn't bad, it was his mind, he couldn't shake the sense that something bad was going to happen.

Jake was almost done slowly putting on his second shoe when Amy sat down next him looking visibly frustrated. "Jake, you have to just deal with this, it's just a follow up, I know you're scared, and I know you're not tired, you've been hyper all morning."

"Whaaat, no, I'm tired and….crap, how did you know?" He looked at her guiltily, she had the penetrating look she always did when she saw through his bullshit.

"Jake, you wake up in a sweat, you stare at the calendar, always today's date, and you talk in your sleep. I've known for a while, but I wanted you to tell me on your time, but we're out of time, today is the day. Everything will be fine. I know you're scared the cancer could come back, I am too, but these appointments are not going to cause the cancer, if the cancer ever did come back, and I don't think it will, these appointments would catch it and give you a better chance of fighting it."

Jake couldn't argue with that, he closed his eyes and nodded, "Okay, I'm ready, let's go, I hate being so damn scared of something, but this, well this is different."

"Of course, it's different, you were so sick, you had to have surgery, it's normal to be scared, this what you should be feeling. You have come a long way, but the old you who thought you had to hide all real emotions and just be cocky really comes out when you are scared or nervous."

Jake smiled at her, "Yeah, that's true, I've made more sex tape jokes this past week than I have in a long time."

Amy frowned, "I know, speaking of which, guess what two words Carmen said this morning while you took the world's longest shower?"

"Happy birthday?" Jake shrugged and tried to look innocent, which never worked.

"No, she said sex tape, and Reina repeated sex about ten times, your mom said I should give you hell, but I told her you were nervous and I was trying to be understanding, but now that it's just you and I, if my daughters ever repeat the words sex tape again, you'd better take out your sex tapes to remember what sex was because we will not be having any, ever."

"Sorry." Jake had an actual look of guilt and sadness now, he was nervous, but not even he wanted his daughters running around saying sex tape, that was very Hitchcock.

"Babe, I understand, you're nervous, but let's get this over with, okay."

"Let's get this over with…name of your…. of your, uh race horse?"

"Nice cover, Jake, let's go."

"Jake, everything looks good. Cancer free, you are healing nicely, your stomach looks good. I want to see you again in three months, and then once every six months after that." Dr. McKay smiled at Jake and Amy, who both looked relieved. "Jake, you looked very nervous today, I won't lie and say that the cancer has no chance of returning, however, your surgery was very successful, and I think you have a very good chance of remaining cancer free. This is thirty years of practicing medicine speaking, relax and enjoy life."

Amy smiled slightly, "trust me, he enjoys life, even when he's nervous."

On the way home from the hospital, Jake was back to being hyper. As he and Amy drove past a billboard, Jake slapped his palm on his forehead, "Halloween!"

"What? What about Halloween?"

"Halloween is in three weeks and we haven't even discussed costumes or plans."

Amy glanced at him as she drove, "well, the plan is to take our daughters trick and treating, and for costumes, I have that covered."

Jake stared at her in disbelief, "Amy Santiago, what did you do?"

"You do know my last name is legally the same as yours, we got married, any of this sound familiar?"

Jake shook his head slowly, "no, my wife would know how important Halloween is to me. I hate Thanksgiving, I never really did Christmas or Hanukkah, you know Halloween is the one I like, I'm not Charles, I don't dress up to dress up, but hijinks, candy, and horror movies, it's the best."

"Jake, how about you trust your wife? I think you will like what I have planned."

Jake was quiet for a while, he wondered what she planned, he loved Halloween and wanted to be part of the decision, and then he almost smiled, no, he wanted to plan the whole thing, but he'd never admit that to Amy.

As they pulled in their driveway, Amy turned to Jake, "the girls are dressed in their costumes, you only get one guess for what they are, so make it a good one."

"The girls are dressed in their costumes now?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure what the doctor would say, I honestly thought he'd get on you about your diet, so I asked your mom to have the girls dress in their costumes to be ready for you when we got home, I thought it would brighten your day."

Jake was nervous now, he didn't want to dislike what she had chosen, but when it came to this stuff, Amy was not him, but he wasn't going to say that to her. "Okay, let's do this."

"Way to trust me, Jake."

As they opened the door to the house, Carmen was standing next to Reina, Carmen was wearing a white tank top with a little fake blood, holding her shoes. Reina was in a tiny suit with a fake beard.

"Ames, what is…wait, John McClane? Hans Gruber?"

Amy laughed, "you have to guess? You've seen that movie literally a thousand times. You will be Sergeant Powell, and I will be Holly Genarro McClane, I ordered an exact replica of her outfit over a month ago. Carmen, what do you say to daddy when you're John McClane?"

Carmen smiled, "Yippie Kayaks Other Buckets!"

Jake was floored, he picked up his tiny John McClane, "That was adorable, the line was wrong, but you are not allowed to ever say the real one, your mother would have me neutered."

"That's very true." Amy picked up Reina who was tugging at her fake beard.

"Ames, thank you. This is awesome. I'm sorry I doubted you, and are you sure you're okay with your daughters dressed like that, like characters from an inappropriate movie for children?"

"That is still true, but you are you and they will know all about it regardless, so why not embrace it a little and have some fun?"

"I'm sorry I called you Amy Santiago earlier, this is a very Amy Peralta move, nicely done."

The next three weeks were busy with cases and the normal chaos of having two young children, Halloween arrived, and Jake was beyond excited. He had already taken over one hundred pictures of he, Amy, and the girls dressed in their costumes and doing different poses from the movie. His nine-nine friends gave him a lot of crap about his pictures he doctored of Reina falling like Hans Gruber in the movie, but Jake was loving every minute of his Die Hard themed Halloween with his family.

Jake tried to insist that they not start trick or treating until it was dark, but Amy pointed out, a lot because Jake was being stubborn, that Reina was one and Carmen was two, almost three, so they needed to go early so they could get home and go to bed at a normal time. At five in the evening, all of them were in costume and ready to go. Jake borrowed Amy's sergeant's uniform from when she was pregnant and stuffed it with a pillow, so he looked more the part.

As the four of them left the house, Commissioner Holt and Kevin were standing on the street.

"Commissioner Holt, Kevin," Amy said nervously, she had no idea why they were there, and the commissioner was dressed in his uniform.

"Captain Peralta, could I have a word with you and detective Peralta, Kevin will watch over your girls while we talk."

Kevin stiffly walked over to the girls and spoke to them in the most human way Jake and Amy had ever heard him speak. Commissioner Holt ushered them over to the front door, away from the street and the groups of people walking by.

"I am sorry to interrupt your evening, this will not take long, but a situation has arisen that could affect many of us from the nine-nine. As you may recall, six years ago, you and I worked together on the Oolong Slayer case, which resulted in his arrest, after which you selflessly gave the credit to the head of detectives to get me my job back at the nine-nine and get rid of Olivia Wuntch."

Jake's mind was filled with images of the Oolong slayer and what a nightmare it would be if he was on the loose.

"Wuntch is back."

Jake exhaled the air he was holding in as he relaxed, "Commissioner, it's just Wuntch, I was thinking it was the Oolong Slayer."

"No, this worse. Wuntch was fired after you got me my job back, she had a meltdown and let it slip how she was torturing me and when the brass heard it, they realized they could have a real lawsuit on their hands from me, so they let her go. She more or less disappeared after that, until earlier today, I was walking Cheddar when I noticed I was being watched, it was her. I looked into her recent past and discovered she was arrested for stalking her last boss, the head of detectives in Albany. She was fired for vindictive behavior, she then stalked him, refused to stop, and was arrested. She is now a person of interest in the death of her former boss who she stalked."

Amy and Jake listened and exchanged glances, "What does this have to do with Jake and I sir, do you need our assistance?"

Holt stood still, expressionless, "No, I wish that was why I was here, but when the police in Albany got a search warrant after the murder of the head of detectives, they found files she kept up to date on you and myself. I have read the reports, the files were detailed and accurate, addresses, employment changes, additions to families, illnesses recently fought, everything."

Amy felt a surge of anger, this woman had already tried to ruin the nine-nine before, she assigned terrible captains to the nine-nine, treated Holt awfully, and now she was watching her family. "Why us commissioner? No disrespect to you sir, but your issues with her go back thirty years, and I don't see why she would target us as well."

"She somehow knew that Jake was responsible for me regaining my post and since that led to her dismissal, she blames Jake, but it seems the two of you are package deal, not unlike Scully and Hitchcock, but not disturbing. After I spotted her and read the recent report on her, I had some uniformed officers check her recent credit card transactions, the found her hotel, it was full of pictures of myself, Kevin, and your family. Kevin and I will accompany you tonight, as well as some officers, undercover, watching us and looking for Madeline. I have known her to be vindictive and capable of childish and cruel behavior, but I never suspected violence, until now. We need to be careful."

Amy was livid, this woman was targeting her family, she tried to stay calm, but she wanted to find her, now, and put an end to it. She and Jake had gone through so much because of past cases and people they had gone up against. She had nearly lost it when Jake was in jail, but now Wuntch targeted all her family.

Jake and Amy made sure the girls enjoyed themselves as they trick or treated in their neighborhood, after an hour, Carmen was tired, wanted to be held, and Reina was asleep. The group returned home where two uniformed officers stood, "We checked the house, sir, it was clean, no sign of her or any forced entrance."

Holt thanked the officers and they entered the house, the girls looked at their candy with Jake, who made a pile of what he called daddy tax candy while Holt and Kevin sat with Amy. After ten minutes, Amy got up to start getting the girls ready for bed, she and Jake took the girls upstairs. While Amy changed Reina, Jake called to her from Carmen's room.

"Amy, did you leave the window in Carmen's room open? It's freezing in here now."

"Jake, we never open that window." Amy quickly took Reina to him, handed her over, and went to the safe in the office and took out a pistol. She carefully and quietly descended the stairs, trying to not be seen. She knew exactly where to walk to not be seen, Carmen had quickly learned where to stand and not stand to sneak down stairs at night.

At the bottom of the stairs, she could hear talking in the dining room, Holt and Kevin would never go in there without an invitation. She got down low and belly crawled through the kitchen, as she approached the dining room, she could see Holt, he had his arms and hands up, Amy moved closer, very slowly, her mind was racing, she needed a distraction to have an advantage of Wuntch or she could risk Holt and Kevin's lives. She glanced at the counter and for once was happy Jake never put anything way without being nagged, she saw a noisy toy of Carmen's, she carefully picked it up and threw it at the wall of the dining room while moving in quickly, she saw Wuntch looking for the source of the commotion and Amy took the advantage of this and tackled her. Wuntch went down, but kept her grip on her gun, she and Amy struggled, Wuntch was trying to move her gun to face Amy, Amy's mind raced and maneuvered herself so she could slam Wuntch's head against the table, as she did, the gun went off, Amy thought she had been shot, but she felt no pain, and when she looked to see what happened, Wuntch's face was ashen.

After Wuntch's body was taken from the house, the Captain apologized for bringing Wuntch to them, both Jake and Amy refuted that, telling him that she was already targeting them. Two hours after the shooting, Jake and Amy were finally alone. The two of them were seated on the couch, Jake had his arm around Amy, who was trying her best to keep her composure.

"Ames, do you need some water, anything?"

She was silent. Jake could feel her breathing, it was uneven and somewhat labored. "Ames, I know what you're feeling. I've only killed one person, Romero, and he deserved it, in a major way, but I still felt guilt. I got pissed at myself too, guilt, for a man that hurt my wife and threatened my life, but I still did. The only thing you have to know is that you did the right thing, as a cop, as a person, as a mother."

She was still, Jake was beginning to get worried, this was not her normal way to deal with anything, "I shot a fellow officer. She was nuts, I know, but she was high ranking woman, someone I should have idolized, someone I may have idolized had I not known her for who she was. I know I did the right thing, I do, but it also happened at our house, what about the girls? It's just a lot to take in."

"I know, but look at this way, our daughter was dressed like John McClane, but her mom saved the day. Our daughters also learned that the toughest cop in the house is not their dad. That's a pretty good lesson in feminism, hashtag resist."

"Jake, you've never used that correctly, but thank you, I get it. This will take time to get through, but you're right, the girls will know that whatever comes at their mom and dad will be dealt with."


	50. Mad Amy

Jake was in pain, he was exhausted, and he didn't think that he had ever sweat that much before in his life. Commissioner Holt invited Amy's squad to compete in some training exercise competitions against some other precincts and special departments, and she had taken it seriously. She made her squad run every morning now, Scully had been to the hospital twice and Hitchcock got lost every day. Jake hated running or jogging or whatever this was, he wasn't good at it, and it was even worse after his bout of cancer.

As he caught his breath, Amy came up to him. "What the hell, Jake! That was slower than yesterday's time. The competition is a week away and we need to win this and show those other punks that we are the best!" They were at an indoor track and training facility for the NYPD, and Jake couldn't help but notice that his wife was currently the craziest one there.

Since the competition was announced, Amy had been talking more and more like a drill instructor and less like his wife. Charles and Rosa were both still panting as well, "Captain, with all due respect, these competitions show physical fitness, we are a unit that depends on our minds and instincts," Rosa said as she spit and wiped the sweat away from her head with her arm.

"They think we're are soft, and we need to show them who we are and that we are tough. I know tomorrow is Saturday, but we are meeting back here at the park and training all morning long. That's an order." Everyone groaned, Jake finally caught his breath enough to speak.

"Amy, er, uh, Captain, could I have a word please?" Jake motioned over to a bench away from the group.

"This better not be to whine, Jake. I need you all in shape, this is important to me."

Jake took a deep breath, he might not come out alive if super competitive Amy was in control, "Ames, this is insane, we are doing our best, but Rosa is right, we are a special unit that specializes in tough cases that require out of the box thinking. This is the type of thing that uniformed officers do, not detectives."

"Jake, we are doing official work, I'm your captain, please address me as such, and Commissioner Holt honored us with this invitation and we will win. Scully and Hitchcock aren't actually required to compete, but they need some exercise."

"I won't argue that, captain, but you are making us come in tomorrow, may I point out that we have two daughters, who see us very little sometimes during cases, and tomorrow being Saturday, my mom will not be there."

"We'll figure something out."

"Ames, sorry, captain, is there something else going on? Why are you taking this so seriously, I love to compete, but we are killing ourselves with this running."

"Jake, I'm a female captain, of a small squad, given to me by my former captain, I have to prove to everyone that I am legitimate."

"Your record does that, highest conviction rate, and we work the hardest cases."

Amy shook her head vigorously, "it's not good enough Jake, it's just not, we have to win this and show them what we are made of."

Later that night, after work was officially done for the day, Jake was playing with his girls, they loved blocks and building things and knocking them down. Jake realized that he hadn't seen Amy for some time, "girls, let's find mommy."

Carmen stomped through the house, "mommy! Where are yoooou?!"

"Jake, please keep it down, I'm going over my notes for our training tomorrow." The voice came from the closet, Jake opened it up and saw Amy sitting on a chair typing on her laptop. Jake couldn't put his finger on it, but something was pushing Amy to her crazy levels, he had to figure out what it was, so they could go back to normal, at work and at home.

"Ames, we agreed we would not work stuff during family time. Come build with us, the girls are having a blast." Jake bounced Reina up and down in his arms to get her to giggle.

Amy looked at Jake sternly, "I am working, please take the girls to the playroom and let me get this done."

Jake spent the rest of the night playing with the girls, then wrestling them to bed, after they were both down, he got an orange soda and sat on the couch. Jake turned on the tv and looked for something to watch and within ten minutes he had found Tombstone, his favorite western, Doc Halladay was a real badass. Jake was contently watching when he heard a buzzing noise, Amy's phone was on the coffee table, he picked it up and saw the message: _hope your squad is ready, we will dominate, ladies can't compete._

Jake had no idea who it was from, he picked up the phone and walked to the stress closet and opened the door. "Ames, I think we need to talk. Your phone buzzed, I picked it up and there's a message. Amy grabbed her phone and looked at it, Jake could see her getting angrier as she read the message.

"You should not read my messages."

"I'm sorry, it buzzed on the coffee table by me and I picked it up. Who is it from?"

"Don't be so insecure and jealous, Jake."

Jake was starting to worry, she wasn't like this, ever, whoever the message was from had gotten under her skin. "I'm sorry if you think that, but we both know something else is going on and you know how mad you get at me if I don't tell you things or what's bothering me. I'm tired, Amy, I spent all afternoon and evening with the girls while you hid and worked and now I'm getting the ice treatment, I love you, but you're not telling me something. This goes against my years of immaturity, but I'm just going to leave, Tombstone is on, and when you are ready to talk, I'm always here. We are a team, I know you're my captain and that you feel stress differently, but you are always there for me. I love you, Ames."

It took a lot of concentration and will power for Jake to walk away, but inside his head he knew that he had to be mature about this or she could come unglued, Jake was worried because when he had to be the mature one in any situation, things were not good.

Jake watched Tombstone for another hour, when it ended, he walked to his bedroom and climbed into bed, alone. He didn't know what was bothering Amy, but he couldn't force her, she was strong willed and his fighting her would only make things worse.

As Jake had just fallen asleep, he was awakened by Amy. "Jake, wake up."

"Oh shit, what did I do?" He assumed he was in trouble because crazy Amy found flaws quickly.

"You didn't do anything. I'm sorry." She looked sullen, she wasn't emotional, which told him it was work related, and she seemed sad, which baffled him.

"You're fine, you're obviously stressed about something."

"That message was from Captain Darimont. Since I returned to work after your cancer treatments, I run into him all the time, he runs a vice squad, and every time is see him, he rips into me about how my squad is weak, that I only have it because of Holt, and no real commissioner or policeman would give it to me. He also, well he's also said your work is my ticket to fame, that it's all you."

Jake could feel his anger pushing to the front of his brain, "Amy, that is ridiculous, this Darimont is just a jealous bastard. You are brilliant, you have received perfect scores on all of the tests you've taken. Your record is because of you."

"Jake, you're my husband, so no offense, but you'd say anything for a piece of this." She smiled as she motioned to her entire body.

"Ames, please, I don't have to beg, never forget, I look like a sexy junky, skinny, weathered, and sickly. I know you haven't spoken to Holt about this, why not?"

"Because I can't run to him like a child on the playground about a bully. I am a captain and need to do my job."

"I understand, but this guy is out of line, Holt wouldn't stand for it."

"Jake, I have to show that I am more than someone who has to have the commissioner fight their battles."

"That's crazy," he sat up placed his arms around her, "you are not alone, and you fight your own battles, the ones you have to fight, making some jackass respect you is not part of that."

Amy took a deep breath and thought for a second, "Jake, I know that, however, I also feel like I owe it to Holt to do my best and show the others that his trust and faith in me are not ill placed."

Jake had a hundred thoughts in his mind, all of which were arguments about how she has proven herself time and time again, but he knew he would get nowhere. "Fine, I get it, and I will support you, I might die trying to get into shape, but I'll do it."

"Thank you," She hugged and then laid down next to him. "I told the others we didn't have to meet tomorrow. Is it okay if I read on my kindle while you try and sleep?"

"Of course. I'll mess with my phone now, sort of awake." Jake picked up his phone, Amy would be furious if she suspected he would contact Holt, but he had to know about this Darimont guy.

 _Jake: cmsnr holt, what's up with cpn darimont?_

 _Holt: Jake, he is a captain, of our vice squad, why?_

 _Jake: can't say…is he good guy or douche_

 _Holt: Jake, what does a feminine hygiene product have to do with him?_

 _Holt: Kevin explained it's an insult, so I would have to say he is a douche, which means shower in French, and I like showers, but not him._

 _Jake: amy's nervus about competition next week, darimont has been jerk to her, told her she only has job because of you and me_

 _Holt: Do you want me to intervene?_

 _Jake: no-she's determnd to do herself_

 _Holt: Darimont is a bully, she is better than him and should not worry herself, but I see that she is._

 _Jake: She's made us run all week to compete against him next Friday. He is under her skin_

 _Holt: Jake, I need to go right now, I will talk to you tomorrow._

Jake put up his phone and tried to sleep. Early the next morning, Jake's phone buzzed, he jolted up to answer it, being a father had conditioned him to wake up easier. "H'lo, soos there?"

"I forget you are not a morning person. Jake, this is Commissioner Raymond Holt." Jake hurried out the bedroom.

"Hi mom, why so early." Once he was out of range, "Hey, Raymond, how are you? I can't have Amy know we're talking."

"That is why I called. Jake, I need you to approach your wife about recording Darimont. We have had complaints from other female captains about his comments and behaviors towards them."

"Commissioner, she will kill me, I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Jake, you did the right thing, no one should allow harassment to happen or to shape their behavior. Also, Hitchcock and Scully have sent no less than fifty complaints about the running and competition."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Why don't you ask her? She'll hurt me."

"Peralta, I think you should, that way it won't seem like as deceptive as opposed to if I called her and asked her."

Jake thought about this and finally responded, "fine, let me know the exact plan and I'll ease into it with her."

"Ease into what Jacob? How come your mom sounds like Holt?" Amy stood behind him with her arms crossed and look that could only be described as rage.

"Commissioner, I will get back to you, if you could email me the plan, my vocal chords might get ripped out soon. Thanks, bye."

"Amy, I can explain." Jake was walking after Amy as she stormed to the bedroom.

"Can you? Can you explain, Jake? I told you I wanted to handle this on my own, that I couldn't run to Holt, so what does my husband do? He runs to Holt, so once again it's you and Holt fighting my battles."

"AMY, I'M NOT FIGHTING YOUR BATTLES, HOLT ISN'T, DARIMONT IS A SEXIST PIG ASSHOLE WHO BULLIES ALL WOMEN CAPTAINS!" He had never yelled that loud at her, he braced himself to see the fallout.

Amy stood staring at him, "Explain his plan, now."

"He wants you to record his comments. I texted him last night, at first I just asked about Darimont, then I explained a little about it, he said he had to go but would talk to me this morning, and then he called, really early. That is everything, I'm sorry, I had no right to do that. Darimont has no right to challenge your record or question your position, only sexist jags do that. I apologize."

"Jake, sit down. I'm sorry as well. I'm your superior officer, but we are also partners, in life, which is more important. You should not go over my head, but I shouldn't let Darimont get in mine." Amy reached over and grabbed her phone. She opened it up and scrolled to something, "Here, look at the texts he sent, I think that will be proof enough, he's not very smart, but neither am I, because I didn't say anything."

As Jake scrolled through their conversations from the beginning, it began with competitive texts, making a bet to see who was the best, but as soon as Darimont could tell she was shaken, the comments got insulting and out of line. Jake's eyes got big as he ignored a lot of texts but couldn't ignore the worst ones.

 _this bet stays between us, not crying to jake or holt_

 _if you weren't a woman, you'd never have your job, but that's okay, your husband gets a shot to make you look good_

 _why no pics, you're hot_

 _will you run in tight shorts at competition?_

 _does jake know you're hot for me?_

Jake had enough, "Ames, how could you not let me know this was going on? I know I am immature and might get mad, but this is not something anyone should have to go through." Jake forwarded the entire strand to Holt. "Wait two minutes and my phone will ring."

"Jake, he got under my skin and I shouldn't have allowed it. It was dumb, but I feel like I have to prove myself." Jake was about to speak when his phone rang.

"Jake Peralta, hi Raymond."

"Peralta, these are obviously Darimont's texts, I will show these to the other chiefs, he will be fired. Why didn't Amy say anything?"

Jake looked at Amy as he considered whether he should say anything, "Because she is strong willed and didn't want us to fight her battles, but she was wrong captain, we are still the nine-nine and we have always had each other's backs and always will."

"Well put, Peralta, I need to take care of this, but all male captains will undergo training, the NYPD still has growing up to do. Every time I think we have improved, something happens."

"There is a silver lining, sir."

"What is that?"

"More people will stand up and learn from this, thank you for your help sir."

"Anything for my best detectives and the nine-nine."

Later that day, Amy seemed happier, but she had been silent. Jake worried she was holding a grudge, he had gone behind her back and he felt terrible. He knew why he did it and knew it was the right thing to do, but it didn't change the fact that he broke a promise. Jake was thinking about how to make things better when he had a thought, he snapped his fingers and made a call.

Amy was filling out the official complaint form as it would be needed at Darimont's hearing on Monday, when there was knock at the door. Jake was at the park with the girls, he had been quiet and avoiding making Amy upset, she loved him, but she needed time to process what had happened today. When she opened the door, Terry was there, smiling.

"Captain Jeffords, here to rescue me as well?"

"No, Captain Peralta, I'm here to talk sense into you." Amy was about to angrily retort when he hugged her and then spoke again, "Amy, remember when that uniformed officer stopped me for being black, and you supported me and watched the kids while I sorted things out? I had to fill out a report and it was not popular or fun, a lot of people thought I was being too picky not playing ball so to speak. Your situation is no different, Jake did the right thing. Yes, he broke a promise, but he did what a good cop or partner should do, he put your safety and well being ahead of everything else. He knew you would be upset and that he would be in trouble, but that's we do, Amy, we take on the bullies, so others won't have to. Letting a jerk insult and demean us doesn't make us one of the guys, it makes us weaker, it demeans us, and it hurts our spirits."

"Terry, thanks, it's tough to be a female captain, but being a black captain is no easier, I'm sorry. I felt like I had to take this on, his insults about me relying on Jake and Holt played right into my own insecurities." She placed her palm on her forehead, "I've been such a dick to Jake."

Terry smiled, "Jake was actually happy you did. I thought he was crazy, but he said you deserved to think about yourself and not him for once. You guys are my favorite couple, Amy, you are both so different, yet each one committed and loyal. I know you feel bad for what happened, but we get so wrapped up in fighting the battle against prejudice and stupidity, that we forget the most important thing."

"What's that Terrance?"

"That no one has ever won a battle fighting by themselves. Ever. Battles, on the actual battlefield or anywhere else are fought by groups and teams or whatever, Jake couldn't have beat his cancer without you, and you can't fight the stupid heads, don't tell the girls I said that, but you can't fight the stupid heads alone either. They want us to think we need to do it alone, then they can get to us, make us angry, make us react in anger, but as a team, we're stronger. Never forget that, captain, I remember when your husband learned this lesson, and I'm glad to see he really learned it."

When Jake returned from the park, he was nervous about what would happen, he knew Terry would make her feel better about taking on sexists and idiots, but he had gone behind her back, and he hated it. Amy had been his crutch when he was ill, without her, he knew he would have given up, and to go behind her back stressed him out. When he opened the door, the girls ran in and shouted, "Mommy, mommy."

"Hello ladies, was daddy fun at the park?"

Carmen and Reina jumped up and down shouting yes.

That night, Jake put Carmen to bed while Amy put Reina to bed. When Amy came downstairs, Jake was watching Donnie Brasco, "Jake, turn that off please."

Jake turned the tv off and prepared himself for the worst. "I hate that movie, Jake. That guy had to take on everything by himself, and it reminds me of how I felt when you went undercover for all those months, even if I never admitted it. We will get better at this, Jake, and dealing with police stress together, you did what you had to, I get that. I'm still mad, but most of it is at me. We are a team, I'm sorry."

"Ames, aint no thing. Sorry, old habits and all that, you have nothing to feel bad about, you had a terrible situation, and you did what we cops do, you took it on and tried to defeat it. Darimont is to blame here, no one should have to feel they don't deserve what they have worked so hard for, especially you."

"Good call having Terry come, that was smort."

"He's part of our team, he sends me a text telling me that every week. He has since Holt started as our captain of the nine-nine. It came this morning and it took me a while to process that and our situation, but it's all good now. Rosa called me while I was at the park, she could tell something was up, don't be mad, I told her."

Amy smirked, "Rosa was nosy, good to know, what'd she say."

Jake grinned, big time, "let's just say Darimont probably won't be driving his own car to his hearing on Monday."

"I love our team."

"Me too, Ames, me too."

 **personal note – this chapter was the most difficult to write – everything has sort of flowed, but this was difficult, I felt like I was sort of trapped in a corner, but then this idea popped in my head and evolved, I have learned to think while I write, I do much better, so I hope you enjoy**


	51. Sitting Down on the Job

Amy was chasing their suspect down an alley, Jake fell down a block back when the suspect knocked him into a hotdog stand breaking his leg, Rosa had stopped to help Jake, and Charles was close behind but was falling behind, he blamed it on his tiny legs. As Amy closed in, her gun was already drawn, and she had alerted the local precinct, the suspect reached the end of the alley and saw that there was no way out, he turned to face Amy and drew a gun. Amy shouted for him to freeze, she saw he was about to pull the trigger and fired her gun, the suspect fell wounded but fired his gun again, Charles had caught up and tackled and cuffed him.

Charles called for Amy to assist him get him back to the car, she didn't respond, Charles turned around and saw that Amy was down. "Officer down, we have an officer down on Irvington Place, officer down on Irvington Place." Charles went to Amy, he bent over, "Amy, are you okay?"

"Other than the bullet in my leg, Charles, yes." She winced as she held her leg to slow the bleeding. Two ambulances pulled into the alley, after Amy was stabilized and put onto a gurney, she heard her name as she was being loaded on. She turned to see Jake, "Ames, are you okay, I'm so sorry I screwed up, I should have been there."

"Jake, he knocked you into a hotdog cart and you broke your leg, you almost had him."

"A lot of good it did, that bastard is alive though, your shot was good, right in the chest, but the bullet lodged in sternum. Charles is pretty upset with himself that he couldn't keep up. We let you down today."

"Jake, I'll be fine. They say it is clean entry and will be removed easily. The real problem is both us will have to be off of our legs."

"Yeah, as soon as Charles told me I called Victor."

"Really?"

"Yep, they'll be here tomorrow. I hated to tell him you were shot because I was knocked into a hotdog cart. He told me a series of terrifying stories about partners who did not make it. I'm glad I was not a cop here in the seventies and eighties, seriously, like four different partners were killed."

After they arrived at the emergency room, Amy was rushed in to have the bullet removed. She woke up confused in recovery, she looked next to her and saw Jake, who was also still asleep. Amy tried to sit up when a nurse came over. "Captain Peralta, please lay down, the bullet was easily removed, it entered in the knee, so you will have to wear a brace for two months, staying off of it as much as possible, but for being shot, that is not bad."

"I'm fine, what about my husband?"

"Detective Peralta had multiple fractures in leg, he just got out of his surgery, he required ten screws to set the bones in place."

"He acted fine, I can't believe he was injured so badly."

"He would not stop worrying about you until he was under with anesthetics, he was very sweet."

"That sounds like him, how long will be in a cast?"

"He will have a removable splint, the doctor wants him to use a wheelchair to truly limit any stress on the leg, it will be at least eight weeks, maybe longer."

Amy groaned, she felt terrible that Jake was also injured, but Jake out of commission for eight weeks would be hard on him and her. She told the nurse that she wanted to stay in recovery until Jake was awake. An hour later, Jake started to stir, he mumbled at first and then opened his eyes and blinked several times. Jake looked around trying to get a sense of where he was.

"Ames, hey Ames, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. I've been awake for a while."

"You got shot." Jake smiled as he said this, he looked around the room, still in a daze.

"Jake, Jake, look at me, babe, there you go. Jake, I had one bullet, I have eight stitches and a brace on my knee and have to be off of my leg for a month. You on the other hand my high friend, have a leg that was fractured in three places and you have ten screws that will require you to be in a wheelchair for two months."

"Two months," Jake sounded much more lucid now. "How was my leg that bad? Is our suspect still alive?"

"Your leg twisted as you hit cart and the cart landed on you fracturing it further. Our suspect is still alive and confessed to the murders. Rosa told him he should clear his conscience in case he died. It worked."

"Daaaaamn. I'm so high right now, have you talked to your parents?"

"I texted them, the nurse was nice and got my phone. Their flight is tonight, Ramón will pick them up and bring them to our house, and my parents want to take the girls to Ramón's house, they think the girls will be a bit much for our legs. I don't know, I don't want them to be away from us for so long, but they said they'd come for visits every other day. What do you think, babe?"

"I'll miss those little diaper bandits, but I think that's best. Carmen can't not climb on me, and Reina wants to be held every time she's tired, we can't do that with our busted legs."

"I agree, I'll miss them too, but they do love to climb on us."

"Did you say I'll have to be in a wheelchair? I apologize to you in advance, I'm going to be a pain in the ass. Also, I'm so sorry you got shot."

"Jake, would you please quit apologizing, it's not your fault. That guy was huge, he pushed you hard, the hotdog cart was bad luck, there was nothing you could have done."

Jake slammed his head on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, "This wouldn't have happened to me before, I lost all that weight and I can't protect you."

Amy was getting frustrated, "Jake, your job is not to protect me, we are both cops, things happen."

"I should have tackled him, Amy, I had a chance, I had a chance, but I chickened out because I was scared. I got scared and now look at us."

"Oh my God, this is going to be the longest two months of my life."

Later that night, both of them were situated on the couch, Jake slept a lot because of his pain killers and muscle relaxants. Amy felt guilty for being so cross with Jake earlier, as he slept he would blurt out things in his sleep, always calling out her name and saying he was sorry.

When Jake woke up later, he awkwardly got into his wheelchair and wheeled himself to the bathroom. Amy heard him shout and swear several times. When he came back he was frowning and looked exhausted, "That was the worst, and it was only number one, number twos might kill me. What the hell life. Let's review my past six months, cancer, treatment, surgery, weight loss, a broken leg, and I heard you get shot."

Amy looked over at him, he didn't say the bad part was her being shot, but hearing her get shot, "Why was hearing it worse than me being shot? That's weird, Jake."

"It was worse because I heard shots and then could hear Charles call your name, I knew you had been shot, but had no idea what had happened. Rosa went to see, so there I was alone without knowing if you were alive."

"I'm sorry, Jake, I get why you've felt so bad, I would have felt the same if I went through that, but you have to get past it, we're okay, I'm way better than you are, stitches not screws."

"Yeah, that's freaky, I have more screws in my one leg than in two of our Ikea chairs."

"Jake, I know you I never say this, but let's watch Die Hard, all of them, one through three."

An hour later, Amy looked over as her husband was sleeping contently as his favorite movie played. Jake had a point about life crapping on him, he only named things from the last six months, but Amy thought about all he had endured since she had known him, but they were cops, and that was part of the life. She doubted that many other cops had the track record of accidents and incidents that Jake did and lived to tell about it. She had been focused on just surviving her sequestered time with Jake, she started to think about how they could make it interesting, or may be even fun, this was Jake's area normally, so her mind raced as to what she could do.

Jake woke up the next morning in his wheelchair, he had fallen asleep in it after having to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. "Ames," his wheelchair was next to the bed, and was asleep, she didn't look comfortable either, "Ames, get up, we need to take our pills."

Amy stirred, "okay, I'm getting up. I tried to wake you up to get you out of your wheelchair, but you wouldn't budge or wake up."

"Holy crap, we're old people, I fall asleep in the wheelchair and won't move and now I'm waking you up for pill time."

"Yeah, I can't argue, our girls are evened scheduled for a visit today."

There was a knock at the door and Amy quickly hopped over and opened it up, she signed a piece of paper, and brought in another wheelchair.

"Ames, why do you have a wheelchair, do I need a backup?"

"No, this is for me, I don't need one, but I thought we could Jake this situation?"

"Jake it? Does that mean get hurt or sick?"

"No, negative Nancy, it means I'm going to make this fun, I used to think you were crazy immature before we got together, and after, and sometimes now, but that's neither here nor there, the point is that even then I always admired and loved how you made mundane situations fun."

"How is both of us being in wheelchairs going to be fun?"

Amy smiled, "Jake, what is both one of the best and worst things about us as a couple?"

"Easy, competitiveness."

"Exactly. So, you and I will have a different competition every few days, Rosa will help set some of them up, the ones that I can't."

Jake couldn't help but smile, there were many reasons he loved his wife, but one of the biggest that despite the boring librarian vibe she gave off, she never stopped surprising him. The fact that she would go around in a wheelchair to make him enjoy his two months more enjoyable were just another example of that.

That day, both of them practiced going from room to room as fast as they could in the wheelchairs. At first both of them kept bumping their legs, Jake screamed in pain every time, but by the afternoon they were flying through the house without bumping anything. Jake noticed a blister starting on his hand, so he ordered them bike gloves which were delivered within an hour.

When Victor and Camila entered the house, Jake was flying out of the kitchen and almost ran into them. Amy had to explain what they were doing, Camila shook her head and Victor laughed, while the girls wanted to have rides on their parent's lap in the wheelchairs. The entire visit, the girls were laughing and hugging their parents as they got to ride on their laps, Carmen cried when they had to leave, Jake could see Amy was struggling with the girl's separation anxiety, so he disappeared to the bedroom for a little while.

The night he and Amy kept up the practice, the next day would have the first competition, fastest time around the house. They decided they would have a new competition every four days until they ran out of ideas. The next morning, Amy was awakened to the Olympic Anthem blasting through their house. Rosa was there with a stopwatch, "Ames, Rosa, thank you to one and all, as we declare this, the inaugural Peralta Wheelchair Olympics open. Good luck to the competitors, let the games begin."

Jake and Amy drew straws to see who would go first, Jake drew the short straw to go first. Rosa waved the checkered flag and started the timer, Jake was off, he flew out the kitchen, through the living room, into the family room, out the other side into the living room and back into the kitchen. As he crossed the finish line, Rosa yelled out his time, "forty-two point three seven seconds."

"Not bad, Jake, not it's time for me to destroy you," Amy shouted louder than she meant to, Jake was out of breath and just pointed at her to go.

Rosa waved the checker flag and Amy was off, she scraped the door way into the family room and Jake thought he had her, but her corners were tight and fast and as she crossed the finish line, Rosa shouted her time, "forty point one eight second. Amy wins!"

Jake clapped for her and wheeled himself over to a cupboard and took out a tray of small trophies, each one was a tiny wheelchair, "I had Charles get these for me, we will have them inscribed with the winner of each event, congratulations on winning the first event."

The next morning, Amy woke up Jake, as they wheeled themselves out to the living room, all of the furniture had been rearranged and marked with numbered flags, "Jake, Terry helped me out while we slept last night, I present to you, the circle slalom, each of us must go in order of the numbers throughout the house and do a complete circle around them and on to the next number, fastest time wins."

In the afternoon, when Amy's parents brought the girls to visit, Amy seemed more emotional than normal, not wanting to let them go, Jake knew she had been feeling a lot of guilt about the girls being away, so before Victor and Camila left, he brought out two iphones, "I know you're an android man, Victor, but these are pay as you go phones, so I paid for a whole lot o minutes so the girls can do face time with us, but especially their mom."

Amy had a few tears and squeezed Jakes hand and mouthed a soft thank you. Before the girls left, Jake and Amy practiced several times around the house with the girls on their laps, Jake was recording as much as he could.

The next two days were filled with practices, yelling, Jake fell out twice, but on his good leg, but they were happy and distracted. Amy had been able to see the girls on facetime, and both Jake and Amy were happier being able to talk with the girls and see them happy. Amy was happy during and after the visit of the girls, and soon as they were gone, Jake wanted to rest, and Amy practiced several times.

When the day of the next competition arrived, Amy woke up Jake this time, blasting the Olympic Anthem again. Rosa was back to run the next event, Amy went first, they had decided that the winner of the last even would always go first. Amy took off fast and Jake was amazed at her speed, she circled the first three without issue, but as she circled the fourth, her chair nearly tipped, and she lost time as she tried to steady herself. As she crossed the finish line, Rosa yelled out, "seventy-seven point six nine seconds."

When Jake's turn came, he was nervous, Amy was fast, he wasn't sure he could actually beat her. Jake took off when Rosa waved the flag, he circled one quickly, two was easy, three was good, he had to slow a little, he knew four gave Amy problems so he took it wider to maintain his speed, the fifth one was also easy, when he crossed the finish line, he heard Rosa call out, "seventy six point nine one seconds." Jake was awarded the next wheelchair trophy, he would be able to enjoy it when his heart stopped pounding and he wasn't out of breath.

That night, Jake and Amy laid on the couch together, they had finally perfected it, Jake laid on his back, close to the edge, and Amy would lay closer to the back on her side, her good knee and leg on the bottom. It was Amy's turn to choose the movies for the night, she went thematic and decided to do her favorite of Sci Fi franchises, Star Trek II, Wrath of Kahn, Star Wars, Empire Strikes Back, and Aliens. Jake sighed contentedly as they laid there watching, "Happy, Babe?" Amy smiled, they had both been happy as they had made the most of a difficult situation.

"Happy? Of course, thanks Ames, this is all you. At the hospital, when you said that it was going to be a long two months, I had to agree, and I knew it would be my fault. I was super bummed, I mean, had some super depressing playlists ready to go on my phone, and then you came up with the events, and we had fun, and you kept me going even though you were super sad about the girls. Today it hit me, Ames, finally, that our lives, they were never going to be normal or easy, we're both cops who love what they do, but I knows that we's gonna have fun and get over the crappity wappity."

"Jake, I felt so bad for saying that to you, you have been through so much, so I knew this time it was my turn to Jake it up. I've felt the same way though, I was starting to think that maybe all of this, our life, was too much, but I agree, we got this, we good, son, we good."


	52. The Return of Johnny and Dora Part 1

Amy sat in their home office, pouring over a case that Rosa and Charles had been working on without them as she and Jake were on medical leave. A month had gone by and Jake still had at least one month to go in his wheelchair, Amy's gunshot wound was healing fine, her doctor told her she needed to stay off her leg and knee as much as possible for at least two more weeks to ensure everything had healed.

The case involved a live-in physical rehabilitation center that was suspected of being at the center of an illegal prescription drug distribution case. This case had been given to them by Holt, the sixty second precinct had the case first, but had failed to infiltrate the rehabilitation center, the case had then been given to major crimes, but Holt took it from them when one of the detectives accused a patient who had ties to city hall and had threatened their family if they didn't confess.

As Amy read the notes the sixty second precinct had written on the case, and she had highlighted one passage, _our undercover operation was doomed to failure because we were not actually injured or in need of rehabilitation. The ideal undercover set up would need to include one injured police officer and ideally two, in the same living quarters to allow for surveillance and equipment._

Amy had read and reread that passage many times, she knew that she and Jake could easily handle the detective aspects of an undercover operation, they were both in need of physical rehabilitation and physical therapy, but she worried about both of them not having any contact with their daughters for a long period of time, and the mental wear and tear of an extended undercover operation together, it was difficult for each of them to not worry about the other, separating their roles as husband and wife from their roles as detectives. She had written up a proposal for the operation, she was tempted to send it to Holt first and discuss the pros and cons with him, but she felt she owed to Jake to allow them the chance to talk about it and make that decision without outside pressure.

Amy carefully descended the stairs, she had done all work on this case upstairs so Jake wouldn't see anything and either worry about the possibilities or demand to be involved, but it was now time to discuss it with him, there was no doubt they were perfect for the operation, but she worried about the stress of it for both of them, but they were a team and he deserved to know.

"Jake, where are you? I don't want to walk in the bedroom, can you wheel out here and talk to me?"

Jake came out quickly in his wheelchair, hold his nerf ball, he had Charles put up nerf hoops all over the house, so he could play from his wheelchair. "Jake, I've been looking at a case, Holt gave it to our team, but with us out, he gave it to Rosa and Charles, Rosa wanted my opinion because no undercover operation has worked, in fact two have failed."

"Noice, a tough one. What does it involve?"

"That's the crazy part, there's an upscale live-in physical rehabilitation and therapy center that is suspected of having something to do with a drug ring, prescription drugs, but the crazy part is that in the notes, a detective wrote that the problem is that they needed one, ideally two wounded police officers to infiltrate the center and be passible patients as some of the doctors are suspected. Two undercover officers are recommended to secure a private room together for surveillance and equipment."

"Wow," Jake looked a little shocked and absentmindedly started squishing the nerf ball he was holding with both hands, "cool, cool, cool, cool. Us, undercover, us, rehabbing and undercover and us…cool, cool, cool."

Amy shook her head while trying to conceal a small smile, at least Jake was reacting naturally, this was classic Jake, "It's okay if you don't want us to do this. I only brought it up because we would easily be able to be accepted in the center without suspicion, but also because this is a decision for the two of us. It's not fair if one of us pushed the other without them being ready, and only one of us doing it would be just as bad, and probably push the other into doing it anyway."

"Ames, I want to do it, I want us to. It is a little crazy, but we are good at our job, we would be perfect for this, and who else could, I mean we can go undercover as a couple. I know not seeing the girls will be hard, but we only see them a little now with the injuries, I want to. If things get too intense, we can decide, together, to bail on the operation. Thank you for asking me, I understand why you did all your work upstairs now, I would have freaked out if I'd seen it, first demanding to do it, then regretting it, but it makes sense, it really does."

"Okay, but we have to be sure about this. It's a lot to ask of us right now, but we would be perfect for the situation, and the two of working together, best brains on the force."

"True dat, but yes, I'm sure I want to do this, we can do this. Any idea for a cover story yet?"

"Well, I thought we could be Johnny and Dora Steiner," Jake smiled at hearing the names Johnny and Dora again, "who are Brooklyn based entrepreneurs who were victims of a break in at their home."

"I like the sound of that. This is one your best cover stories, nicely done."

After their conversation, Amy called Holt and discussed the particulars of the operation. Holt was on board with their idea and agreed it would be difficult to ever have a better chance of setting up such good surveillance. The rest of the details were worked out as the team looked at the rules and regulations of the center. Rosa would be their assistant, who they would claim to prefer over people at the center, giving Rosa the opportunity to bring things in and out of their room. Charles would be set up as Amy and Jake's therapist, helping them work through the aftermath of their attack.

Two days later, Holt used some of his contacts at city hall to use their sway to get the Steiners into the program at the rehabilitation center. To pull of their story of being entrepreneurs and upper class, they had to suffer through Gina giving them clothing, luckily Rosa was there and threatened to burn all the clothes Gina brought if she didn't let them choose. Jake felt like hipster douche in the clothes, and Amy felt like a soccer mom trying to hard to get attention, but they were set.

Thursday morning, the Steiners, Johnny and Dora settled in and had several appointments with doctors to set up a regimen. Jonny and Dora told their doctors they were trying to make their rehab work at home, but that Johnny kept falling and injuring himself, which was supported by the bruises Jake had all over his body from the races and events they had been doing to pass the time.

Johnny and Dora set up their room with decorations, they were told they would need at least a month, so they put up little items, which were surveillance cameras, they had two in the hallway, three facing outside, and Jake managed to get two small cameras placed by the center's pharmacy.

Their room, was actually a small apartment with a small living room with a kitchenette as patients could make their own meals if they desired, a handicapped accessible bathroom, and a small bedroom. Johnny and Dora were adamant with the center that they would have their assistant clean their room and bring food, but they still couldn't trust complete privacy, so monitors were set up in their bedroom, and feeds were also sent to Charles and Rosa who were working from Jake and Amy's house.

The first night, Jake and Amy were exhausted, they sat on their bed and looked at their monitors, making sure everything was working. Amy was in a good mood after her doctor told her that she thought her knee was fine for bending and limited walking. Jake was too tired to understand what this meant, but their sex life had been derailed with both of them not being able to bend their legs, they had tried a few times, and had very limited success and Jake had gotten a mild concussion the last time they tried.

Jake was looking at his phone of pictures of Carmen and Reina while Amy finished checking in with Charles and Rosa. When Amy returned and got on the bed, she was wearing a small black negligee, and had a big grin on her face.

"Ames, what are you trying to do to me, this didn't work last time…I my brain just caught up, you can bend your knee, hot damn."

"That's right, don't expect my normal mind-blowing performance, but it's a start."

"Ames, it's not my mind I want blown."

"Jake, ruining the moment."

"Sorry."

Amy woke up the next morning and smiled as she looked over at Jake, who still seemed to be smiling. The sex was still a little awkward, but much better than before, and it was good for both of them, which was the important thing. Today they had a few physical therapy sessions and doctor's appointments, but they were all in the first few hours of the morning, and then Rosa, posing as their assistant Alicia would spend the day with them and Charles, posing as their therapist Dr. O'Bannon would come by at two for an hour.

When Johnny and Dora had finished their appointments, the met up with Rosa at their small apartment. "Boyle and I ran through the footage, there are a few doctors who seem to go by the pharmacy more than the others, and two who went by at night. We'll have names and background info for you later, but it's a start."

Amy nodded, "That's great, did the outdoor cameras provide any good info or intel?"

Rosa shrugged, "maybe, there were some shady looking people here and there, but this is New York, so if they appear regularly, we can investigate further."

That afternoon, Charles came by as their therapist and brought by files on the doctors identified in the surveillance. None of the doctors had priors, but two had worked together at Brooklyn Methodist ten years ago and had been named as persons of interest in an unsolved case of drugs stolen from two of the on site pharmacies at the hospital.

The two doctors were Dr. Quinn Taylor and Dr. Victoria Hales and both had worked at the rehabilitation center for the past seven years. Rosa and Charles would now be tailing them and looking into their personal lives while Johnny and Dora would continue to stay there and hopefully set up surveillance of the two doctors' offices. Late in the afternoon, Jake and Amy closed the blinds, played music in different spots around the apartment and facetimed with Carmen and Reina from their burner phones.

Jake felt down after talking his daughters, knowing he would be separated from them for more time, he tried not to, but he felt like he was becoming his father, even though he knew the circumstances were completely different. Amy, knowing how his mind worked, knew he would be down and beating himself up, so she had Rosa bring her a few things.

Jake was laying in bed, depressed and watching Die Hard on his phone, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, "Nurse here for therapy."

"Amy, is that you?" The door then opened Amy entered wearing a very small nurses costume. Jake smiled and felt himself getting aroused.

"Ames, I've begged for this for years and you always said no."

"That was before you had cancer, a leg broken in three spots, and was away from your daughters, you know, desperate times, desperate measures."

"I'm desperate, but no measuring, the weight loss has not been kind."

Amy laughed and then tended to her patient.


	53. The Return of Johnny and Dora Part 2

"Are you sure it's supposed to hurt like this? I think my leg's breaking in more spots, just stop now and no law suits." Jake only half joked as he was undercover as Johnny Steiner. Johnny's physical therapist, Yanick, laughed but stopped the exercise.

"It's okay, I promise, Mr. Steiner, you will be fine. These exercises strengthen the leg, so it will not be as weak when you are able to walk again, but without putting pressure or stress on your fractures. It hurts because your leg is not accustomed to this type of exercise."

Jake nodded and took a second to reply as he was out of breath, "it's not your fault, I never exercise, I mean I do stuff, but real exercise, not my thing."

Jake wheeled himself back to his small temporary apartment, he knocked on the door and Rosa answered, dressed strangely feminine and professional, "come in Mr. Steiner, let's get you taken care of." Jake tried not to blow his cover as Johnny by laughing at the weird voice she used.

"Thanks, Alicia, I appreciate your help." As Rosa brought him in the room, she turned to the door and bolted it.

"Johnny, our two suspects have been acting suspicious."

Jake pursed his lips, slightly rolled his eyes, and nodded, "well yeah, they're suspects, that's good right?"

"The problem is that they're acting suspicious about you and Amy. They were asking a lot of questions, at least you guys have actual injuries. If I thought it helped, I would break your other leg."

"And nobody appreciates that more than me, but let's not make a plan that involves further injury to me or my family, because you know, I mean..." Jake trailed off, sounding angry, but as he did so he tried to calm himself down.

"Jake, I was joking, calm down, man."

"I'm sorry, Rosa, it's just been tough, I mean, I could have died, Rosa."

"You broke your leg, Jake, my dog did that and didn't bitch and moan."

"I didn't mean my leg, never mind. Where's Amy?"

"She's at an appointment and some spa treatment they give, but what did you mean then? C'mon Jake, you always want to talk, what was it then?"

Jake looked annoyed for a moment and then shook his head, "Fine, Rosa, I could have died when I had cancer, if I hadn't gotten sick, or the doctor hadn't decided last minute to do chemo with radiation, and the time I got knocked out by the kidnapper, I was close to being killed."

"Jake, this isn't like you. You've always been fearless."

"Actually, I've never been fearless, I was stupid, because being a cop is all that mattered to me, but now, look at me now, my leg has forced me to be away from Carmen and Reina. I don't want them to feel like I did."

Rosa walked over to him and placed her hands on the arm rests of his wheelchair and faced him, "Jake, you are not your dad, I know, you have gone through some things and you have a lot you care about."

"Rosa, I'm sorry, I go through this every now and then, but I worry about my family, I don't want my daughters to be raised without a dad, or Amy to have to deal with all that, it was terrible thinking about what could have happened."

Rosa turned away from him and sniffed, "Are you crying, I'm so sorry."

Rosa turned to face him, now looking angry, "Yes, I did cry, but don't be sorry, I can't imagine what everything was like for you, but this is different, and your girls will have you, and if something happened, everyone would help Amy and make sure your girls knew how amazing their dad was."

"Thanks, Alicia." Jake said trying to bring a little levity to the situation.

"You're welcome, Johnny. Now, about the case."

"Oh yeah, that's why we're here. So, what else do we know about these creepy doctors?"

"They obviously get suspicious and feel out the younger clients, but I think with your leg and Amy's knee, they are buying it."

"Have any of our nighttime weirdos had patterns?"

"No, but that reminds me, Charles texted that there is a mini-van that comes every day, it parks, no one gets out, but someone we don't know yet, walks up to the van. Charles is trying to clear up the footage right now and he will be surveying them from the parking lot today."

"How did you not lead with that?"

"Sorry, you sidetracked me." Rosa laughed now.

That afternoon, Amy and Jake were half asleep on the couch after their morning exercises, when Charles came in with Rosa. "Afternoon you sleepy love birds, don't be shy on my account."

"Charles, what the hell, I will taze you, I swear I will." Amy was sitting up now, her tolerance for Charles' strange obsession with hers and Jake's sex life had worn thin long ago, and now, it was just creepy and enraging.

"Sorry, Amy. But we come bearing good news. We have another suspect, the employee going out to the minivan."

"Talk to me, Boyle, I want names, history, and what do we know about the van and driver."

"Well, captain, the employee's name is Larry Powell, he has a couple of priors, some b and e's, when he was teenager, and some DUI's. He works at the cafeteria, but I had Scully and Hitchcock check some of our footage, all of the times where the doctors were seen, and every day he meets up with them, that can't be normal. The van is registered to Shannon Mueller, who has no priors, however, she had one complaint of aggressive behavior against her boyfriend, Deveron Tyler, who has like ten priors, did time, and all drug related, and was definitely the one I saw today."

Amy was practically jumping on the couch, "Okay, we need to proceed carefully, they have gotten scared off before and changed how they did things, so we can't let them know that we are on to them yet. We have footage of Powell and Tyler, and even Powell and the doctors, but we need to prove the doctors are involved and how."

"Am…captain, I may have an idea." Jake waited, he was trying to let Amy lead without being his normal self.

"Yes, detective Peralta, let's hear what you have, and thank you for being so polite, we'll talk about that later, and Charles, raise one more eyebrow and I will taze your junk."

"Sorry, captain."

Jake was laughing now, "okay, my idea, besides getting Charles a shock collar that shocks him every time he brings up our sex life, I think that would work. My idea, which might not work, it depends on what we can access, but Powell has a name tag and several buttons on his work shirt he has to wear. If we could place some bugs in those, we could hear exactly what is said. I think the doctors would be more cautious and paranoid, they've been here seven years and have evidently done this before, they're crime must pay well to risk not being doctors, cash money, sorry, but Powell has only been here for four months, which is after the last undercover operation went bad."

"Jake, detective Peralta, that's a good idea, I also think we can plant some devices inconspicuously near the areas where they meet and talk, but we need warrants. Jake and Rosa, tomorrow, don't come here, take the day, get warrants, get Holt's opinion, and talk to Captain Jeffords about the best listening devices, he's always crazy up to date on that stuff."

That night, Jake was on the couch trying to get comfortable, he hated the furniture in their temporary apartment, it wasn't comfortable, and he was a creature of habit. He put on Die Hard while Amy was in the bedroom talking to Rosa on the phone, they had decided to keep surveillance they did at the rehabilitation center to a minimum, to deflect any suspicions the doctors might have.

Jake was in complete sync with the movie as he repeated the lines, "Babe," Jake jumped a little and winced because it hurt his leg, "sorry, but Rosa may have mentioned that you were a little emotional about your health, our family, and life in general according to her."

Jake rolled his eyes and sighed, "yeah, I went Debbie Downer, sorry."

Amy sat down next to him and put her arms around him, "Don't apologize for having feelings, you've been through a lot."

"We've been through a lot, whatever I've gone through, you've been right there."

"I know, but I also understand, we've talked about this a lot, but it's not something that will go away. Cancer, broken legs, and I know you're missing the girls, and I also know you're being insane and thinking you're like your dad, which is stupid, sorry, but it is."

Jake laughed a little about this, "Yeah, I know, it's just my greatest fear, and with the other stuff that has gone on, you know, it gets in me brain and I goes crazy, sorry, serious moment."

Amy lightly hit him, "Stop apologizing, you are allowed to have feelings, thoughts, and emotions that don't necessarily make sense, I mean, your best friends is Charles."

"Yeah, he's an emotional wreck."

"Jake, these issues, our safety, your health, these aren't issues that will disappear, they are part of who we are as parents and cops, so they keep popping up, and that's okay. It's not an illness to get over, they are reasonable and realistic parts of being cops."

"I promise though, I'm okay now. It does help to talk, sometimes it builds up."

"Jake, being scared of death is normal, it's a realistic issue for us."

"Yeah, I know, but let's move on now, I'm feeling a little lifetime channel right now."

Amy smiled at him, he had matured a lot since they had been together, and the fact that he had talked this much was impressive. Amy kissed him, deeply, Jake wined when she stood up, until he realized she was undressing, he scooted off his shorts as well as he could for only being able to move one leg.

"Let's see how my knee can handle sofa sex."

The next morning, Jake woke up and Amy was gone, he knew nothing was wrong, but seeing her spot empty, he felt a little panicked, she was always there for him. "Jake, are you awake? You have an appointment soon."

"Yeah, I'm getting up."

"Rosa dropped by, she talked to Holt last night and he was able to get warrants for the listening devices and wire taps and phone records on our four known suspects. According to Rosa he was giddy with how well we've done in a short time. Gina made a puke face and said he refers to us as his dream team."

"Noice, nothing wrong with a little Holt love, and it makes you very horny, which is both great and creepy."

"Terry is going to be here dressed as a carpet cleaner, I had to purposely spill grape soda on the carpet, but he'll come in and tell them he needs access to the locker room, Powell only works lunches and dinners, so Terry will be here in a half hour and place the bugs for Powell and clean our carpet while we're at appointments, so if we see him, we've got to play it cool, which I know, will harder for me."

"Yep, no doubt there."

"Holt got us a new hd mini spy cam with full audio, it's pretty sweet, and that one will go right by the pharmacy and pill vault, the capabilities are astounding according to him. He'll get a live feed and he has a trusted officer at HQ to go monitor everything so the rest of us can do our jobs and keep working all angles."

"Is anyone going to tail Tyler to see where the drugs are going?"

"Charles is going to pose as a novice rollerblader and accidentally bump into the van and place a tracker."

"Nice, this feels very A Team but with better tech."

"That show was terrible, and I've never heard you talk about it before."

"I loved that show, but I used to watch it with my dad, so I never bring it up, but it was awesome. Not Die Hard, but good, and my mom didn't complain when I watched it."

"Yeah, but they always did far fetched plans and the violence was laughable."

"Laughable, alright, I'm ignoring this, back to the case."

That evening, Rosa and Charles had the evening off and were on call in case something happened, so Jake and Amy decided to eat at the cafeteria that evening and get a feel for Powell. Neither one of them enjoyed the food, they were happy that Rosa had been bringing them takeout. Powell was serving food and stayed put the entire time. Jake complained that it was a waste of time, especially since the food was bad, but Amy pointed out that at least they established themselves as legitimate patients.

When they returned to their room, candles were lit all over the room, Amy smiled coyly at Jake. "Ames, this wasn't me, so what's up?"

"Just a romantic night, you and me."

"I can't believe I'm going to comment on this, but what's up with you being a horndog? That's my domain."

"I can't believe you're complaining, but what's up is that we have two daughters and life is crazy, but right now, while we are being incredible cops, we can also have some good times."

"I'm all for that, I just don't want you to wear yourself out, your knee..."

"Is fine, and seeing you exercise and get fit sort of pushes the right buttons."

Jake faked a gasp and look of shock, "Oh my God, Amy Santiago, I feel so dirty and objectified right now."

"Fine, I'll go to bed and you can reacquaint yourself with Mr. Left and Mr. Right."

"Wow, I can't believe you made that joke, and also, please don't go, I'm sorry, I've had my fun."

"No, you're about to have some fun." Amy smiled and helped him onto the couch.


	54. The Return of Johnny and Dora Part 3

The undercover operation was in its sixth day, Amy was pleased with their progress, but they still needed more evidence linking the doctors with the cafeteria worker who took the prescription pills out to the pusher in the minivan. The bugs that Terry planted had picked up plenty of evidence against Larry Powell, the cafeteria worker, but the doctors were extremely careful or lucky, Amy couldn't decide which one was actually true.

Jake had gone through his morning routine of physical therapy and was wheeling himself in his wheelchair that he had now been in for five weeks to a doctor's appointment. He waited in a small doctor's office when the door opened and Dr. Taylor, one of their suspects, entered the room.

"Mr. Steiner, nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Taylor."

Jake shook his hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you, you can call me Johnny, I've never been very formal."

"Well, Johnny, this appointment is for pain management."

It took a lot of control to not give away anything with his face, but things started to make sense for Jake, if Taylor was in charge of pain management, it meant he could prescribe drugs, and patients were given their doses daily, not bottles, or monthly amounts like patients who were not in a hospital or program would be given. "I've been fine with pain, I've only had to take some Percocet here and there, but none in the past five days, and that's with Yanick working me to death."

Taylor smiled, "I'm glade your pain is minimal, but what we do here is to prescribe the pain killers and have them ready if you need them. With your physical therapy, the pain could get worse, so we want to be ready, just in case. The pills will be ready if you need them, you will only receive them if you ask for them."

Jake had so many thoughts and questions he wanted to ask, but he had to be Johnny Steiner, entrepreneur, not Jake Peralta, detective, so he just went with it and nodded, "Okay, you're the doctor, that's cool."

"So, Mr. Steiner, what brings you and your wife to our center?"

"A break in, they didn't think we'd be there, I got shoved off the stairs, broke my leg and my wife was shot. It was terrible, but we're working through it." Jake tried to channel the frustration of the actual events that led to his leg and Amy being shot to look sincerely bummed to be talking about it while giving Taylor the lie.

"That's terrible, I heard a little about it. Your assistant is pretty closed mouth, so I hear, the other doctors have tried to chat her up a little."

Jake laughed, if they only knew how closed mouth Rosa actually was compared to her undercover persona, Alicia. "Alicia is the best, she's worked for us for a while and she's more guarded than we are, but she's a professional through and through."

Taylor seemed to buy everything as he nodded and filled out his paper work, "well, Johnny, that's all for today, I think we'll schedule you for next week. All records of your prescriptions will be on your file you can access online, policy here at the center, you will see that we prescribed a large number of pills, that's just in case, if you don't use them, they are destroyed, and your insurance is refunded."

Jake nodded as his brain spun and started to figure things out, "That's fine, thank you Dr. Taylor."

Amy was doing some leg exercises when Jake bumped the door with his wheelchair and clumsily entered the small temporary apartment as he was excited and moving faster than normal. "Dora, Dora, get up and help me. Close the door please, I need to pee."

Amy got up and eyed him suspiciously, "Okay, Johnny."

Jake motioned for her to the bathroom, they entered, and he turned on the water, "Johnny has some news. I had a doctor's appointment today, I had no idea what it was about. It was a pain management appointment with Dr. Taylor."

Amy couldn't hide the shock on her face, finally, some luck with the doctors. "Something good happened, I can tell."

Jake grinned, "Hells yeah, this guy tried to act all caring, I told him I already have pain pills and that I've been fine, he prescribed me three different painkillers, and then told me I wouldn't see them unless I requested them, he prescribed huge amounts, and he said I could see everything online, on our records."

Amy immediately got on the laptop and accessed their account and records, she had been monitoring it to make sure there was nothing on there that seemed out of place to give them away. "Jake, he prescribed sixty of each of these." Before Jake could respond, Amy was on the phone, "Rosa, try and get Holt's approval to have one of our best hackers get into the system here, I think we have the doctors, they prescribe huge amounts, saying it's only there if they need it, the patients probably hardly touch any of it, and then the pills are supposed to be destroyed, and that's where the doctors get their pills to sell. There is room here for up to three hundred patients at a time, this place is huge, so they could potentially be moving a lot of pills."

"Yes, captain, no problem, also, Charles got the tracker on Tyler, our pusher in the minivan, we know right where he sells. Terry assigned an undercover officer to buy from him there today."

Amy was all smiles, "good, everything is starting to make sense and I think we should have them all soon. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon and it might be my turn for the pain management crap."

Amy was right, that afternoon, she had her appointment, and in walked Dr. Hales, their other suspect. Dr. Hales made the same small talk that Dr. Taylor had with Jake, gave the same explanation about pain medication, and prescribed the same amounts of three different painkillers. Amy was smiling when she entered their apartment, Jake was on the couch and motioned for her to hurry in.

"Dora, good news, Alicia was able to take a look at the website with our," and Jake looked around like they might be listened to or were being spied on, "hacker," he whispered, "they have basically assigned this amount of pills to everyone here, Holt talked to doctor who works for the department and he told Holt that it was basically insanity to do that, but because the pills and doses are as needed, no one overdoses and the extra pills are forgotten about, and they make money selling them. Charles called, they were able to look at the doctors' bank accounts, they have payments of up to twenty thousand dollars a month for consultant fees, they claim the money on their taxes, but there is no record of who they consult for or when."

Amy nodded and tried to remain calm, they were close, "Okay, it's time to catch Powell red-handed, I'll contact the local precinct and get uniformed officer to await Charles command and then bust Powell and Tyler as Powell hands him the pills. Terry was able to get a camera in the pharmacy, he told them he'd clean some other spots, and they let him, so far, nothing has happened in there, nothing we can use, but if my hunch is right, they will be attempting to either move or destroy thousands of pills if Powell is caught.

Amy and Jake went to their normal appointments that day, they had to maintain the illusion, when they returned to their apartment, Rosa was there, "we got Powell and Tyler, they took the to the nine-nine, Terry said they wouldn't talk at first, and then he showed them all footage he had of them. He also said he didn't need the doctors, he told them they would do all of the time and get all the blame, that was fine with him."

"Noice, good job, Terry." Jake was happy things were working out, but he also wanted to go back to his house and more importantly, see his daughters.

"Did they give them up?" Amy asked.

"Yes, about five minutes ago. Holt is getting the arrest warrants for the doctors, and Charles has been monitoring the pharmacy cam, just as promised, they destroyed a bunch of pills, but some they put in a duffle bag. Terry has a detective waiting to act as soon as they leave the building, we have the warrants, so we can arrest them no matter what, but catching them red handed would make everything easier."

"Yeah, especially since they will probably hire a good defense attorney."

Later that afternoon, Doctors Taylor and Hales left the center at different times, each with large amounts of pills on their person. Jake and Amy were told to stay two more nights and then leave, complaining of the illegal activities, Holt did not want to reveal that they were involved, they were great detectives but if someone wanted to retaliate against them, they were in a knee brace and wheelchair.

"Jake, come eat, Rosa brought over good stuff tonight, perogies and potato pancakes."

Jake smiled, "gee, I wonder where she got that idea, oh yeah, the last time we were Johnny and Dora, Johnny knew right where Dora was going to eat that night."

Amy grinned and hit him, "nice job, I'd forgotten that part. Johnny and Dora ride again. I love you, Johnny."

"I love you, Dora."

Three days later, the bust was announced, and Jake and Amy were mentioned but not shown, the squad would be receiving accommodations for their success. Jake was all smiles at their house, they had decided to have the girls come back with Amy's parents, a little injury was worth not missing the girls so much. Jake wore out himself and the girls wheeling them everywhere and making his wheelchair the Millennium Falcon, with himself as Han Solo, Carmen as Luke, and Reina as Chewbacca. Amy loved to see Jake be so happy, especially at home with their family, he needed this.


	55. The Bandit is Back Part 1

"Ames! Where are those bleach wipes? Reina puked all over our bathroom!" Jake was trying not to gag as he cleaned up after his one-year old daughter who was now asleep on the floor next to their bed.

"Jake, I've got them, I'll bring them over in a minute, Carmen threw up in the other bathroom," Amy called out from the other bathroom. "How's your leg?"

Jake yelled back, "It's fine!"

After a few minutes, Amy came in looking exhausted and grossed out, the girls had both gotten sick, Amy thought it was stomach flu, Jake thought it was food poisoning, they had eaten some of Charles' cooking that night, but Amy pointed out they weren't sick, only the girls.

"Thanks," Jake grabbed the wipes and kissed Amy on the cheek, "This is gross, I mean strip club bathroom nasty, how does a little girl have so much puke?"

"I was thinking the same about Carmen. Are you sure your leg is okay?" Jake had his brace taken off a week ago, and the screws removed, just yesterday he was given the okay to start walking around, Amy worried about him overdoing it after nine weeks without walking.

"I'm fine, sadly, the exercises Yanick made me do worked. I still don't believe in exercise or physical therapy though, this is a fluke. Where's Carmen?"

"She's sleeping in her bed, I'll take Reina up to her room in a minute. I don't think it was a fluke, but I'm glad you're doing okay."

Jake smiled at her, "Yeah, me too. Are Charles and Rosa still coming over tonight?"

Amy nodded while picking up vomit clothing, "Yes, we have a case to discuss, I don't want to talk about it until they get here though, so even you have to wait."

Jake gave her his indignant look, "What happened to no secrets, we are husband and wife, Ames, I feel so betrayed, you're a regular Lando."

"I'm not Lando, and he turned out to be good."

"I'm still not sure, I don't forgive betrayal to Han that easy, but it still seems like you should share, I'm your husband, for better or for worse, remember?"

"No, Jake, I've forgotten we are married. Look, this is my decision as a captain, not as your wife, I want fresh opinions and discussion, I don't' want you to come in biased, you'll see soon enough."

After wiping down every surface they possibly could with bleach wipes, the house met Amy's lowest standards. Charles and Rosa arrived and sat down at the dining room table. Amy brought in about ten large folders, filled with papers and photos. "This is our case, it is big, it has been worked on before, some of us have worked on parts of it before, and it might be impossible. Doug Judy is out of prison."

Jake slammed his fists on the table, Doug Judy, the Pontiac Bandit, his friend and nemesis, he truly did like Judy as a person, mostly, but he was also a seasoned criminal with a rap sheet as long as Jake had ever seen. "How the hell is he out?"

Amy sighed, knowing Jake would not like what she was about to say, "He cut a deal, like he has many times before. He said he would give evidence against a drug operation that is also tied to at least five murders. The commissioner did not approve it, they went over his head and Judy was released. Holt fired Assistant Commissioner Clark for his part in it, Clark wanted a bust, but now Judy is out, and the evidence didn't stick, Judy fooled them, and warned the drug dealers about the cops. It was a debacle and is making the NYPD look foolish. Holt needs us on this, but it might not lead anywhere."

Rosa looked scarier than normal, "How does he keep getting out? Why do these people not look at his history, look how many times he screwed over Jake."

"Thanks, Rosa, nothing like acid in my wounds. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I don't know if I should be on the case. I want him arrested, but then I get taken in, I'm a lible."

Amy shook her head quickly, "you mean liability, but no, you're not. When Holt gave me this case, he predicted you would want to separate yourself, because of past mistakes, but he was insistent that you be on the case, you know Judy, you know his lies, you have lived his deceptions, you have caught him more than anyone else. We need you."

Jake sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Okay, but I do not want to be lead or make decisions, captain, do not let me make decisions unless you approve them, yes I've gotten close, but that man gets in my brain and we turn into Bill and Ted, but cooler."

Charles and Rosa laughed, but Amy kept looking at him, "okay, that's fair, but you need to not hold back your opinion, that's normally not a problem, but you get quiet when you doubt yourself, so don't, we need cocky, crazy Jake, deal?"

Jake nodded, but still had a hint of doubt in his eyes, "deal. I can't believe he's out and that he didn't give the help he promised. At least when I dealt with him I caught other criminals."

Rosa looked at the files and slammed them down, "Any idea where he could be? I'm sure Holt already has all precincts aware of his old hangouts and garages."

Amy nodded and stood up, "he does, but he's sure Judy won't go back to those, he's been out of the game for a while, and I think that the reason he didn't turn on the drug dealers, who he knows and probably could have turned them in, is because he will need contacts and friends to survive this time. He knows the cops will be looking for him, he has to know Jake will be involved. He never really leaves New York, and from what we know, he might not even leave Brooklyn."

The squad spent the next three hours going over locations that Judy might retreat to that weren't on Holt's list and making a list of known associates and accomplices to Judy. Hold had let Amy know when she took the case that she was to use all resources on this, she was in the lead, her squad was in charge, but the entire NYPD and its resources would be needed to bring in the infamous Pontiac Bandit.

The next morning, Jake and Amy were holding Carmen and Reina, who while not throwing up were both weakened and docile, when Rosa and Charles arrived. All of the squad looked tired, but they all realized the importance of this case, and what it meant to Holt and Jake, who had both been fooled by Judy before.

For this case, Amy made the decision to have officers from other precincts follow up on the majority of the leads, Judy would be on the look out for Jake and Rosa specifically, so, the squad would hang back and wait until they were truly needed. The dining room table was their headquarters, pictures were placed on the wall next to it, maps of Brooklyn with notes and marks were placed over the windows, and papers were strewn all over the table, floor, and chairs. Rosa was checking in with all the precincts they had assigned to follow leads, Charles was getting ready to go conduct interviews at the prison where Judy had been, Holt had gotten permission to promise shortened sentences to any prisoner whose information led to his arrest, except for murderers and rapists, their sentences would have to shortened by the governor.

Jake and Amy were only half working as the girls were ill and they didn't want to pawn them off after having been away for over a month due to their injuries from a different case. Jake was singing songs to get Carmen to sleep and Amy was cuddling Reina, who clung to her and cried if she stopped, even for a second. Jake's leg was stiff, and he had to rest a lot, but he was glad to be up and useful, he was trying to clear his mind and not obsess about the Judy case, he knew that if he waited, something would come to him, he knew Judy, and Judy would make a mistake at some point.

Amy had a giant whiteboard brought in, they kept it in the dining room, and on the side, where there was still a lot of blank space, Jake wrote, _weaknesses_. Underneath this word, he started listing names and other weaknesses. _Mom, Rosa, Pontiacs, Glory Hog, glowter_ (which Amy changed to gloater when Jake's back was turned), and _Jake_ _Peralta_.

Jake kept returning to his list in between his different chores for the case and caring for the sick but still active Carmen and Reina. It was nearly four o clock, and he was staring at the list again, his mind kept fixating on a few of the weaknesses. Police had been watching his mom's house non-stop and tailing her, no Pontiacs had gone missing, and Jake felt the strong possibility that he would be the weakness to draw him out.

"Ames, sorry, Captain, come in here for second, please, I have a thought."

"Babe, we're watching our girls and still cleaning puke we find, the captain thing can just be implied, what's your thought?"

"I think we need to concentrate a lot of manpower on this house, I think he will come. He has in the past, he's come to us, even though we're cops, he didn't count on me being ready, but he is beyond careful about his mom's visits, he somehow does it without us catching on, but I'm different, he is obsessed with being friends, or at least gloating to 'bout his big old head and many crimes to me."

Amy looked at his list, and then she considered Jake for a second, she trusted him more than anyone, she had always trusted his instinct as a detective, for him to suggest surrounding his own house, something in his head was speaking to his gut, and he would probably be right. "Okay, I'll cut down the watch on some of his old spots, they have been fruitless and empty, we'll need everyone to be out of uniform, we can pay off some local shops and get out people in to pose as workers."

Jake nodded and smiled proudly, "that's some good thinkin' cap'n, we don't want to scare him."

"We also need to be prepared to close off the street in a second's notice. Do you really think he'll come here, after all that's happened?"

Jake nodded without facing her and pulled out his phone, "yeah, look what Charles just texted, I don't think he wanted to upset you."

Amy took his phone from him and looked at it, she scrolled through a series of pictures Charles had taken at the prison from Judy's cell, it was covered with pictures of Jake, all them with different things written on them, _how could you? traitor, ex-best friend._ Jake was right, Doug Judy was still obsessed with him, but now to hurt him, not just brag, in addition to the pictures, they had found a letter in possession of an inmate who was friends with Judy, the letter asked for help once he was out of prison to find Jake and pay him back for his prison time.

Amy had to present their newest findings to Holt, Jake was afraid he would take down their local watch and instead scour the city looking for him, but Holt was calm, he called Jake to discuss the matter.

"Detective, I want you to be careful, the one thing I worry about is if Judy outsources the revenge to one his friends, he is notorious for having others do his dirty work."

"Sometimes, sir, but I think in this case, he will want to do it in person, it's part of his obsession, this thing of us being best friends, I think he will want to be involved in whatever happens personally. That's what my gut keeps telling me."

"Well, detective, your gut, aside from being poisoned with orange soda and now being smaller, has reputation for being correct. I just ask that you use extreme caution, your life and the lives of your team and family are far more valuable than catching a criminal."

"Understood, sir, and I agree, also, you love me."

"Detective, do not be crass, but yes, I love my friends."

Jake smiled, "you admit we're friends?"

"Detective, I am far too busy to play games, of course we are friends, now get to work and be careful."

"Yes sir, and I love you too."

The next day, plain clothes detectives and cops were infiltrating the local businesses, the regular homeless men and women who took up residence near by were moved and given food and shelter and replaced by detectives and officers who looked similar and set up in the same places. Amy was given up to date reports by everyone involved, she felt confident, she doubted that Doug Judy could hurt Jake, but the biggest mistake any cop can make is underestimate a situation.

The next day, Charles came by early, he had been contacted by the warden of Judy's former prison that there was inmate who wanted to talk in exchange for a reduced sentence. The prisoner was serving a fifteen-year sentence for armed robbery, and he said his evidence wouldn't necessarily result in Judy's capture, but he knew his plans. Amy got on the phone to get permission from Holt and was soon given it and Charles was off to talk to the inmate.

Jake was getting the girls down for naps in his room, they were staying close to the girls with the possible threat of a known criminal and possible murderer coming to their house, when Charles called. Jake quickly left the bedroom and answered the call, "tell me what you got Charles."

"Well, Jake, it's not good. According to Andre, our snitch, Judy is serious about killing you, which is bad enough by itself, but he also bragged about it and talked to others about how to do away with a cop. Every person he talked to was told that he wanted to do it in person. Andre the snitch also said Judy was talking to several guys who were involved in kidnappings, taking notes and getting locations. He's looking for you, Jake, but he's also looking to do it away from your house, and he got help from his prison connections."

"Yeah, prison is great, treated poorly and lifelong connections with other criminals, the system works, for no one. Thanks, Charles, I have to let Amy know."

"Okay, Jake, and just so you know, Terry, Rosa, and I are all sleeping at your house until this is over, don't bother arguing Jakey, it's happening. Do not do this on your own, we are a team and I have a bad feeling about this."

"Thanks, Charles." Jake walked to the dining room, Amy was at the table writing in one of her notebooks for the case. "Amy, things appear to be going the normal amount of bad, Charles found out that Judy talked to his prison pals about kidnapping, so he might be planning that. Charles also said he Rosa and Terry were all sleeping here tonight, extra protection."

"I'm okay with that, I worry about the girls, part of me wants to take us out of here, but I don't want to live in fear and let someone drive me from my home, this is part of working from home, I guess?"

"Yeah, but don't get down, we'll be fine. Judy's not wasteful, he won't hurt you guys, he wants me, he's not going to go through all this just to possibly get caught for crimes he didn't need to commit."

The rest of the afternoon was slow and without incident, as the afternoon turned into evening, Amy and Jake could hear sirens going off nearby, Amy radioed a nearby officer, "What's with the sirens?"

"There was an accident, two blocks down, an ambulance hit a delivery truck, a few injuries it looks like. The delivery truck is weird, it says _Songs to Smoosh_ _By_ on it."

Jake locked eyes with Amy, this was Judy. "Alert everyone, this is Judy, that's a phrase of his, be alert, be careful, I want everyone to stay put, I think it's a diversion or trap. Have any officers moved from their post?"

"No, sir, everyone, wait, two of them are helping, but not taking out badges, just helping."

"Radio a uniformed officer and get them to help out and get everyone back to their posts."

Just then, Jake and Amy's SUV alarm went blaring off, Jake used the fob, but it didn't work, it wouldn't stop. "Amy, watch me, I'm going out to turn it off, this feels like Judy."

Amy had he gun drawn, a uniformed officer in the house watched the girls. "I've got you covered."

Jake walked out and as soon as he did, smoke came out of nowhere, thick smoke, he had walked into Judy's plan. Jake turned to retreat from the smoke when he was grabbed from behind. He was shoved into a car, that took off and nearly ran over a few officers trying to block the road. Jake was headed to meet Doug Judy.

Inside the house, Amy knew something was wrong, she could the car leaving, she radioed for the streets to be closed, but someone was away and it didn't happen, the car got away, Amy didn't know for certain, but her instincts told her that Jake had just been kidnapped.


	56. The Bandit is Back Part 2

Jake was scared, he had been kidnapped, of course he was scared, but he was also furious at himself, he had walked right into Judy's trap, like he almost always did. He was blindfolded and tied up, but that part didn't matter, what mattered was that he survived his encounter with Doug Judy. He just hoped that his gut would serve him well.

 _ **earlier that day**_

At lunch, Jake felt like he was just waiting for Judy to arrive, but the kidnapping part worried him, if Judy wanted him, chances were, he would get him, he had pulled off major heists, complicated ones. Jake walked in the bedroom, closed the door, and approached Amy, he said nothing, but showed her a tracking device, and swallowed it. Amy nodded and hugged him, neither one wanted him to be kidnapped, but they also knew the possibilities, this was insurance, and no one else knew, so Judy couldn't know either.

 _ **back to now**_

Jake felt the car stop, he heard guns cock and doors open, he was moved and forced to walk, he walked a little while and went up some stairs, he heard whispers, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He was forced to sit down and tied to the chair. Some time went by, and then his blindfold was lifted. Standing in front of him was Doug Judy.

"Peralta, I'd say it was good to see you, man, but you screwed me, dog, you screwed me."

Jake remained silent, he didn't want to just blurt things out, he would need to buy time for his squad.

"C'mon, Peralta, nothing to say to your former best friend? We was tight, Hall and Oates tight. I was going to sing at your wedding but I didn't even get an invite. In the end though, you screwed me, man. I did time in prison because of you, man, that's not cool, not cool at all, not even Coolio, just not cool."

Jake felt his anger rushing through him, "Really, Jude, because I did time too, and in my case, I was actually innocent, yeah, prison sucks, but now you're trying to kill me for doing my job. We got along, I'll give you that, we got along, we were never best friends. Your mom is great, but you being separated from her is on you, you chose to break the law, not me, man, you chose to."

Judy now spoke to him with an acidity in his tone he had never heard before, "You got your job to do, Peralta, I got mine. Trouble is, you aren't as committed, you wouldn't kill me just to get me to stop, but I would, and you know I don't love violence, so you know this really gets me where it counts."

"What the hell, Judy, now you want me to feel bad for you because you have to kill me, I apologize for not crying for your pain. Know this, though, you kill me, and my squad won't rest. My best friends are the squad, my wife is the squad, Holt is commissioner, you won't get to rest, you won't be able to blink. Everywhere you guy, any state, any country, your picture will pop up, everyone will be looking for you. You kill me, and everything gets a lot more serious, your picture will go all over everywhere, signs in the subway, on the tv, your mom will see them, they'll make sure of that. She'll be questioned, a lot, your world will change. So, go ahead, kill me, make Amy, who you know, a widow, make my daughters, Carmen and Reina, grow up without a dad."

Judy slapped him, "Peralta, you don't' get to threaten me, I've done stuff for you."

Jake spit, "I'm so sorry, I have helped you, I worked to get you pardoned when we hunted for your brother, but I can't be bought, I appreciate your kindness, but this, kidnapping, attempted murder or murder, this is how friends act? Typical criminal bullshit, honor only matter if it benefits you, other than that it's do what you want to who you want. You can't make me feel bad for doing my job and not a criminal. So, shut up about this. You want me to apologize when you have lied to me so many times, you want me to apologize and you made me a prisoner in my house and worried about my wife and daughters, you want me to apologize for you being a criminal, and now a murderer. I'm tired of listening to you bullshit. Enough. Kill me if you're going to kill me and get it over with, then I can come haunt your dumb ass, dumb ass."

"Damn, Peralta, you got salty. Why so salty? You gotta understand that this aint easy, man, but it's gotta happen. You the one who knows me, can find me, with you gone, it sends a message."

"Yeah, that you're a murderer, that's the only message. You think the cops are going to stop looking for you because I'm gone. Rosa wants you dead anyways, that's right, Rosa, who you love, actually, no, who you want. You love nobody but yourself."

"What about my mom, you I know I loves my mom."

"Really, because breaking her heart and lying to her, doesn't sound like love to me. It's the normal bullshit, normal you, not love."

"You think Rosa could actually take me down, make the shot."

"Rosa and I go back to the academy, Charles is my best friend, Amy is my wife and I love her more than anything, but Rosa is definitely up there with Amy in trust, and the one friend I know will avenge my death. She has always had my back, she won't rest. She and I did prison at the same time, we have both suffered because of criminals, forcing us or loved ones into hiding, so yeah, she'll be on you, she'll take you down, without blinking. So, best make this good, Dougie, cause you'll pay, for reals, for reals reals, and don't forget, cop killers don't just get jail, they can also get the death penalty. Of course, I wouldn't worry about that, because Rosa will get to you before the jury does. She will be upset, but she has also promised me that she would make sure my daughters were cared for, and for her, that will mean taking you out of the picture, not bringing you in, but finishing your sorry ass once and for all."

Jake's mind was racing, he had never challenged someone to kill him before, but his anger and his knowledge of Judy took over. He hoped someone was on their way, he knew it wouldn't be Amy.

Amy stayed behind, she and Jake had promised each other that if something like this happened, that the other would not be involved, their children deserved one living parent. Amy followed the tracker on her laptop, sending all available units in the area towards the location. Amy held Reina in her arms while Carmen played on the floor by her. While she watched Jake's location move on the screen, she tried to keep the circumstance out of her mind, she should have stopped him, he didn't need to stop the alarm, they would have been fine, but now he was gone, and even with the tracker, it was not guarantee.

Jake was still tied up, unable to move, watching Doug Judy pace. He had gotten in Judy's head, he knew that, but was it enough? Doug was agitated, he was second guessing things, but someone had better get there if he was going to survive. Judy started to mutter to himself, Jake was pretty sure he heard Rosa's name, but he wasn't positive. He tried to move in the chair, but he was tied tightly. He wouldn't be able to get out on his own. He was beginning to wonder if the tracker wasn't working.

Jake was about to give up hope, but then he heard yelling, gunshots followed by more yelling, someone was there. Judy looked confused, then yelled, "Peralta, you had a tracker, you dog. Well, you win, but I won't be the prize. Bye-bye."

Judy went through the back door of the large room they were in and within seconds, the other door was kicked in, Terry came barging through with Rosa, Charles, and several other officers he didn't know or recognize. "Judy just went through the other door," Jake yelled, but he doubted they'd find him. Judy always had a plan b.

After a few minutes, Terry came back shaking his head, "Rosa and Charles are still searching, but I think he's gone. I'm just glad you're alive, man."

Jake nodded, "yeah me too, I think I got in his head, I challenged him to do it and told him my squad would make his life a living hell and his picture would be everywhere."

"That's about to happen anyway, he kidnapped a cop, bad decision, Pontiac Bandit, bad decision."

Charles and Rosa came back empty handed. "I'm so sorry, Jake, this guy kidnapped you and probably did unspeakable things sexually to you."

"Boyle, keep it together man" Terry yelled while pointing at him.

"Charles, I have never been sexually accosted by anyone, except for your weird, long hugs. Terry's right, you need to chill. I'm okay, other than Judy getting away."

Rosa was very quiet, "Diaz, are you okay, you're quiet, well quieter than normal, you at least normally jump in when Boyle gets weird." Terry noted.

"I'm sorry, Jake, after all you've been through already, we let you get captured, and that idiot got away, again."

"Rosa, I'm okay, this sucked, yes, but I'm okay, you guys did everything right. I was stupid and went outside to stop the car alarm, I didn't give Judy enough credit, stupid mistake. The thing that pisses me off the most about all this, my, uh my family could have been hurt. That is hard to take."

Terry patted him on the back and then hugged him, "Jake, I understand little brother, I've never had my family threatened, I'm sorry, but we'll find him. I promise you."

"Me too, we'll get him Jake. He'll screw up." Rosa slapped him on the back as she said it.

"I promise you, Jake, I shall not rest until he is caught, and I have avenged what he put you through."

"Thanks, Charles, but dial it back, a lot, and stop looking at me like that, I'm fine."

An hour later, Jake walked through the door and was immediately hugged by Amy. "How dumb are we? Outside for a car alarm? I love you."

"I love you, and yeah, so dumb. That goodness we were paranoid this time. He had no idea until he heard the yelling and then gunshots."

"Rosa radioed, they arrested like fifteen people there, it was a chop shop on one side and the other was where the drug dealers he didn't actually rat out operated, so he helped us without wanting to, but he got away."

"Yeah, but at least he wasn't in a hurry to kill me. I got in his head, I challenged him, taunted him, told him he was selfish and never my friend, it felt good to say, I'm just glad it didn't get me killed."

Amy hugged him tighter and kissed him, "I don't know if I ever like you taunting a would-be killer, but it worked, so I'll be quiet about it, today. Are you okay? You're not hurt? I had to keep the girls occupied while watching your tracker move you to him. I have kept it together until now, sorry."

"It's okay, you kind of have the right to get worried when your husband is kidnapped."

Amy kissed him again and sniffled as she tried to fight back her tears, both of them jumped when Holt cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Detective, welcome back, I'm glad things worked out, even if we didn't catch Judy, but according to Captain Jeffords, he has a lot to think about."

"Yeah, I doubt it has long term consequences, but it bought me time."

"Do not underestimate what you did, you know him, that is why I needed you on this, and the fact you were worried about being able to, that let me know you understood the situation. You are in his head, even if he planned to harm you, he could not do it, and that is because of you. Well done. I will keep a few officers, plain clothes, to watch the house for a day or two, but I believe the threat is over, this time. He lost his new crew and help, but as you say, he is obsessed with you, so I think he will be back."

Jake paced around the house that night, he couldn't sleep, he was part angry, part worried, and all of it made him anxious. He loved his job, but how often had it resulted in his home being invaded now? Amy woke upon noticing Jake wasn't in bed, knew he had to be freaking out in some degree, it was natural, there home had been threatened again, because of their work, again.

"Jake, what's wrong."

Jake kept pacing, jittery and anxious, "You know, the normal, for us, work from home, home threatened, nothing safe, normal stuff."

Amy sat down, she kept still for a minute, and then turned to him, still pacing, "Jake, if you want us to quit and get a normal life, we can. This was a lot, a lot. I never thought this would happen, ever. So, if you want to, we can leave the cop life."

Jake felt jolted back to reality, he walked, much less agitated over to the table and sat down next to Amy, taking her hand in his. "Ames, I don't know what I want, but I can't ask you to leave your dream."

"Jake, I achieved it, I'm captain, I will do what is needed for us."

"I love our job, but lately, it has made me think. I wish we had more secure home, then I wouldn't freak as much."

"Really, just a more secure home? Amy looked at him, a small smile creeping across her face.

"Well yeah, it would help, we live in a normal townhouse in a normal neighborhood. Do you remember Deputy Inspector Flynt's house, the one they called the fortress? That would be fine. Elevator up to office levels, then home above."

"Yeah, it's for sale."

"That was great house, it's for sale? I wish I had the money to buy that thing."

"Jake, you know how I cut you out of finances?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, this house is paid off, we do okay money wise, we honestly don't spend a lot, and I looked into it. We could afford it, especially if we sell this place, we would have smaller payments than we did here, we paid it off three months ago."

"How many bedrooms is that place?" Jake was smiling now, the fortress would be a great house, they could work there and feel secure.

"It is five bedrooms. The garage is on the bottom level, the next level is an office area, he didn't even use that, but there are four offices, a gym, a hot tub, a kitchen, and two bathrooms. The top level is bigger than this house, because it is two stories, it is a four-story house."

"Ames, I would love that, but how could we possibly afford it?"

"One, our house is paid off, I just told you, so what we sell this for would go towards that, and two, commissioner Holt would pay for half of it, because of our squad. He said he would need approval, but our squad has great numbers and is admired throughout city hall and the department."

"Noice."

"Super noice toit even." Amy was smiling and caressing Jake's face, "Holt said he has wanted us some place more secure since the Wunch incident, and then Flynt's place became available, in fact, Holt bought it, he's selling it to us at the same price, Flynt was an online gambler and needed the money, fast. So, the fortress?"

"The fortress. If I remember, there are security cameras everywhere."

"Yeah, it was an office building until he bought it and had it remodeled, apparently, he was a good online gambler until recently, he has to work again, as a desk sergeant, to make some money."

"Ouch." As Jake responded, his phone rang, it wasn't a number he recognized, "Hello?"

"'Sup, Peralta? Miss me?" It was Doug Judy, and he sounded pleased with himself, like he almost always did.

"Judy, come over, let's have a beer." Jake tried to sound sincere, but he knew didn't sound it.

"Sorry, Peralta, but I'm busy. Don't get too comfy though, I'll be back around soon enough. I'm sorry it had to go this way, but even best friends have falling outs."

"You trying to kill me is not a falling out, it is you being you, a criminal, and by the way, have you seen the tv, they have played an ad asking for help finding you, and they're playing it during your mom's favorite show."

"They put ads of me on during the wheel? My poor mom, she'll be furious, at me. Damn, that's cold, Peralta. If I hadn't pointed a gun at you and kidnapped you, I'd be really angry. But don't worry, buddy, I'll see you soon."

"Doug Judy? I'm sorry."

"It's fine, he's going to be in hiding or do something stupid, he's rattled, that's what I think."

Amy walked to him and hugged him, "so, you're good moving to a new house that's crazy big and will have cops in it, all the time."

"Beats being kidnapped at the old house."

"That's true. Jake, we will be okay, this sucked, but we learned from it, remember how awful the other things were, witness relocation, prison, cancer, but we have come out stronger from all of them, each of those things showed me why I loved you and made me love you even more."

"Noice, toit, smort. And, I love you too. We'll be fine, I just have to get out of my own head. Moving will be good for this." Amy and Jake embraced again, each exhausted, but ready to move on.


	57. The Bandit is Back Part 3

Moving day was finally over, all of the boxes and furniture had been moved from the townhouse, to their new house, which everyone called the fortress. Jake and Amy didn't love its looks, but it was secure, big, and allowed them to mix work and home life without endangering their children. Amy killed Wunch there, she had broken in and threatened Jake, and Jake had been kidnapped from their home, even when surrounded by at least twenty policemen. They could both sacrifice a pretty exterior for a secure home.

The squad, which was Amy as the captain, Jake, Rosa, and Charles, as detectives, and Scully and Hitchcock as desk jockeys was about to expand. Scully and Hitchcock were finally being forced to retire after a double date went real bad and they ended up shooting off their guns to distract an angry waiter. Holt was assigning ten uniformed officers to the squad, and two secretaries with police training. The office portion of the fortress was more than big enough for this, and the uniformed officers would take turns working nights to secure the facility as was done in all other precincts. Holt also stepped up the security, making the elevator work from badges, you had to have the correct badge to go all the way up to the house part of the fortress, or be brought up by someone already there.

Movers had brought in most of the things, the couches and beds were set up, the kitchen was unpacked, but a lot of the house still looked chaotic. Amy was sitting on the couch, "Babe, bring us each a beer and come sit, we need to rest."

Jake grabbed two beers from the fridge and made his way past some boxes to sit by Amy. As he sat, she grabbed her beer and nestled into him. "This place is pretty dope, Ames, a little scary, but mostly dope."

"I know, but it allows us to be cops and secure. Plus, your mom moving in now is great, you just have to actually keep your promise and not bug her if she goes on dates."

Jake frowned, "Why make false promises if I have to keep them. Uncool." Jake kissed Amy's head and picked up the remote, "is this thing hooked up yet?"

"Yes, the movers did it, I tell you, I'm not moving again unless the department pays for moving like this time, it's pretty sweet."

"Yeah it is. I just hope having cops below us doesn't stop our orgies and what not."

"Jake, don't say orgies, Carmen is still up. Hi Carmen."

"Hi, mommy, daddy, what's an orgy." Amy hit him and he gasped.

"It's an orange." He looked at Amy and whispered, "sorry, I'll be more careful, I promise."

Amy sighed, "It's the same problem as always, you think you're funny, it's a real problem."

As they sat relaxing, enjoying their beers while watching Carmen draw and color, Amy's phone rang. "Captain Peralta, yes…well, I understand…..no…..no….yes, that will be fine….no….the normal number will be fine…okay….thank you, sir. Goodbye." Amy looked at Jake and took a deep breath. "That was Deputy Commissioner Nuñez, Holt is out of town, but a precinct, the sixty seventh, had a Doug Judy sighting."

Jake sat up, "that's not far from here, what is he doing, doesn't that guy understand he'll do hard time. I guess it's hard to believe when you've done all the crap he has and only spent like a two years in prison."

"Well, they saw him, and he smiled and waved and told them to tell you he would contacting you soon."

Jake slumped on the couch, "Why me, why can't I just be done with this guy, he has gotten me into so much trouble, then wanted me dead, c'mon Universe, you gave me cancer, at least take Judy away from me."

The next day, the NYPD maintenance crew moved in the desks, computers, routers, weapons, and other equipment to the new headquarters of the squad. Amy was excited to have an official office as Captain now, Jake, Rosa, and Charles would share a big office, two secretaries would share one, and the uniformed officers would have one office. Jake was excited because they were brining snack and soda machines, Amy smacked him on the head and reminded him he could go upstairs and have much better and more affordable food, but he didn't care, he loved vending machines.

Everyone in the squad was getting settled in their new headquarters when Holt walked off the elevator. "Squad, everything looks great, and now you've got a case to work on. I just got back to my office when I learned that Doug Judy just stole a delivery truck that was headed to the Brooklyn Museum containing an estimated six million dollars of artwork. The truck had trackers on it, and an armed escort, but smoke filled the street, two miles from the museum, the driver was pulled from the truck, the armed guard riding passenger, fought and tried to stop them, he was shot, not by Judy, but Judy was there. The guard wore a body cam, which is why we know so much. Trackers were placed in the crates holding the art work, but the crates were found, but no art work, no Doug Judy."

The rest of the afternoon was busy with briefings and research into the art and possible buyers. Jake and Charles were marking the spot where the crates were found, where the truck was found, and where the truck was taken, trying to triangulate a possible area where Judy could be, but in a city with so many people and buildings, it was difficult.

After work, Amy and Jake were upstairs, at their housepartment as Jake now called it. Karen, Jake's mom now lived there, Jake and Amy insisted on paying her, she accepted, but she wanted to cook. Jake agreed, but only because they had automatic sprinklers in the kitchen as his mother was fire prone. Karen had cooked some casserole that he thought looked terrible but tasted great. After dinner, he sat on the floor and played horses with the girls, they both loved horses, Jake could make a great horse sound, but he would go hoarse because Reina kept shouting, "genn, genn" to make him do it over and over.

While Jake played with the girls, Amy unpacked some of their toys in the newly appointed playroom, which was an office or den, but because they had offices one floor down, they didn't need it, so it was repurposed as the playroom. As Amy worked to make the room look nice, her phone rang.

"Captain Peralta."

"Amy, it's Rosa, the guard who was shot in the robbery just died. The news is running the story, they will be showing footage from the body cam, I had to go to the commissioner's office for some gear, and he told me. He's swamped with interviews and phone calls."

"Thanks, Rosa. Hey, before tomorrow, take a look at the footage, a few more times, and see if you can see which direction the truck headed out, Jake and Charles don't have theories, but I think there had to be logic to how they did things, even if the logic was to throw us off."

"Sure thing, Amy, or uh, Captain."

"No worries, Rosa, thanks."

"More news on the Judy front?" Jake was standing in the doorway holding Reina who was chewing on a plastic horse.

"The guard died. Doug Judy is never going to see daylight again if he is caught. Kidnapping, armed robbery, accessory to murder, I thought he would have been smarter."

Jake looked pensive and cocked his head to the side, "That's it, Amy, good going. He should be smarter, but he can't be, he's desperate, he needs money, he needs a place to hide. After prison, he lost a lot of that, and then we raided his operation and the drug ring, he's desperate, and we need to treat him like that. Before, trapping him was playing to his ego, but now, it's about desperation."

Amy nodded excitedly, "we need to get someone out there looking for artwork, get Charles, he's good at creating weird fake online personas, you just need to choose the name, his are terrifying."

"Good call on both of those. One the paintings is a Pinkham Ryder, he lived in New York in the late eighteen hundreds early nineteen hundreds, depressing stuff, but that painting is worth a lot."

"Wow, we'll finish this discussion later, and then we will break in the new bed, officially, hearing you talk about art like that, oh yeah."

"Ames." Jake was blushing as he had not intended to get his wife worked up in that way.

"Sorry, right, but good call, Pinkham Ryder is popular because of his limited body of work and the uniqueness of his work. You know, he was a total slob, like you used to be."

"Thanks?"

"Sorry, but he's interesting, and that painting was on loan from the Smithsonian, so we need to get in touch with them and see who has big collections and would want more, so we can watch possible buyers."

Amy took Reina from Jake, "I'll put this one to bed, you put Carmen to bed, then we'll meet back in forty minutes, and brush up on your art history."

By the next morning, Charles had created an online persona and history for Thomas Paul, art collector and dealer. Fake pictures of galleries, with numbers that would go to the NYPD were posted, Jake was impressed Charles had done this so quickly, but Charles long time girlfriend, or common law wife as Charles always pointed out, Genevieve, was a gallery owner, so he probably had some help.

Amy spent part of the morning talking to curators from the Smithsonian about the artist, Ryder, they agreed it would sell quickly, and that there were those who would pay cash to own a rare painting like that. Jake was looking at footage from the body cam of the guard who was killed, the guard was underneath a stoplight with a camera. Jake texted holt and within twenty minutes had access to all the traffic light cameras in Brooklyn. He was able to keep track of the truck's movement for two miles and then nothing, Jake scoured an online map with all businesses, right where he had lost the truck, there was a parking garage. Jake called the garage, the owner said his garage was used the night of the robbery by a guard at the garage who had quit after that night. The guard told his owner they busted in for a party, but they had a name of an accomplice, Greg Forrester.

"Rosa, what do we know about Greg Forrester?" Amy was pacing as she wrote in her notebook.

"Greg Forrester, thirty-seven, lives in Crown Heights, two priors, both b and e's, and in both of those, he was arrested with a Carlos Hires, same address, and Hires, he has three priors. Like I said, he has two with Forrester, but his third arrest was for a job with Doug Judy."

"Bing pot!" Jake shouted.

Amy assigned the newly assigned uniformed officers to her squad to go find and bring in Forrester and Hires. Forrest was not found, but as the officers were leaving the house, the saw Hires start to run, they had to chase him through a crowd, but they finally arrested him and brought him to the nine-nine for questioning.

Amy and Rosa went to the nine-nine to question Hires, Amy was quiet as Rosa asked him some questions. Amy got a text from Jake, showing Reina and Carmen playing in a moving box, that sparked something in her.

"Hires, we can tie you to Judy, that's all we need, and just an FYI, I know that Judy always tells people he won't roll on them, but he's helped to bring in more criminals to save his own skin than a lot of detectives I know, so you can decide now, tell us what you know about Judy and the heist, or take your chances when we bring him in, because we will, that son of bitch came to my house and threatened my family, kidnapped my husband, so I'm more than just a little vested in this case, but go ahead, play the hero and see where that gets you. I'll make sure you go away and never come back. You're with Judy, so I'll tie you to the kidnapping, and that guard died, so accessory to murder. Good luck, you won't be out of prison until you're eighty."

Amy started to walk out, Rosa's mouth was open in shock and awe. "Wait, I'll talk, I'll talk. I was there, I was there okay, I was at the heist, but I didn't shoot, I don't know who did. My job was to get the artwork. If I tell you where the art is hidden, what do I get?"

Amy slammed her hands on the table, "if this means something, you'll get a reduced sentence, but if this goes nowhere, you'll get fifteen to twenty, minimum, so best of luck."

"Look, Doug has this place, he's part owner of a storage unit place, over by Edward R. Murrow high school, it's a little place, I think it's called Sto'n'go, I go in the back way, I swear, that's where it should be."

Amy came out of the interrogation room and told Terry what was happening, Terry ordered his men to get ready to raid the unit, Jake and Charles were on there way. Amy, Charles, Jake and Rosa were in the SWAT van, they ran right through the security gate, several armed men came out and fired shots, but then ran, it was obvious where they came from. Another team was ready for the suspects trying to flee on foot, Amy and her squad ran in the storage unit where the men had come from, the stolen art was there, including the Ryder piece, but Judy was nowhere to be seen.

Jake sat down on a stool that was in the unit and tried to clear his head, "okay, he wasn't here, why?"

Charles was about to answer, but Amy stopped him, knowing what Jake was doing.

Jake continue, "Judy is almost never at the scene, he's nearby, he has to be around here. Ames, so sorry, captain, might I suggest.."

Amy cut him off, guessing correctly what he was going to say, "every officer not with a suspect, bust open every unit, we think Judy is still on the premisis, I repeat, we think Judy is still on the premisis. Proceed with caution, remember, he kidnapped and threatened one of our own, we all know how much we love that."

There was a flurry of movement as all officers converged on the storage units, gunshots could be heard as the locks were blasted and the doors open. It was obvious that many items in the units that were being opened were stolen, but some of them also contained beds and running water, this place had been a hideout and storage unit for criminals.

Amy reached the last unit of the row she had been searching, she shot the lock and it splintered, she stepped back and used her foot to open the door to the unit. At first she thought it was empty, and then in the corner, there was Doug Judy, the Pontiac Bandit, and the man who had kidnapped her husband.

"Doug Judy, on your knees now, I will shoot. On your knees now." Several officers, including Jake heard this and gathered by her, guns drawn. Judy looked dazed, but he didn't drop to his knees.

"Sorry, Amy, I aint goin down like this. I got a bomb."

"Bullshit, Judy, that's not your style, knees now or I shoot."

Judy was visibly angry now, "you're not following protocol!"

"Who cares, you have tried to kill policemen, not to mention my family, knees now or I shoot, you are armed and have attacked before, last warning!"

Judy looked like he might run, but then he hung his head and slumped to his knees. Three other officers swarmed around him and cuffed him and took his weapons. Amy was right, he did not have a bomb, Doug Judy thought he could bluff his away from yet another situation. Amy's heart was pounding, they had done it. She and Jake glanced at each other, they would wait until they were alone to talk about this.

At the nine-nine, Judy was cuffed to a table until the state patrol could come escort him in an armed caravan back to prison to ensure he did not escape. Because Judy had lied about the drug dealers and their location, his release was now void, so all of his new charges would be added to his old ones.

Jake was in the evidence room with Amy, the very place they had first kissed, out of undercover character, and the place he had proposed. "Is it wrong that this room turns me on," Jake said while pulling Amy to him, he was about to kiss her when he was interrupted.

"Jake, Captain Peralta, I hope the two of you can excuse me, I know this room holds a lot of memories, but, Jake, Judy wants to talk to you."

Jake's face immediately went hard and angry, "I could care less, no deals, no nothing for him."

Terry nodded softly and put his large hand on Jake's shoulder, "Jake, I get it, but he said he wants to talk and say goodbye, you don't have to, but that's what he said."

Terry left quickly and Jake kicked a box, "Shit, what could he want to say to me, that he really meant to try and kill the girls, or he's sorry he didn't have a bomb."

Amy moved quickly to be next to him again, "Jake, you don't have to. You owe him nothing."

Jake took a deep breath, "I know, but if I don't, then I'll wonder. You can come with me if you want, I'd actually prefer that."

Amy smiled at him, "of course, let's go see what he has to say."

Jake and Amy entered the interrogation room and sat down. Judy wasn't smiling, looking smug, and didn't look angry. "Peralta, Mrs. Peralta, I'm sorry, things got a little crazy."

"Judy, you kidnapped me, you threatened to kill me, you told my wife you had a bomb you would use!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know what I am Jake, I just never wanted to do prison, it aint great, but I'm in for good now. I'm sorry."

Jake stood up and Amy followed him, "Judy, good luck to you, please don't contact me, ever again. We might have been able to be friends in another life or time, but you did things I can never forgive, I wish you luck, goodbye."

That night, Jake and Amy were back at the fortress, Jake had been quiet, Amy and Jake's mom got the girls to bed while Jake just stared at his dinner without really eating. When Amy was finished getting Reina to sleep, she sat next to Jake, "Babe, that food isn't going anywhere, why don't you come sit on the couch, we can watch Die Hard."

Jake looked at Amy, "Ames, I'll be okay, I promise, this is just weird, Judy was nemesis, but I never thought he'd do the things to us he did. When he said sorry to me, I realized I'm not that strong, I don't want to hold on to hate, same with my dad, but trust is huge to me. My stupid dad ruined me for trust, it takes me time, but it is vital for me. Am I making any sense?"

"Yes, believe it or not, I've always known that about you. I knew that when you and I started dating, you would never truly hurt me, say something stupid, yes, but hurt me, never, you are loyal and I think part of that is because that is what you have always wanted. It's who you are, and part of why I love you so much."


	58. Vacation?

"Ames, this isn't necessary, honestly, I'm fine." Jake was on an airplane, seated next to Amy, she had insisted on taking a weekend away together, but he wasn't sure he wanted that, he had felt anxious when away from the girls for too long. This had started after the Judy case, and in the two weeks since, he had felt worse and more anxious.

"Jake, why are you fighting a trip away together?" Amy knew that Jake was struggling, she knew when it started, she hoped a little trip and time away from everything might take his mind off of it, but if anything, he seemed to get worse as they started.

"I just, well, I feel, okay, fine, my mind has been freaking out about being away from the girls. I thought being at the fortress would be better, but it's not, when it's time to do my job as a cop, I'm fine, I'm great, but in other times, I start thinking about things, and it sucks, butt, it sucks butt."

Amy frowned, "yeah, I got that. Jake, it's your way of dealing with the difficult situations we've had, it's fine. I still think this will do you good, the girls will be great."

"I don't see why we have to go all the way to Oregon though." Jake felt bad as soon as he said this because Amy looked sad and defeated.

"I did it because you were so great to me there, I was spiraling, and you took me to the hotel in Bandon, I was going to take us there, get candy, chill at the beach, and relax, I'm sorry, I obviously thought wrong."

Jake doubted it was possible for anyone to feel worse than he currently did, "Ames, I'm so sorry, I'm being stupid and stubborn. You are amazing and I'm thankful you won't let me just stew in my fart juices at home."

Amy had a disgusted look on her face, "thanks? And super gross. Do you know the only time we've had away from the girls for a long time was to rehab our legs and for work? I hate to leave them more than we have to, but we need happy times as well, Jake, otherwise we start to go crazy and anxious."

"Yeah, I'm there. Sorry for fighting this, it's very cool and I'll behave."

Amy's smile finally returned, "plus, no girls, a beach, someone is going to get very lucky."

Jake gave her his fake angry face, "and just who are going to get lucky with? This is crap."

Amy stopped smiling, "Oh my God, you are still thirteen, how did we ever get together?"

Jake started to smile, "never underestimate the combination of alcohol and pity, followed by complacency and habit."

"That is so sexy, we should get rings with that inscribed." She kissed him and held his hand as she laid back and closed her eyes.

At the hotel, they still had a limited selection of dvds, but all three Die Hard movies. Amy allowed him to check them out and put them on in their room. She was in the bathroom while Jake started the third movie. He was quoting along with the movie when she came out, wearing a very small and tight Die Hard t-shirt, and only that. Jake dropped the remote and stopped quoting.

"Ames, Ames, Ames…"

"Yes, Jake?" She smiled, she knew he would freak out at this, but it was still fun to see his reaction, on his face and elsewhere.

Jake stood up slowly and then rushed over to Amy, he later had to go back thirty minutes to get to where he was.

The next morning, they decided to go to some of the shops, the candy stores were Jake's favorite, one of them had candies that tasted like pies, Amy had to stop him when he had already purchased forty dollars worth of just pumpkin pie candies. Amy saw an art gallery that looked nice, she wanted something to bring home to remember Bandon. As the walked to the entrance, a man exited looking shook.

"Don't go in there, that bastard is crazy." He looked at Amy and Jake, "actually, you two might do okay, you're both wearing Brooklyn stuff, this dumbass lived there, he talks about it all the time, Brooklyn and Argentina."

Jake smiled after the man walked away, and then he froze, "Ames, Ames, Ames..."

Amy stopped and hit his shoulder, "Jake, your stuck, spit it out. C'mon, Jake, you can do it."

"Ames, think, who do we know that has lived in Brooklyn and Argentina and scares the crap out of everyone. Think, Ames, think."

Amy's eyes got big and her mouth opened, "no, that's impossible, he wouldn't be here, it couldn't be him. I mean he goes lot of places, but an art gallery in Oregon? No, it can't be, not here, no way, not here, not him."

Jake placed both of hands on her shoulders, "let's hope not, but now I have to know, I'm a cat, and this is curiosity, let's do this." Amy shook her head at him and tried to smile.

The two of them finally got brave enough to walk inside, there were at least one hundred different paintings of the local coast, all in different styles. They breathed a sigh of relief as they looked at different paintings, they saw a man who looked like he worked there, and they did not know him. They were feeling better when from behind them they heard him.

"Jake Peralta, you son of a bitch, you think you can come in my gallery after what you did to me?"

Jake and Amy turned around slowly and saw Adrian Pimento, the craziest cop they had ever met, which is why he wasn't a cop anymore. He was wearing khaki pants with sandals, a Cuban shirt, untucked as they should be, and a sports coat with elbow patches over the shirt. Jake thought he looked like a homeless guy who went to a thrift store and was told to dress like a wealthy person.

"Adrian, we had no idea you were here. We came here a few years ago when we were in witness protection, again, and Amy brought me here as a vacation." Jake was visibly sweating and nervous as he was eye to eye with an ex-cop who had also been a bag man for a mobster while undercover.

"Geez, Peralta, save some for your therapist." Adrian now flashed his crazy smile and hugged Jake, if you could call it a hug, it was more like a mounting exercise. Pimento kept a hand on Jake after the hug, his arm was very stiff and it was hurting Jake a bit.

"Hi, Adrian," Amy said uncomfortably as she waved at him.

"Hi, Amy. Sorry to startle you two, you know me, unhinged and all that."

"How did you end up here, man?" Jake couldn't believe he just asked Adrian a personal question, they always resulted in either a terrifying story or him freaking out and accusing you of being a spy.

"Well, I was traveling the country, got arrested in Kansas for my weapons, escaped that tiny prison, and drove to California, I hated it. Those freaky hippies seemed to find me too abrasive for some reason, so then I came here. Some of the hippies in Cali told me that the legalized weed here would help me, but it just made me more paranoid, not a pretty sight, but after driving around, I ended up here in Bandon. I had like a million in my bank account from a weird job gone sort of wrong, but that's a different story, so I bought this place, the art relaxes me, but they all hate me here, but no one has tried to kill me, Oregon's the best, they're so friendly."

Jake and Amy nodded and said nothing for a minute, until Jake realized how quiet they had been, "So, Adrian, where's the best food around here?"

"Easy, fish and chips, in the parking lot, I eat there twice a day every day. I get three fish, some shrimp, some coleslaw and no fries, they call it the Crazy Man Special. It's an honor."

Jake and Amy looked at each other, "yeah, that sounds great," Amy finally managed to spit out.

The three of them left the gallery and walked towards the boardwalk and the little fish and chips place, they had eaten there the last time they visited and liked it but having Adrian there might change their minds. When they sat down and ate at the restaurant, the owner asked Jake several questions about Adrian, all of the pretty much boiled down to finding out if he was really an ex-cop and not an escaped convict.

After eating, the three of them were walking around, Adrien started shouting at seagulls and then ran down the street to get some taffy. As Amy and Jake continued to walk, Adrian quickly caught up with them again.

"So, guys, I have a confession."

Jake and Amy both stopped walking, both thinking that Adrian might be an assassin sent to kill them, that made far more sense than him being in a small Oregon town owning an art gallery. Amy finally managed to be the first out the two to speak, "What's that Adrian? Nothing violent I hope."

Adrian laughed, less maniacal than normal, "No, nothing violent, well not too violent, it's a funny story."

As soon as Adrian said that, both Amy and Jake felt very tense, none of his stories that started with it's a funny story were actually terrifying and the stuff of nightmares.

"I was working in Jersey, and somehow, somebody got the idea I was a contract killer, so I took the money for the job and came here. I didn't even kill the guy, besides, you and I are friends, I'd never kill you."

"What!" Amy and Jake both shout out together.

"Adrian, are you serious, someone hired you to kill me and you didn't tell me?" Jake is about to pass out, any contract killer would be bad, but one as crazy as Adrian Pimento was terrifying beyond belief.

"Jake, relax, I obviously didn't do it. Besides, I think she's dead now anyway."

Jake was not relaxing, "it was a she, what she? What she wanted me dead Adrian? Tell me the she right now!"

"Baaabe, relax, this is horrific, but people are staring." Amy was trying to act calm, she was also in shock, but they didn't need a large audience to their horror story.

"Sorry, but seriously, Adrian, who was trying to have me killed?"

Adrian put his finger to his temple, "let me think, I think her name was like Lunch or Punch.

"Wunch?" Amy said, in disbelief.

"That's the one. Crazy lady, but she had the money, she wasn't very good at the hiring though, always pay when the body is delivered, basic hired killer rules, contract killing one o one, I mean c'mon, that's just common sense, everybody knows that, you'd think nobody knew how to deal with paid assassins anymore. Very sad if you ask me."

"Adrian, she tried to get to us, you should have told us!" Jake was pissed, he couldn't believe he could have had more warning about one of the several people who had tried to do him harm in the past few years.

"Relax, how do you think Holt found out and warned you. I let him know, I just told him not to tell you that part. I figured she couldn't have much more money left, did I leave out the part she wanted to me kill Holt too? Man, I'm so bad at telling stories, that reminds of this time I was working for Figgis and had to remove this guy's kidney while he was still alive and show him it, that was hilarious."

"Adrian, you told Holt?" Jake couldn't believe Holt hadn't told him, but it also made some sense, because thinking Pimento might kill you would lead to nightmares and endless therapy, although after hearing yet another terrible Pimento story, he thought therapy was going to have to happy at some point.

Adrian nodded, "Yeah, he said not to freak you out, that he'd deal with it." Adrian made air quotes for the last three words. "Holt's a good guy, one of the few I know I can always trust, he's the one that told me Rosa was also into girls, that's when I stopped sending her random nude shots in the mail. Holt told me I needed something to calm me down, so here I am, running a gallery of ocean paintings, what could be calmer than that? I'm here because the last time I broke into your house for food when I was still in Brooklyn you had a Bandon postcard and magnet on your fridge, and I thought to myself, that place looks real nice, so when I drove through here, I remembered and decided to stay. Anywho my little friends, I have to get back, great seeing you guys, hit me up if you're in town again, later." Adrian ran like a madman away from them towards his gallery.

Amy shook her head, it was a lot to take in, but she also knew Jake would have a hard time letting things go. It was shocking, but Wunch was gone and Adrian hadn't hurt them, and she trusted Holt more than anyone when it came to decisions like that, but Jake's trust issues would make for an interesting night.

That night at the hotel, Jake was still tense, "Jake, you have to relax, I know you think Holt should have told us, but Holt told us what we needed to know to be safe, I'm sure he didn't want us freaking out, that's a good thing."

Jake had a hard time letting go, he sat on the foot of the bed watching the second Die Hard while mumbling, Amy had given up and had laid down and was reading. As Jake watched his movie, he thought about the ridiculousness of his life, he had always wanted to be Bruce Willis in Die Hard, but it was never as cool as it looked, fear and regret always seemed to play a bigger part than he wanted, and Jake would never abuse his feet like John McClane did, that was just stupid.

Jake was thinking about the movie when he thought about Amy, she had remained calm and tried to help him through this, and all of his issues. This whole trip was to take his mind off the what ifs of his job, and instead here he was freaking out in a hotel room on the other side of the country. Amy was right, he needed to chill, which coming from his very type A personality wife was truly saying something.

Jake looked at her, she was there with him, she was always there, she had planned this trip to help him, and now she was still there trying to calm him down. He took a deep breath and thought how stupid it was to let anything ruin time alone with his wife.

Amy was still reading when Jake slowly moved to her and began to kiss her softly and slowly up and down her body, moving clothing up and down as necessary as he moved along the curves of her body. Amy had already stopped reading, when Jake had kissed nearly every inch of stomach and breasts, she couldn't stand it any long, she pushed him off and flipped him on his back, removed her shirt and pulled her shorts and panties off the rest of the way and straddled him.

"Thank you for not being stupid anymore." She had a wicked smile as she said this.

"Yeah, freaking out is not quite as fun as this."

"Good call."

Two days later, Jake and Amy entered their house, the top two stories of the fortress, and were mobbed by their daughters. Amy picked up Reina who did not want to let her go, and Jake picked up Carmen who was holding a Star Wars figure, "Daddy, I saw Jedi, I love the walks."

"The walks? You mean the Ewoks, yeah they're awesome." Jake kissed his older daughter and looked at her again, "will you watch it again, with Daddy?"

Carmen clapped and shouted, "yes, daddy, I love it, daddy! walks! Daddy!"

Amy, who had been talking to Jake's mom for a moment looked at Jake with an amused look on her face, "why did she shout walks?"

Jake laughed, "She means the Ewoks, they watched Jedi and she loved it, want to watch it with us, we're going to watch it again."

Amy smiled and then nodded, "That sounds great, like father like daughter, at least she's watching Jedi and not Die Hard."

Jake shook is head in mock disbelief, "Ames, please, I know she can't watch Die Hard, she's only three, that's for when she's four," he laughed after saying this as Amy glared at him with smile on her face."

Later, as they sat as a family watching Return of the Jedi, Reina was asleep in Jake's lap, she had fallen asleep saying "daddy" over and over again. Carmen was still awake but looked like she might drift off at any second.

Amy glanced over at Jake and spoke softly, "So, did the trip help or hurt, it was fun, but with the Pimento thing, it was weird."

Jake thought about it, "Yeah, it was weird, but the trip was great, I needed it, you were right, I'm just glad we've survived everything, I just need to focus on the good things, we are okay now and we have a great family."

Amy nuzzled up closer to him and in fifteen minutes, all four members of his family were asleep on the couch as Return of the Jedi finished.


	59. Charles in Charge

"Okay, Charles, he's in the bathroom, go place the bug on the back of his computer, it will blend in perfectly, but you have to place it away from the fan or that is we'll hear." Jake was instructing Charles through is earpiece as Charles was undercover.

Holt had given this particular case to Amy's squad because most other policemen would be terrified to take on anyone with ties to politicians, but Holt knew he could count on Amy and her squad. Jake was excited, it felt like a movie to him, until he found out that the suspects were accountants and lawyers, then it got very boring.

Charles got up from his desk, he was posing a temp, in the IT department, he walked over to office of one the suspects and entered, he was placing a form he had to sign for him on his desk, and forced a cough, and hit his chest a few times, and then placed his hand on the monitor/computer as if he was using it for balance and attached the very small and discrete listening device.

Charles left the office and was still faking a cough, "Sorry, something went down the wrong pipe."

"Great job, Charles, we have sound, hopefully this will pay off." Jake was bored, this case, while important was still mostly listening and waiting, and he had been feeling antsy. The last few cases had been exciting to say the least, he was glad his life wasn't being threatened, but it didn't change the fact that he was stuck in a van guiding Charles, who they all agreed looked the most like an IT guy.

"Okay, Charles, that's what we needed, tomorrow, the temp agency will let them know they needed you elsewhere." Jake turned to Amy who was writing in her notebook, "Good job using the temp agency, it's smart of those bastards to use them as well, bringing in different IT guys means no one is quite sure what's going on and won't notice the illegal activities."

Amy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I just hope this pays off, are you okay?" Amy had noticed Jake acting more antsy and hyper on this case.

"Yeah, it's just a little slow, that's all."

"Jake, you know that a lot of policework is this way, we don't even do near the paperwork we used to thanks to the additional help Holt gave us."

"Yeah, I know, it's just that I love the active parts, but I get it, this is also important."

Rosa hit Jake on the back of the head, "You're never happy, first things were too dangerous, now they're too slow, c'mon, loser, get happy."

Jake frowned at Rosa, "thanks for the pep talk coach. You guys know that when I'm not active my mind races, and sometimes it races to places that are dark, so being active is good."

Amy shushed them suddenly and pointed towards the receiver for the listening device Charles had just placed. The three of them listened for a while, but it was all legitimate business related. An hour had passed and they were talking about how glad they were tomorrow they could work from the offices at the fortress instead of being in the van, Jake was about to explain why Bruce Willis was a better action hero than Samuel L Jackson to Rosa, who said she hated Bruce Willis when Amy shushed them again.

Amy pointed to the receiver again and then mouthed to them "the senator."

She turned up the volume on the receiver. "Senator, I understand, no, he is a liability, but that doesn't mean…no, I get it. Fine, I'll make the call."

Jake turned to Amy, "please tell me we also had a wire tap on that call."

Amy smiled, "hell yeah, and that should help put the good senator away, wait, listen…"

"Hey, it's Keller, the Senator wants it done, now. No, just McClusky, no, it doesn't matter how, just wire the money and make it happen, soon. I don't know why exactly, he apparently thinks McClusky knows too much about him or will rule against him no matter what, it just has to look very coincidental, druggie breaking in or something along those lines. Alright, just make it happen. Bye."

"Bing pot," Jake smiled, we have them.

Amy was on the phone already to Holt, telling him to get protection on McClusky, which meant Sara McClusky, a federal judge, who lived in Brooklyn and who was infamous for being a hard ass. Holt assured Amy they would get a good protection team in when she told him to wait a second, "Jake, Rosa, I just thought of something, if we can catch this guy in the act, we can cut him a deal, we'd need to make everything look like it was normal, and the catch him before our decoy got hurt, but it could open and close the case against Senator Bryant."

Jake and Rosa both nodded, Jake was impressed, "noice, some high level thinking, we just need to get it set up quick, you finish up with Holt and Rosa and I will look into McClusky and see who would be a good decoy."

Amy finished talking to Holt while Jake and Rosa searched for information and pictures of McClusky. McClusky was average height, slightly overweight, although Rosa pointed out if it was dude, they would say normal, and short dark hair.

"I don't know Rosa, what female officer or detective do we know that could look like her, easily?"

"Really, Jake?" Rosa was giving him a look that made him feel stupid, "look at her again and tell me she doesn't look like Boyle with slightly longer hair, glasses, and women's clothing."

Jake's jaw dropped, Rosa was exactly right, she looked like lady Boyle, he couldn't believe he didn't see it right away.

An hour later when Boyle left the office after the day was done, he entered the fortress and walked in on a strange scene, Amy, Jake, and Rosa were standing, waiting for him. Rosa had a huge grin on her face and was holding women's business suit with a skirt, but it was not her size.

"Hey guys, what's with the weird look and the clothing."

Amy looked to the others, "Well, Charles, thanks to the bug you placed, we know the senator wants to take out McClusky, a federal judge, and thanks to Rosa, we know you look like her."

"You want me to seduce her." Charles said matter of fact as he nodded and unbuttoned his top button.

"No!" Jake spat out, why would you need to look like her to seduce her.

"It goes back to the Egyptians, Jake…"

Amy interrupted, "Charles, no strange sexual history lessons right now, we need you act as a decoy. We need the man hired to kill her, so we can prove the senator's guilt in all of this."

Charles looked slightly crestfallen, "fine, I can do that, but if a professional killer is coming to get me, how will I be protected."

Amy took a deep breath, "we have talked with Holt, who is friends with her, he will get us a layout of the house. She is a creature of habit, and they want it to look a common crime gone wrong, not a premeditated murder, so they will likely attack tonight, at her house, you will be there, reading in a chair, like she does every night, and when the killer enters, our team will be set. We're headed there now."

The squad met up with Holt and five of the uniformed officers assigned to the squad at an empty office building a few blocks from McClusky's old brownstone home in Crown Heights. Charles was dressed like McClusky and kept admiring his butt in the full length mirror. "Now I know why Genevieve always tells me how jealous she is of my girlish physique."

"Charles, buddy, that just makes both of you sound like huge weirdos, enough, leave a little for your memoirs." Jake made gross out faces at Amy and Rosa as he spoke, "also, Holt might force you to go to counseling hearing you speak like this."

Holt just nodded, "he is not wrong Boyle, keep it professional, even Peralta keeps sexual details absent from the work place."

"I wish he wouldn't, I really want to bond that way." Charles said smiling.

"Charles!" Amy yelled, Charles jumped and knew he had to stop now.

McClusky got off the subway, then entered a public restroom, and two minutes later, Charles came out wearing the same outfit. They were counting on the dim lights in the subway and the darkness outdoors to conceal the change, Holt and the surveillance team were surprised at how much Charles looked like her.

Amy, Jake, and Rosa, were in the house, they had entered through the back after climbing some walls to avoid being seen from the street. They were set up and following Holt's directions as led them from the command post at the empty office building. Charles sat facing the fire place, holding a book and drinking tea, as McClusky told them this was here nightly ritual after work. Amy told Jake how jealous she was of all the rare books and sheer number of books McClusky had, and Jake called her a nerd, but thought about he loved the nerd Amy was.

Roughly forty minutes had gone by with everyone in position when Holt whispered in his mic, "I just saw something that looked like a moving shadow jump over the front gate, be on your guard, this guy is good."

Amy, Rosa, and Jake were silent and still, listening for any noise, Charles continued to pretend to read, he was sweating a lot and just wanted to be out of the wool jacket. Jake heard a click, he whispered into the mic, "I think a window was opened, let's move towards Charles."

Amy added, "guns drawn, we need him alive, we need him alive."

Amy, Rosa, and Jake now moved from their positions slowly and quietly, Jake thought he may have made a mistake when he heard a shout, it was Charles, the rest of them ran as a shot rang out through the house. The killer tried to run after the shot, but Rosa took out his knees with two batons as she appeared from around a corner, Amy was then on him and knocked him the head once as Jake the pulled his arms behind him and cuffed him.

Rosa was the first to run to Charles, he was shot, but not fatally, it was in his high shoulder. "We have an officer down, non-fatal, officer down, non-fatal, ambulance needed."

"Charles, are you okay?" Jake felt bad, he always felt bad for teasing Boyle so much, despite his weirdness and obsession with Jake, they were still best friends.

"I'm good, Jake, tis but a flesh wound, Monty Python." Charles' speech sounded strained, but he had just been shot.

The ambulance came quickly, Holt commanded the squad to take the captured assassin to the nine-nine for questioning and that he would go with Boyle to the hospital. Jake and Rosa rode with their suspect in the back of a patrol car, their weapons out the entire time, they were taking no chances.

When they brought the suspect in, every cop in the precinct was glowering at him, nobody took kindly to killers in general, but those who shot cops were persona non grata. The suspect was fingerprinted and cuffed to the interrogation table.

Terry came in the viewing room as Amy, Rosa, and Jake waited for information about their mystery man. "The prints show our would be killer to be one David R. Russo, ex-military and wanted in questioning for six other murders where his prints were found, those were all at least eight years old, so who knows what he's been up to since he got better at wiping his prints."

Rosa went in to interrogate him. "Russo, we know who you are, and we know who hired you, but we need you tell us and confess, you are screwed no matter what, but you can choose how bad, whether it's life or death or solitary or protected custody or whatever."

Russo was silent, Rosa eyed him for a while before continuing. "Eight counts of murder, and since we know you work for the people that hired you, we will tie every one of his enemies who has died under suspicious circumstances, so that would take the number to twelve, plus one attempted murder. You will not get out this, the governor knows we have you," this was the truth, Holt had immediately advised the mayor and the governor of the situation and the operation and what it was proving, the governor advised the FBI who were picking up the senator in Washington and officers from two different precincts were picking up the suspects from the accounting firm. "We know that you work for a politician, but he's screwed now to, so rolling on him will only help you, not rolling, and well, you'll get a shot of something real bad in about ten years, you choose."

Russo glared at her for several minutes, everyone marveled at Rosa, anyone else would have been creeped out by his stare, but she was resolute. "Okay," he said finally. "You have me, I worked for Bryant, they didn't hide that, they paid me more for it, to keep it under wraps, but I believe you, I knew he was dirty, I just thought I could take his money a few more times before he was stupid enough to get caught."

Rosa stood up, "we need the names of anyone else you killed for him, we need the names of who hired you and what you knew. We have a recording of the senator telling others to do the hit, so your testimony just helps that. Also, we will need to know where your money is, cooperate with that and I have been told we can get you to one life sentence with possibility of parole. For all you've done, that's as good a deal you'll find."

Russo gave them all the information they needed, the story on Bryant broke the next day, every news and media outlet filled with the story of an assassination gone wrong and the killer caught. Charles' picture was everywhere, some on the internet were not kind about his similarity to the judge, but overall, Charles was hero. Bryant of course resigned, and was in federal custody, his aides and all the top members of the firm were in custody, several arrests were made in the Mangano family, who Bryant had been helping to launder money for huge amounts of money himself.

Jake was sitting in a chair watching Die Hard on his phone when Charles woke up, he been sleeping a lot after the surgery to repair his shoulder from the gunshot wound. "Jake, you're here?"

Jake smiled at his friend, "Of course I'm here. I was here yesterday too, you've been pretty out of it with the pain meds. You're a hero, Charles, the news says so."

Charles shook his head slowly, "Jake, I'm so sorry to steal the lime light, you should be the hero, you were so bored and I got to play secret agent."

"Charles, relax, you are fine, I'm glad it wasn't me, you got shot, and you had to dress like a woman, you deserve this, and boring is okay sometimes, especially now. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Thanks, Jake, you're the best."

"Charles, relax, you are also great, you need to get over this summer crush on me and move on, we're best friends, you don't have to worship me."

Charles frowned at Jake, "but if I didn't worship you, what would I bring to this friendship."

Jake stood up, "Charles, I can be a jerk and I have an ego, but we are friends because you are loyal and a great detective and friend. We'd be closer if you didn't ask and comment about my sex life so much, but you're my best friend, so relax and don't try so hard, except for today, you did awesome and I'm glad you were on your A game, that saved your life."

"Thanks, Jake." Charles closed his eyes, and then Genevieve and Nicolaj came in, Charles face lit up as his son hugged him and Nicolaj gushed about how much Charles was on tv and what everyone was saying about him. Jake left after a few minutes with Charles' family, it was nice to see friend get the credit he deserved, and Jake was relieved he had not been badly injured.

Jake returned to the fortress, only the uniformed officers and office staff were working today, the command team, Amy as captain and then Rosa, Charles and Jake were off, after the exciting night they'd had. As Jake entered the housepartment, his preferred term for the top two stories of the fortress, the building where they lived, the bottom level was a garage and storage, the second story was the offices for the squad, and the third and fourth stories was a surprisingly nice house or apartment, hence, housepartment.

Amy and girls were having a tea party, "Daddy, come have tea party." Carmen came to him and drug him over, Reina just clapped, and Amy smiled at him. Jake sat down and put on a big hat and pretended to drink tea with his wife and daughters.

"How was Charles this morning?" Amy asked as she smiled from under a huge play hat and sunglasses.

"He's doing great, his family came by when I was leaving. He's good."

Amy looked thoughtfully at him, "and how are you?"

Jake moved his head around trying to give an honest answer, "honestly…I'm good, seeing Charles shot was terrible, but I'm good, he's safe, things could have much worse, so I'm good, and being here, having tea with the ladies, I'm awesome."


	60. Rosa's Risk

Jake was in pursuit, his lungs felt like they were on fire, but he couldn't stop, Charles had fallen down when someone bumped into him, Rosa was driving the van around to pick them up and Amy had gone a different route to cut the suspect off. The squad had been watching their suspect, a suspected human trafficker who supplied some local high end brothels with sex slaves who were too scared to leave. They had been watching him, Charles and Jake were walking by casually, pretending to window shop at a local store, Amy was seated a nearby café, Rosa was parked on the road in the van, when her radio went off, loudly, the suspect got spooked and ran.

Jake was not sure this middle-aged man who did not look in great shape could run so fast and long, but he was gaining on him, Jake was afraid if he made it to the next street, he could disappear in the crowd, Jake mad one last push and dove at him, knocking him down. The suspect fought back, punching Jake in the face, when Jake heard Amy.

"Police, freeze, put your hands on your head and stop fighting!" Amy had her gun drawn and pointed at the suspect. The squad cuffed the suspect and put him in the van when Rosa pulled up, Charles caught up, his shoulder that had been wounded in the line of duty was bleeding a little from his fall, but he insisted he was fine. As Rosa drove off they received the order to bring the suspect to the nine-nine where Commissioner Holt was waiting for them.

Upon exiting the elevator, the could hear Holt's deep monotone voice, "Well done, squad, Captain Peralta, please have your squad get this man processed and placed in the interrogation room.

Amy gave the order and then Holt gently tapped her on the shoulder and signaled for her to follow him. "Captain, great work, again, but unfortunately, this is only the beginning. Our suspect, Evan Le is only a middle man, we need more from him. I have been told to cut a deal, if he can help us place an undercover cop in his operation, posing as a sex worker, and give up the names of locations and clients as well as how they are bringing their victims over. Le can walk with a warning if we catch the bigger fish, I do not love this, but it is coming from the District Attorney's and Attorney General's office."

Amy nodded, "Yes, sir. would you like to do the interrogating? It doesn't bother my team or I, we are here to serve, sir."

"Yes, thank you, captain, I appreciate your willingness as well, major crimes has thrown fits when anyone assists or intervenes, which is why they are getting fewer cases, several of them have been placed elsewhere, there is no place for ego here, that is why your squad is so effective."

"Thank you, Commissioner Holt."

Amy, Rosa, and Jake watched from the viewing room as Holt interrogated Le. Holt presented all of the evidence they had against him and that if Le played ball and gave up client names, places where they operate, the names of the big bosses, and how they bring them in, then he would walk. Le resisted at first until Holt brought him a New York State Penal Code Manual and showed him exactly how much prison time he faced for each crime, not to mention the fact the Le's family were undocumented and could face deportation. Le finally sang and gave Holt what he needed, including where and how to get an undercover officer in.

Holt met the squad back in the viewing room, he looked concerned about something, but he was hard to read. Holt thanked them for their work, he said Le would be monitored at all times and that if he stepped out of line, a warrant would be out for his arrest, as Le posed as a family man, church goer, and civic leader, he conceded.

"Squad," Holt said as he thoughtfully scanned through the room looking at each of them, "this is the difficult part. We need someone on the inside, to look at the operation, treatment, operations, but it is extremely dangerous. We would never allow an agent to have to perform sexually for a case, and this is not an exception, but the dangers are real and numerous. We need someone from this squad, I cannot trust major crimes to handle it with tact, these particular traffickers seem tuned into the NYPD so I am guessing they have paid informants."

Holt stopped for second and Jake's heart dropped, what if he wanted Amy, his wife, his love, the mother of his children. This case was a big one, but a nightmare of potential issues. He could read the worry on the faces of Charles, Amy and Rosa. Even if Holt chose Rosa, Jake would worry. Besides Gina, she was his oldest friend.

Holt sighed deeply, they could actually read the concern on his face this time, "I am afraid that Captain Santiago looks too, well for lack of a better word, white. We would like Detective Diaz to go undercover. It is dangerous, there is no hiding that, you would have a team of your uniformed officers from the squad standing by at all times to bust in and rescue if necessary. You will have the latest in technology, you would have a tracker, inside of you, you would have multiple bugs, and cameras. Again, this is not my choice, I would rather Le be tried and reduce his sentence through some of the information, but the Attorney General has made his opinion clear on this matter. Detective Diaz, what are your thoughts?"

Amy, Charles, and Jake all looked at Rosa, none of them could fathom what was going through her mind. Jake finally couldn't handle being quiet, "Rosa, you don't have to do this, I'm sorry Commissioner, but you don't, Rosa, I would freak out if they wanted Amy to do it, it's too dangerous, you're a close friend despite the fact you hate talking and giving information, but there it is."

Holt actually nodded, "Peralta is correct, you do not have to do this, that should be very clear, and I actually appreciate his input, my task was to ask you, but Peralta speaks the truth."

Rosa took in some deep breaths, "I'll do it. I don't really want to, but if it's dangerous for me, someone who is tough and trained, imagine what it's like for the poor girls and women forced into it."

Holt looked at her intensely for a little while before speaking again, "okay, Detective Diaz will go undercover. We will have her train at the fortress tomorrow, with her back up team. Le will be briefed tomorrow, and in two days, you will go in. You will have a list of names by then, as well as clients, you will look for a record with the devices on you, these people. I am only allowing this to go on for one day, the risks are too many to make it any longer.

That night, Jake was helping his mom clean up after dinner, when Amy came down stairs from the office where she was speaking to the commissioner about the undercover operation. "Jake, can I talk to you in the bedroom real quick."

"Just a minute, Ames, I'm helpin the moms out."

Karen kissed Jake on the cheek, "I'm fine, Jake, go talk to Amy."

Jake entered the bedroom and Amy was sitting on the bed look stern. "Ames, what did I do? I know that look."

Amy shook her head, "Jake, you didn't do anything, sit down please." Jake sat down next to her, his head spinning to think what she could be upset about. "Today, at the nine-nine, when you said you wouldn't want me to go undercover for this and that you felt the same about Rosa, it made me think about our priorities. I think you and I need to limit ourselves and maybe cut out the undercover."

Jake was surprised, he had thought about this before, but Amy was so committed to doing whatever it took. "I'd be fine with that, I'm sure there would be times I'd want to be out in the field doing it, but we have kids, I know it angers those without sometimes when we say that, but we have more people dependent on us, look at Charles, what if that shot had gone down a little, he would've been a goner and Nicolaj wouldn't have his papa."

"I thought the same thing, the worst part, for me, is that Rosa could be truly hurt in this operation. This wasn't even Holt's call, but I wanted to shut it down and say no."

"You still could, you could make the call and say your squad don't play, no way."

Amy groaned, "yeah, Jake, that would work, a lot. I think that Holt would have been stepped over by whoever and they still would have asked Rosa, but it has me thinking about our role as a squad. We need to better define what we are and what we do, or we could face more impossible situations like this one."

Jake thought a little and them looked up at Amy, "What did Holt say, just now?"

"Well, he agreed with us, he doesn't like the risks Rosa will have to face, but he said that if he didn't ask, someone else would have and they might not have asked. I don't think I'm a big fan of the attorney general."

"Me neither, sounds like a complete and royal douche." Jake laughed at his own joke.

"Why are laughing at yourself so much?"

"I just thought about the time I called someone a douche to Holt," Jake now busted out his best Holt impression, " _Detective, what does a feminine cleansing product have to do with the Attorney General_?"

Amy laughed at that, "Okay, that part was funny, and it sounds exactly like him."

Jake laid back on the bed and put his hands under his head and his elbows out as he stared at the ceiling, "I guess the best we can do for this operation is to be here and support Rosa anyway we can, and then stop it from happening again."

Amy laid down and scooted next him, resting her head on his chest, "I agree, I don't like it, but that's all we can do right now, and hope for the best."

Rosa's training the next day was fast and furious, Jake kept saying that until Amy smacked him, hard, and told him everyone else was getting annoyed. Rosa was transformed into Ines Gonzalez Palayo, from El Salvador, she would be placed in one of the hotels Le told them was used for their prostitution ring, this particular hotel was supposed to be where the big wigs hung out. It was a fancy hotel, in Manhattan, meaning business men. Rosa looked like Rosa, but the others were all looking nervous for her.

Before she left for the evening and then would execute the operation early the next morning, Holt dismissed everyone but Jake, Amy, Charles, and Rosa. "Detective Diaz, we all are with you, I assure you, you will never be asked to do something like this again, I have let the attorney general know my thoughts on this as well as provide him with literature showing the illegality of asking such things from an employee. I have his word this is the last time. We are all with you, we will be thinking of you and your squad will be here guiding you, and the uniformed officers will be standing by ready to remove you from any situation you deem to be too dangerous."

"Rosa, Detective Diaz, as your captain, I am sorry you have to do this, I should have fought harder, I feel like I have failed you, but as the commissioner said, we are with you and will safely guide you through this." Amy actually hugged her.

"Thanks, Amy, captain, you are not to blame, I said yes, I just want to help these poor women forced to do this, but I am nervous, terrified, can't you tell?"

"No," Jake blurted out, "we can never tell, but at least you admit to human feelings. Sorry, we got your back Rosa, we will worry about you until you are back here with us." Jake hugged her and she actually hugged him back instead of hitting him.

Charles was too much of a wreck to speak, he had long since stopped having romantic feelings for Rosa, but she was one his favorite people, and Rosa trusted few people as much as she did Charles, the two embraced, both crying, and then Rosa left.

Early the next morning, the squad minus Rosa gathered in the main office of the fortress and started their surveillance and guiding of Rosa. Rosa's camera images came in crystal clear, she was in a room with at least ten other women, the room was small and dank, the conditions terrible. Rose laid down to blend in. A little while later, a man came in and barked orders in a few different languages, the women got up, the were forced into a bathroom, where Rosa carefully laid down her camera so it picked up images of the men force washing the women. Jake and Charles both turned their heads, it was too hard to watch knowing their friend and colleague was being forced to do this. After, Rosa carefully picked up the camera from her dirty clothes and discretely attached it to her new clothes. She was taken to a large room where at least fifty other women were herded and forced to stand for inspection.

A short man in a tight suit came around and inspected the women, pinching some, groping others, Jake could only imagine what Rosa was feeling, her anger had to be off the charts. As they watched this, Holt called Amy, "hello, sir, yes…of course…yes, that's great…let us know…thank you…goodbye sir. Good news, Holt is gathering SWAT to bust through soon, he says they have enough, the men in the room, one's a city council member, one's a state senator, we have enough, he said the Attorney General was there with him watching and gasped when Rosa was force cleaned, Holt said he's apologized several times, but that she will earn commendations for this.

Shortly, some of the women were dispersed to rooms, but with in a minute of the first women leaving, the building was surrounded by SWAT and Rosa's camera and listening device picked up the police yelling and entering, the men from the front of the room tried to flee, Rosa tackled one and yelled at that she was police, several other women followed Rosa's lead and stopped the men, some of the women, who had probably been through hell started to kick and hit. Jake was sick to his stomach, a few tears were gently falling down Amy's cheek and Charles had already lost it.

The bust was successful, seventy three women were rescued, fourteen men arrested, all of them suspected to run at least five other such operations as the one that was busted, seven clients of the illegal brothel were arrested, on of whom was a captain of a precinct in Queens. That night, Holt catered a dinner at the fortress, the squad and all staff were allowed to have their families there, Karen was there with Jake and Amy and the girls, Charles brought Genevieve and Nicolaj, and Rosa even brought her girlfriend, Aubrey, but she did tell Charles he could only ask her two questions. Carmen was playing with officer Lou's daughter, Nicolaj played with Officer Harprit's son, the mood was festive.

Holt stood up and cleared his throat, "members of the squad and their family members and guests, thank you for coming. Today was a successful day, yet a sad day. One our own risked her own safety so that others could once again become safe, she risked danger, so others could leave it, Officer Diaz, we salute you, Rosa."

Everyone cheered Rosa loudly, the talk began again and the festivities went on for another hour, when Holt announced they would get the day off tomorrow, but that they should leave now so the area could be cleaned and the Peralta children sleep.

Jake was leaving Reina's room after getting her to sleep, Amy was waiting for him, she kissed him and then hugged him. She lead him down stairs where they cuddled on the couch, Jake could tell something was up, he watched Young Guns for a little while before finally asking.

"Ames, what's up, I love you, I love closeness, but somethings up."

Amy looked at him and took a deep breath, "Jake, what would you have done if that was me today? If I had to do what Rosa did?"

Jake's eyes got huge, he started to sweat, he did not expect this question, he hemmed and hawed a little, "Well, I would have for sure done what I wanted to do today, bust in there, uzis blaring and take out the perverts and rescue you, but honestly, I would have passed out from worry before then. I love Rosa, she's awesome, but you, it's different, you and I, we have our daughters, we do it, sorry, serious moment, you know me, but it's different. I think I would have completely lost my shit and never been the same again. I think I got a glimpse of what you felt like while I was going through my cancer stuff, it sucks for the person suffering, the most, but those watching, it aint easy. I couldn't have watched you do what Rosa did, I couldn't even watch all of what Rosa did, I'm glad things worked out, but I'm not strong enough for that crap.


	61. The Defense Did Not Rest

Jake and Amy were enjoying life in the fortress, having their work on the second floor of the building and living on the top two floors allowed them to see their daughters a lot and to not neglect work either. Jake had Carmen on his shoulders while Reina ran after them shouting "me, me, me." Amy was laughing at their youngest daughter and taking pictures when the bell sounded, Amy went to the elevator where the screen was, she could see Commissioner Holt standing there.

"Hello, Commissioner Holt, I am buzzing you up," Amy hit the button and the elevator went down for the commissioner. A minute later the elevator doors opened and Holt exited.

"Captain Peralta, Detective Peralta, Carmen and Reina, please excuse my intrusion this evening during your personal time, but I need to speak to you, captain, about a matter of some importance."

"Jake, stay with these two, I'll take him up to the office."

"Sure thing, girls, wave goodbye to the commish." Jake smiled, the girls waved as Holt waved to them but frowned at Jake, he hated being called commish.

As Amy closed the door to the home office, the captain sat down, "Captain Peralta, I am afraid that a lawsuit has been filed against the NYPD and you in the case where you discharged your weapon at the suspect who shot you, a Mr. Gregori Palmarchuk of Bensonhurst."

Amy was beyond shock, her mouth was open and no words could come out at first. "What does mean sir? Does this mean an investigation? And according to the rules and regulations, it should also mean paid administrative leave pending the outcome of the investigation and lawsuit."

Holt put his hand on her shoulder to steady her and comfort her, "Captain Peralta, this is the first such investigation for you, you were in the right, I cannot believe the lawsuit is happening, but it is, so we must comply. Yes, you are paid administrative leave for the time being. I am placing Detective Diaz as acting captain, but cases will be limited, your squad will spend most its time helping you prepare your evidence. The body camera clearly shows everything in my opinion, but my opinion will not count. I thought you should know that this has nothing to do with you, the defense attorney for Palmarchuk is Sophia Perez, who Captain Jeffords informs me used to date your husband."

Amy slumped back in her chair, "Sophia, that can't be good. She'll go after me, she could go after Jake and the squad, she doesn't like police, oh mama this is not good, I need a binder to create a feelings journal on this."

"Captain, please calm down, you will be fine, your squad will help gather the evidence. Also, Officer Jenkins, or Officer Lou as everyone calls him, passed his sergeants exam, so I am making him sergeant over the uniformed officers, and he will coordinate his officers to interview witnesses, of which there were many."

"Thank you, sir, I just can't believe that this case is the one that they are questioning, I was shot, Jake broke his leg in three places, the guy was out of his mind on pcp and killed three people."

"I agree with you, it is ludicrous, but defense attorneys being as they are will go after whatever angle that makes the guiltiest criminal look less guilty."

After Holt left, Amy sat on the couch and looked like she was going to start spiraling. "Ames, I know this sucks, but you will make it through this, you had every right to fire your weapon, he fired his. Sophia hates cops, we know this."

"Maybe she just hates you and I'm caught in the crossfire," Amy said with more than a hint of bitterness, "Sorry, this is not your fault, you know how I am with authority, I'm never in trouble, this hits me where it hurts, and I was actually wounded doing my job."

"Ames, I'm sorry, I do feel guilty, Sophia hates cops, but she really hates me, I arrested her boss for doing cocaine in a bathroom, then he tried to kill me. Man, defense attorneys are the real criminals, it's why they help the actual criminals, except Miller, he tried hard for Rosa and I, we were framed, so not all of them are bad, but.."

"Babe, come back to me."

"Sorry, my point is that she is ruthless against cops, the day after I hooked up with her, she got a jewel theif off the hook and the diamonds and tools were at his house. But you'll win, you'll totally win."

"You're a doofus, you're a cute doofus, but a doofus. Listen, I'll be okay, we do have to meet with Sophia tomorrow, she's coming here to depose us, but at my office. NYPD Defense Attorney Alvaro will be here to supervise."

"Yay, more lawyers."

The next day, Jake, Rosa, Charles and Amy were seated in Amy's office with the department defense lawyer, Javier Alvaro. Alvaro had told them to just answer the questions and not be nervous, the burden of proof would be on Sophia as her client had murdered three people and injured another officer.

When Sophia came into the office, she was curt, frowning, and looked tired. "Okay, let's get to the point, Amy, Peralta now? You two got married? Quick rebound after me Jake?"

Javier almost stood up upon hearing her, "Miss Perez, I will file a motion with the judge immediately if you cannot keep personal issues out of this. You are here to depose the officers, not belittle them."

Jake really wanted to respond, but he kept quiet and felt hot as his anger grew.

"So, Captain Peralta, you were pursuing my client, when did you fire your weapon?"

Amy blinked like a thousand times, she felt so panicked, under the table, but still visible to Sophia, Jake held her hand, as he did, Amy calmed down, just to feel supported, "I pursued him into an alley, he already pushed one detective into a hotdog cart, causing the cart to topple on top of him, he was a suspect in a triple homicide, when he saw he was cornered, I warned him, my gun was drawn, I fired when he drew his gun, and then was hit myself, in the knee."

"Thank you, captain, but I don't need extra details."

Jake had enough, it was bad enough to accuse his wife of all people of impropieties, but to mock her and belittle her when she was injured in the line of duty, too far. "Missssss Perez, still Misssss, correct? I think we may be done here, with our past obviously still in your present, your badgering and belittling my wife, who is also a decorated captain with the NYPD is too far. Javier, can we file a motion immediately."

Javier nodded and smiled, "I think we have enough, thank you Miss Perez, that will be all for today."

Sophia huffed a bit, "fine."

Holt came over in the afternoon to discuss what had happened. "Captain Peralta, I have filed an official complaint with Ms. Perez's office about bringing personal issues to courtroom and informed them that badgering of my officers, particularly one with your outstanding record will not be tolerated."

"Thank you, sir, but I'm fine. Jake told her off, it was very sweet, you know how I get when I am accused of improprieties, I freak out, I follow rules, not break them."

Jake was staring at her, "I don't know why, but suddenly your rule following is very sexy."

"Peralta!" Now Commissioner Holt was staring at Jake with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry, sir. This whole case is ridiculous, I've never heard of an officer being sued when they were the one shot, I mean this guy is a murderer, we have all the evidence, Amy figured that out and was the one make the arrest when that bastard took off. The newspaper even had an article about how without her knowhow and expertise…" Jake trailed off, a thought had hit him.

"Jake, babe, finish please, it's very sweet but you sort of look like my grandpa when he started to have a stroke." Amy looked at Jake, worried about his frozen face and lack of speech.

"Sorry, it just came to me. Sophia isn't getting back at me, she is trying to discredit Amy. Amy is the case. Her best shot at winning is to discredit the one person who even the newspaper gave all the credit to."

"Bingpot! Peralta, that was good thinking. These defense attorneys will do whatever they can to make their clients look better and discrediting the cop who put it all together could bring down the case. Captain Peralta, I think you should file a defamation suit against Perez. I have heard of one other case similar to this, Boyle, call Mr. Alvaro and have him file a defamation suit."

That night, Amy started to stress braid her hair, Carmen loved it and kept yelling "pretty mommy." Jake was getting worried, she had dealt with so many stressful things dealing with police work and Jake and always kept it together, but when it came to her integrity, this was going to push her to her limits.

"Ames, sweetie, come sit down, relax." Jake was unsure how to proceed, he normally knew what to do to make her feel better, but her extreme stress derailed everything the rare times they happened.

"Jake, I'm fine, well, I'm not fine, Sophia is trying to ruin my name to defend a killer, not only a killer, but a man that tried to kill me." She got up, tears cascading down her cheeks, Jake had never seen stress get to her on this level, ever. He was truly worried.

Within twenty minutes, Rosa and Charles arrived at the fortress, Jake buzzed them up. "Thanks for coming, Rosa, be yourself, slam Sophia and everything defense lawyers stand for, Charles, you and I are going the bar where Sophia hangs out."

"Why are both of you going?"

"Well, Rosa, she is a slime bag, imagine the lies she could tell Amy if I showed up by myself."

"Good point, get the hell out of here." Rosa turned to find Amy.

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "thanks, Rosa, love you too. Let's go, Charles."

Rosa found Amy in the playroom with the girls, the girls were playing with their Star Wars toys, "Amy, Reina, Carmen, how are you guys?"

Carmen and Reina walked over to her and jumped around her, Amy stayed seated on the floor. "Amy, do not let that lady get under you skin. You are an amazing captain, but more important, you are the most honest person I have ever met. I used to find it annoying, but then I have seen how it helps our unit, no one can question you, you have lived by the rules and she can't change that."

"Thanks, Rosa, but I don't know, I have worked so hard, I have done everything right that I thought I should, and now, on a case when I got shot in the line of duty, they question my integrity, they question me as a person. I feel so empty, I put my life on the line, I watch my husband put his life on the line, and this is how I'm treated. I just feel numb."

A few miles away, Jake and Charles were entering the bar where Jake had met Sophia, he knew she was a regular there, he hope she still was. The two of them found a table and ordered beers and scanned the room. Charles was reading the ingredients of the beer and asking Jake questions when Sophia came up to them.

"Detectives Peralta and Boyle, interesting to see you here tonight. What's wrong, Jake? Get bored with little miss goody two shoes?"

"Sophia, cut the crap. I used to think that even though you were a defense attorney, you were a decent person. I felt bad for being a jerk at times when we dated, but today I saw something that made me sick. You attacked the best person I know, you questioned her on a case where she sacrificed herself. I will never forget that day, one of the worst I've had, I was on my ass with a broken leg, thanks to your best buddy triple murder client, and I hear gunshots, then I hear Charles yelling Amy's name. In that moment, I thought I had lost her. I would be nothing without her, she pushed me and kept me going when I had cancer and thought I would die, so to see you attack her like that, I will not just stand by."

Sophia was red in the face and had tears building up. "Jake, I shouldn't be talking to you, conflict of interest."

"Really, this is the conflict of interest?"

"Fine, Jake, your stupid lawyer already got my ass busted and the commissioner almost got me fired, it was a mistake. I did it because they told me I couldn't win this case, that I would never even get past the star witness, Amy. I got competitive and did what it took to win, and that was wrong. I'm sorry, honestly. I disliked Amy because I know you still liked her when we were dating, so my competitive nature went into high gear, and it was wrong."

"Yeah, it was. I know you don't like cops, but we also put our lives on the line for other people." Jake shook his head and drained his beer.

Sophia put her hand on his shoulder, "look, I'm sorry, despite our breakup, I always thought you were a great guy. Did you really have cancer?"

"Yeah, stomach cancer. I did radiation and chemo, then had to have surgery, and Amy took off work and cared for me, I know she would deny it, but she saved me, she gave me a reason to fight. When I was weak and wanted to give up, I'd see her smile at me, I'd hear her say something positive, and I knew I could go on. People can say what they want about me, and they have, but when they go after Amy, I can't just stand by."

Sophia apologized again and left, Jake was pretty sure Amy's case would be dropped, he had to get Charles to stop from crying. "It was just so beautiful, Jake, so beautiful."

"Charles, can we please go? I need to be there for Amy."

When Jake and Charles exited the elevator, Amy was crying, and so was Rosa. "Rosa, what the hell happened? Why are you both crying?"

Rosa sat up and dried her eyes, "Sorry, Jake, she made some good arguments, it was tough to take, and then I just gave in."

Amy stood up and walked over to him and pointed at him, "Jake, where were you?"

Jake sighed, he knew this wouldn't go over well, "Charles and I went to talk to Sophia at the bar where she hangs out."

Amy turned around and yelled, "Why, you think I can't fight my own battles?"

Jake followed her, gently grabbed her shoulder and tried to get her to turn around, "Ames, I know you can fight your own battles, but what I also know is that I couldn't stand to have anyone say those things to you or about you. I'm sorry if this angers you, I told her how you are the best person I know, I told her how I survived cancer because of you, I told her that the worst moment of my life is when I thought you might have been shot and killed. I'm sorry if that was wrong, but I'd probably do it again."

Amy stared at Jake for what seemed an eternity without speaking, she finally gently sighed and then walked towards him, he thought she might hit him, he couldn't read the mood, but instead she embraced him, tightly. "I don't like people to fight my battles, but I do like my husband to have my back. I still think it was crazy to do that but thank you. I have learn to take criticism, especially when I don't deserve it, look at Holt, his entire career has been a battle against lies and half truths, and it has made him stronger."

"Yeah," Jake agreed, "but I think he would have liked to have a squad that his back the way we have yours. I've been accused of a lot in my career, a lot has been true, but to hear lies about you and to mock you for the things I love, that sucked, but you aint wrong, Jake needs to be strong."

Amy pulled back and looked at him with a smirk, "Rhyming now?"

"Sorry, serious moments, you know me. But I have to be stronger, people will say things, about you. When I was a kid and people would say crap about my parents, the crap was always true, my mom was ditzy and my dad was the worst, it made me mad because it was true, so this stuff with you is something I haven't dealt with."

Amy looked around the room and was reminded that she and Jake were not alone, "Rosa, Charles, sorry you had to be here for all of this. Thanks for having our backs and helping us, this is above and beyond."

"C'mon, Captain, how about all you guys did when Pimento had the mob on him, and what you guys did when Jake and I were in jail? It's what we do. Even though we're not technically the nine-nine, we're still the nine-nine, and that's how we do it." Rosa sat down in a chair and smiled, for her.

Charles couldn't contain himself anymore, "Guys, this has been just an incredible display of emotional truths and love, I've loved every second of it. Thanks for including me."

Everyone groaned upon hearing that, Jake threw a pillow at Charles, Rosa made fake puke sounds and motions, and Amy just said, "C'mon, Boyle."


	62. The Peralta Cup - part 3

_**Last night I was bummed to see that they cancelled Brooklyn nine-nine, let's hope somebody else picks it up soon.**_

 _ **My goal has been to take this to 100 chapters, but please, give feedback, I feel good about some chapters, others, only so-so, so please please please, give some feedback/comments!**_

Time was running out, they had to make some big decisions soon, everything was on the line, in three weeks, it was their anniversary, the Peralta Cup to be awarded to the best gift giver. Amy had brought up maybe not doing the Peralta cup this year and just relaxing for their anniversary, but Jake had rejected that notion, telling her they really needed it this year after a year filled with cancer, broken legs, and gun shot wounds. Amy then suggested that instead of multiple gifts like they did the past two years, that this year it be reduced to a single gift. Jake argued a little, and then accepted the terms.

Working from home, or right below their home, and being around each other, all day and night made things interesting, they were both suspicious of the other and always trying to find out what they were up to. Jake would send in the girls to wherever Amy was when they were home, or Charles when they were at their offices at the fortress. Amy kept entering rooms without warning, thinking she would catch Jake working on something or planning something, but instead she kept walking in on him changing, he spilled soda on himself all the time, and to cover up her mistakes, they ended up having sex a lot more than normal.

Jake wanted something special, the last two years they had done awesome, great gifts, but after the emotional roller coaster that the last year had been, he felt he needed something extra special. Amy faced a similar dilemma, each of them had won the Peralta Cup once, and it was hard to top those gifts, but she also wanted something to shoe Jake how much he meant to her.

Jake was racking his brain trying to come up with the perfect gift and kept coming up at dead ends. He talked to her parents again, but nothing was jumping out at him as being the one or even close. Amy was struggling as well, she combed through his old pictures and case files, talked to Charles, which was a huge mistake as everything he said just gave her the creeps, she even went to visit Caleb, Jake's old cell mate to see if there was anything Jake particularly missed or longed for when he was in prison, but nothing.

Another week passed by and their anniversary was only a week away, both of them started to act more stressed and peculiar. Amy started to stress braid Carmen's hair instead of her own and Jake kept screaming in his sleep that he had lost the Peralta Cup again. Rosa had gotten so annoyed that she banned them from talking to her about it and threatened to tell Pimento that Jake really missed him and needed him if he didn't follow the ban in her presence.

Tuesday of that week, Jake and Charles had to go to a restaurant to ask some questions about a possible suspect in a case. As He and Charles walked through the door of the restaurant, he realized where he was, this was the restaurant where he and Amy had been Johnny and Dora, the place of their first kiss, even if it was done to not blow their cover, it had real consequences as they got together the next day.

As Jake approached the maître D, she looked vaguely familiar, she looked at him and then smiled, "You're Johnny, you and girlfriend, I hope wife now, came here after you got engaged, are you here an anniversary reservation?"

Jake shook his head and smiled, "no," he took out his badge, "I'm a detective and so was Dora, we were undercover following a suspect."

Her smile faded, "oh, I see."

"But that night, my partner and I kissed, to keep our cover, and now we have two daughters and are coming up on our fourth anniversary."

The maître D put her hand to her heart, "I knew you two looked like you were really in love. Would you like to make a reservation?"

"No, although I should soon, but no, tonight my partner here and I are here on business."

They talked to the maître D for a few more minutes and got a little information on their possible suspect, but he hadn't been to that restaurant in weeks. As Jake got into the car, Charles was all smiles.

"It's so great to be back at this historic site, the place you first kissed, where your feelings became too strong to contain."

Jake's head slumped, "Charles, I'm going to need you to knock it the hell off and not weird me out about my own wife."

Charles shrugged and then smiled again, "I'm sorry, Jake, I just can't contain myself, you guys were so perfect for each other and both denied your true feelings until that night, the night you came here. I mean, it's just great, we should go to the park where you kissed, and then the evidence room, a sort of walking tour of your love."

Jake smiled and hugged Charles, "Boyle, my best friend and strange obsessor of all things me and Amy, you've done it."

Two days later, Amy and Rosa were going over a different case in Amy's office, one of the suspects had done time in Riker's Island Prison, on his list of accomplices and friends, was a picture that looked familiar.

"Ha," Rosa said loudly, "I remember this guy, this was the dude, the jewel thief that Jake arrested with no evidence and then go at the last minute."

"Oh yeah, we were so mad at him."

"Really? That's when I noticed you two starting to flirt."

"Then, I don't think so." Amy tried to think about it, she had a date that weekend, and it was not with Jake. "I had a date that weekend, I saw him a few times."

"Jake got your date back after he bailed on you because you kept changing, he called him Handsome Luke."

"Oh man, I'd forgotten that. Of course, that same weekend, I sat on pie in my nice dress when he told me to get ready again, he also asked if he could put my glasses on his penis because he thought it would be funny."

"Flirting, that's what I said." Rosa stood up and left to go get another file. Amy was left thinking about when she and Jake had really started to like one another, there had been small moments, but as she thought more about it, all of those small moments are what finally led to them getting together, and once they got together, they were comfortable with each other, they knew so much about each other, the good and the bad, and neither one cared enough about the bad to not jump head first into the relationship.

The anniversary was now only three days away, each one of them were feeling confident in their decisions on their gifts. Jake was texting Charles all his instructions, from a small burner phone he kept in his shoe. Amy was having Sergeant Lou get her tasks done, so Jake would not find out. Lou was a big fan of codes, so Amy would leave him instructions in a series of codes that Jake would never figure out, or even recognize as codes. Each felt they had the Peralta Cup won.

The day of the anniversary had finally arrived, as soon as the alarm went off, Jake pulled an envelope from under the bed in his junk box and handed it to Amy. "Open this, and prepare to lose, eventually, you'll see, just open it now, sorry, said too much."

Amy eyed Jake suspiciously and opened the envelope, inside was a very formal looking information done in her favorite invitation font, Lucida Handwriting, the invitation read:

Amy Santiago Peralta, you are invited to a night

of unforgettableness and eventual losing.

When: Tonight 7 p.m.

Where: Our house and beyond

Why: Because I love you and I must defeat you

Dress: formal(ish), nice dress, not ridiculous

Amy laughed as she read it but was also very wary of what Jake could be up to.

"You do remember that we said one gift this year, right?" She poked him for emphasis, she knew he had something extra planned, but had no proof.

"Ames, I swear, one gift, you'll see, a single gift can have multiple parts, just remember that."

"Well, if I think you cheated, I win by default, and if you say that that's the name of my sex tape, I also win by default."

Jake bowed his head and audibly mumbled, "well, that was disappointing, we've been married too long, no more mystery and no more fun."

Amy gently pushed the back of his head as he got off the bed and he pretended to fall and injure himself, she had to laugh as this childish man of hers who could also occasionally be a romantic, despite his immaturity.

Before Jake left the room to check on the girls as Carmen would wake up and watch tv and Reina could climb out of her crib, easily, Amy threw a pillow at him.

"What?"

"Be ready, I mean ready, dressed like you will be for your lame gift, at six, also in the p.m., can you do that?"

"No problem, I suppose that is fair, winner goes first. Well, last years winner, this year's winner goes last." Jake made the L for loser signal with his fingers as he left the room.

As six, Jake was in their bedroom and bathroom, rushing to get ready, Amy was nowhere in sight, he thought about where she might be or what she might be up to for second, but then forgot as he hurried to get ready. At 6:31, Jake rushed out of their bedroom, wearing a new suit that Holt had advised him on, he felt a little overdressed, but he thought that was probably good considering how he normally dressed. As he left the bedroom, he saw Amy, wearing the same exact blue dress with a bow that he made her wear on their bet date, the night he knew he was in love with her.

"Ames, what is happening? You hated that dress." Jake's mouth was still hanging open, he could not believe she would wear that again.

"Actually, it's a different dress, much better material, same terrible design. It's not so hot like that thing you made me wear."

"Wow, does that count as the gift?" Jake winked at her.

"No, this is my outfit, your gift is behind me." Jake looked past Amy and saw an actual treasure chest.

"A treasure chest? If it is filled with things, do those count as separate gifts?"

Amy shook her head and waved her finger no, "No way, yours has multiple parts, I know that, well not for sure, but I know you."

"Yeah, good call. Okay, let's see what is in here."

Jake opened the chest, the first item he saw and picked up was a brick. "A brick? Not exactly going all out this year, are we?"

Amy smiled coyly, "Maybe, maybe not, oh yeah, turn it over, it has writing on it."

Jake flipped the brick over, inscribed on it were the words, "This brick is from 397 Barton Street, the very building where we did a stakeout on our terrible date, and you fell in love with me, and I realized you weren't terrible."

Jake laughed out loud, "well, isn't that sweet and mean all in one hard little package."

"Keep going, Peralta, there's more."

Jake reached in and pulled out a plastic ring, attached was a paper with the words, "the ring you made me wear, and that we used to fool the thieves, I found it super sweet and started to like you."

Jake said nothing, he just smiled, and then went in for the next part, he took out a picture of Gina, "Ames, what the heck."

Amy smiled, "think, Jacob, think. The Jimmy Jab Games, you let me win, I suspected as much, but just wanted the win, but I also knew I like you a lot that day, a lot."

"Not enough to break up with Teddy though?"

"Conflict is not my thing."

Jake reached in and the next part was a bottle of maple syrup, "syrup?"

Amy nodded, "that was from the bed and breakfast we stayed in, you had Sophia and I broke up with Teddy, I bought that, to remember how nice you were to me, and also because I wanted to remember that place, that's also where it came out that I liked you."

Jake nodded, "noice, good mem'reeze, with a z."

Jake reached in, the next one was green cummerbund. "This, Jacob, is the cummerbund I leant you, from my high school band uniform, for Charles' dad's wedding. You were sort of hung up on Jenny, but you were so sweet and helpful to me, you stuck with my case, and then you danced with the grabby old lady. I knew I was falling in love and hated myself for it."

Jake didn't know what to say, he didn't want to ruin the moment, so he reached in for the next thing and pulled out a copy of a case file, he had to think for a minute, "this is from the Detective Dave Majors case, well, the one we worked with him."

"Good memory, he asked me out, I said no, I told you it was because I didn't want to date cops, but it was really because I was in love with you, despite my reservations."

"Reservations, boy, you know how to hurt a man." Jake reached in for the next item and it was a sport coat, a giant sport coat.

"Sully's sport coat, from the night we first kissed, even if it was for a case, we both knew it was more, no matter how much we lied about it."

Jake was trying not to get emotional and to not ruin the moment, so he reached in for the last item, it was copy of the receipt for the mattress he had bought, so she could actually sleep at his place.

"When you, Jake Peralta, finally got real enough to buy that mattress and admit you were wrong, I knew I was in, I knew I would stay with you for as long as you wanted me."

She finally approached him and kissed him, they were getting into the kiss and the passion of the moment when the door buzzed, Jake immediately stopped the kiss and yelled. "The limo is here! I mean, I wonder who's here?"

Jake and Amy took the elevator down and exited into the garage and then outside, a giant black limousine was parked, the driver, who Amy thought might be Bill, Charles look alike, but he had weird moustache, so she wasn't sure, opened the passenger doors for them and helped them in. They sat next to each other in the very back, Jake was all smiles, he could not contain how happy he was with his gift to Amy, and she was still unsure what was happening.

The driver spoke through the p.a., "Sir, to the first spot on your list?"

"Yes, the very one." Jake said this with a hint of his fancy British accent.

The limo drove for a little while, in that time, Jake thanked Amy for his gift from her, "It was awesome, it's great to have that stuff as reminders of how pathetic I was."

Amy hit him on the arm, "no, it's supposed to remind us of how we got together, and when it happened, why it worked so well, there were so many little steps."

Jake shook his head, "yeah, you'll love my gift then."

The limo stopped outside an old brick building, the driver was back on the speaker, "Mr. and Mrs. Peralta, we are here at 397 Barton Street, the site of your first date, though not real, it lit a spark."

Amy smiled, "That was pretty cheesy, nice, but cheesy."

Jake and Amy got out, the building was unlocked, they took the old elevator up, and then walked up the stairs, on the roof, there was a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket with two glasses. They drank the champagne and looked out at the street where they had pretended to have a lover's quarrel.

"The night I spent with you here, I knew, I knew I was in love with you. I was convinced it wouldn't work, you wouldn't like me, we worked together, but this is where I knew. But enough of this, on to the next location."

They descended the stairs and then the elevator and climbed back in the limo, within a few minutes, they were at the next stop. "Jake, why are we at the tactical village training facility?"

Jake helped her out of the limo, the building was open, an officer ushered them in, and the walked to a small table with chocolate covered strawberries. "When we did the tactical village, the one where we broke the record, I only did it to impress you, I saw that you liked Teddy, for whatever reason, and that he liked you, but that day sucked afterward, that's when Charles knew I really liked you, and he said something very un-Charles, he asked me if wanted to know why you were on a date with Teddy instead of me, and he told me, it was because he actually asked you. It was devastating, but true."

After a few strawberries, they left and were again off in the limo. As soon as the limo pulled up, she had a quizzical look on her face, "the nine-nine."

"Yes, Ames, the nine-nine." He walked her out, to her old parking spot, which now had two chairs some more champagne. This is the first time I got brave and told you how I felt. It sucked, because I knew you weren't in the same space, but I knew I had to."

The quickly drank their champagne and then were back in the limo again. When the limo stopped, Amy laughed, "Shaw's bar? We come here all the time, a lot of memories have happened here. Which one are you referring to?"

Jake just shrugged his shoulder and they walked inside, they received some weird looks for being overdressed, but a table and a booth were both free, Jake walked to the table with her, there was picture of the both of them, "this is where I told you I still like you, a lot. I knew you were with Teddy, but that I liked you. Over there, at the booth, that's where a few months before, I had solved a supposedly unsolvable case, to pass the weekend away to not think of you away with captain boring. It did not work."

Amy hugged him, but Jake quickly ushered her out back to the limo. They were off again, this time stopping at a hotel. "I know, the wedding, Charles' dad."

"Yep, where despite by best efforts to distract myself into thinking I could like someone else, I knew it was all you, your kindness, your beauty, your drive a detective, it sucked because I was more convinced it couldn't happen." They walked in and there was picture on a table of the two of them at the wedding.

Before Amy could get emotional or think about it, Jake whisked her off to limo and their next location. When the limo stopped, Amy blinked, like she was trying to remember. As the got out of the limo, a light went on, "Johnny and Dora's restaurant."

"Bingpot, this is where we came, undercover, following our perp." Jake and Amy went in the restaurant, on the wall as they entered was large picture of Jake and Amy from before they dated, and a banner that read, "Happy Anniversary Johnny and Dora."

Amy laughed, as few tears came to her eyes. Jake put his arm around her as the maître D approached them, "I thought you two were adorable then and I still do. Your husband told me you were undercover but that you kissed that night and now you are married. Sweetest story I have heard and I work at a romantic restaurant."

Jake and Amy were seated in a secluded booth, unlike the first time they came here, this time they were able to eat, they both enjoyed the meal. Before the dessert came, Amy got blunt. "Okay, who won? I think this one is a tough one, we might need to bring people in."

Jake shook his head, "well, we sort of did the same thing, just different versions. Yours was a physical gift, mine was a walking tour of how I fell in love with you. I hate to say it, but a tie, I know you hate draws and ties, but that's my opinion, I think tie."

Amy considered it for a minute before kissing him, "I agree, both names go on the Peralta Cup this year. Good job, both of us."


	63. Terry's Trouble

It was a normal night of chaos at the fortress, Jake and Amy's house was the top two floors, the second floor held the offices for their squad, and the basement was the parking garage. Reina and Carmen were chasing after Jake, he was running in his socks and sliding every chance he had. Amy was trying to get them to stop so the girls would not fall and she and Jake could start to get them ready for bed. Amy was about to tell Jake to stop, again, when her phone rang, she saw who it was knew she better answer it.

"Captain Peralta, hello Commissioner…I see…oh no…oh no…of course…of course…you know we will…I'm so sorry…we will be right there."

"Ames," Jake had stopped, he was panting and now had a daughter attached to each leg, "what's going on, you look pale."

"Terry was shot, he's alive, he's lucky to be alive. Holt wants us to meet Charles, Rosa, and himself at the hospital. Terry was leaving the precinct, and someone shot him from a distance, it hit him in the chest, missed his heart, but he's still in critical condition. Do you think your mom would mind getting these two to bed?"

"Mom!" Jake yelled before responding to Amy's question, "Mom! We have an emergency can you get these terrible children to bed? Please?"

Within a half an hour, Amy and Jake were walking into the intensive care unit of King's County Hospital, Captain Holt was seated reading messages on his phone. "Captain and Detective Peralta, Detectives Boyle and Diaz will be here momentarily."

They heard a scream from a hospital room and Gina was brought out of it, being carried by two nurses. "Commissioner, she can't be in there, she keeps taking selfies with him and trying to lift up his hospital gown."

"Thank you, I will take care of this." As soon as the nurses were gone, Holt rounded on Gina, "Linetti, pull yourself together. This is ridiculous behavior and not helpful to Captain Jeffords or his family, who will be here soon. Sharon had to find someone to watch their girls."

"Sorry, Commissioner, I got carried away, but I'm good now."

"I hope so, I will have you removed if you cannot behave yourself."

Rosa and Charles exited the elevator and made their way towards the Commissioner and their colleagues, "Now that everyone is here, I will tell you all that I know. Captain Jeffords was in the parking lot at the nine-nine, he was putting his bags in his car, a bullet hit him, in the chest, there were two officers in the parking lot, they identified the shot as having come from across the street, on top of the apartment building. They found a rifle there, no fingerprints, high caliber, the officers were soon joined by at least twenty more who went through and questioned everyone in the building, several witnesses say they saw a man in a baseball hat and a dark coat running down the stairs, through the lobby and into a car that was waiting for him. Security cameras were able to pick up the license plate numbers, but unfortunately, the car was stolen, this afternoon. A picture of the driver was printed from a still of the footage, but it is not very clear. White male, glasses, dark hair, that is all we have to go on at this moment. I do not need to tell you how valuable Captain Jeffords is to us as the NYPD and those of us from the nine-nine, this is priority number one. Captain Peralta, I have a lot to do at headquarters, Linetti and I will be going there now, but I need you and your squad on this, you can have whatever resources you need. Catch these people."

Later that night, the squad, the entire squad, all the uniformed officers and office staff, were assembled at the offices at the fortress. Everyone was in the briefing room, Amy stood at the front, she looked calm, but Jake could see the signs of anger in her movements and speech.

"Squad, one of the finest policemen in all of New York had an attempt on his life. We have been assigned to find the son of bitch that did it. We know that there are at least two involved, the shooter and the driver. We have no good visual description of the shooter, white male, baseball hat, dark coat, he moved quickly. A security camera was able to capture a visual of the driver, initially, the picture was not very clear, but our resident tech expert, Officer Jackson, was able to clean it up considerably. White male, glasses, dark hair, large scar on his forehead. The car he was driving was stolen from the Sheepshead Bay neighborhood, I want Cardenas to take three men and canvas the area, take pictures, ask everyone if they had seen that man, if they know who he is, we need information. Sergeant Lou, I want you to take three men and comb the businesses and residences all around the nine-nine, take the picture, ask the questions, leave no stone unturned squad. Officers Jackson and Garner will remain here, to lend tech support and do any research needed. Detectives, Diaz and Boyle will go to the hospital and talk to Sharon, be supportive, Charles, do not cry, and ask if anything was out of the ordinary, find out if Terry shared anything with her about possible enemies. Detective Peralta and myself will do the same at then nine-nine, all officers have been ordered to gather. Regardless of who we are, Jeffords was always there for us, we owe him our best. Dismissed."

Jake was in awe at Amy, she kicked ass in her briefing and assignments. He was turned on, but then got mad at himself as they were in the middle of trying to catch Terry's shooter. He and Amy went down to the garage and got in their car, "Captain, you did great. I was inspired, I don't think I could have kept it together."

"Thanks, Jake, it wasn't easy, but I have to be a leader, even when it sucks. We have to find these people, they could strike again, or be after Terry's family, we just no so little right now. Speaking of which, will you please call the nine-nine and have someone get us reports on all of his cases, everyone, with a separate file for killers, and a separate file for shooters."

When Amy and Jake arrived at the nine-nine, all officers were on deck and ready. Jake had never seen such intense looks on the face of every officer, to make room for all detectives and uniformed officers, all the tables were removed, and the room was packed. Amy spoke to the nine-nine similarly as she had to her squad, she assigned a few officers and detectives to assist the squad, but everyone else was to keep it business as usual to keep the nine-nine running efficiently. Amy then said she and Jake would be in Terry's office and anyone who thought they might have information about suspects or even possible suspects from cases dealing with Terry should come see her.

A few officers and detectives entered the office to tell her about an angry suspect, but none matched up with the physical description of the suspect. Amy and Jake were pouring over Terry's case files and suspects when Amy found a picture of a suspect who roughly matched the driver's picture.

"Jake, look at this, Evan Moore, age 29 here, twelve years ago, scar across the forehead, no glasses here, but those could even be fake, or he could wear contacts. Look, grand theft auto, he was violent."

Amy handed the file Jake, he scanned it nodding, "I think this is our guy, the driver, his address lists him as living in Ridgewood then, did you see anything that stuck out in his accomplice or associates?"

Amy shook her head, "no, no pictures, nothing that stated a penchant for violence or use of fire arms."

Amy was typing at Terry's computer, she brought up the fil on Evan Moore, "Jake, his picture, it has to be him, and he has a brother with more priors, Nick Moore, he was in the army for two years, dishonorable discharge, violent history, and bingo, he was a sharp shooter."

"They call it a sniper, Ames, please use the cool name."

Amy frowned at him, "Hey, Peralta, his file, the official police file called him a sharp shooter, and we are working to find Terry's shooter not be cool, Fonzie."

"Fonzie? A little outdated, but good. Sorry, you know me, humor works, it keeps me from losing my cool, not Fonzie cool but my working edge."

"Jake, look at this, look at Nick Moore's arrest record, he was arrested in Terry's old precinct, wait a sec, here we go, arresting officers…yep Terry. Nick was arrested for possession of narcotics and illegal firearms, did three years. I need to touch base with Rosa and Charles, and then we can get this information out there, these are our prime suspects right now."

As Amy expected, Rosa and Charles had no luck, Sharon couldn't think of anyone threatening Terry. Amy contacted Holt and gave him the information she had uncovered, Holt looked up the files and agreed with Amy. Holt himself would do a press conference to address Terry's status and the suspects in his shooting.

The next day, the entire squad, including all uniformed officers were gathered for a briefing, Amy passed out copies of files, including pictures, last known addresses and known associates to everyone. All precincts were on high alert to look for the suspects, no one had reported any sightings or even recent sightings of the two suspects. Amy explained that the squad would split up into two units, five officers would go with Jake and herself, and five with Boyle and Diaz. They would go to the last known addresses for each and canvas the area, any leads to be reported immediately.

By four in the afternoon, the day had been uneventful and without any leads or anyone who had seen or known the suspects. Amy was in the car going over the files for what felt like the hundredth time when Charles radioed in, "Captain, we may have something. We were canvassing the area, we were about a mile away from the last known for Evan, and I saw this bar, I went in and asked the bartender about this guy, he acted really suspicious to me, so I went across the street and asked the bodega owners about the bar, they say it's all ex-military, they said there are a lot of fights and that they aren't very friendly with anyone, I showed her the pictures, and she says she may have seen Nick, three nights ago, but it was dark, he was wearing a hat, but she remembers a scar."

That was all Amy needed, she gathered her team back, "Charles, talk to the Bodega owners, see if we can make that a temporary headquarters, offer a couple hundred for the use, we'll set up there, have Rosa go to the closest precinct and check out all surveillance equipment she can."

An hour later, the squad was crowded in the back room of the bodega, Sergeant Lou had his men place cameras around the outside of the bodega to keep eyes on the bar, Jake and Charles were monitoring one of the feeds when Jake noticed something, "Ames, so sorry, Captain, look at this, he rewound the feed and showed her, "look, you can barely see it, but the blinds, in the apartment, above the bar, the bodega owners said no one lived there, but there is movement behind them."

The squad was soon moving, and moving fast, they were soon set up in the bodega's owner little apartment above the bodega, with a clear view of the possible hiding spot. Using heat signature detectors, which they could also hook up to the phones of every officers, there were two people in the supposedly vacant apartment above the bar. As night fell, Rosa used night vision goggles, she could see more than they had before, finally, one of the men looked out of the blinds, it was Evan, she could see his glasses, then within a minute, Nick looked out, the scar was easily visible.

"Squad, get ready, Sergeant, you will take three men, two on each side of the street on the front side of the bar, Detective Boyle, you will take three men and cover the back exits, Detective Peralta and myself and two men will go through the front, Rosa, you and two men will go up the fire escape on the far side. This is a shoot to kill situation, they have attempted to kill cops, take no chances."

Amy then spoke into her phone again, "did you hear that, Commissioner?"

"Yes, Captain, I have ordered the sixty first precinct to close all roads within a mile radius immediately, wait five minutes and then execute your plan. Good job and good luck to all."

After the five minutes, the squad, in their black swat gear quietly exited the bodega and set up, Amy counted to three with her small team and busted through the front door, guns drawn.

"NYPD, hands up, everyone, we know that the Moore brothers are upstairs, I said hands up, you are harboring fugitives, who tried to kill cops." The uniformed officers kept their weapons on the few bar patrons and the bartender, Jake and Amy moved up the stairs quietly, "Rosa, now!" Amy ordered through the radio.

Amy and Jake busted through the front door, Rosa and her team busted through the window, Evan popped up from behind the kitchen bar and fired a gun several times, Rosa ducked the shots as Amy and Jake fired and hit him, as he fell, they could hear sounds from the bathroom, they kept their weapons drawn and converged on the bathroom, Jake kicked the door open and shots were fired from the vent, Jake went down, Amy and Rosa, trying not to hurt each other fired at the vent, they heard a loud thud, and gasp, Nick tried to get out of the vent by them, but as he fell to the floor, he was already dead."

Amy attended to Jake, the bullet had struck his Kevlar vest, the jacket had slowed the bullet, but there was some blood, the fibers from the Kevlar had stopped some of the bleeding as they had gone into the wound with the impact, but Amy could see the bullet, in Jakes upper chest. "We have an officer down, officer down, ambulance, we need an ambulance."

"Ames," Jake said, he was trying to smile, "sorry, Captain."

Amy fought her tears, she was a captain in command, but this was husband in her arms, bleeding from a gunshot wound. "You don't have to call me captain, you got shot, first names are fine."

"If I have stay at the hospital, please bring orange soda, and the girls, and Die Hard, and my mom, and you have to stay."

Amy shook her head, starting to lose the fight against her collecting tears, "You sound okay if you can ask for soda."

The ambulance came soon, Amy refused to leave his side. The paramedics stabilized him, the rest of the squad met them at the hospital after giving statements and filling in the commissioner. Amy came back after an hour, "Jake is fine, they removed the bullet, it entered his chest, but did no internal damage other than causing bleeding. They'll keep him overnight, but he should be released tomorrow."

Amy spoke briefly with Charles and Rosa, then went back to Jake. He was groggy, but awake, "Well, this was fun. How do you plan against cop killers?"

Amy sat on the edge of his bed and ran her fingers through his hair, "You're okay though. That's the important part, though we need to talk about both of us bursting through doors after killers, again."

Jake smiled," yeah, we promise, and then get caught up in the moment. Have you heard anything about Terry?"

"He's awake now, in pain, his shot entered his chest, just missed his heart, but he's doing better."

"Normally I'd be the belle of the ball, chest wound and all, but he upstaged me."

Amy stopped running her fingers through his hair and placed a finger on his lips, "okay, crazy man, rest and go to sleep, you just said belle of the ball, so I think you're delirious, sleep little Jakey."

Jake smiled and closed his eyes. The commissioner arrived at the hospital a few hours later after a press conference and briefing. "Captain Peralta, I am sorry for Jake's injury, but your team was successful and efficient as always. Your squad has been through a lot, I am giving your entire squad a week off, not vacation time, just a week off, with pay, you have all earned it."

Old Amy would have rejected that, but Captain Amy had just seen her husband get shot and had tracked down two men who tried to kill Terry, "Thank you sir, I think we've earned it as well. This way Jake can't try to get into a case while rehabbing."

The next morning, Amy wheeled Jake into Terry's room. "Tiny Head and Captain Cutie Pants! Terry loves you guys!"

"Oh God, Terry on pain killers, be careful Amy, he falls asleep hugging people and there is no escape, my spine has never recovered."

"That's not nice, Tiny Head." Terry then stuck out his tongue at Jake. "Terry loves you though. I am so happy you caught that guy." Terry then stared at Jake, "But Tiny Head got hit too, that's sad, Terry didn't want little Tiny Head get himself shot, I love you Tiny Head."

Jake laughed and tried not to because it hurt a little, "I'm okay big guy, Tiny Head loves you."

Terry smiled and tried to sit up, "You hear that Captain Cutie Pants, Tiny Head loves me, Terry loves you Tiny Head, I miss you. Maybe Sharon will let us get married too."

Jake and Amy both laughed now, "Okay, Captain Cutie Pants, we should get out of here before he tries to have the wedding night with me."


	64. Schooled

"I don't see why we have to keep having this argument, Jake?" Amy sat down at the edge of the bed in frustration. Jake would no let this go, she had given him statistics from numerous studies, all data proved her point, but he still fought her.

"She's too young, that's my point, end of story, Jake wins." Jake slumped down on his side of the bed, knowing this was far from over.

"Jake wins? So, know I'm just supposed to obey you even when I think you're completely wrong? Thanks, Jake, so good to know how valued I am by you. I'm surprised you can even take my orders as a female captain." Amy stood up again and started pacing, Jake had crossed a line and hadn't even realized it until he saw her reaction.

"Amy, that is not what I meant. I respect you, hells Ames, I love you and know your smarter, but this is different. This is our baby, she's too young. She'll miss us, I'll miss her, what about her sissy?"

"Okay, it's cute when Carmen says sissy, weird when you do. Carmen will be fine, she is almost four, we are sending her to a half day pre school for gifted children, not Hogwarts."

Jake sat up, "Hogwarts would be amazing, but I couldn't do that, so much time away from the parents, and those kids get into all kinds of danger, worse than being a cop in New York."

"Agreed," Amy said, her tone softening. "She needs this, Jake, it will help prepare her for school, to be ahead and to do well."

"Ames, Ames, we both know nerdy, goody two shoe kids get picked on."

"I don't care, I was that kid, it could suck, but I overcame and kicked ass, what else you got, slacker? Carmen has two parents, committed parents, your mom is here with us, she has a support system. This will also help her social skills."

"How is forcing her with other smarties helping that, they will just develop their own brain pattern language and freak out an English village." Jake placed two fingers on each temple of his head.

"Jake, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Village of the Damned, the original, the remake was turble? Sorry, terrible, it sucked."

"So, now you're saying our daughter can't take advantage of a great opportunity because of an old horror movie?" Amy sat down again and leaned her head back in frustration and exhaustion.

"I just don't see why we're in this huge rush to make her an adult." Jake now stood up and paced, he knew he was losing the battle, but he didn't want to give up.

"How is getting her a good education rushing her to adulthood? My niece was crazy sexual by thirteen, public schools, no preschool, that's rushing toward adulthood, and by the way, my brother let her watch Die Hard when she was nine." Amy glared at him after saying that, he glared back, thinking how he could end this without it being ugly.

Jake took a deep breath and counted to three in his head, "Ames, bringing up Die Hard as a negative during an argument is cold, ice cold, ice ice baby…"

"Jake, focus."

"Sorry," he sat down again. "Look, it's hard, not me, the situation..."

"JAKE!" Amy had to keep him focused or he would try to joke his way out of the conversation and a decision that had to be made.

"Sorries! This not easy for me, I love the girls, and I know you do as well, don't give me that look, but my childhood sucked, my mom had to work super hard for us when my dad left, my nana did what she could, but it sucked. Your childhood, it always sounds sad and friendless at times, you struggled with your superior intelligence, I just want the goils…"

"Girls, Jake, not goils." Amy was heavily rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Sorry, the young women in our household, I want them to be part of a loving home, where they know they are wanted and loved."

Amy scooted over to his side and took his hand in hers and gently caressed it with her thumb, "Babe, they will still have that, they will always have that, this is a half day we are talking about, only a half day, and you know if Carmen had issues with it or they were mean to her, I would yank her out of there so fast."

Jake clutched his chest with his hands, directly over his still bandaged wound, "It just hurts my heart, Ames, I was shot, but I guess that's not important."

Amy kissed him gently on the cheek, "nope, it's not."

"Ames, that's cold."

Amy laughed, "so is using an injury to make your wife conform to your fears."

Jake pulled her closer to him, "I freak out about them not being happy and normal, but we made it, we are not normal, but I guess we were happy sometimes, you probably were, I was some."

Amy pushed herself up, so she was chest to chest with him and facing him. "Jake, I had my struggles, every kid does, and our daughters will, it's guaranteed, but we will be here for them. I just want to make sure our daughters have a good education to make sure they can have whatever future they want. She kissed him, longer and more tender this time.

Jake broke the kiss off, "Okay, fine, she can go. You turned out decent, so I guess it's not the end of the world."

Three days later, Carmen was off to her first day of preschool. Jake and Amy were down on the second floor in the offices of the fortress with the squad. Amy noticed that Jake was obsessively looking at his phone, she knew he had to be looking at something to do with Carmen. When Jake thought Amy wasn't looking, he was staring at it, she silently walked behind him and over his should, he was looking at two different windows on his phone, when she realized what they were, she lost it.

"Jake Peralta, my office, now!" Jake jumped and juggled his phone several times in his hands before managing to not drop it on the hard floor, Amy turned angrily and marched to her office. Jake knew he was screwed, big time. He slowly made his way into his wife's and captain's office.

"Ames, I can explain." He made the begging motion with his hands.

"No, Jake, you can't. You put a tracker in an almost four-year-old and you attached a surveillance camera, a very expensive piece of equipment, to her shirt. You can't explain that, it is beyond stupid, beyond crazy. You think this isn't difficult for me, yes, I want this, but I still miss her and worry about her, but this? This is one of the dumbest things I have seen you do, and I knew you at a time when you used to do a lot of stupid things." She slammed her laptop shut as she finished at just stared at Jake.

"Well, first, that was hurtful, second, I didn't think you'd find out, and third, it was stupid, I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse, well not a good one. It was dumbassery at its finest."

"Describing stupid actions with fake words, not impressive." Amy put her elbows on her desk and buried her head in her hands. "Jake, I need you to be supportive, I need the good you, crazy you has been in hiding, and I appreciate that, but I need adult you, the girls need adult you for this, you can't go crazy cop."

"I'm sorry, seriously sorry, no jokes, I means it, one hundred." Jake reached out and touched one of her hands.

Amy looked up at him and frowned, "Jake, I have to write you up. You broke a major rule, and I can't let that go, I have to, it's my job. When Holt talked to me about this job, this is one of the things that came up, would I be able to reprimand my friends and family that were working with me, I told him yes. I love you, but this was a mistake as a father and a cop." Amy put her head back in her hands and sighed sadly.

Jake stood up, "yeah, I didn't think of that part. I'm sorry." Jake turned around and left the office, letting the door bang itself closed loudly.

Rosa could tell Jake and Amy were having duel role issues, she pulled Jake aside, "Dude, what's going on? And don't lie."

Jake shook his head a little and was going to not tell her, and then he just gave up, "I may have put a tracking device in my daughter and a tiny surveillance cam on her to check up on her at her first day of preschool."

Rosa hit him in the arm, hard, "You idiot, that makes Amy's job hell. She has to write you up, you used official equipment for a personal matter. Plus, way to potentially poison a three-year-old."

"She's almost four, Rosa, lighten up."

Rosa hit him again, this time in the other arm, "you're not being fair to anyone by doing this, yourself included, dummy. You are a good dad, a great dad, you are one of the best husbands I've ever been around, but this is out there, even for you. Fix it." Rosa glared at Jake for a second, and then she turned and yelled at Boyle to follow her to go interview a witness for a case.

Jake needed a place to think, he went in the briefing room, closed the door, and sat down. He was mad, but truly, he was mad at himself, he let himself get carried away, and now he would get in trouble and make Amy and the squad look bad, and he had put a tracker in a three-year-old. He put his elbows on the table in front of him and buried his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair trying to think of how he could fix some of this. He thought for a while, and then he pictured Amy, doing the same thing, head in hands, because he had gone way too far. It was time to talk to himself, he needed a chewing out, "Nice one dumbass, way to piss off everyone and possibly harm your daughter all at the same time, noicely done ya' jag of a dumbass punk."

"I wouldn't be that harsh." Jake jumped up and nearly fell out of his chair, as he held on to the seat of the chair with both hands to steady himself, he looked up and saw Amy, smiling sadly at him, he hated the sad smile, it meant she felt bad, and this was his fault.

"Sorry, I obviously didn't hear or see you. I screwed up, big time, I didn't think anything through, at all. There is no excuse, I just went one hundred percent stupid."

Amy sat on the table in front of him. "Jake, there was going to be a time when we had a true work issue, we've come close, or at least disagreed, but this one, it's big, but one was going to happen, it's you and I, Mr. Lone Wolf and Ms. Type A."

"Yeah, but I'm not a Lone Wolf and I love you and your rigid personality."

"Well, I don't know what else to say. I need you to sign the paperwork, for your infraction, so I can send it to the commissioner. I talked to him by the way, Holt."

Jake felt weak now, Holt was bound to find out, but it was still scary to know that he knew. "And what did Holt say? I can imagine silence followed by monotone explanation of how I'm a child and you are doing your best."

"Amy placed a hand on his shoulder, "yes to the silence, a long one, he told me I was doing the right thing, but he also said he understood you, he said that you acted poorly, that you are smarter than that, but that he understood. He told me that you have been through a lot, that we both have, and that keeping everyone close and together was your way of feeling secure. You are suspended, with pay, and it's on your record, but he said he didn't think that would hurt you, as your superior officers would all vouge for you."

"Wow, suspended, okay. For how long?"

Amy looked him in the eye, "two days, it's not long, and I'm taking those days off, Rosa will lead."

"Ames, you don't' have to do that."

"Jake, we are a team, I sometimes think it's only you that forgets, but I was in hurry to make you agree with me when what you needed was to feel secure about the situation."

"That sounds like Holt, pure Holt." He grinned a little at her.

Amy nodded, "it is. While you still were way out of line, I need to remember that agreeing doesn't mean you love a situation or that you feel safe or right about it. Tomorrow we are going to take a tour at her school, I already did when you were resting last week, I need to include you. I can't expect you to be on board with everything and then not include you in the process."

"That sounds good. I just can't believe you never made a binder for this."

Amy smiled back at him, "yeah, maybe that would have helped."

"We are in a tough situation Jake, we are married, we work together, our girls are in a world that we constantly see the worst of, it's not easy. We have to have each other's back and support. There's a lot of hats to wear at the same time."

"Yeah, it sucks sometimes. When I was in fifth grade, I had a lot of hats my nana bought me, so I started wearing three at a time, luckily very few pictures exist from that time in my life."

Amy gave a half laugh, "where did that random fact come from?"

"You said many hats and that popped in my brain."

Amy shook her head at him, and then she looked thoughtfully at him, "Why was Rosa so mad at you?"

"She saw we were both upset and knew it must be my fault, I assumed she would understand and take my side and told her the story, she hit me, hard, twice and then yelled at me and told me how unfair I was being to you, and to myself for that matter, but especially to you. I was mad at first, but I get it, you are judged for my actions, it's not fair, but it's the truth. I screwed up and it makes you look worse than me because I'm just a detective and husband you can't control."

Amy nodded and then grinned, slightly at him, "You know, Holt said something else. He said that you are getting more mature, that when you worked for him, you never went this long without an episode like today. He also said he knew I would write you up for any true problems because of my fear of being seen as weak and not worthy of my position. He was right. I was so mad, and when I yelled at you I even told you how much better you've been, the thing that's hard, Jake, is that your immaturity can drive me crazy, but it has also saved lives and cases, your ability to think differently is what makes you great. Today though, it also bit you in the ass."

"I wish, my ass got completely destroyed today, by me, myself, Jake Peralta, self ass destructions are the absolute worst."

The next day, Jake was on the tour of the school, he felt himself being bored and not liking the school when he caught Amy smiling and loving everything, he then pictured little Amy at this school, she didn't get a fancy preschool, she had seven brothers, she did public school, in Brooklyn, and despite being a nerd and teacher's pet, she still somehow survived and became a cop and a captain. He enjoyed the rest of the tour picturing little Amy's reactions to everything around the school. Carmen might not be little Amy, but she deserved a place where a smart girl would be encouraged, not made fun of. He thought of Gina, the queen of mocking everyone, and his daughters would have to face Ginas, meaner Ginas, so maybe this school wasn't so bad.

That evening, Carmen was at the kitchen table doing some of her brain exercises as they were called at her school, and she was loving it. Jake just watched her, he was lost in his daughter's fascination of learning. Had he ever been like that? He doubted it, he smiled and watched her for a little while longer until Amy came downstairs.

"Reina's asleep, she was on one. Carmen, sweetie, time to put that stuff away, you need to have some play time too." She smiled at Jake as she said that.

"Ames, it's okay, she's having fun, she's more like a certain Captain than I thought. Plus, the way I figure, she can get super smort, like British wheelchair guy smort, and then make bank, and we can live in the guest house on her super mansion on her private island."

Carmen paid no attention to them as she continued her exercises, but Amy shook her head and smiled as she walked to stand behind him and then hugged him from behind. "You do know there's space between not caring enough and ridiculous expectations, right? Supportive is good, daydreaming of Super Carmen and her bat cave, too much."

Jake rubbed his hands together, "Ooh, a bat cave, now you're talking, why settle for just a mansion? I mean she has police work in her veins, Super Carmen, to the rescue."

Amy smacked him on the back of the head and turned him to face her, so she could kiss him. "You are an absolute nut about certain things, but you love and care about your daughters, so that makes up for some of it, some of it, not all, but some. I'll take that."


	65. Evasive Maneuvers

"Jake, Jake! I see you over there on your phone. I know what you're doing. Jake! Do not go crazy for Reina's birthday, she is happier just running and shouting than playing with toys, and the girls have like forty pairs of shoes between the two of them. It is enough, promise me, promise me you won't go crazy."

Reina's second birthday was a week away, they were having a small party, friends and family, but limited numbers of each. While they now lived in a bigger house, Amy didn't want the toys and crap to take over, and Jake was quiet and secretive about what he was doing, and that was never a good thing. Amy put Charles and Rosa on the case to find out what he was doing, but they came back with nothing.

"Ames, my beautiful Captain, with whom I make the sex, and whose sex with me has made babies, I promise nothing. Nothing. You can harm by body, but you cannot harm my spirit!"

"Your Scottish accent sucks and you misquoted a good movie. Two strikes, and the third is that you're being secretive, which means you're going full Jake on this."

Jake finally took his eyes off of his phone and lifted his head to see Amy, "the phrase is full Boyle, not full Jake, now who's misquoting things?"

"No, Detective, going full Boyle is going overboard for love, especially when the other person isn't there yet, you go full Jake, which is overkill for other things, bets you've won, bad dates for example, pranks, your love for the movie Die Hard."

"How many times to I have to remind you that using Die Hard against me is not cool. I am having fun and want to make Reina's birthday special. Last year her birthday was cool, but sort of lost in the shuffle of life. Carmen's first birthday was fun, I went shoe crazy."

Amy put the palm of her hand to her head, "I know, and that's what we don't need. I need the Jake who has some self control, not pre-Amy Jake who was deeply in debt and saved money when he bought movies instead of renting them twenty times, or more."

"Okay, that, while true, stings, a lot. I know I can go crazy, but I promise, this will not be terrible."

Amy stood and walked over to him and kissed him, "I hope not, because if it is, you and I, will take a long break from what you and I, and especially you, like to do." She kissed him again and walked off.

"Threatening with sex is not okay, Dr. Phil even said so. Dr. Phil, Amy, Dr. Phil!"

Amy turned around, "Dr. Phil doesn't have to deal with you, so I think I'm okay."

Jake looked up at the ceiling, "Dr. Phil, you have failed me!"

The next day, while in her office on the second floor of their building, Amy saw through the security monitor, that a delivery man was bringing a huge box to the garage, and then she saw that Jake was already there signing for it. Amy got up and hurried to the stairs and down the stairs, when she got to the garage level, Jake was nowhere to be seen.

"Jake! Where are you? I saw that huge box, you know what the punishment is for this!"

"What's the punishment, Amy?"

Amy jumped, startled, and turned around to see Charles and a smirking Rosa. "None your business, detective, get on your case and out of my personal business, and if you see Jake, tell him he's a dead man and I saw the huge box."

"Oh man, he's going full Jake on this birthday, your house could be filled with any number of nonsense." Rosa said, actually sympathetically.

Amy bowed her head as if in defeat, "yes, I know, it's going to be a nightmare."

An hour later, Amy was working in her office, trying to get all the paperwork from her squad turned in for their monthly reports and she still hadn't seen Jake since he signed for the giant package. She might have been able to ignore the fact that he was hiding and goofing off during work, but she was still waiting on his paperwork as well.

She picked up her cell phone and tried to call him, it went strait to voicemail.

 _You've reached Detective Peralta, if this is the FBI, stop calling, I'm not interested, leave a message at the tone._

"Jake, this is your wife, this is also your captain, you are pissing off both and in danger of getting in trouble both as a husband and a detective. I need your paperwork, and running and hiding from me, not cool, Peralta, not cool. Call me back or better yet, get your ass in here and do your job, now."

Amy ended the call and felt furious, it was bad enough to drive her crazy about the gifts, but to slack off at his job at the same time, that was pushing it, even for him. She decided she'd had enough so she logged on her laptop and accessed the security cameras from their house, as she toggled through the different feeds, she found herself looking at something strange, even for Jake, it was from their bedroom, his feet were hanging down, but only his feet, and then he dropped down. Amy's mind was blank for a second, and then she remembered that they had small storage area above their room and in that small area was also access to the roof, the roof of their building was flat, and the fourth floor was not as big as the third, so their were some areas of roof on the third floor, just above their room being one of them.

Amy hurried to the elevator, "Diaz and Boyle! If Detective Peralta somehow manages to sneak in here before I find him, detain his ass! Any means necessary!"

Rosa saluted, "As you wish captain."

Amy exited the elevator and made B-line for their bedroom. She walked in and saw nothing, she then moved a chair to access the storage area and roof access, but it was locked. Amy was at the end of her rope, she felt rage coursing through her. "Jacob Peralta! If I don't see your face, in front of mine, in the next thirty seconds, well, let's just say that a lack of a sex life will no longer be a threat that I even have to make." After she yelled, she took a deep breath to calm herself down, she then heard a noise and hurried out of the room to see Jake taking large pieces of broken down cardboard from several boxes onto the elevator. "Jake! Stop! We need to talk!"

Jake look terrified, but still managed a smile, "Sorry, Ames, no can do! This is important, bye."

The door closed to the elevator and he vanished, Amy watched the above the elevator door and saw he went down to the first floor. She clicked on her radio on her Captain's uniform, "Diaz, he is coming your way, first floor, apprehend and detain, force is not only necessary but requested."

"Sweet," was all the reply Amy got from Rosa.

Amy went to the stairs and carefully jogged down, as she neared the first floor and door to the garage, she could hear yelling. She hurried and took two stairs at a time and burst through the door to see Jake yelling as Rosa had taken him down with her batons.

"Rosa, what the hell, why are you cuffing me? This is ridiculous. Amy, help me!"

Rosa used a baton to his leg, "who do you think told me to do this, dumb ass, you can't ignore your captain at work and think we're going to just giggle like fan girls." She hit him again as he yelled.

"Dammit, what the hell is going on?"

Amy was now seething, Diaz, keep him cuffed and take him to interrogation room two, I need a minute to cool down and then I will deal with this.

Rosa shoved a still protesting Jake into the elevator. Amy wanted to cry, she fought it back, it was just so infuriating that he was being an ass and ignoring order after order at work. At home she would be pissed, but it wouldn't interfere with their jobs as this was currently doing.

Five minutes later, after her first secret smoke since before she was pregnant with Reina, Amy entered the interrogation room and shut the door. "Don't say a word. Listen to me. Yes, I am your wife, and yes, we have two children, but you are way out of line, you have ignored several requests and orders. That makes me look weak to my squad. You just got done with a two day suspension for the nonsense with the tracking device and camera, do you need a week to get your head on straight? Now you can talk, but choose your words wisely, they could be the last you say as a married man, that's how mad I am right now."

Jakes eyes were as big as she had ever seen them, he took a deep breath and then gulped, he was scared. "Captain, I never meant this to come off as insubordination or disrespect. I had some things I needed to do, and I should not have ignored you, I just wanted certain things to be surprise. Please don't divorce me, I'd have to live with Charles and would die alone and creeped out."

Not even a crack of a smile or amusement showed on Amy's face. "Really? You had to do a surprise? Jake, you are a great father, you love your kids, but this is interfering with our jobs, not just yours, but ours, not to mention the fact I begged you and commanded you not to go overboard. I feel ignored, I feel disrespected, and I feel so angry that I don't know if I even can handle looking at you, and not just now!"

Jake was reeling, he had just wanted to surprise her, he knew she would love it when the time came, but in his hurry and desire to finish without her knowledge, he had apparently crossed so many lines that he was now looking at the most angry Amy he had ever seen, and he once spilled two liters of orange soda on her at the nine-nine, this was bad.

"Captain, may I request something before all of my punishments, both professional and personal are handed out?" Jake sounded sincere, he was just glad he got the words out, he was flat out terrified of his wife right now, and she had a gun, batons, and pepper spray on her person.

"You can request anything you like, detective, but that does not mean I will listen to or grant said request. What would you like to request, soon to be ex-detective?"

Jake gulped and hoped that he could still diffuse the situation. "Please detach me from the table and take me to our house, or my ex-house and your current house so I can come clean and show you what I was doing. I am sorry, I got caught up in the surprise and neglected my job and that obviously hurt you, for which I am so so so so sorry."

Amy looked at him for nearly thirty seconds without even blinking before speaking, "fine. You can show me, but just know, that I am more upset about this than the tracking device and camera, because after that we talked about our professional lives and how this, this right now, cannot happen, and yet, here we are, Jake, you not listening and me looking like a weak-ass lady captain who can't control her husband."

Amy undid Jake from the table, relocked the cuffs and hurried him to the elevator, neither said a word, Amy was still too angry and Jake's mind was pleading with God, the universe, whoever or whatever might listen that his marriage and career might survive this misunderstanding and grave miscalculation on his part.

When the elevator door opened, Amy shoved Jake off and followed him, Jake didn't go into their bedroom, he went to the stairs and up to the bathroom, he took out the key and opened the steel door that was always locked that led to the roof. Jake took a deep breath and went up first, Amy could not imagine why in the hell he was taking her up to the roof, she just knew that it had better be good.

When she went up the last step and stepped onto the roof, she was baffled. There was an iron fence that wasn't there before, a couple of feet away from the edge, in the middle of the fenced off area was a small gazebo like structure, and placed around it were telescopes, four of them.

"Jake, what the hell am I looking at?"

"Ames, this was going to be Reina's surprise, but mostly yours. Your family and I shot you down when you said you wanted to do a star party for Reina's birthday, you said she loved the time we went to the observatory. I felt bad that your idea was shot down, even though I was part of it. Then I called your mom, she said you loved to star gaze when you were younger. I googled star watching in the city and saw some setups like this one we now have. I contacted a guy on how to do it, and I enlisted Sergeant Lou's help, when we were gone, and he was here he set this up, today I got the last of the telescopes and had to get the other ones from our storage area and set them up here. I got excited, I was going to show you tonight, with candles, it would have been romantic, would have been romantic if I had not screwed the pooch and ignored you and made you feel like crap and angrier than I have ever seen you, and that includes the orange soda shower."

"I was pretty pissed then too, but this was at our work, under my command…this is beautiful and thoughtful, Jake, I'm still mad as your captain, but as your wife, I forgive you, mostly." She uncuffed him and then hugged him. "I still need you to keep it professional though, I mean seriously, I thought you were just plain playing mind games with me." Amy then walked over and tested the iron fence on all sides. "Not bad, is this the sergeant's work?"

"Yeah, I paid him a couple hundred to do it, he does good work. I am glad you like it, I wanted it be our place to be with the girls and have the kind of fun I'm sure you wished you could have when you were young. Your mom also mentioned your dad worked a lot of nights and overtime in those days to support the family and your brothers thought you were a nerd for liking astronomy."

Amy nodded slowly as she surveyed what Jake had done, she had been so mad and then surprised that right then was the first time she was truly appreciating what was in front of her. She walked over to the telescopes and looked in each one, there were two larger ones and two smaller ones, there were two chairs for the adults and two for the kids and one in the middle of the gazebo she assumed was for Karen who love to watch her granddaughters, son, and herself do a family activity together. Jake was following her and was about to speak when Amy put her finger to his lips to keep him from talking as she continued to take the situation in and process it in her mind with all that had happened earlier.

Amy was about to speak again when they both heard voices from the staircase leading to the roof, "Oh my God, she took him up here to kill him, poor Jake." Charles sounded genuinely worried.

"He had it coming, hiding from his wife and boss, dumbass." Rosa sounded as cheery and charitable as ever.

When they reached the roof, they looked as confused as Amy had. "What is this? Jake, this is awesome. I knew he wasn't being a bad husband, Rosa, you owe Jake and I apologies."

Rosa hit Charles, "It's dope, but he still acted like a dumbass, case closed, Boyle."

Jake explained the situation to them and then Rosa pulled Charles away to head back to the offices as she could tell that Jake and Amy wanted to be alone. Once Amy heard the elevator close, she approached Jake who was still scared and pulled him to her and hugged him, and then began to kiss him, not just a normal work kiss, or even an I love you kiss, but the let's do this type of kiss. Jake had to fight his arousal and then break off the kiss, "Ames," he gasped breathlessly, "I am super confused, I thought I was in trouble."

Amy laughed as she caught her own breath and tried to cool down, "You are, with Captain Peralta, but with Mrs. Peralta, you did good, and she really wants to show how much she appreciates it, but that should wait." Amy looked around again, as girl or even as a teenager, she would have done anything to have this, but everyone but her parents and Terry had always made fun of her for love of astronomy, even Jake, yet he had still seen it as an opportunity for her to share her passion with the girls, it was hard to stay mad. "Jake, you still crossed some lines with the hiding and evasive maneuvers, but as surprise, you nailed it, and later me."

"Ames, you're killing me, I'm in work pants, it could cause permanent damage."

"Shut up, you're fine. You are a great husband, I'm sorry I doubted you." She hugged him again, but the safe for work hug, not the let's make a baby hug.

"No, you were right to, when I thought about it, from your point of view, I realized what it looked like and felt stupid. I go too caught up in the moment and put everything else aside, I could have and should have waited. We're good now though, right?"

She kissed him again, "yes, especially since Rosa kicked your ass."

"That hurt too, but I had it coming, I must have looked like such a dick doing all of that. Sorry."

The day before Reina's birthday, Jake, Amy, and Karen go to see the girls' looks of joy and wonder as they discovered their new star gazing area on the roof. Both of them were so happy to look through the telescopes and Reina said, "stars, daddy, stars," over and over again. Jake was relieved they loved it, and was thankful his stupidity hadn't truly gotten him in trouble, for long.


	66. Jogging into Danger

To the outside observer, it would have seemed like a normal scene of a family, a father with a sleeping toddler on his lap, the mother seat next to him with a sleeping young child's head on her lap , but this was Jake and Amy, so nothing was normal, especially with a serial rapist on the prowl who had been targeting joggers in the mornings and evenings. He had attacked his victims in four different precincts' areas, so Holt intervened and assigned the case to Amy's squad as the four precincts were in a turf war about which precinct should officially work the case.

Jake hated murders and any crimes involving children, but rape made his blood go cold and were always difficult for him to process. He and Amy had been discussing the case while the girls slept on them.

"I think we should get Rosa or myself out there, in jogging gear, with trackers, a well concealed small weapon, a surveillance crew and a team of uniformed officers waiting nearby the areas." Amy knew Jake would fight her on this, she knew how he almost shut down during rape cases, he claimed he didn't know why, but she knew, all of Jake's closest family members were women, his mother, his nana before she passed away, and now Amy. She was also sure that having two daughters didn't make this type of case any easier to deal with.

"I don't know, Ames, it's your call, you're the captain, I might need to stay back when you guys do that. I'd be jumping the gun and thinking every person you passed by was the suspect. Remember when I had to be your doctor when you were undercover in prison, it freaked me out and I couldn't handle it, this would be worse, well just as bad."

"Jake, I know you get worried, but it's what we do, I don't like to see you go undercover or deal with dangerous perps, but it's the job. We would be taking a lot of precautions to ensure that we don't get hurt." Amy tried to look him the eyes, but he was purposely avoiding eye contact with her.

"Again, you're the captain, it's your call to make and I will be supportive and a team player, but making be there would be a mistake, even though I want to be there to stop anything bad from happening, I have to trust in the squad." Jake stood up to take Reina to her crib.

"Are you using Reina as an excuse to stop talking about this?" Amy peered at him as he tried to walk away.

"No, well it's part of it, but she puts off a lot heat and I'm sweaty, and I have to pee, you made me drink two glasses of water at dinner, it was terrible," Jake said as he started to move more quickly towards the stairs and Reina's room

"You need to drink water, it's called living, and we will continue this conversation, it's our case," Amy called after him as he tried to escape the conversation all together.

Amy picked up Carmen carefully and took her up to her bed, she and Jake had lost track of time as they watched a movie with the girls and both had not lasted and had fallen asleep. Amy made her way downstairs and got out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses, if sober Jake wouldn't talk, maybe a few drinks would loosen his tongue.

Amy waited, ten minutes had passed by and still no Jake, she finally got up to see where he was hiding. She looked in their bedroom, nothing, so she went back upstairs to Reina's room and no Jake, she then saw that the door to the roof in the upstairs bathroom was slightly ajar, she pushed it open and walked the stairs to find Jake seated by the railing with his head in his hands.

"Jake, we have to talk about this, I was going to try use wine to make it easier, but you never came back." Amy sat next to him and took hold of his hand and held on to it.

"Yeah, I hate these cases, they freak me out. I just project the crimes and horror of the scene and think how I'd react if it was…you know…," he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"If it was me." Amy reach down and lifted up his head gently with her hand and looked at him in the eyes. "There are parts of our job that will never get easier, for you, this is one of them. Whatever decision is made, we will be careful. Have you ever thought what you would do if someone hurt me, like really hurt me, or worse? I've thought about with you, I would go nuts and probably be taken off the force for hunting down the person or ordering a hit in prison."

"Way to make a tough discussion creepier and worse. I try not to think about it, but I know I'd go crazy, using every connection I had to get payback, but I also think about how I'd be after that, and it aint purty."

They sat in the chairs on their roof in silence for several minutes. "Did you ever really worry about me, you know, during the cancer thing? Since we're asking the world's worst hypotheticals here."

Amy shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "yeah, Jake, of course I did. We talked a little about it, but yeah. I…I knew that if something happened that it would be tough, if not impossible. I don't know how people do it, dealing with loss like that. I mean, all my years as a cop and I saw the sadness of the families of our victims, but it wasn't until having a family that it really hit me."

Jake nodded sympathetically, "yeah, it makes it real, having a family."

"I actually had a plan, or the outline or idea of a plan, if anything happened, I would have moved in with my parents." Amy lowered her head, not meeting Jake's eyes.

"You would have left the job and New York?"

"Easily, can you imagine everyday seeing reminders of me if I was gone, and being alone with the girls without help, knowing you might not be able to push through it sometimes." Amy had a few tears now as she tried to steady her emotions.

"Daaaamn, things got too real out here. I would be a mess, a mess. I know they say you have to be strong for the kids and all that, but I went into a crazy tailspin of depression and tried to bury myself in work when I just liked you and didn't think I ever had a chance. Our relationship is so much, you know, like deeper or bigger than the years we've been together as couple or married, we were partners and knew so much about each other, it's like we've been married fifteen years instead of almost four."

"It's true. Okay, enough depression, you don't have to do anything that will push your limits, you just have to me know ahead of time, and let's go inside, put one of your worst Nic Cage movies so we can focus on how terrible that is instead of what if'ing ourselves into a deep depression."

"There are no bad Nic Cage movies, he's got range, Amy, you just need to appreciate the man."

The next day, the squad was in the briefing room as Amy stood in front of them to prepare them for their operation to bring down the rapist. ""Detective Diaz will do the morning jogs, I will do the evening jogs, we will be equipped with three tracking devices, one in our headbands, one in our shoes, and one internal tracker. The surveillance van will follow, closely, safety is important, we want to catch the suspect, not create more victims. A civilian van with the uniformed officers in plain clothes will be half a block away from the surveillance crew, you will be on high alert the entire time. Based on the locations of our eight victims, we believe we have it narrowed down to an area the intersects the four precinct areas where the attacks have taken place. We have set up routes, we don't expect the rapist to attack on our first jog, if he fits the pattern of most serial rapists, he will watch and plan. I will be lead when Diaz jogs and she will be lead when I jog. Detective Peralta and officers Hirst and Kaur will remain here to run the command center for support of any kind. Are there any questions? We will start this evening at six, I will run a route by Holy Cross Cemetery as all of the attacks have taken place near or in parks or wooded type areas. You have four hours off, then we need everyone back her by five to prepare and be ready to proceed at six. Dismissed."

The squad dispersed from the briefing room and Amy scanned the area for Jake but did not see him. She waited a few minutes while she spoke with Rosa about their operation and then she walked around the office area looking for him. She had walked the perimeter of the office area twice and was a little concerned, she then saw Charles leave the break room.

"Boyle, have you seen Jake since the briefing?"

Boyle shook his head, "right after the briefing he said he had some work to do and left, I assumed he would be with you or Rosa. Do you think he's all right?"

Amy smiled at Boyle despite still feeling concerned and nodded, "Yes, Charles, I just need to speak with him, don't be such a worry wart."

Charles frowned, "Amy, you know us Boyles, it's what we do."

Amy returned to her office and went opened up her laptop to access the security cameras in their house above the offices to see if she could find Jake. She saw him seated at the dining room table writing. She immediately got up and ran up the stairs, she didn't want him to hear the elevator and try to hide whatever he was doing. As she exited the stair well, she carefully and silently closed the door and stealthily walked into the dining room, Jake had not heard her, his back was to her as he wrote. As Amy peered over his shoulder, it was difficult to make out what he was writing, his handwriting was still poor, but after a few seconds she realized he was writing her a note.

"Jake, you can tell me to my face." Jake jumped and blinked several times."

"Shit, Amy, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't even think about you being out there with this creep. I was, well, I was going to take off and not be around this afternoon, I might try to cuff you to the table or bed and not let you leave."

"Jake, I will be fine, and I need your expertise and instinct on this case."

Jake reluctantly agreed, Amy and Jake spent their three hours off watching a movie and eating, rarely speaking, Amy knew Jake just needed comfort and she just cuddled up next to him on the couch. When it was four thirty, she got up without speaking and got ready to go out on the operation.

The first three days of the operation had gone by, she and Rosa had jogged their route, not speaking with anyone, nor noticing anything out of the ordinary, Rosa had seen one man on two of the days, but Amy had seen no one more than once during her jogs. Jake was feeling better about things, he hoped their suspect would just die rather than have to be caught or attack more victims. He was doing the best he could to stay calm while Amy jogged, it was a three-mile route, but it felt like eternity.

On the fourth night of Amy's jog, she was surveying everything as she passed it, making mental notes of anything that might be different, she was beginning to feel unsure of whether they should change up the routes or keep going, this was a long shot, but the attacker's victims had all been between twenty-five and forty, all women who would be considered fit, all were alone, and all had dark hair. Amy saw a man digging through the garbage ahead of her, she quickly said a brief note to her team in her mic, "squad, guy ahead, digging through garbage, eyes open." Amy passed by the man and he seemed to take no notice of her, she heard a can drop to the ground, and then felt pain as the back of her head was hit with a hard object.

Rosa barked commands to the team, she Boyle and two officers exited the surveillance van, all of the officers from the other van set up a perimeter. As Rosa and Charles neared the garbage can, they couldn't see Amy, the other two officers with them were spreading out, "in the cemetery, now, he must have taken her there, or we'd see her. Move!"

The squad moved into the cemetery, the still saw nothing, then Charles heard a noise and saw their suspect, behind a headstone struggling with Amy. "I have eyes on Amy, headstone by the south west entrance, now!"

Charles ran over his gun drawn, "Freeze, police!" The suspect stopped for second as Amy slammed his head on the headstone twice and he collapsed on the ground. "Amy, are you all right?"

"Yes, he hit my head, tried to knock me out, but he was strong, I fought and then hit my head and blacked out for a few seconds and when I gained consciousness, he was dragging me here. Any idea who this guy is?"

"Yeah, Frank Jamison, ex husband of the first victim, she was knocked unconscious and never saw the guy, now we know why. He had no priors, so no DNA or prints in the system, but sixty second precinct interviewed him as his ex-wife said he had threatened her a few times, they put his picture in the file, but he was dismissed as a witness when the number of victims increased."

Amy took a big breath, she was okay, her head hurt, but she was fine, she knew there would be a better than normal chance of a physical altercation with this guy, but she was okay, he had only fought her, not groped her or tried to actually rape her, just overpower her. "Jake, has anybody talked to Jake?"

"Officers Hirst and Kaur both said he left, when you were attacked, he left. His car is gone."

A group of officers and Rosa took their rapist to the nine-nine to process him, Amy and Charles remained at cemetery thinking Jake would show up at any minute. Ten minutes after Rosa and the others had taken their suspect, Amy picked up her cellphone and called Jake.

"Hey." He sounded rough.

"Jake, where are you?"

"Out, it was too much, way too much. They lost sight of you and my mind just went nuts, I couldn't handle it."

"Okay, I get that, but you still haven't told me where you are."

There was a pause, "I'm getting Carmen from school, Reina's in the backseat, my mom just thinks I had some time I wanted to spend with them. It freaked me out, I just had to see that everyone was okay."

Amy sighed sadly, "Jake, I'm okay, get Carmen and meet me at the house. I will fill out my part quickly and we'll take a little break for police work."

"Kay, be soon, see you soon home, sorry. Bye"

As Jake hung up, Amy started to really worry, she knew Jake would take her attack hard, but she was okay, but she knew Jake would blame himself, she needed to hurry and hoped he wouldn't freak out Carmen's preschool when he picked her up.

Thirty minutes later Amy exited the elevator into their house, the girls were playing in the living room in front of the tv. Jake was seated, slumped, head down. As Amy looked at him, the best adjective she could come up with for his current state was defeated.

"Babe, I'm back."

Jake didn't move, "Hey."

Amy sat down next to him and pulled him close to her, "Jake, I need you to listen, I am fine, nothing happened, a knock on the head, but the squad was there in a flash, I am fine. The paramedics that came to the scene didn't even think I needed to go to doctor, it was small bump. I honestly feel fine; my head barely hurts right now."

"Cool."

Amy decided to just be with him instead of forcing him into talking before he was ready. The girls would talk to them and come up and try to climb on them, Amy would interact, but Jake barely responded. After thirty minutes of this, Amy finally kissed him and pulled him up, "C'mon, your mom is coming back down to watch the girls, you and I are going to talk, in the bedroom."

Jake followed, emotionless and stiff, as they entered their bedroom, Amy closed the door and guided Jake to the edge of the bed. "Okay, I'm starting to freak out here, what the hell is going on? I am okay, I made it, why are you going Boo Radley on me?"

"I'm not a ghost."

"What?" Amy sat down next to him confused.

"Boo sounds like the name of a ghost."

"No, it's the name of a character from To Kill a Mockingbird, pale guy, barely talks, it doesn't matter, what does matter is that I need you to come back to me and talk to me."

"No more putting yourself on the line like that, you are a captain, you have a squad, how many other captains do that? I must be getting to old for this. I lost it, I shut down, I mean I could move and think, but I was in a sort of shock."

"I'm sorry, but we are police officers, no matter the rank. I can't promise that I won't have to be in these situations."

Jake remained silent, Amy waited, thinking he would talk, but he just sat there, saying nothing, just breathing, for another ten minutes before she couldn't take it anymore. "Jake, say something."

Without looking at her, he answered her, "I said everything I have to say, you have to do your job, I just feel, I don't know, I…I get it, we are cops, but we have talked about cutting down risks, I guess I feel like this was unnecessary for you to do, we caught him, that's cool, What would you do if you really didn't want me to do something, like go undercover again, but they needed me, wanted the arrest, so I went, despite your feelings, and then I was hurt, not badly, but was hurt, what then? Would you smile at me and say it's okay?"

Amy stared at her near catatonic husband, for his insanity and immaturity, he could really cut through the crap sometimes. "Okay, no more me being bait, how about that. You are right, I told you no more undercover, it's fair. I ignored you warning signs, are you okay?"

"No, not right now, but I will be. I had to leave at first because I threw up, just a little, I haven't thrown up from stress since the academy. I don't know what's wrong with me, I just couldn't handle it, I think part of my problem is I'm mad at myself for not being able to handle it, but then I think that it's normal to not want to watch you put yourself in danger. Physical danger is bad enough Ames, but rape, that's, well, I don't know that you ever come back from it."

"Have you worked a lot of rape cases?"

"No, just one, that was bad, but I knew someone, a friend. Happened in college, she didn't want to talk about it at first, it ate her up inside. She was never the same, honestly, it sort of ruined her and it sucks because she did nothing wrong. I don't talk about it because obviously it's horrible, but the whole rape thing and rapists, I would have kicked the shit out of the guy and not stopped, ever."

"Did they catch the man who raped your friend?"

Jake nodded, yeah, he did time, only a little, then he was out. I never forgot his name. I came upon him as uniformed officer, it took every ounce of will power I had not to kill him, only time I have ever felt like that, and you know who we've dealt with since then, but that was the only time I wanted seriously kill someone."

That evening, Jake was better, not back to normal, but better, he played with his daughters and Amy after dinner, put Carmen to bed, and then sat down to watch a show with Amy. "What do you want to watch tonight? Your choice."

Jake made not movement and said nothing at first, and then after an awkward amount of time turned to Amy, "I think I need the cheesiest romantic comedy you have, doesn't matter what, spring it on me, I need the furthest thing from police work right now."

"When Harry Met Sally it is." Amy got up to put the movie on.

"Noice, that's actually good. Billy Crystal, a Knicks fan, he is a Yankees fan, but he wears a Mets hat in City Slickers, so I'll forgive him for a poor choice as a child."


	67. Christmas? Miracle?

"How did this even happen? I don't even really celebrate Hanukkah and know we're hosting Christmas?" Jake looked genuinely perplexed as he, Amy, and his mom were putting away the massive amount of groceries they had just bought. "I know they couldn't make it for Carmen's birthday and wanted to do a late celebration, but Christmas? Here?"

"Jake, be nice, Amy likes Christmas, it's nothing against you, she didn't get mad at you for coming to my place for a Hanukkah meal, you and I have never been that religious."

"I know, mom, but neither is Amy, and now it's going to be happening here."

"Jake, chill, you will be fine. You'll get presents, people will drink, my mom makes good food, and we have a good time." Amy knew Jake would react like this, and it had nothing to do with Christmas, it had to do with him and change, and if he were to be honest with everyone, it also had to do with having Amy's parents, seven brothers, four sisters in law and eight nieces and nephews at the house. "Our place is the biggest, and this way we can do it on Christmas, not on Christmas Eve at a bar or restaurant."

"Jake, why are you acting like this, you always loved the Christmas cartoon specials when you were a kid." As Karen said this she licked her thumb and wiped away a chocolate smudge from Jake's mouth.

"Mom, gross. And cartoons don't count, they were trying to brainwash me."

Amy set down the last bag to sort out and walked over to Jake, "all right, detective, tell me the truth. What bothers you more, Christmas, not being able to be lazy, or having my family here? Tell the truth or there will be consequences."

Jake gulped, he thought he was way more mysterious than he was. "Fine, it's the lazy thing and your family. I'm sorry, your family is just huge, in numbers and physical stature, some of your brothers I am fine with, but others, as you say in your native Cuba, no."

"Tú eres un pendejo a veces, pero te amo," Amy said as she kissed him.

"That's not fair, no second languages."

Jake's mom was laughing, "What's so funny Karen, you find it funny that your precious daughter-in-law mocks me in Spanish?"

"I think it's hilarious, and she called you an asshole which is spot on right now. She also said she loves you, so take the good with the bad, Amy certainly does."

Amy tried hard to cover her laughter, she could tell that Jake felt picked on. "Sorry, babe, you are the best, and you know I love you, but I deserve to spend some holidays with my family. Having them all here is scary, I know, but they're my family."

"Ah crap," Jake said as he sat down.

"What?" Amy asked having no idea what was wrong now.

"I AM an asshole, they're your family, you hardly see them and I'm being a baby. I'll be good now, I promise."

That evening, Amy and Karen were at the table with Reina and Carmen as they the four of them wrote letters to Santa. Jake watched with interest, on one hand, he didn't like his daughters not doing Jewish things, but on the other hand Amy never pushed things on him or them, so why fight them having fun.

"Will the letters get there on time?" As Jake said this, Amy gave him a dirty look.

"Jake, you sent letters to Santa."

"Mom, enough. I'm just asking. You know girls, Santa knows if you've been naughty or nice."

Amy couldn't resist, "Which is why daddy is so worried, he's been naughty."

Carmen and Reina giggled, "Daddy's naughty, no presents, daddy."

"Thanks, Carmen, and thank you, Amy. Who has been very naughty, why just the other night on the sofa…"

"Jake Peralta, if you speak another word, the sofa experience will be your last such experience, c'mon man, your daughters and mother are in the room. That was very Charles of you."

"Ouch, point taken sorry, I just get competitive, it's us afterall."

The buzzer went off, someone was at the house, Jake walked over and looked in the monitor, smiled and pressed the button, "Victor, did not expect you, c'mon up."

"Thanks, Jake, Junior and I are bringing over a Christmas tree, Amy said it was okay, I don't want to step on any toes."

"No problem, we're already in Christmas mode, why not."

Jake watched as Victor, Victor Jr., and Amy all went Santiago on the Christmas tree, they argued about whether it was straight and all three of the busted-out slide rules. Then, when it was straight, Amy brought out a large box labeled ornaments.

"Amy, where did that come from?" Amy looked at Karen nervously.

"Jake, honey, they were your fathers, he loved Christmas, and frankly, I have only good memories of Christmas with him, even if you have tried to block them out."

"Oh, sorry, I just didn't know." Jake felt bad, since his mom had moved in with them and helped with the girls, he had offended her a few times with his relentless dad-bashing.

"Jake, I know your relationship was complicated, but I know he loved you. I could tell that Thanksgiving we all spent together. I was not a perfect father, not by a long shot, I worked too much, was cranky with the kids, and hated cartoons and stuffed animals, imagine trying to be kid with that father."

Victor Junior nodded, "Yeah, the boys weren't allowed to stuffed animals, Amy was because my mom put her foot down."

"Not just down, but up my ass." Victor laughed as he said this.

Jake had come to truly love Victor, and to hear this man defend his father was strange, he had spent so long hating him, it was hard to focus on the few positive aspects. By the end of the evening, the tree was decorated, there were several old ornaments with pictures of young Jake, Carmen laughed and wouldn't believe that it was her daddy. After Amy's dad and brother left, Jake sat down next to Amy, "Your dad seems happy."

"He is actually normally like that, you just always saw Amy's father, not my dad, big difference, but your one his favorites now. Sorry I didn't tell you about the ornaments."

"No, it's okay. I probably would have freaked out if I knew they were around, but I can't just block out everything about Roger, he wasn't a good dad or a good husband, but there are a few good memories."

"Good, it hurts your mom. She loved your dad, even through his cheating. She told me he was the only man who could make her feel happy, aside from you."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Oh well. Hey, what does your Cuban family even do for Christmas, any traditions I should be warned about? My dad was pretty boring, a tree, a stocking, presents. And that stopped when he left, my mom tried the next year but just ended up crying the entire day."

"Okay, now your Christmas attitude starts to make more sense."

Jake shook his head, "Actually, I have no issue with Christmas, just my dad. The time he used me to get him off of the drug charges sort of made me view my entire life through new eyes, and all these things I used to blame on my mom, myself, or things I didn't like, I realized were his fault. I'm trying to get over it, but that was good for me."

"Well, to answer your earlier question, my dad prepares a roast pig, my mom makes black beans and rice, but aside from that, it's just a lot of food that everyone likes and brings. Christmas Eve was big when we were little, but it's harder now with everyone spread out, so we do one celebration for the season. Other than that, it's pretty boring or at least normal."

"Cool, eating pork on Christmas, my nana would plotz, but I can't pretend I don't like pork, I eat bacon all the time, and seeing your dad so happy and bringing stuff over, I was always wanted that as a kid."

"My poor little neglectoid," Amy said as she kissed him.

"Mistletoe!" Jake blurted out, "we should hang mistletoe, over the bed."

Amy hit him on the arm, "Don't pervert a nice tradition."

Christmas morning finally came, Amy woke up Jake and they put out the presents for the girls and Karen got the girls up. Reina and Carmen carefully came down the stairs hand in hand and their mouths were open as they saw the presents. Jake enjoyed watching them be happy and vague memories he had long forgotten started to enter his mind, of him as a child, opening presents on Christmas with his dad.

An hour later, the Santiagos began to arrive, and being Santiagos, they all arrived within five minutes of each other, right on time. "Holy crap," Jake whispered to Amy, "it's frightening, all of you have a built in on time thing, if our girls have that, I feel bad for them, I am so not like that."

Amy put her arm around him, "I know, we're married, and we have worked together for a long time, and it took me a long time to not think you were a loser for always being late."

"Harsh, very harsh."

At noon, the roast pig and all the other good food was spread out all over the house and everyone was enjoying the day and the food. Jake was surprised when he heard the buzzer go off, and it was hard to hear over the chatter of all Santiagos. "Ames, are we expecting someone? Your family is all here unless I miscounted the giants."

Amy had an odd look on her face, not quite guilt, not quite happy, "Jake, I was expecting someone, but not one of my brothers. It's your brother."

"Ames, I have three half-sisters, one who wants to know me and is sweet buy cray cray, I don't have a brother."

Amy sighed, and Jake's mom hurried to her side, "Jake, I've known about Luke for a while now, I didn't know how to tell you. Your father wanted to, Luke is like you about your father, but he seems very nice, Amy, go buzz him up, I'll take care of Jake."

"I don't need taking care of, I just need to know what the hell is going on."

"I told Amy about him a month ago, he had contacted me saying he would like to meet you if you were willing, I was scared, you always go on so terribly about your father. His mother died a few years ago and he has no family, so I told Amy about him and he called a few days ago while you were out, and Amy and I invited him."

Jake stood motionless, "that's great, no need to tell me, just my house, he's just my brother. Cool, cool, cool, cool."

Before Jake could say more to his mother, a short blonde man approached him with Amy, "Jake? Hi, I'm Luke Peralta."

"Hi, Jake, Luke," Jake's mouth was dry, he was nervous and confused. He finally wrapped his mind around the situation, "sorry, nice to meet you. You look older than I expected."

"Yeah, our dad was married to my mom for a year, they divorced, then your dad met your mom and never told her about me until much later. I was born in Oregon, and then moved to Boston for college and have lived on the east coast since then."

"Whoa, so I not only have a brother, but a big brother? That's wild, and it sucks, that means he was never around for you, at all."

Luke tried to look happy, "no, I didn't know him, not well. He got in contact with me a few years ago, I hated the man, but finally consented, I spoke with him a few times after that, and then he died. I didn't find out about it until a few months later."

"I knew you existed, and I knew you didn't know I existed, but curiosity finally got me, I met Kate, our sister, she came out to my house in Connecticut last week and stole my blu ray player, three hundred dollars and two bottles of wine. After that, I figured meeting you could not be worse."

"Yeah, she's nuts. Hey, let me introduce you." Jake whistled loudly, and the talking died down as everyone turned to look at him, "I have an announcement, and addition to the family, no Amy's not pregnant," Jake turned to look at her, "You're not, right?" Amy shook her head, embarrassed, "well anyways, this man here is my brother, Luke. I just found out he even existed, but he seems like a nice guy. So, everyone, say hi to Luke."

The Santiagos all said hi, some came over and shook his hand. Jake observed him as greeted Amy's family. Compared to Kate, who was a nightmare from the second he met her, Luke seemed normal. Jake felt guilty for being the kid who got Roger after him, his newly found brother had to spend his entire childhood not knowing his father and not even having a memory. Luke came back over, and Amy ushered them into the kitchen and the four Peralta adults sat at the table.

"So, Luke, I don't know what you know about me, I'm a cop, my beautiful wife here, who didn't tell me she knew about you but is forgiven, is my captain, we work downstairs, she commands a squad of crack police officers that solve the unsolvable. Sorry, that sounded braggy when I just wanted it to sound cool. What do you do Luke?"

"I'm a defense attorney, I live Connecticut but work in Manhattan."

Jake's face went blank, he was trying to not insult his brother he had just met, but part of him wanted to kick him out.

"Just kidding, Amy told me to say that, I'm an engineer for United Tech, it's very boring, but it pays the bills and lets me play."

"Man, you had me. Are you married, divorced, kids?" Jake was nervous, but he knew nothing about this guy.

"No, not married, no kids, I just got out of a relationship, he was not good for me."

"Okay, a gay brother, noice, I'm hip now."

"You'll have to excuse Jake, Luke, he thinks he's funny."

"It's fine," Luke laughed, "Roger asked me like twenty times if I thought he was attractive, it was very unsettling."

Jake spent another hour speaking with his brother before Luke said he had to get going, he was meeting some friends for Christmas get together. Jake didn't know how to say goodbye or what to do, so he just hugged him, hard, "Sorry if this is weird, not sure how to treat relatives other than my mom."

After Luke was released from the hug he laughed, "I was the same way, you grow up an only child only to realize your dad's a selfish drunken slut."

Jakes mouth dropped open, "I've use those same exact words, tell him Amy, tell him."

"He has, he said that about his father, so cooool."

That evening after everyone had gone, Jake was on the floor trying to put together one of Carmen and Reina's new toys. Amy came and sat on the floor by him, "So, what'd you think of your first big family Christmas?"

Jake stopped tinkering with the toy that was baffling him, "It was surprising, but cool. Your family was very chill, and Luke was a nice guy. It's weird though, I felt like a dick for always bitching about my childhood, he had no dad, ever. The food was good, that pork was off the hook."

"Okay, street person, take it easy, just teasing. My dad makes it every Christmas, it's da bomb."

"Okay nerdy street person from the nineties. Da bomb?"

"Shut up. I liked Luke, he seems nice. Are you mad at me?"

"No, honest, no. After Kate, I was not ready to meet another new relative ever again, so to know I have a brother who is not a con artist and a thief, it's nice. Also, I'm glad my mom isn't short, cause Lukie be short."

"Yeah, his is, but I knew that."

"You already knew, did you meet him?" Jake turned to eye her suspiciously.

"No, it was my first time seeing him, but after the Kate fiasco, I did my due diligence and researched the hell out of the guy. Can you imagine another Kate situation, but around our children and our parents, silver street performers having sex on couches, bags of glass to get free everything? No, I did not want that again, so I went full Amy and knew pretty much everything, he was short, blonde, gay, engineer with a large group of friends and no police record and was not banned from four airlines, seriously, Kate is banned from four airlines."

"Yeah," Jake nodded, "that checks, she's my sis, but she's full on crazy. I just did a check up on her, to see if there's anything new, and I learned that she will go to jail if she even goes close to a greyhound bus or one of their employees."

"Yeah, I saw that too. I'm just glad you met Luke, I didn't like doing the surprise thing, but I didn't think you would ever want to meet him, the Kate thing was rough."

"Yep, and a month later we got that call from the Dallas Police saying she was threatening them that we would come take them out and make them pay, that was a nightmare. I think they put her under psychiatric evaluation for a night after that episode."

Amy nodded, "that makes sense, she was cray cray."

Jake laughed and hugged her, tightly. "Thanks for knowing me, meeting him was great, and it was a good way to do it, having a huge crowd took some of the edge off."

"See, Jake, not just a pretty face and ass that won't quit, I'm also a genius."

"I've said those exact words, exactly, Rosa got tired of hearing it and hit me."

Amy hit him after that, and then kissed, then relaxed on the couch and fell asleep there, content after a successful holiday.


	68. Name of Your Sex Tape

"Jacob Peralta," as soon as Jake heard the tone that Amy used when he said his name, his testicles actually shrank up into his stomach, he was not sure what he had done, but it couldn't be good. "Can you explain why I got a drunken text from Gina last night?"

Jake sighed in relief, "I don't know, she's weird, I thought being a mom would chill her out, but now she's just creating another egomaniac in her likeness."

Amy didn't crack a smile, Jake wasn't even sure if she was breathing, she stared at him, no, he was sure it was glaring. His mind raced to think what he could have done, he'd been on pretty good behavior, nothing was sticking out.

"It wasn't the fact that it was a drunken text, Jake, it's what she said in her drunken text."

"I don't speak to Gina very often, you know job and kids, but Ames, I don't even know what she could have said."

Amy kept her glare steady and directed at him with a laser precision that made him sweat, "and I quote, _I can't believe you guys actually have a sex tape and name of your sex tape is sex tape on your actual sex tape, for realz, seen it_. So, what cute comment do you have now?"

Jake shook his head and felt a little relieved, but sure unsure why she was so angry, "Ames, I make that joke too much, I get it, but I do it a lot less, I'll be good, sorry, I can't even remember when I've said to her recently."

Amy took a few steps and was now nose to nose with him, she was in the red zone, they were not done, not even close to being done, "It's not the saying, she says that there is a sex tap. Of us. You need to think hard, because your next words could be your last."

Jake gulped hard, nothing was coming to him, "last words as a married man?"

Amy shook her head and wagged her finger right in his face, "no, Jake, last words, ever, if this happened, and a tape exists, you might not ever see the sky again. Again, I need you to think, like your life depends on it, because it does."

"Ames, I swear, I don't remember anything about a sex tape." Jake's heart was beating, faster and faster, a stupid thing like a sex tape Amy didn't know about sounded like him, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Ames, I will talk to Gina, but nothing is clicking or coming to my brain, I know, this sounds like me, but the fact that I honestly can't remember it, it must have been drunken me, early on in our dating, I'm sorry and I'll fix it."

Amy was up in his face again, she smelled great and Jake couldn't hide the fact that besides being terrified, he was also turned on. "All I know, Jacob, is that either this gets fixed, or you do. Soooo, your choice, make it the right one."

Jake immediately ran down the stairs to the office floor of the fortress, he did not want Amy present for any of the conversation in case it was bad enough to make him panic, he could also run to the first floor and take off in his car if he needed to run interference on the tape.

"Jake-Kay Rowling, creator of Harry Potter, how can the amazing Gina Linetti help your sorry ass today?"

Jake rolled his eyes, she was pure Gina, this might not go well. "Gina, I need you to focus, last night you sent a drunken text to Amy, my wife, remember?"

"Really," Gina sounded truly confused, she didn't hide that well, she was normally sarcastic, so it must be real. "Let me check Jake-o-lantern, yep, I did. Uh-oh."

"Yeah, uh-oh, what the hell is this sex tape? I don't remember it, and granted, I might have been hammered, but nothing is coming to me, nothing, help me Gina, I'm in big trouble."

"Jake of all trades, relax my boy. Yes, there is a sex tape, buuut, you didn't make it."

Now Jake was confused, "Amy made it, oh shit, was it of her and Teddy, worst day of my life."

"Jake Nicholson, calm your exasperated lady parts the hell down. She made it, not of her and Teddy, but of you and her."

Jake's confusion was not getting any better. "Gina, have you met my wife? She is sexual, very much so, but only behind closed doors and she once pepper sprayed a condom before putting it on me when I showed her that I had a camera ready to record us. She does not take chances like that."

"Jake, disgusting, I never want to hear about Amy's sexuality, it's like knowing that everyone is obsessed with my body, but I don't have to hear it. And, how bad did that pepper spray gift wrap on your Michael Jake-son feel?"

"First, you are on your game with the names today, second, it hurt like hell, I think it honestly left some scarring, physical and emotional."

"Wait, Jake-son Five, you're telling me that Amy thinks it was you and doesn't remember it? That's why I sent it to her."

Jake's brain could barely function anymore, this news was great for him, but impossible at the same time. "Gina, this is Amy we're talking about, she sometimes wears this awesome tank top, pretty sexy to my eyes, around the house, and once I took a picture of her in it on my phone, and she deleted it, and then took me off of her contacts list on her phone and ripped off a bunch of arm hairs in one mean and painful swipe."

"Wow, our little Amy-so-Shamy has a temper." Gina said it as if she was very impressed.

"Only when it comes to our sex life or anything related becoming public knowledge or domain. I mean, that can be career ending stuff, she's a female captain in a male dominated world. You have no ideas how many lectures I've heard about the cloud, it's terrifying, after the last one I stayed off the internet for like five days."

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, you are going to have some fun then. Do you remember that case the two of you worked together, the one where you got there early and found out that the teddy bear nanny cam was on?"

"Yeah, but that was before we got together and just before I knew one hundred percent that I loved her slash liked her slash became obsessed with her."

"Well, after you two moved out of Amy's old apartment, I bought it, another real estate opportunity for Linetti Holdings International, and when I was cleaning it out, I found that very teddy bear, it had the receipt stapled to it, she's an interesting one, that wife of yours, but anywho, I think she bought it after Teddy but before you two were you two."

"Okay, Gina, what about it though, where does the sex tape come in? I'm still confused, and I have been all morning, help me here." Jake couldn't believe Amy would have bought that bear.

"I'm pretty sure it was a tape of your first time with her and her first time ever."

"That's crazy, and she had other boyfriends, she was very good, I was very impressed."

"Jakes and Pains, that is way too much information, way too much, I'm scarring as we speak, but as I have heard tell, she was four drink Amy that night."

Jake tried not to chuckle, Amy was definitely four drink Amy that night, which is why she had been the one to suggest and then demand they break their dating rules for keeping it light and breezy. "She was, but that is old news, that was our first time and we were officially dating at that time."

"Who cares, Jakes one to know one, who cares? The point is, she tried to hide that teddy bear, it was buried where only an awesome landlord like myself would think to look, don't want any weird things being found by clients, and I looked at the video, and it was full on shocking. I erased it, for evs and evs, that type of blackmail would only destroy lives and eyes."

"Gina, she'll never believe us then, she obviously was too drunk to remember, so we're screwed, but I still need you to attempt to dig me out of this."

"Dig you out of what?" Amy was standing behind him, damn, she could be silent when necessary, Jake's body was still, but his innards had jumped and he felt like he wanted to throw up.

"Jake Superior, put us on facetime." Gina was yelling so he could hear her even though his ear was not on the phone.

Jake did as she said, Amy still looked pissed. The phone did its little jingle and Gina now appeared on the screen, looking her normal amount of smug. "Ames, little dirtier than she lets on Amy, Amy loves a sex gamey…"

"Gina, not helping or getting to the point." Jake interjected, he was still not sure he was out of the woods, this was all so weird and for some reason, he felt guilty.

"Fine, Amy, Captain my Captain, I bought your old apartment to rent out, when I cleaned it out, I found a teddy bear, it was the exact nanny cam teddy bear from a case you and your former boy toy turned husband worked together, and when I looked at the video, it was shocking, shocking for visual content, and audio, you have a mouth on you when you want to."

Amy looked just as angry, "Gina, please, how do you know it wasn't Jake?"

"Because, queen of the type A personalities, when has Jake been known to staple a receipt to a purchase and keep it in the original bag, and write on the receipt in your handwriting the name of the man who sold it to you?"

Jake's face was blank, he did not know how to proceed, he was technically in the right here, but his brain could still not wrap itself around the situation, they were in no man's land. Jake was going in, he gulped and then spoke, "Ames, it doesn't matter, she erased it, neither of us remember it, just let it go."

Amy glared at him and her mouth twitched, her brain was also working overtime trying to place this information, she remembered the bear, she did buy it, but taping their sex, she hid it from Jake at first because she was embarrassed, and the she just forgot about it. "So, you two are saying that I did it, me, when have I ever done something like that?"

Jake jumped in fast, being supportive to his wife was his jam and he didn't want her to freak out at her, that was never pretty either, "Ames, it really doesn't matter, maybe I found on accident or saw it and set it up, I remember the bear from our case, but never saw it in your apartment, but we were drunk and a lot happened and changed that night. Easily one of the best nights of my life."

"Eeeww, Jake, spare us, I've heard too much about Amy today, but Amy, it was totes you, one hundred, at the beginning of the video was you, drunk you, saying this would be epic, you and Peralta, doing it, then he came out of the bathroom, and a slightly funny drunk video turned into a horror movie or epic damaging proportions. Epic."

Jake still didn't know what to feel, he was off the hook, but Amy was sure to take this personally and beat herself up. "Amy, I don't care, I can see why you would think it was me, I did and I didn't remember anything, so we're cool, video erased, we're good."

Amy still looked upset, she made a movement like she would say something, and then she turned around and ran to the elevator. "Damn, Jake, sober Amy is a sour puss."

"She's embarrassed, Gina, I know you were drunk, but Amy tries to be one hundred percent professional, she feels her mistakes personally and deeply, please leave her alone about this."

"Jakes-Giving, are you insinuating this is my fault?"

"Your drunken text, but I'm happy you erased the video. I should go, I need to try and talk to her."

Gina was shaking her head on the facetime video, "Jake, she should embrace her sexuality, like me."

"Gina and Ike Turner, you know I love you, but you and Amy are different sorts, and she relies on her personal life not being an interesting read, you've seen how the brass at the NYPD were to Holt, they are the same with her outside of a few, Holt included, it's not easy for her, she is young, female, and Hispanic, she fights it constantly."

"Word, Jake, word, I'll be nice and I'm sorry, but I was flat out drunkkirk last night, I found some new wrinkles and went a little nuts and then drunks. Not my best night, but not my worst."

"Sorry, Gina, I'm not mad, this is just hard for Amy to deal with, she expects a lot from everyone, but she is hardest on and expects the most from her, it's what drives her. Bye, later Gina."

As Jake got off the elevator in their house, the girls were at the table eating lunch, Reina in a high chair and Carmen in her booster seat, both buckled in, both eating grapes and cheese happily, but he could hear something terrible from their bedroom, the sound of Amy hpyervenelating. When this happened and she was nervous, it was easy to distract her or make her feel better, but when she did it like this, it was bad. Jake called it going full Shamy because she embraced her dark side and would focus on anything she considered to be a fault, and it could ugly because she yelled at him when he tried to make her feel better.

Jake made sure the girls were good and then braced himself as he entered the bedroom. As soon as he entered, Amy's head popped up from the floor on his side of the bed, "Jake," she said breathlessly, "I'm so sorry, I flipped out, and…"

"Ames, breathe, please, it's okay."

Amy took some deep breaths and controlled her breathing and stood up, "No, it's not okay, I was so mad at you, so mad, like honestly never been this mad at you, didn't know what I would do with you mad, but then it turns out to be me and instead of being mad like I was, you are kind and worried about me. I'm such a bitch. You're married to a bitch, not a type A, just a bitch. Game over man, game over."

"Amy, you quoted Aliens and that was awesome. But most importantly, you are not a bitch, I've never thought that about you, type A personality, that's it, never the B word. Ever. I was being kind because I've been your partner and then boy friend and then fiancé, and then husband for so long that I know how your brain works when this shit happens. You are fine, I would have thought it was me too, you couldn't remember, and you were four drink Amy, why worry?"

Amy kicked the bed and Jake jumped back, "Because I should know you enough to give you the benefit of the doubt, I was more worried about my career than thinking about us."

"Amy, it's honestly fine, I get it, I told Gina how hard it is for you as a female captain."

"Not a good excuse, not a good excuse, I'm sorry, I freaked out at you and you had to figure it out, and then when you realized it was me, you were kind, not a bitch in freak out mode, and that's why I'm mad, yet you're still scared and apologetic."

Jake was trying his best to keep up with Amy's train of thought. "Ames, Ames, I'm apologetic because of how hard you are on yourself, you are amazing, you deal with things I could not, you support me, you make me behave so I don't get fired, you try and keep me healthy despite my whining. Overreacting to one situation does not make you a bitch, look how I freaked out when I found out Hostess and Dolly Madison went bankrupt."

"That was a while ago, not now."

"An overreaction is an overreaction, they're not logical, they deal with other issues. I ate that stuff as comfort food, it's what I ate as a kid and made me feel safe because I had major abandonment issues and fears. Yours comes from a place of fear, of what others think of you, and because I am a man child, I'm not easy to live with, I get that, so now you feel bad, but you could have been worse about the tracking device in our daughter, or the billions of shoe for our daughters, or the time I accidentally sent the email worshiping you ass to Holt, I mean I still can't believe you didn't murder me that time."

"Jake, I also feel bad because you should mad, and you're not. You are kind and try to understand me, I don't know that I do that and it's not a good feeling for me."

Jake now stood in front of her and pulled her to him, "Ames, you are so damn hard on yourself. You were so great when I had cancer, you did more than any normal person would."

"Jake, you had cancer, I freaked out, they are different." Amy pushed herself away from him and started pacing around the room.

Jake followed her and reached out with one arm and pulled her by her shoulder to face him again. "Ames, not really different, it's you and I being there for each other, you taught me that, at work, in a relationship. Look how fast Sophia and every other woman ditched me, as soon as I was needy or too work obsessed, but you, you were different. You didn't ditch me when I refused to get a new mattress, you didn't dump me when I freaked out at my parents and left you with them, you didn't break up with me when I obsessed about Doug Judy on our cruise. Ames, I didn't know people stuck with people other than fellow detectives through thick and thin until then, my mom was the only one who stayed with me, my dad bolted when things got too real, every girl I liked couldn't handle me, I thought relationships were meant to end after a few months."

Amy sat on the bed, "it doesn't change the fact that you were great, and I freaked out. I was reading an old journal I kept last night, and I read so many mean things I said about you back then, how hard I could be on you, I felt so bad, I mean, yes you could be annoying, but you were sweet too. And then I thought you made a sex tape and I lost it."

Jake sat next to her and laughed, "Ames, mother of our babies, wife to my husband, wait, wife to me, sorry, but you are fine. Two weeks ago, I went through a file box of my stuff from the nine-nine and found an old notebook. Do you know what is that old notebook?"

Amy tried to smile, but it was pathetic, "No, something that will make me feel better?"

Jake smiled even bigger, "yes, actually, it will, sort of. In this crappy old notebook, and you know how little organization I actually used, was a list of all the mean things I could do to you, with prices and amounts of items and how and when I would do these stupid pranks. I burnt it because I felt bad, Charles pointed out the night of the bet that I was basically a boy pulling a girl's pigtail because I like you, it changed everything, because he was right. I was annoying, I still am annoying, I get that, I love you because you put up with me more because you love me, you also try to steer me in the right direction instead of just getting pissed or ditching me."

Amy smiled at him, "thanks, I needed that. I just feel like I should be better than that."

Jake nodded and smiled, "yeah, you are your own worst enemy, but it's also why you're the youngest captain in NYPD history and lead a crack squad. You can be uptight, you always have been, but if you weren't, could you imagine how bad our lives would be if you weren't? Our girls would swear a lot from watching inappropriate movies, they'd eat like crap, and we'd have no money."

Amy kissed him and as she did Reina started to cry, "Thanks, and life calls. Let's go sex tape."

Jake followed Amy as she walked out to the girls, "that can still happen tonight, I sort of feel like I deserve one now?"

Amy looked at him and saw his big smile, "I still have pepper spray, just remember, always remember."


	69. Active Shooter

Jake was laughing and swearing at the same time, he was changing Reina's diaper when Carmen came in the room told him the toilet overflowed, he ran to take care of that and as he was trying to unclog the toilet, out of the corner of his eye he saw Reina running by with no pants or diaper on. He abandoned the toilet issue and chased down Reina, life was crazy, but it wasn't boring. Jake's mom was gone for the weekend visiting a friend and Amy was at a meeting at One Police Plaza.

Amy's meeting went well, Commissioner Holt had called a special Saturday meeting to address current issues with all the captains of the NYPD to discuss issues with use of force and race relations. Amy was a little down because of the attitude of some of the captains, she was feeling happier now as she was headed home for the rest of the weekend.

As she was nearing home, her police scanner radio which was on as she was technically on duty crackled to life. _Active Shooter at Brookdale Medical, Active Shooter at Brookdale Medical._ Amy's mind went numb, she was close, without pause she turned the car and hit the button for her police lights and sped to the hospital.

Jake was finishing cleaning the bathroom as Reina was in her highchair eating a late breakfast when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He saw it was Amy, "Ames, how was the pow wow?"

"Jake, I'm a minute from entering an active shooter situation, I was close and couldn't say no, I love you and I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's the job. I love you."

Jake's entire body went cold, "I love you too. Be careful."

As Amy entered the hospital, there were four policemen, all uniformed officers. "Captain," one of the uniformed officers addressed her as he walked to her, "we have eight of us here so far, there are security guards, but we haven't seen them or heard from them. Three other officers are searching the floors, the shooter was angry apparently and shot a doctor and a guard, he fired other shots but we don't know at who. We were waiting for another minute for reinforcements, so I think we should get on the move."

As the officer finished speaking more shots were fired, "Officer down, we have an officer down! Third floor, c wing."

Amy withdrew her gun, "I know the layout here, there are two staircases to the c wing and one on the b wing that is close, let's divide up, two of you on the b wing staircase here," as she pointed to a map of the hospital by where the officers were standing, "two of you on the south c wing staircase, and I'll go up the north. Shoot to kill, active shooter situation, keep radios on, do not turn them off, keep communication open and do not shoot civilians. Be careful and good luck. Go!"

The five officers quickly dispersed and ran to their routes. Amy entered her stairway and carefully made her way up, as she neared the door to exit to the third floor, she leaned in and listened, she didn't hear anything, kicked the door and rolled on the floor, gun drawn, she only saw a group of nurses huddled behind their nurse's station. One of the nurses pointed her finger down the hall. Amy proceeded down the hallway, her gun drawn.

At the house, Jake had gone downstairs to the offices so he could listen to the official police radio of the active shooter situation. More policemen had gathered but were instructed to hold back as the five converged on the shooter. Jake set up the girls in the breakroom and asked Sergeant Lou to watch over them as he listened.

"Jake, she'll be fine. She's a great shot and an even better cop." Rosa stood behind him.

"Thanks, I know, still some scary shit."

"Jake, you've handled this, so have I. Amy is smart, she will not take stupid risks, she will make it."

The radio crackled again, _shots fired, third floor, more shots fired, officers, report._

 _Haltson and Gomez, third floor, safe, no visual._

 _Trujillo and Jones, third floor, safe, no visual._

Jake winced as the silence grew, his heart pounding as he waited for anything, and then a whisper, _Peralta, third floor, in pursuit, C wing, I'm outside C 21, shooter is few down, shots were at me, safe._

The whispering was gone, Jake didn't feel any better. He started to pace back and forth, he hated these situations, for anyone, but of course for Amy, it was more intense and personal. "Rosa, I'm going to go check on the girls, if anything happens, yell for me, I need a break from this and to be with them."

Rosa struggled to talk for a second, "Yeah, of course, I'll stay and yell if anything happens."

Amy was crouched in the hallway, the other officers had yet to join her, the shooter was a few doors down, she didn't know what was in the room, if he had hostages, if he was hiding, or what the situation was. She took several deep breaths to try and calm herself and think clearly. She quietly opened the door next to her to see if there was anything of use, a nurse's cart had been left in the room, Amy grabbed it and quietly exited the room, a plan formulating in her mind.

Jake was trying his best to sound normal for the girls as they drew together. "Daddy, look, mommy." Carmen drew a line of blobs, colored blue with a hat.

"That's mommy?" He could hear his voice cracking a little, but he still fought to keep it together for his daughters.

"Yes, in her police costume."

Amy quietly pushed the cart down the hallway, as she reached the room with the shooter, she looked for the other officers, no one, they were close, where were they? She couldn't wait, in her mind, every bad scenario played out and all she could see were the faces of Jake and the girls. Jake's words of no unnecessary risks came to her mind, she mouthed, _sorry, babe, this is necessary._ She made her move.

At the fortress Jake was helping Reina color when he heard Rosa, "Jake, get in here!"

Jake looked at Sergeant Lou who nodded and Jake ran to Amy's office, "Shots were fired, people are down, we don't know who yet."

Jake fought his emotions, he couldn't give up hope, then the radio crackled to life yet again, _Trujillo and Jones, we are moving towards the shots, we were coming up with a plan._

 _Halston and Gomez, also moving towards shots, we were coming up with something as well._

Rose threw something across the office, "Chicken shit bastards, Amy told them she was outside a room and the shooter was doors down and they did nothing so she had act! Cowards! You don't leave an officer alone!"

Jake felt nothing, his mind was blank, and then all he could see was Amy's face, her smile, her dark eyes, the eyes he could still get lost in, eyes that seemed to go on forever. He could almost feel her lips, her soft lips that had kissed his countless times and that told him she loved him. He could smell her shampoo, he could feel her soft hair, the warmth of her skin.

 _More shots were fired, more shots, officer down! we have an officer down!_

Jake's mind was pulled back to reality, and then he felt faint, he sat down and said nothing, he felt so numb and frightened that he was surprised when he felt tears on his cheeks.

Rosa stood still and then walked to Jake and placed a hand on his shoulder, Jake placed his hand on hers and continued to stare and wait.

 _The shooter is dead. Repeat, the shooter is dead. Doctors have Captain Peralta._

What happened then was surprise to Jake as Rosa only nodded.

 _Officers, this is Commissioner Holt, where the hell were you? You were told the exact location and you did nothing, an investigation will determine your fates, you lack of action may have resulted in the loss of one of the finest officers and captains in the entire NYPD! Deputy Commissioner Larkin, please take their badges and guns, this is unacceptable!_

Jake couldn't move, he focused on the words, may have resulted in the loss, Holt was only speaking of what ifs, she would fine, she had to be, she had to be.

Rosa slapped jack on the shoulder, "Jake, lets go to Brookdale and find out what's going on. They proceeded to the hospital, it took a little while to get in, Rosa kept explaining that they were with captain Peralta and that Jake was her husband while yelling and showing her badge. They finally made it to where Amy was. Rosa was still doing all of the talking.

"This is the Captain's husband, what the hell is going on? We demand to know!"

A police officer just shook his head when a kind nurse approached her, "She is in surgery, they are removing a bullet, I only know she was shot, not where or how badly. I am sorry, but that's all I know."

Rosa thanked her, Jake heard, he sat down, the numbness swept over his entire body again. After a few minutes, he picked up his phone and called Amy's parents, he told them all he knew, his tears flowed as he heard Victor and Camila's reactions, he promised to keep them up to date on everything. He called his mom, no answer. He looked at his phone and looking up at him was one of his favorite pictures of Amy, in her police t-shirt with her official sunglasses on, smiling. Jake was feeling overwhelmed, he closed his eyes and tried to push out all thoughts.

A short while later, a doctor came out, "Mr. Peralta?"

Jake stood up, "That's me, Jake Peralta, how is she?" He braced himself for the worst.

"Your wife is fine, she is in post op right now, she was shot close range in the shoulder, but she is patched up and will be awake in the next hour."

Jake slumped down again, he felt thankful but still hurt because of the pain she had endured.

A little over an hour later, Amy opened her eyes in the recovery room, it was disorienting, she looked over and saw Jake sitting next to her. She coughed and sputtered his name.

"Ames, don't talk. Hey, what's up John McClane?" He was smiling at her, but she could see how red his eyes were and how worried he had been.

"I'm okay, Die Hard lies Jake, it's not that fun."

Jake laughed, "I know, I know. Still the greatest movie ever though. Holt will have to be restrained from hurting those damn officers who didn't help you."

Amy closed her eyes and smiled, "He loves me. I'm his favorite." She opened her eyes and looked at him, "How are you? Mad?"

Jake held her hand and kissed her, "no, I'm not mad. Worried, I nearly crapped myself, but not mad. You did what you had to, what the others wouldn't. I swear, the next time a crap bag complains about female cops."

Amy smiled at him and gently brushed his hair with her hand, still connected to tubes, "yeah, having a penis didn't help those guys be better. You would have laughed, well maybe, I used a line when I took him down."

Jake smiled, fighting his tears, "yeah, a line. You are John McClane. What'd you say?"

Amy closed her eyes again and through a smile said, "I pushed a nurse's cart through the door to distract him and as the cart hit him and he was falling down, I yelled _pill time, bitch_."

Jake laughed as he caressed her cheek closest to him, "Pretty good, captain, pretty good. How did you get shot?" He felt brave now and wanted to know what exactly happened.

"He had another gun, a pistol, he took it out and fired as I did, luckily, I was the better shot and not falling down. How many people did he kill?"

Jake looked at her, "two, the others will live."

Later that night, Jake was getting off the phone with Amy's parents, again, "Yes, Victor, please come, it would make us happy…no, Amy won't be mad…yes, I will protect you if she's angry, but the drugs should mellow her out. Okay, yes…I love you too…see you soon…goodbye."

Jake smiled at Amy, "Well, your parents are coming. That's a good thing. I would be freaking out and just wanting to see you, so I get it."

"That's good." Amy smiled again.

"Oh God, you must be on a lot of drugs."

"When can I see the girls?"

"Charles will bring them over soon. My mom is on her way back, so she will watch them while you and I chill here. I'm still impressed how you Die Harded the situation, the cops just sat by while you bravely took on the shooter. When I took on the robbers at the department store, Charles was there, and he saved me, twice."

"McClane wasn't in great shape at the end of the movie, so we're okay." Amy grabbed her shoulder in pain as she laughed.

Jake shook his head, "I have got to stop wishing my life was like movies, I used to want to be Donnie Brasco."

Amy rolled her eyes, "believe me, I know, and I remember. I thought you were an idiot for that, but my favorite cop movie is Training Day, so I'm not much better."

"Reality is entertaining enough most days, and when it's not, at least it's safe. I mostly wish for boring cases and days now, not all the time, but mostly. The ones I used to consider fun can also end in being shot, being kidnapped, and in my case, prison, so yeah, maturing."

"You'll master adulting someday."

"Maybe."


	70. Vacations Are Always a Mistake

"Jake! Hurry up, man! We're going to be late!" Amy was shouting at him from the living room, knowing he wasn't ready yet. She had a doctor's appointment to check on her shoulder after being shot while taking down an active shooter and then she and Jake were spending the weekend at a bed and breakfast in New Paltz, just a few hours away. Jake and Amy had taken medical leave since the shooting and Jake decided that a few days away would help Amy. She had been a little tense and constantly trying to work and be busy helping the squad.

"Ames, I can't find a clean pair of jeans!" Jake was pacing back and forth in his boxers, wearing a button-down shirt and his sneakers.

Amy entered the room grinning, "Here's a pair of jeans, and just when I thought you were getting the hang of this adulting thing."

"Yeah, about that, I haven't. Laundry always defeats me."

"Luckily for us, your mom is awesome and did some for us."

Jake now had a look of fear on his face, "speaking of which, I…"

Amy cut him off, "I already packed you three pairs of jeans, several shirts, boxers and socks, all clean. It's going to be difficult when we travel with the girls and I have four children to pack for."

"I can't argue with that, you're not wrong. I have a bag packed, but it's all candy, condoms, and games."

"Well, at least you were thinking ahead a little, even if it was mostly for your penis and stomach."

"Harsh but accurate."

Jake was more nervous in the waiting room of the doctor's office than Amy was, he kept bouncing his leg up and down until Amy would lovingly place her hand on his knee to get him to stop, even if only momentarily.

"Babe, why are you so nervous? It's my appointment, and just a check up to make sure everything is healing right."

Jake sighed and slumped in his chair, "I know, I just hate the doctor's office, you know, cancer, remember that one? These places freak me out, still."

Amy took his hand and held it, "Yes, I remember the cancer, I get it, not my favorite place to be, but beats the actual hospital."

Jake nodded, "yeah, even though they start asking us to pay rent there, we are there a lot. A lot. How am I more messed up from the hospital shooter thing than you?"

"It was a normal part of being a cop, it was scary and nerve racking, but it was still what I do. You had to wait on the other side, only getting part of what was happening without knowing if I was safe. Aside from the getting shot part, yours would be worse."

Amy was soon seen by the doctor who told her three more weeks of no work, but that the wound and shoulder were both healing nicely. Jake was driving, which made Amy nervous, "Ames, calm down, I know I don't drive as well as you, but I don't get in accidents or kill people."

Amy mumbled, "okay, sorry. I just hate not being able to do things, you know how that is and you hate it too."

"I know, but you'll survive, three weeks to go. Also, we can take sex off the table on our vacation with you shoulder and all."

Amy squinted her eyes as she looked at him, "fine, we'll take it off the table, and move it to the bed."

"Ames, I don't want you to overdo it."

"I can be on top and not use my shoulder and I won't have any complaints from you, not that I ever do."

"That's very true, but still…"

"Jake, shut it, just follow orders and you'll survive this weekend and at the end, you will have a spring in your step and a smile on your face."

When they reached the bed and breakfast, Jake unloaded the car and got everything to their room. Amy put on a tank top, Jake normally loved her in tank tops, but now her tank top didn't cover the bandages from the gunshot wound. Jake couldn't help but stare, and his gaze did not go unnoticed.

"Jake, quit staring, normally it's at my boobs and I'm okay with that, but when you stare at my bandages, I know you're freaking out somewhere inside your head. I'm fine, I'm more than fine. Now, let's get started, we have an itinerary to follow.

The next several hours, Jake found himself on tours of farms, at an antique store, and then a quilting demonstration. "Ames, we are supposed to be relaxing, not put to sleep forever by boredom."

Amy gave him a dirty look, and then reconsidered, "okay, let's go back. I did promise you some other activities tonight."

"Which you don't have to do."

Amy gave him a real dirty look now, "Jake, you will take orders and you will be good about, I'm your captain after all."

Jake didn't speak in response, he just saluted. When they returned to their room, Amy wanted to order room service, so they ate while they watched Serpico, "Ames, this guy is so bad ass, and taking on other dirty cops.:

"I can't believe you'd never seen this."

"I know, your dad doesn't like it because he has a weird grudge against Al Pacino for some reason."

Amy laughed, "oh, there's a reason, if he tells the story it takes days, but the short version is that he was assigned to protect Pacino a long while back because he was threatened, and my dad love Serpico in those days, but after three days of Pacino duty, he vowed to never watch another one of his movies again, and he hasn't."

"Noice, your dad can hold a true grudge, a good quality."

"Now, Peralta, I believe I promised you dessert."

After their second round of "dessert," Jake got up from the bed, "Babe, where are you going? No kids, remember, we could should for double digits tonight."

Jake chuckled, "not even in my best days, but I have some stomach cramps, I should eat better tomorrow and drink some water."

"Are you okay?" Amy sat up barely covering herself with the sheet, Jake thought he better go drink water or he would easily be distracted by the sight in front of him.

"Yeah, of course, I just need some water."

The next morning, Amy had a lot on the itinerary, another farmer's market, another antique store, and then a hike. As they hiked, Jake was somewhat in awe that Amy, only a few weeks removed from being shot, was kicking his butt on the hike, he was normally not as tenacious as her when it came to any form of exercise, but he was gassed today. "C'mon Peralta, move your ass, I was shot and am still beating you."

"Not everything," Jake gasped as he tried to not sound out of breath, "is a competition."

Amy turned to face him, smirking, "really, this from the man who has made more strange bets with countless people, including many with me. I know I'm competitive, but so are you."

"A little, just not as much, about everything."

Amy kept up the pace and Jake struggled to keep up, he was feeling tired before, but now he felt like he might pass out.

"Ames, I gotta stop, so tired."

Amy walked back to him, "Jake, you don't look well, are you sure you're okay? Jake?"

Jake woke up in the hospital, Amy was next to him on the phone, but facing the other direction, "They say he should be fine today, they ran the tests, they'll be back to us, everything seems fine, so they did a CT scan and biopsy, so that with his exhaustion, he's out."

"Ames," Jake managed to finally say weakly.

"Karen, he's awake, I'll call back soon, bye." Amy smiled at him and held his hand, "Hey there, how are you feeling Fainty?"

"Is that what happened?"

"Yeah, they're running tests right now, they said they'd hurry them through, something about a person who's had cancer and had so many broken bones and other issues."

"Well, at least I get good service now." He tried to sit up and think about why he'd fainted. "Any idea why this happened."

Amy smiled, but Jake sensed something was wrong, it was her eyes, the smile was there, but there was a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. "They are running tests, and then they'll tell us."

"Ames, what do they think, you're not telling me something."

Amy turned to face away from him, the way her back now moved he was pretty sure she was trying not to cry, "Ames, whatever it is, just say it."

"The doctor thinks based on your stomach cramps yesterday and your fatigue that the cancer may have come back. They'll be sure after the tests. He said normally they would refer you to your own doctor, but in cases with stomach cancer, sooner is better."

"Well, shit. Happy vacation. Why do we even try to have vacations? They seldom work out well."

Amy wiped a single tear away. "We just have to wait and hear what they have to say to us."

"Yeah, cool, cool, cool, cool. I thought I was done with it, I mean, I know it could be something else, but it makes sense, I actually have read about what it is like when it comes back, fatigue, pain, and other fun stuff. I don't want to do this again, I don't want to make you worry, to make you miss work, for me to miss work, for people to make a fuss, to go through all that crap."

"Jake!" Amy shouted, but lovingly, "You have every right to be concerned, but right now, just relax. We have no idea what's ahead yet."

Amy left for about ten minutes to go to a store next to the hospital and returned with a portable dvd player, a cord to hook it up to the tv in his room and the first three Die Hards. "Look at this, I was worried they would have crap for movies, and then I saw this three pack, it was cheap too. Let's get these started while we wait."

They were three quarters of the way through the first movie when the doctor came into the room. She was an older woman, about Amy's height, with long gray hair. "Mr. Peralta, hello, I've talked with your wife already, but you were asleep. I'm Dr. Rawlings, nice to meet you."

Jake said hi, made some polite chit chat with the doctor before she glanced at his chart she was carrying. "Well, now to business. Based on our tests, your stomach cancer has returned."

Jake could feel his heart stop, he knew it was probably stomach cancer, but to hear it, to know it, this was different, there was no denying it now. Amy remained stoic, she was determined to be strong for Jake, this was different than last time, they both knew what the treatments were like, they both understood the surgeries that were possible, and she knew this time would be more difficult for Jake.

"There are three small tumors in the upper stomach, on the edge, on the scar tissues of where your surgery to remove part of your stomach was. The good news here, and it is good news, is that the tumors are small, and treatable. It says in you chart that Dr. McKay is you oncologist, I know of him, he is a great doctor and will decide the course of action to take. I have contacted his office and sent them our tests and results to see what he wants for you today. My recommendation is that you stay at least one night, regain your strength, and possibly begin chemotherapy here before leaving to maybe alleviate the tumors if possible. I consulted with two of our oncologists here, and that was their recommendation, but I want to wait to see what Dr. McKay would like as he is your doctor and will be the one you will work with."

Amy nodded while Jake just closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but this, cancer, again, he tried to push it out of his mind, but every fear he had before came rushing back in his mind along with new fears and new visions of him dying and leaving his family, alone, without him.

"Dr. Rawlings, thank you, I don't think we have any questions right now, we just need to process this a bit. Thank you again."

Dr. Rawlings said her goodbyes and dismissed herself to go see some other patients. Amy sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through Jake's hair, his eyes remained shut, Amy bent down and kissed him lightly but tenderly on his lips, he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Ames, what now? What the hell? It came back, I really didn't think it would. I've felt good. It's harder to hope for the positives this time Ames, I've read, stupid reading, it's just gonna freak me out now."

Amy gently rubbed his chest with her hand, "Jake, I need you to relax. I know this will seem like pure hypocrisy coming from me, but we need to take one step at a time. Let's hear what the doctor says, find out what the treatment will be, and then we can decide whether to freak out."

Jake smiled, a weak smile, but a smile, "oh my God, did you just plan a scheduled freak out?"

"Yes, but only because we need to focus on one thing at a time."

Later that afternoon Dr. Rawlings returned. "Mr. and Mrs. Peralta, I have to be quick because I'm technically off now but still have another patient to see. Dr. McKay called back, he agreed that you should start chemotherapy here. He advised that you stay three nights, he thinks the stress and just daily movements et cetera were hard on you because of the location of the tumors. The chemotherapy and IV should reduce their impact, keep you hydrated, and you should feel much better. I know an extended stay at the hospital in New Paltz isn't what you had in mind, but all the doctors I've consulted and myself think the less strain on you the better."

"Three more nights here?" Jake looked at Amy, he didn't want to stay here, but he wanted her by him and hospital rooms were terrible for the patients, but worse for their guests trying to sleep.

"We have a double size hospital bed that will be brought in. I assumed the Mrs. Peralta, or should I say Captain, Dr. McKay referred to you as Captain, would want to stay here as well, and Dr. McKay said she was your best medicine."

Amy blushed, slightly embarrassed, "thank you."

Jake was finishing up the third Die Hard as Amy laid next to him, asleep, on their double sized hospital bed. Jake was thankful she could be right by his side, he was trying not think about things. He had ingested his first treatment for chemotherapy, and he knew a rough night or morning lay ahead. He was about to wake Amy because he was thirsty and really wanted orange soda, even with the IV, when heard voices.

"Knock, knock." Terry was in the doorway with Commissioner Holt.

"Ames, wake up, we have visitors."

"Jake, shut up, who the hell," Amy stopped as she opened her eyes and saw the Terry and the Commissioner, "Sorry, sir, Terry, very sleepy."

"Do not apologize, captain, you and the detective have had quite an ordeal I hear."

Amy nodded, Jake tried to watch his movie, he didn't want to think about cancer or talk about it.

"Detective, how are you?" The commissioner asked him nicely, even warmly, for him, but Jake was trying his best to not think about this, and now with them here, he would have to address it, talk about his feelings.

Jake tried his best to keep his anxieties deep inside, but as he looked at his visitors and then Amy's worried face, he couldn't anymore, he could feel everything about to escape in an explosion of emotions. "It sucks ass! I'm sorry to yell, but this sucks! I hate this shit, I don't want to be sick for a month or however long, I don't want to lose my hair, again! I don't want sores, again! I was just five pounds shy of my pre-cancer weight, now I'll be weaker and skinnier and who knows if it will even help!"

"Jake! It's okay." Amy put her hand on his leg, her face showing her shock of Jake's outburst.

"Is it okay? I have tumors, again, will they have to rip out my whole stomach this time? Will that be enough? I'm scared shitless! That's how I feel, terrified." Jake slammed his head on his pillow as he finished, not feeling any better for having let his feelings out.

"I apologize, he's tired, this is a lot, for both of us."

Holt put up his hand, "there is no need to apologize. Detective Peralta, what is happening to you does suck, ass, as you put it. It is not fair, and I am sorry that you have to face this, again."

Jake's expression softened, "Thanks commish, I'm sorry though, you don't deserve that, I've just been trying to not think about it, at all, and that's not going to work. They've already started me on chemotherapy and I'll do two weeks of radiation therapy starting Thursday. I guess I should start writing life falls apart for at least two months in every calendar I ever get, every year, something sucks."


	71. Amy's Reactions

Terry and Captain Holt had just left, Jake yelled several times during his visit, while Jake could be prone to the occasional outburst, Amy was concerned about his mental state. She understood him taking the news hard, but she needed the other Jake was well, the Jake who fought his fears with humor and determination. She felt drained of all energy, she wanted to sleep, but part of her wanted to scream, she was also scared, but it wasn't time for that. The last round with cancer, they had an almost rhythm of when and who would react of have a hard day with what was going on.

Jake had fallen back asleep as another Die Hard played in the background, Amy took a deep breath and left the hospital room for a minute. She walked down the hall and took out her phone. She quickly found the contact and pressed it with her finger as her phone dialed the number.

"Amy? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Kylie was surprised to hear from her, while still good friends, they didn't talk a lot, with families and careers always keeping them busy.

"We are, Jake fainted on our hike."

Kylie laughed, Jake was still not her favorite, he treated Amy well, but he was goofy, "Oh Jake, not drinking water again." An awkward pause followed, "Amy?"

Amy coughed to cover her crying, "Kylie, his cancer came back."

"I'm so sorry, Amy. You know Jake can drive me crazy, but he's a fighter."

"Kylie, your dad, he had the same thing. It was when we first became friends, he was in remission and it came back. How long did he live after that?"

"Amy, it's not the same."

"Your dad was only eight years older than Jake is now when we started to hang out a lot. It was stomach cancer, how long?"

"Amy, don't do this to yourself."

"Dammit, Kylie!" Amy was losing her patience, she needed answers, even if they were wrong, "how long did he live after it came back?"

"Three months, Amy, it was three months, but everyone is different. My dad had a partial stomach and the tumors came back."

Amy sobbed, "that's the same with Jake. I am scared Kylie, so fucking terrified! We just went through this, I was scared then, but then we got him back, I got him back, things started to feel normal again, but now it could be ripped away."

Kylie knew Amy had lost it when she dropped the big obscenities, "Amy, right now he just needs you, be with him. I spent the last two months talking to my dad on the phone every night, it was still awful when I lost him, but I knew we were close and that we had talked and done what we could to enjoy each other, and that has made every day after I lost him easier, not easy, but easier."

"I need to go, I'll talk to you later, thanks." Amy ended the phone call and walked down the hall and into a restroom. She locked the door and turned on the water and leaned against the sink and let her pain out in the form of tears, she couldn't hold them in anymore. Amy looked at her watch, she had been crying in there for several minutes, she splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red, a picture flashed in her mind of the one that still hung at the nine-nine of the day she and Jake had beat the Vulture in finishing a case, her eyes in the pictures were red from the tear gas. She smiled as she thought of this and slammed her hand on the sink, part of what made even thinking of letting Jake go is that there were almost nothing but happy memories, ones that made her smile or laugh. Jake could be Jake, but that also meant the laughing, smiling, and his kindness.

Amy opened the bathroom door again and walked back to Jake's room, as she entered, his eyes were still closed, she carefully climbed on the bed and slid next to him. "Hey, roomie," Jake whispered. No leaving."

"Sorry, babe."

"Ames, don't cry too much, okay. No matter what, don't cry too much. It would kill me to think I just left a bunch of bummed out people behind, I am trying to be brave, I don't even know if that's the right word, but I'm trying to be positive, but we have to face it, cancer returning, not a good thing, ever." He gently kissed the back of her head, the touch of the lips with his words felt as if they were ripping her heart out, she forced the tears back though, if that's what he needed, then that was what he needed.

Amy was silent for a minute, "Babe, do you have any regrets?" Amy wasn't sure if she should have asked it, but if they were being honest and bold, then she might as well, she had thought it before.

"Wow, getting real here, okay, regrets, small ones, but big picture, I think my only regret, and it's not a true regret, but what ifs you and I had gotten together sooner, the I would have had more time…" Jake sniffed.

Amy turned to face him, she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him, the kiss started out in small pecks, but the intensity grew as their worries and desire for more time together seemed to manifest themselves through this kiss. Their tongues moved slowly, softly, but with purpose as Amy released a small sigh of contentment, Jake's hand moved to her face now, and then down her back, his hands searching for reminders of every memory of every touch. Amy finally stopped the kiss as she pulled back and looked at his face, the same face she had seen since she was in her mid twenties, the same face that could be taken from her forever.

"Don't do it, Ames." Jake said as his face suddenly looked sad.

"Don't do what?" Amy wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Don't think about me leaving, that won't help."

Amy' tears returned, "well nothing is helping, so I don't know what else to do. Why did you get calm of a sudden, I guess we have our old rhythm of alternating breakdowns back."

Jake let out a sullen laugh, "yeah, classic us. When we started dating, if felt like no one or no thing wanted us together, then things got smoother, then after I was in witness protection, it seemed so awkward at first, then we found our rhythm, when can we just be happy? My mom and dad had issues because my dad used his diseased penis instead of his brain to make his terrible decisions, but us? We have problems because some God or the universe are in the sky, aiming for us as they shit on us with one thing after another."

Amy sadly nodded, "it feels that way, yeah," she pressed her lips to his again, kissing him deeper and harder than before, her hands probing up and down his chest, then moving down.

"Ames," Jake spoke through the kissing, "we're in a hospital, grabbing my junk will send the wrong message, as much as I want it."

"I just want to be with you, babe, close to you, intimate, all of it. We have to enjoy the good days as the rough days will come soon enough."

Amy curled up to Jake and they fell asleep, Jake woke up a few hours later feeling nauseated, some of the rough days were coming now. "Ames, Ames, I gotta puke."

Amy got off the bed quickly and picked up his hospital issued puke bucket as Jake had called it earlier. Jake threw up a few times and closed his eyes a lot to try and make the earth stop spinning around him. Amy returned with some cool paper towels to place on his head as he laid down again. He closed his eyes for a bit and then opened them and smiled weakly at her, "thanks, Ames."

Amy leaned down to kiss him, "of course, babe. Always." A tear fell gently onto Jakes' hand.

"I should have let you have your way with me earlier, what was I thinking?"

Amy laughed, "you were smart, the nurses or doctor could have come in, or Charles."

Jake groaned, "yeah, he would have recorded it and played it every year to commemorate the blessed occasion."

Amy gently stroked his forehead as more tears gently fell from her face, "you still make me laugh."

Jake smiled, "and there's still no one's opinion I care about more than yours."

Amy cried, but a gentle cry, as she continued to gently caress his forehead while watching him.

"Ames," Jake said while his eyes were still closed, "Do you have any regrets? You could be a widow with two girls, not how your life was planned."

Amy's tears flowed now, "Jake, of course that wasn't the plan, regrets? My only regret is that I can't promise you you'll be fine, I regret that you have to go through this, and I regret every stupid day I ever spent mad at you." She smiled at him as he partially opened his eyes to look at her.

Jake released a soft and weak laugh, "Ames, you were mad because I was a straight up dick, a lot. I used to go out of my way to piss you off."

Amy nodded and kissed him again, "and I would give anything now to have more of that."

"Yeah, the whole possibility of death really puts things into perspective thing, and it makes us sound really cheesy."

Amy nodded and laughed with him, "yes it does, but who cares?"

"Speaking of cheesy things we've said, has every day really been like a honeymoon?"

Amy started to cry through the laughter, "yes, every day."

Jake snorted derisively, "yeah right."

Amy caressed his cheek, "okay, maybe not every day, but you know, the possibility of death perspective thing."

"Oh yeah, then I suppose I can let it pass." Jake's eyes are closed again, and Amy laid back down nuzzling up next to him, wondering how many more moments like this simple moment they will be allowed to have.


	72. Enjoy the Moments

Amy and Jake woke up early as the nurses had to check Jake's vitals, one of the nurses hugged Amy three or four times and told her how sweet she was. Jake felt better after the rough middle of the night, but he had another round of treatment today, he just wanted to go home, but as he looked at Amy talking to the nurses, he smiled, at least she was with him, like she always was. Even before they dated, a year before, she stood up to Holt in Jake's investigation of Lucas Wint when he was facing a suspension, and Amy hated defying authority, but especially Holt.

After the nurses left, Amy went to find some snacks for them, she kissed Jake before she left, both of them seeming to understand each other's fears and in every kiss emoting their pains, fears, and desires. After Amy left, Jake turned on the tv and put on Die Hard, as he watched, he wondered how many times he had watched this movie, and then a sadness hit him as we wondered how many more times he would watch it after this, his sadness not for Die Hard but for his life, this wonderful chaotic life he had and never appreciated so much as now when it could slip from his grasp.

Amy returned later with an armful of snacks, Jake laughed, she must feel bad for him to get him crap. They laid on the bed together, Amy making fun of Jake for watching this movie so much and Jake teasing Amy that she's just mad that Jake is more like John McClane. As they watched, they could hear children's voices in the hallway, Amy looked at Jake, "it's the girls."

Jake turned off his movie as Carmen first, followed by Reina ran into the room with Jake's mom walking behind them. "Mommy, Daddy!" Amy picked both of them up and set them on the bed with them. Carmen talked and talked to them, telling them all of the things they had done with Karen, but Reina was shy and seemed sad.

"Reina, what's wrong little princess?" Amy asked as she bounced her youngest daughter on her knee.

Reina pointed at her dad, "Daddy sick, he's sad, mama."

Jake wanted to smile for her and make her feel better, but hearing his daughter say this caught him off guard and he started to tear up, again aware of all he stood to lose. Amy smiled at him as she reached over at gently patted his cheeks, "yes, daddy's sick, and he's a little sad, but he'll be happy. He's happy to see you two, so is mommy. I missed my kisses." Amy started to kiss both of them repeatedly as they giggled.

Karen sat down and looked at Jake with look of sadness, "Jakey, you don't look well. I am trying to be a tough old broad, but I'm not nana, I'm like my dad, he was big old softy."

Jake pushed back the tears and smiled at his daughters and his mom, "it's okay, guys, I'm good, honestly. It's been a crazy weekend, but I promise, I'm good."

Karen and girls stayed for a few hours, Jake and Amy both got up and walked the girls down the hall to say hello to the nurses and to keep the girls active. Carmen fell asleep laying next to Jake who didn't want the moment to end while Amy watched them from her chair, holding a sleeping Reina, Amy did not want the moment to end either, she and Jake had been through a lot and this was the end product so far, their little family, their two girls who loved their goofy daddy.

Karen and the girls left a little after noon and Jake had his next treatment of his chemotherapy pills, he smiled at Amy as he took them, "well, here's to a rough night ahead, but at least I don't have to clean out the puke bucket."

Amy stood up and climbed onto the bed with him, "I don't mind, small price to be with you."

Both of them fell asleep and were awakened when they heard crying, they each thought it was the other until they woke up enough to see Charles sitting down crying.

"Charles, c'mon man, bedside manner, you gotta be strong for your best friend, I need you, buddy."

"Sorry, Jake, it's just…you know how weird I am about you and Amy, but it's only because I saw this from the beginning, I knew it would happen, and to see you two facing this, it's so damn adorable."

"Thanks, Charles, that was actually appropriate," Amy grinned and kissed Jake on the cheek."

"Jake, what can I do for you? Help watch the girls, clean the house, anything, you name it."

"We're good right now, Charles. Where's Rosa."

Charles look uncomfortable, "well, Jake, she, uh…she can't handle it right now. She's a mess ever since Commissioner Holt told us the news, she broke down, I've never seen this before, with her. You're her oldest friend she has anything to do with, you've always had her back, you guys did prison at the same time, you are close, and she doesn't know what to do. Normally she would threaten someone and get angry, but that won't help you, so she's trying to deal with things right now."

Jake was touched, Rosa was the toughest person she knew, they had been through the academy together and a lot of cases, if she needed time, he could give it to her. Charles stayed for another hour talking and laughing with Jake and Amy, as strange as he could be, Charles was Jake's best friend, and he was stepping up to try and cheer up Jake, in his own Boylish way.

After Charles left, Amy and Jake both lay on the bed just staring up at the ceiling, it was great to see the girls and Charles, but for Amy and Jake, these were also reminders of the list of casualties who would be devastated by anything happening to Jake. Jake hit his nurses button, surprising Amy, "nurse, can you please get me my doctor, I would really like to go home, I can do this at home, I need my family, my friends."

The nurse came in and talked to them and told him she would try to contact one of his doctors, an hour later word had come in from Dr. McKay that they could go home, the hospital gave him his next two doses of chemotherapy for the next two days.

On the ride home, Jake left the window down and allowed the wind to hit his face, basking in the coolness of it, the slight bite on his cheeks, it made him feel alive, somehow normal. After a while he began to shiver and put the window up, Amy was grinning at him, "Ames, what's with the smile, thinking of the time Hitchcock electrocuted Scully when hooking up their fans?"

Amy shook her head, "no, thinking of what I'm going to do to you tonight."

"Ames, should I be concerned my cancer makes you horny."

"Jake, it's not that, it's just, last time, we focused on fighting the cancer, and we will fight, we will give it all we have, but I also want to enjoy you, like I said, be with you, the good, the bad, the intimate, it's what I need."

Jake grabbed her hand and held it, "that sounds amazing. That's what I need too, for reals."

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet as each tried to put concerns of what the future might hold out of their heads and enjoy the mere presence of each other. Jake focused on the feel of her hand in his, her scent, the way the sun hit her hair and the darkness had a glimmer of gold to it. Amy focused on how he would sigh contentedly a lot, whenever they were alone together, the way he smiled at her all the time, and the way he would kiss her every time they came to stoplight. Jake didn't have a belief in an afterlife, but he hoped somehow memories of his life would last with him, somehow, Amy was trying to create a collection of every little thing about Jake, to store up, to use and remember if suddenly he wasn't here with her.


	73. Jake the Wise

"Ames, wake up, Ames." Jake was gently nudging Amy in the dark, the clock on side of the bed showed it was three in the morning.

Amy sleepily smiled at him, "Babe, we did it twice last night, I can't believe you're ready for another."

Jake's lips curved downward in the slightest look of sadness, "no, I think I'm going to need my puke bucket, soon anyways."

Amy frowned as she reached over to run her fingers through his hair, his hair that she loved that would soon begin to fall out again. She kissed him lightly on his forehead and the got out of bed to get his puke bucket, she returned quickly and could see he was in pain. "Babe, what can I do to make you feel better?"

Jake smiled weakly, he felt so weak, but every time he felt like shit, she was there, by his side, willing him forward. "Just rub my back, it feels good, well comforting at least."

Amy sat down and rubbed his back as he threw up a few times, she continued to rub it after he set it down and tried to breathe normally, then finally settling into a light sleep. Amy stood up and retrieved the bucket and emptied and cleaned it in the bathroom, instead of returning to bed, she sat at the small desk in their bedroom and opened up her laptop. Over the years they had known each other and had dated, she had created scrapbooks before, but she had never journaled, and as she looked at her husband, laying on their bed fighting for his life for the second time in as many years, she realized how little she had written down and worried she might forget things, small things, seemingly insignificant things that she had taken for granted. Her fear of Jake dying was now superseded by a fear that she could forget these little moments, like the car ride home from the hospital, or the seemingly unimportant day he had brought her perogies at work when she was pregnant, and while not having him around would be terrible, beyond terrible if that was possible, not remembering, not remembering those tiny moments, that was a sentence she would never be prepared to serve.

When Jake woke up the next morning, Amy was asleep with her head on top of her folded arms over her laptop. "Ames, what are you doing? Are you getting pre-tax season anxiety again?"

Amy lifter up her head, "what, no, I'm just writing some things down."

"What things?" Jake attempted to sit up a little but was still feeling weak.

"Just things, Jake, just some things."

"Yeah, you've repeated that, what things?"

Amy took a deep breath while she closed her eyes, "I'm trying to write down all the memories I have of us together, especially the little things, the big ones, our wedding, the girls being born, those I will remember, but I don't want to forget the little things."

Jake felt confused at first, "why are you writing those down…oh, I get it." He laid back down and just looked at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, I upset you, I just…it's something I wished I'd done in the past anyways."

Jake turned to face her, "Ames, it's okay. I get it, very Michael Keaton."

"Michael Keaton? Mr. Mom, Birdman, Batman, or Spotlight?"

Jake laughed, "no, My Life, my mom loved that movie, he was dying of cancer and made a bunch of videos for the son his wife was pregnant with, so the kid could still have his dad with him." Amy started to cry, "Ames, I'm sick, the dying thing has yet to be seen, we have to have hope, but I love that you're doing that, especially with you writing it, it will be detailed, no way anyone would…" Jake couldn't finish the sentence without getting choked up.

Amy stood up and sat next to him on the bed, "Jacob Peralta, we would never forget you. You are bigger than life, you have always been that way, even if the worst happened, the girls have pictures of birthdays you made crazy, remember the fifty pairs of shoes? All around them is evidence of who you are to them, the great person you are, all around them will be people telling them that. My dad has told five of my seven brothers that they should be more like you, five of them. They get too caught up in their own lives to notice their families, that's not you."

Jake took Amy's hand and pressed it to his face, "I am terrified, Amy. Balls out scared shitless. I will fight, tomorrow I see the doctor and hopefully do radiation treatment, but I am scared."

Amy laid back down next him and they remained silent until the girls came in the room. As Carmen began to climb to her dad, Amy noticed the tears in Jake's eyes and knew it wasn't just dying that terrified Jake, it was leaving this behind, this life they had built. Reina tugged on Amy's arm and she bent down to pick her up, the four them on the bed, laughing.

"Daddy, make your animal sounds!" Carmen commanded him, she was getting to be very bossy and Jake loved it, it meant she could push the boys around like her mom and not be a girl who depended on some meat head.

"Ammamals!" Reina shouted, she was quite the parrot, she loved repeating what Carmen said.

Jake started to do his crazy animal noises and impressions, his dolphin that just looked in a mirror, a camel that scratched its but while spitting, a monkey that made the normal sounds but pretended to fling poop at people. Amy picked up her phone and started to record it, as she did, she felt selfish, she wasn't doing this for Jake, she wasn't doing it for the girls, she was doing it because she was scared and realized that she would need reminders of him, she would need proof of how amazing she thought he was. As she recorded these small interactions between a father and his daughters, she wished she could go back and have videos of the moments that made them, the bet date where they did the stakeout, the time they posed as dancers and she learned to salsa dance, their first kisses while tailing a perp, there were so many. It was dawning on Amy that her greatest fear was that she might forget, that enough time could pass that memories could fade.

Jake's mom had made breakfast for everyone, Karen couldn't stop sniffling every time she looked at Jake, he tried to ignore it, she needed to process this like everyone else. He was trying to convince Reina to eat a banana when he saw Amy crying, again. "Moms, will you watch the girls, Ames, can I talk to you in the bedroom."

As they entered the bedroom, Jake kissed her, "Ames, I need you, I know this sucks, I would be a fucking basket case if I thought something would happen to you, but I can't see you like this or I will start to lose it, I know that's not fair, but I can't do sad all the time."

Amy ran her fingers through his hair again and offered the whisper of a smile, "I know, I'll get better, last night and this morning have been rough."

"Really? I thought they were great, I'm sorry."

Amy shook her head and laughed as a few more tears came, "no, it's been rough because it's been so great, don't you see, that's what's so hard Jake. I'm not ready to lose you, I'm scared of a long life without you, that's not what I signed up for when I married you, I'm pretty sure I was promised a lifetime of craziness and surprises."

Jake nodded, "yeah, that sounds like my kind of promise. Problem is Ames, I can only offer my lifetime, I wish I had a say in it, but things are obviously out of my hands."

Amy was about to sit down when she stood up suddenly, "I think we should do counseling, they offer it for families of cancer patients, but I think you and I should go, so we can cope together, I know how you feel about counseling…"

"I love it, I think it's great. We are so much inside of our own heads right now that everyday is like one of those over emotional Lifetime Channel movies with the mom from Family Ties, some direction of our angst and emo like states would be good."

Amy hugged him and ran her fingers through her hair yet again, "I'm not ready for you to leave me yet."

Jake kissed her softly, "that makes two of us, Ames."

That afternoon, Karen came out on the roof where Jake and Amy were playing with the girls, "Jake, you have a visitor."

"Who is it mom? That's what you used to say when dad would come for me."

Karen frowned at him, "it's Rosa." Karen turned towards the stairs, "come up dear, come talk up here, it's very nice out today."

Rosa climbed the stairs, as Jake saw his friend he had known since the academy, he thought she looked sad, which was rare, she was like Holt, terrifying was their normal look. "Diaz, thanks for visiting. What's up?"

"Hey, Jake, Amy, hi, Carmen and Reina." The girls both ran to her yelling her name and hugged her before running back to their toys. Rosa remained quiet, Jake and Amy exchanged curious glances at each other. Jake was about to ask her another question, "hey guys, sorry, I just don't deal well with this sort of thing."

Jake stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, worried she might hit him, "Rosa, I have cancer, nobody knows how to deal with it, it's either laughing, crying, or staring it seems."

Rosa sniffled, "Jake, you know my family, they pretty much kicked me out when I told them I was bi, and there aren't a lot of people who have stuck around, a lot of it was my choice, but you, man, you've been my friend, even when I threaten you, make fun of you…"

"Don't forget beat me up and baton me, those have happened." Amy smiled as he said this, Jake's smile was good to see.

Rosa sniffled again and began to smile a little, "see, even now, point is, I've never said this, I hate saying it to anyone, but, I love you, man. You too, Amy, you guys have my back and even with this shit is going on, you seem to stop and care about me, no one does that, no one."

"Diaz, you're my oldest friend I see except Gina, and while I love her like a sister, she is flat out crazy. You're the toughest person I know." Jake made a face and looked down at Reina who was grabbing his leg, "holy crap, Reina, it smells like unholy crap, and I know who did it." Jake picked her up and tickled her, she began giggling, "excuse me, we can talk about how great we are when I return, this little turd monster needs some fresher drawers."

Rosa remained quiet after Jake left, Amy sat next to Rosa, "he's been amazing, he was down at first, but lately it's been me who's been a basket case, I can't imagine my life without him, but here he is cheering us up. Just like that time he screwed up and had to solve that case of the jewel thief he arrested with no evidence, he still helped us out with other things even though we gave him crap."

Rosa nodded and laughed, "yeah, at the academy, he was in trouble for something and got in more trouble because he left some extra exercise he got assigned to keep me from kicking this guy's ass. That little kid quality you think might make you kill him sometimes also saves you sometimes."

Amy nodded, "yeah, I appreciate you coming over, it's nice to see I'm not alone like this, Charles was sobbing. Jake and I are seeing a counselor who specializes in this sort of thing. I need to be happy for him, but it's hard."

"That's dope, we need to do something fun with everybody, Terry, Charles, Gina, Holt, even stupid and idiot."

"Scully and Hitchcock?"

"Of course. We could all use a reminder that he's still here, look at him today, cracking jokes and changing diapers."

"That would be great," Amy stood up and walked over to Carmen, "hey, you, let's pick up some of the toys."

Amy helped a little and turned around, Rosa was gone, Amy chuckled a little to herself, this had been a lot of emotional truth and display for Rosa Diaz, Amy understood why she had left, Jake would always be Jake regardless of the situation and Rosa would always be herself, that's what they needed right now.


	74. Sing Along With Jake

The sight of this place was bringing back difficult memories, but he had to face it, Jake's cancer was back making this trip to get radiation treatment necessary. Amy was holding his hand, she had stopped walking when he did, she knew he had to do this on his own terms, he had faced it before and he would again, but he needed a minute. Jake took a few deep breaths and then started walking again.

Jake checked in, many of the nurses remembered he and Amy from the last time and came up and gave them hugs and words of encouragement, they sat down in the same seats they always sat in the previous times. "This is the worst de ja vu ever. Never thought I'd have to be back here, first the chemotherapy and now this again, so not ready for it, but there aren't any other options."

"Babe, you can do this, you are so brave, you will defeat this, again." Jake wasn't sure whether he believed his wife's words, but he appreciated them, he had to have hope, or this would be doomed to failure, the sores and nausea associated with his treatment would only be worth it if he could retain the hope that somehow, he would come out of this alive. He turned and smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze, they sat in silence the rest of the time they waited, each one hoping for the best but preparing for the worst, this was their reality right now and nothing could change that.

Jake was called back after a five-minute wait, Amy stood up and kissed him before he went in, their kisses had all become deeper and longer since the news of his cancer returning, each kiss could now mean something as their future became so uncertain. Jake walked back and took off his shirt as he prepared for the radiation treatment. The pain wasn't terrible for these treatments, but the uncertainty of what was happening, and the probability of side effects coupled with being alone in a room with radiation being administered to your body was frightening.

Jake laid on the table as the machine was adjusted and gaged to be in the correct area to combat his stomach cancer. The technician left the room and Jake was alone as he heard the machine come to life. He had always sung songs to conquer his fear and pass the time, as the machine began to do its job, Jake sang the first song that came into his head, which was Team by Lorde, he didn't even love that song, but Charles had loved it and played it over and over again, so he knew the words. He started to belt it out, he continued his loud volume until he got to the last stanza where it repeated "you we're on each other's team," over and over again as he got overwhelmed by his emotions.

When Jake came out from out from his treatment, he was walking slow, he was already feeling tired, the radiation therapy mixed with the chemotherapy required to defeat stomach cancer were a tough combination. Amy looked at him and closed her eyes and tried to picture a future Jake who had twice defeated cancer walking strong, but as she opened her eyes she saw her husband who might not live through this bout. She took a deep breath and the lovingly caressed his cheek, "Babe, do you need to sit down for a minute before we leave?"

Jake nodded and sat down, "Yeah, I'd better. I don't remember being this tired at the beginning last time. Did you hear me in there today?"

Amy nodded and tried to fight back the tears, she was so tired of crying and she knew Jake was tired of seeing everybody cry, they needed some normalcy in their lives to combat the severe sadness associated with what was happening. "Yes, the nurses just shook their heads, one sort of sang along."

"Good, always nicer to have a duet."

After a few more minutes, Jake and Amy walked to the car and Amy drove them home as Jake rested his head on the window and watched out the window at life happening as he stayed on the sidelines. They were soon home, Charles and Rosa, who still worked on the floor underneath their house, were there with a wheelchair to help bring Jake to his home.

Everyone made small talk, Jake was happy with this, talking about his cancer, about the possibility of death, about the treatments, he was so tired of it, this was his reality, he wanted to talk about anything else. As they reached the third floor where their home was, the door opened, and Jake was relieved no one else was there.

Charles wheeled him into the bedroom and Jake stood up and then laid down on the bed and almost immediately fell asleep. Jake was awakened a little later when Reina escaped the adults and ran into the room to see her dad. Jake felt a small poke on his face, he opened his eyes and saw his youngest daughter with a scared look on her face poking him.

"Rey Rey, what are you doing?"

Reina smiled, "Daddy alive."

Jake smiled at her, "of course, climb up here with me."

Reina struggled and climbed up on the bed, Jake immediately started to tickle her as she laughed and said daddy out loud over and over. Amy soon came in and smiled at the pair, "Sorry, Jake, she got away, we were trying to let you sleep."

"That's okay, this is better. Bring in Carmen, let's watch a movie in here." The four of them were soon on the bed watching Coco, which was Carmen's favorite. When the Remember Me song came on, Jake and Amy looked at each other and traded sad smiles, each knowing what the other was thinking. The girls both fell asleep before the end, as did Jake. Amy smiled at the sight of the three of them asleep on the bed.

The nausea and vomiting came sooner that day, by five, Jake was calling for his puke bucket, Reina cried when she heard him throw up and Karen had to comfort her while Amy helped Jake. After throwing up several times, he slept for an hour and then got up to look for Amy, she was on the roof with the girls. Jake walked up the stairs slowly as he could hear Carmen speaking.

"Mommy, is daddy going to die, like in the movie?"

Jake was surprised to hear that, he could hear Amy crying a little before speaking, "he's very sick sweetie, he's going to the doctor, so he can get better."

"Will he come visit like the family in the movie if he dies?"

"No, Carmen, that's just in the movie, but daddy is trying to get better."

There was a pause, Jake was about to walk out to them when Carmen spoke again, "are you sad mommy?"

"Yes, it's hard to see Daddy so sick." Jake could then hear Amy begin to cry more, that was his signal.

He walked to her, "hey there everybody, daddy's not going anywhere yet, he's sick but he'll try and be around."

Carmen ran up to him and hugged his legs, Reina waved at him and shouted, "Daddeee!"

Jake walked behind Amy and hugged her, "I was on the stairs, sounds like things are getting way too real and serious out here."

Amy nodded numbly, "I was not expecting that, sorry if I didn't handle it great."

Jake kissed her cheek, "Ames, we are emotionally raw, the only wrong way is if we ran away from it, you handle it how you have to, remember when Cagney and Lacy asked what an orgasm was, but Terry didn't get mad at our lie because we made them feel safe that night, that's the job here."

He sat down next to her, she laid her head in his lap as he gently caressed her head and hair, Amy laughed a little, surprising Jake who thought she was in a sad way again. "Care to share with the rest of the class what you find so funny, Amy?"

She took a deep breath, "It's your fault, you make us watch Groundhog Day every year."

Jake nodded, "yes, that's what your laughing at?"

"No, not that we watch it, there's the part where Bill Murray complains about the day he is forced to live over and over, he asks the two drunk guys at the bowling alley why he couldn't live the day he made love on the beach forever, I realized that was how I felt, and before you make some crude remark, not about making love on the beach, but these stressful moments seem to repeat, why couldn't one of the simple happy days?"

"Bill Murray always speaks the truth."

The next day Jake and Amy were back at the clinic for another treatment, the night before had been especially rough on Jake who had thrown up seven times and fell asleep in the fetal position on the bed trying to not feel nauseated. As his name was called, Amy helped him stand up and kissed him, "choose a good song today, Peralta, surprise me."

Jake smiled at her, "I'll try, but no promises."

As Jake was prepared for the procedure and the tech left the room leaving Jake alone with the machinery, he took a deep breath and belted out the song he used to drive his mom and Gina crazy with when he was in seventh grade, "I'm too sexy for my love, to sexy for my love, my love's going to leave me…"

As Amy heard the song choice for the day, she laughed, she had heard Karen complain multiple times about the month-long period where Jake sang that song non-stop, his mom had to go to the school three times to apologize and bring Jake home for disrupting his classes. When Jake slowly walked out to the lobby, Amy stood up and applauded and she was joined by several others who were waiting. Jake walked with Amy to car, he seemed happier and a little more joy to his step, Amy tried not to physically shake her head as she thought of how many times had Jake powered through a terrible situation by just being him, goofy and carefree. Many thought he was just apathetic, but that wasn't it all, he chose to be goofy, so he could face the difficulties of his parents broken marriage, feeling like he didn't fit in high school, the many dangers of being a policeman in New York, and it seemed to work.


	75. Questions and Answers

That Friday, Jake was feeling a little better, he was exhausted, but he felt like he wasn't dying, at least that day. As he and Amy got back from his treatments, Karen was waiting in their garage with the girls and luggage. "Ames, where are we going?"

Amy smiled, "we are taking a trip to the beach, I got us a hotel for two nights in Montauk, not a gross beach and not as far as Nantucket."

Jake grinned, "That sounds great, I think we could all use that."

Jake slept much of the way to Montauk, as they got close, he looked out at the ocean, it looked serene right now, he took a deep breath stared out at the sea wishing he could feel that calm. He was tired, but still worried, the last week had been so emotional and full of worries, the entire family could use calm and happy right now.

The afternoon was spent on the beach, Amy chasing down Reina as she kept trying to escape to ocean and Carmen burying her dad in the sand. Jake had a big blanket on him, and Carmen would dump the sand on the blanket.

That night, they roasted marshmallows on the fire and Jake told ghost stories, or tried, Carmen cried in the middle of one and Amy rolled her eyes at him when he asked what was wrong as she explained that maybe telling their four year old daughter the plot from Friday the Thirteenth and how Freddy Krueger can kill people in their dreams was a wise choice.

Saturday morning was spent back on the beach, Jake was enjoying just sitting in a chair on the beach when it hit him, "Ames, where is the itinerary for the trip, you normally have activities galore planned."

Amy smiled and took out a laminated index card, it read _Trip Activities: Relax on Beach_.

"Wow, that is classic type A planning to not be type A."

"I know, some habits are too hard to break, but it also was a good reminder when I was tempted to want to plan something else."

That afternoon, Jake was asleep in his chair on the beach when he heard his name being called, he opened his eyes and saw Terry and his family.

"Terry, Amy didn't tell me you were coming."

"It was a last-minute surprise, I hope it's okay."

Jake smiled at his huge friend, "of course, look at the girls, they are all five starting to play together already."

Terry set up his chair and sat next to Jake, Terry's chair groaning as the giant of man rested his bulky muscular frame. "Looks like Amy and Sharon are already chatting it up, that's good, maybe Amy will tell some of your stories and make me look good."

"I don't think so, I've been pretty good, I told way too scary a story last night to Carmen, but other than that, I've been on my best behavior."

Terry glanced sadly at his friend of many years, "How you feeling Peralta?"

Jake sighed, "better, I think. It's hard to know or to tell. I'm tired, I'm losing my hair fast this time, I have a few sores already, but I'm not throwing up quite so much and I haven't had a lot of pain, so I don't know."

The two men were silent for several minutes, Jake noticed that Terry kept glancing at him and the turning away, "what is it Terry? Just say it or ask it?"

"Are you scared, Jake, of you know…"

"Yeah, I am, but not terrified, just scared, not for me so much, but what about the girls and Amy, leaving her with all that to deal with. My mom barely survived one Peralta teenager on her own, two could be lethal."

Terry laughed and nodded, "yeah, I can imagine. Don't give up, Jake."

Jake patted Terry's large shoulders, "never, Terry, never."

Nine days later, two weeks had passed by since he started radiation therapy, the chemo therapy had caused him to lose his hair, all of it this time, the doses were stronger of each therapy to eradicate the cancer, but Jake felt better. He was skinny, he weighed less now than he did at his skinniest during his last bout, but he didn't care, he felt like he was getting better.

He had gone in for a CT scan a week ago to see how the cancerous tissue and tumors were responding to the treatment, everything had been progressing and shrinking at the last CT scan, and today was his second one. Jake and Amy went from the diagnostician's office to the clinic for Jake's treatment and would then go to oncologist, Dr. McKay's office.

As Amy waited while Jake received his treatment, she wondered what song he would belt out today. Recently he had sung Rihanna, The Eagles, Michael Jackson, two different Taylor Swift songs, and some ska songs she was unfamiliar with but still laughed hysterically when he sang the saxophone and guitar parts of those songs. As she listened carefully, she heard him sing the intro, the musical intro, she had to think about it until he started the lyrics, it was one that Jake loved from his ska days and still played a lot, Mighty Mighty Bosstones, the Impression that I get.

Amy listened to the words as Jake yelled / sang them out:

Have you ever been close to tragedy  
Or been close to folks who have?  
Have you ever felt a pain so powerful  
So heavy you collapse? No?  
Well I've never had to knock on wood  
But I know someone who has  
Which makes me wonder if I could  
It makes me wonder if  
I've never had to knock on wood  
And I'm glad I haven't yet  
Because I'm sure it isn't good  
That's the impression that I get

Tears cam to her eyes as she listened, the song he was singing he was singing because he knew it and it comforted him, but the lyrics were the opposite of his situation, the cancer patient, afraid of whether he would survive to next year was singing a song about how nothing bad happened to him and whether he should be thankful about it.

When Jake returned to the waiting room, Amy smiled at him, "interesting choice of songs today, babe."

He nodded, "yeah, as I was singing one part, about being a coward, I honestly thought I might lose it, so I sang even louder, but it's still a classic song."

In the examination room at Dr. McKay's office, Jake seemed more nervous than he had earlier, he was fidgeting and restless. Amy reached out and held his hand and gave it a squeeze while she smiled at him, that was the most she could do right now.

Dr. McKay entered shortly after, he made small talk and then looked at Jake, "Well, your scan and tests are not what I expected."

Jake's heart sank, he looked to Amy who was trying to wait for all the information before reacting.

"I see no sign of the cancer, at all. The tumors are gone, the cancerous tissue has been eradicated."

Jake's eyes got big, "you mean, I'm okay?"

Dr. McKay nodded, "it appears that way. I would like you to come in next week for a scan and test, just to make sure, but for right now, the increased doses of your treatments seemed to do the job, and we caught it so early that it wasn't as spread or difficult to treat as other cases where the cancer has returned.

Amy hugged Jake, he still looked numb, "what are the chances it could come back and what would it mean?"

Dr. McKay considered Jake before speaking, "well, if it returned, we would have to look at other options, another surgery or a different approach. We will not know we are out of the woods until a year or two from now, that is our normal approach, but with how quickly your cancer was basically erased from your body, I think that is a good sign, but we still have to monitor and make sure it has fully gone into remission."

Jake and Amy both nodded a lot during their conversation with the doctor and neither one said much other than thank you, which they said many times. In the car, both were smiling, and then Amy reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek, "well, it appears you're stuck with us."


	76. Not in the Plans

She couldn't help but smile as she watched him, the way he would get down on their level and play with them, Jake was wearing one of Amy's old dresses and sitting on a chair that could barely hold him, speaking with his terrible female British accent having a tea party with the girls. Amy could be fun, the girls loved her, but she had long ago given up trying to compete with Jake, he was crazy, loved candy more than they did, and loved cartoons just as much as they did. "Ladeeeeeeees, let us drink our tea, but let us not forget to keep our pinkies up so we are proper." Jake's accent was terrible, but the girls were eating it up and giggling.

More than year had gone by since Jake's last treatment for cancer, everything was looking good and the doctors were pleased. The squad, led by Amy had received more commendations than any other unit or precinct in the NYPD, life was good. Jake was paranoid, again, he kept telling Amy it had been too long since something bad had happened, he even spent one day looking up curses online until he eventually became too bored and gave up.

The next morning, Amy was running on the treadmill in the small exercise room on the second floor of their building that was for the entire squad. Amy had been feeling extra tired that day, but she felt she needed a longer run to make sure she stayed in shape and was an example to her unit. She was nearing six miles when she felt a wave of nausea spread through her stomach, she slowed down and stopped on the treadmill and ran to the bathroom, within a minute she was throwing up.

After throwing up and feeling a little better, Amy splashed water on her face, she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked a little pale. Amy thought about the last time she had felt this poorly, it had been over three years ago when she was…

"No," Amy said aloud to herself in the mirror, "I can't be." Amy thought to herself of when her last period was, she remembered that Jake had bought some tampons she didn't like and he had to go out again, she tried to remember when that had been and then it hit her, it was a week after his birthday, in February, and it was now almost two months later.

Jake was at his desk running over some surveillance footage with Charles, "Jake, can we run upstairs and talk, I'm not feeling great and might take the rest of the afternoon off."

Charles looked at her and smiled, "maybe you're not sick, just pregnant." Amy did not want to talk, she knew she'd give it away, so she just made the same disgusted face she made at many of Charles' inappropriate comments. Jake luckily took his focus off Amy by slapping him on the back of the head.

"Charles, we've talked about this, next time, it's two."

Charles nodded while rubbing the back of his head, "I deserved that."

Amy and Jake took the elevator up to the third floor where they lived and exited, Jake was rubbing Amy's back, on the skin under her t-shirt as they walked, he had loved that when he didn't feel well or needed comforting and had begun doing the same for Amy and she found it quite nice. As they entered the bedroom, she shut the door.

"Jake, I think I'm pregnant." She looked panicked.

"Dammit, Charles, don't let him get in your head."

Amy shook her head and made a face, "no, it has nothing to do with him, I threw up, and as I did, I tried to think of the last time I felt like this, and it was when I was pregnant with Reina, and then I thought about the last time…"

"We had sex?" Jake threw in.

"Sex? No, Jake, the last time I had my period, it was the time you bought the ineffective tampons."

"That got your pregnant?"

"Jake!" She stomped her foot, "No! That was my last period, two months ago. I cannot be pregnant, Jake, Carmen is in kindergarten, Reina has a year and a half to go, this will throw everything off."

Jake took her hand and helped her to take a seat on the bed, "Ames, you don't know yet. You take a shower and rest and I'll run to the bodega and get a pregnancy test, I'll tell them it's for a case, you know how nosy Rogelio is."

"Okay," Amy bowed her head, "Jake, I just don't think this is good timing, and how the hell did it happen, we are careful. I should have made you get a vasectomy."

Jake nodded, "I offered, but Ames, would it be the end of the world? We love our daughters, they can be crazy, but we love them, and another child would not be the end of the world."

"Since when are you the logical one?"

Jake laughed, "well, you know me, unpredictable."

Amy rolled her eyes, "no, you're crazy, but predictable, like I know at the bodega you'll buy candy, you'll be temped to buy tacos from the place next to it, but then reconsider because you know you need to get back to me."

Jake applauded, "that was spot on captain, but I'll be good, and I am unpredictable, never forget."

A few minutes later as Amy stepped in the shower, she looked down at her stomach, there were few stretch marks from when she was pregnant with the girls, she pushed and pulled at the skin and flesh on her stomach and sighed, did she want to go through all of it again?

Jake was waiting on the bed when she got out of the shower, she had a towel wrapped around her bottom half, but not the top, Jake whistled, and she pushed his head down and snatched the pregnancy test out of his hand. "It's that kind of stuff that got us here, mister. I should start cutting you off." She stomped back into the bathroom.

"Going topless is not helping, that only encourages me!"

Amy read the instructions as if it were completely new to her, she followed the steps and was scared to look at the results. After five minutes of not looking she heard Jake.

"Ames, are you okay, did you fall in? Is there another baby on the way?"

Amy exhaled sharply, "hey, smart and dumbass, get in here, I haven't looked at it yet."

Jake came in looking nervous, Amy could tell it was because of her, not a possible pregnancy. "Ames," he calmly started, "don't get worked up if you are, you are a great mom, I'm okay as a dad, my mom lives with us and will help, we will make it work."

Amy closed her eyes and tried to summon up the courage to look, a few seconds later she opened her eyes and glanced at the pregnancy test. "Well, Jake, baby number three is coming."

Jake bent over and kissed her gently, "Ames, I am here for you, whatever you need, this is a good thing, you haven't regretted Carmen or Reina, have you?"

Amy shook her head as her eyes filled with tears, "nooo, but you know me Jake, I like to plan, none of our kids have been planned, I thought we were done with babies"

Jake put an arm around her, "I know, but we haven't planned on any of the crazy shit that has happened, and we survived that."

Amy took a deep breath and tried to steel her courage, "okay, we can do this."

Jake kissed her again, "listen, I'll take the rest of the day off, let's go do something, you and I, I'll tell the others we are going to the doctor. How bouts, Ames?"

She smiled at him held up one arm to run her fingers through his hair, "that sounds nice. I have to be honest, Jake, one thing scares me, a lot."

Jake pressed his forehead to hers and frowned slightly, "that my cancer could go for a threepeat and leave you alone with three babies, well kids?"

Amy pouted her lips slightly, so her lips could kiss his, even if only lightly, "yeah, it's scary, right?"

Jake just breathed for a little while, "it is, but we can't live our lives like that is gonna happen, okay?"

Amy smiled at him, "okay, no worries right now, so what do you think, a boy this time or are you going to be dominated by women?"

Jake looked around the bathroom, "when have I not been dominated by women? I love the girls, a boy would be different and cool, but I'm learning, Amy, I control nothing."

An hour later, the two of them were eating Nathan's Famous hot dogs in their car. "Jake, are you really going to eat four hot dogs?" Jake just grinned and nodded as he took a huge bite. "If you keep eating like that, this time next year you'll be double your cancer weight."

Jake gave her a dirty look as he swallowed down a bite with a drink of his soda, "my weight is not an appropriate topic of discussion with a work colleague."

Amy smiled and reached up both hands to gently pinch his cheeks, "a lot of what we do is not appropriate for work colleagues, so I think I'm okay."

"True dat, you've don't things to me women, dirty, salacious things."

Amy chuckled at him, "Jake, do you even know what salacious means?"

"No, but I still think I used it correctly, so I'm okay."

Amy leaned over and kissed him, "thank you for this today, I needed this. Since you got better, I have been so focused on keeping up with my current plans, for me, for the squad, for the girls."

"And for me, I've seen your evil laminated Jake sheet, I just choose to obey because I don't my sex life so suffer."

Amy took his hand in hers, "that's a wise choice, I'd almost say mature, but behaving for sex isn't quite maturity."

"Uh, yes, it is. Show me a mature man, and I'll show one who does so for sex."

Amy's eyes narrowed, "what about Holt?"

"Ames, he and Kevin are robots who happen to be a couple and probably have sex, but you get really creeped out when people talk about your dream dads doin it."

"Eeew, yes I do, I know I'm weird, but it's okay. You think my dad was mature just for sex."

"Ames, I'm not saying that's the only reason, but you know he toes the line with your moms, so he can get somes."

Amy hit his shoulder twice, "too far, saying get somes about my parents?"

Jake rubbed his now sore shoulder, "You brought them into it, not me. So, calm down, Rocky."

"You're not being mature now, so sex should be out until you are mature."

Jake was silent as his eyes got big, "I think I'll shut my damn mouth before it cock blocks me for eternity."

Amy nodded slightly and slowly, "wise choice, Peralta, wise choice."

The next morning, Amy woke up and ran to the bathroom again, after washing her hands she yelled out to Jake, "I need to make an appointment with my doctor, do you want to come."

Jake burst through the door, "those are the best, see the little blob on the screen, hear the heartbeat, that machine is second only to a microwave."

"I wonder how far along I really am? Somewhere between five and eight weeks, which would put baby being born in September, hopefully it won't be a long hot summer."

Jake started singing "It's a cruel, it's a cruel, cruel summer…"

"Jake, stop, I hate having a soundtrack of craziness to my life, we've talked about this."

"Sorry, Ames, I just watched the original Karate Kid with Carmen, that song is in it. Bananorama."

Amy shook her head at him, "it's too bad you freeze up and freak out at trivia night, pop culture really is your area."

"Yeah, but Kylie would never allow me back, I think that's the biggest reason she doesn't like me."

"Jake, she likes you."

Jake wagged his finger back and forth, "nuh uh, she flat out does not like your chosen mate, she has said so, and if she's not saying it, she's showing it. Her husband is so boring."

"Gary? Yeah, he really is, but he's nice."

"You'd have to be, she's very bossy."

"Jake!" She walked over to him and kissed him again, "be nice."

Jake held up his hands, "okay, I give, I'll be nice. Call your doctor's office when it opens and see when you can get an appointment."

Amy walked in the bedroom and picked up her phone to set a reminder, "Babe?"

"Yeah, Ames?" Jake sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"When are we going to tell people?" The first time, we held out a long time, the second time, not so much."

Jake bit his bottom lip as he thought, "oh man, if the girls find out, they'll tell everyone, so we need to be careful."

Amy's eyes became big, "so true, remember last week when Carmen told my dad that we made weird noises at night sometimes and the I call your name a lot."

"Yeah, that was awkward, made worse when Charles asked follow up questions."

"So terrifying, but between your mom, the girls, Charles and my mom, how long can we really keep it a secret?"

They both held hands while sitting on their bed, deep in thought, "Ames, if we do have a boy, any name ideas?"

"Yes."

Jake waited for her to tell him, "okay, when you say yes to that, normally you keep going, so here goes, Amy, what name ideas do you have?"

Amy shook her head as a few tears welled up, "no, I don't want to tell you."

"Ames, we'll have to talk about it eventually, so, you might as well get it out now."

Amy took a deep breath and fanned herself with one hand, "okay, here goes, I hate to get all emotional, but I thought about it last night, I think we should name a boy Jake, because if anything happened to you, I'd still have a little Jake Peralta around."

"Ames, that's adorable and weird all at once, I'm not going anywhere, people have tried, cancer has tried, I'm invincible, baby."

"Yeah, you looked real invincible when you weighed like one-ten and had no hair and your sores."

"Ames, I am good, I will be good, I promise, I feel great, I'm supposed to be the pessimist in this group, not room for two of us."

"Do you like Jake for the name though?" She looked at him and held her hand to his cheek.

"It's okay. I like your dad's nick name, the lion, but in Spanish."

"Big problem there, it's spelled like the name Leon, he'd be an old man, Leon Peralta."

"Good point, wow, this is never easy. If only choosing the name were as easy as making the child."

Amy frowned, "easy for you muchacho, I have to pay the price with my body."

"Ames, you know I think you're hot pregnant."

"Only because my boobs get enormous."

"I won't deny that it's nice, but you look beautiful, and you have our little Peralta inside of you. I know, Peter Peralta."

"No way, Jake."

Jake thought again, then go a sly smile on his face, "I know, Raymond, little Ray Peralta."

Amy slowly turned he head to him, "you are a dirty bastard, you know I'll want that now, you know how I have that weird Holt obsession."

Jake smiled again, "I know, believe me. Now, despite whatever name we talk about, Ray will be in your brain to honor your weird mentor crush."

Amy grinned at him, "it' like Holt said all those years ago, people want what they can't have."

Jake stuck out his tongue, "eeew, you also say he's like a dad, so that's gross."

"Yeah, it kind of was. Thanks for being great about all of this, you've helped a lot. I love you."

"I love you too, even though want to have sex with your gay dad, you need help, but the professional kind."

Amy pushed him down and grabbed a pillow and fake smothered Jake, "Steph Curry, save me! Bruce Willis, avenge me!"


	77. How and What?

The toilet flushed for the third time that morning, Jake knew that Amy was sick of the nausea and so-called morning sickness, though she could get it at any time. The nausea and vomiting had made keeping it from the nine-nine tricky, when Amy felt really rough, she would work from upstairs in their home and just say she had sensitive issues to deal with, they weren't sure if people believed them or were suspicious, but as long as people weren't blabbing and asking too many questions, they were okay.

"You did this to me, Jake. You." She climbed on the bed next to him, "I'm tired of hiding this, it's almost as exhausting as the throwing up itself," she smiled at him now, "let's tell the girls."

Jake did not need to be told twice, he bolted out of bed and ran into the living room where the girls watched some children's show that drove him crazy, "ladies, follow me, Mommy wants to tell you something amazing."

Jake literally marched in, the girls copying his movements and giggling, "on the bed, girls, I want to tell you something, you'll love it."

Carmen climbed right up, and Jake helped Reina get up, the girls both laid on their stomachs, leaning on their elbows with their heads in their hands. Amy was already smiling, "so, Carmen and Reina, I'm pregnant, do you know what that means?"

Carmen sat up and raised her hand, Jake laughed, she was so much like her mother. "I think Carmen know Amy."

Amy kissed Carmen on the top of her head, "okay, Carmen, what does it mean?"

"It means a baby, I'll have another sister!" She smiled and put a hand on Reina, "Reina, mommy's having another girl."

Amy had to stop laughing to speak, "Carmen, it could be a baby boy, you know, a little brother."

Carmen made a face, "yuck, I don't want a boy."

Jake jumped on the bed, "I'm a boy, I'm so bad."

Amy made a face like Carmen's, "yeah, gross, ooh, yuck. I had seven brothers growing up."

Carmen yelled, "yucky! Seven, that's a lot. Seven daddys, gross!"

Jake might have been more offended, had he not been laughing hysterically.

That evening, Amy was reading in bed while Jake watched a documentary on Die Hard, "Jake, I have my first ultrasound tomorrow, don't forget, you've been working the Molina case with Charles and speaking to witnesses and known contacts, but if you want to be there, you better make a note of it."

He nodded, "no prob, I won't forget that, plus, that case is hella boring, so far, nothing."

Amy looked him, grinning, "I think this one might be a boy, it just feels different, I know that it sounds stupid and there's nothing to prove it, it's just my hunch."

Jake stared at the ceiling, "a boy, huh, I don't know, girls have been pretty easy so far, imagine two of you and one of me as kids."

Amy shook her head at him, "yeah, doesn't work that way, Reina already seems more like you in some ways, I'm way more like my dad than my mom and my brothers are all grudge holders, like my mom. You're nothing like your dad, nothing."

Jake turned to face her, "I suppose you're right, I just worry, I'm way more trouble than you, my dad sucked, so of course my mom is better, you're way better than your brothers."

"But look at Holt, his sister is nice, but a drama queen, I knew a lot of drama queens in high school, some with very nice mothers, so you never know, that's my point."

"I guess so, but I'm just saying, still more comfortable with daughters."

The next morning at the doctor's office, Jake sat next to Amy holding her hand, "you're so calm in here now, you've changed, some."

"Noice, I'll take that."

The doctor soon came in and within three minutes they both could see a blob that was their baby. Jake started moving his head to the heartbeat, "this kid's rhythmic as hell, we gotta musician here Ames."

"Whatever, Jake, the others were the exact same, exact same."

The doctor reported that everything was healthy with the baby, no issues, good size, and Amy was due in seven months. Jake started marking the calendars in the house with the news, he didn't know why he was so excited, they'd done this before, but he felt a renewed energy since his second bout with cancer and this just helped him feel alive.

Four weeks later, it was time to tell the squad, Amy had done well hiding things, but it was time, she needed to stay in the office full time now, she called a meeting in the briefing room, with all officers and detectives. Jake sat their thinking it was a normal meeting, Amy had not included him in her planning, "We have a new case, a simple one, really. She picked up the remote, here is our suspect," Jake's picture appeared on the screen, everyone laughed, Jake felt confused, "Jacob Peralta, here is his latest crime." She pressed the remote again and the sonogram picture from her appointment the day before appeared on the screen.

Charles of course was the first to react, "you're pregnant again! Yay! More chances for Nicolaj!"

Rosa slapped him, hard, "Boyle, pull your head out man, nobody needs to hear that shit."

Everyone else congratulated them in normal, tasteful ways, Jake was smiling as he walked up to Amy, "Well played captain, blaming me, but I have more crimes planned."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "more children?"

"No, but I'm going to do things to you that should be illegal."

Amy laughed, "calm down, horndog, if we do them here, it would be illegal."

The next two months went by quicker than they each thought they would, Amy was still busy as captain that even being stuck inside didn't slow things down, and Jake having to work with Rosa or Charles always made life interesting. It was finally time for their favorite appointment, knowing what they would be having, boy or girl. Jake still wanted a girl, it was familiar, it was easier to think about, Amy thought she'd like a boy, a little Jake running around, even though there was a terrifying aspect to that.

Jake was bouncing up and down, "Babe, you weren't this bad for Reina, why this way now?"

"You know, Ames, new lease on life, cancer survivor, all that noise, it's just exciting, I thought I was a goner, and here we are about to find out what the fifth member of the band will be."

The doctor came in and did her prep work, and then ran the scanner around Amy's growing belly, she looked at things with a quizzical look on her face, then she nodded, she ran the scanner some more before stopping. She smiled at the couple, "are you ready to find out? For sure?" They both smiled and nodded, "well, last check up, I had a thought, the heartbeat was different, but fine, first, everything is healthy, you're having twins, I couldn't see them both before, you are having a boy and girl."

Amy's mouth went dry, Jake's eyes went big, "holy shit Ames, sorry doc, but this was not expected, not at all. Terry will happy, the girls will freak out, a brother and a sister."

Amy smiled at him, "we will have four kids, are you ready for that? That's a big damn family."

Jake nodded, "we can get advice from your parents, they may have some experience with that."

Two days later, the two of them were alone in the house, Victor and Camila had insisted on taking the girls for a week to allow them some time to relax and process the news. Jake and Amy had decided that this time alone was the time to decide on names, Amy came prepared to fight.

Amy went first, they didn't have any binders this time, no lists, just their thoughts on the matter at hand. "I still want a Jake Jr., I really do."

Jake shook his head, "I had a similar yet different idea. How about Victor Jacob Peralta, for his grandfather and father. The two men he can look up to, well your dad for sure, me, sometimes."

Amy had tears, "you idiot, you always have to make me look bad, that's perfect." She cupped her hands around his cheeks and kissed him, pulling away as she sniffed.

"What's your plan for a girl's name?"

Jake looked at her with a smile, "well, Terry has Cagney and Lacy, and on that show blackish, their twins are Jack and Diane, you know, theme names, actual couples or pairs, so why not pair Victor with Camila, Camila Amy Peralta."

Amy smiled, "you don't think that's weird, twins with my parents names?"

Jake shook his head, "why should it be weird, that way these two youngest will always have your folks there with them. Reina's middle name is Karen, so my mom's taken care of."

Amy hugged him, "fine, Victor and Camila it is, you know, when they are born, my parents might not ever leave, ever."

Jake gulped, "well, we'll jump that bridge when we come to it."


End file.
